The Disastrous Life of Healing Magic User
by Acies Adam
Summary: Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat segala kekacauan dalam negeri ini. bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu seluruh Ideologi, kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi! Warn : Out of Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 1 : Aku Menyayangi Kalian.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Aku adalah putra dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Kata kakek dan nenekku, aku ini adalah pemuda paling tampan di seluruh desa tempatku tinggal, _lho_. hebat, kan?

_Yah_, aku ingin bercerita tentang silsilah keluargaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita tentang kedua orang tuaku, karena mereka telah meninggal ketika aku baru berusia satu tahun.

Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak punya kenangan tentang mereka berdua yang membekas di kepalaku. Satu-satunya caraku bisa mengenali kedua orang tuaku hanya dengan melihat album foto yang mereka tinggalkan.

Kata kakek dan nenekku, kedua orang tuaku adalah dua orang yang sangat disegani di kerajaan ini, khususnya ayahku. Kudengar, dia dijuluki sebagai si Kilat Kuning karena mampu berpindah tempat hanya dalam waktu sekejap mata. Bukan hanya itu, semasa ia hidup, ia adalah penyihir termuda yang mampu menempati posisi jenderal di kerajaan.

Aku sangat bangga ketika kakek dan nenek menceritakan kisah kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, semakin dewasa diriku, semakin aku tidak peduli pula dengan kisah mereka.

Tidak, ini bukan berarti aku adalah anak durhaka atau semacamnya. Aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku tidak tumbuh besar di bawah kasih sayang mereka secara langsung.

Selama ini, aku dibesarkan oleh kasih sayang yang diberikan sepenuhnya oleh kakek dan nenekku. Jadi, jika disuruh membandingkan antara kedua orang tuaku atau kakek nenekku, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih kakek dan nenek.

Ah, berbicara tentang kakek dan nenek, mereka berdua juga merupakan orang yang hebat pada masanya. Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang pernah kakek ceritakan padaku.

Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Namikaze, itulah nama dari kakek dan nenekku. Mungkin, kebanyakan orang akan lebih mengenal dengan sebutan si Pertapa Katak dan Putri Siput. Katanya sih, itu nama julukan dari mereka berdua.

Kakekku mempunyai perawakan badan tinggi, tegap, dan berisi. Ia mempunyai rambut panjang yang berwarna putih karena telah termakan usia. Dia merupakan kakek sekaligus figur seorang ayah bagiku. Beliau tidak segan-segan mengajakku berburu hewan liar dan bahkan monster di hutan. Ia pun sering mengajariku banyak hal, bahkan mengajari hal-hal yang sangat dilarang oleh nenek.

Dengan kata lain, ia adalah kakek terbaik yang pernah ada.

Kakek selalu berkelakar, bahwa semasa kejayaannya dulu, ia pernah menduduki posisi panglima militer di kerajaan. Beliau juga mengatakan bahwa ia adalah rakyat jelata pertama yang mampu menempati posisi tersebut.

Meskipun kakek adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka bercanda, tapi aku rasa ia takkan bercanda dalam hal itu. Lagipula, aku pernah melihat jubah dan berbagai lencana penghargaan yang pernah ia terima.

Maksudku, _hei_, memangnya ada orang yang tinggal di desa yang berada di kaki gunung seperti ini yang bisa mendapat lencana sebegitu banyaknya?

Berbeda dengan kakek, nenek adalah wanita yang sangat menyeramkan. Tempramennya sangat buruk, sehingga ia mudah marah dan khawatir pada hal-hal kecil. Dia juga sangat tegas dan disiplin, perkataannya adalah mutlak di keluarga ini. Bahkan, kakek tidak akan berani membantah perkataan nenek.

Sifatnya yang sangat tegas itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya. Tidak, bahkan usianya juga berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya!

Berbeda dengan nenek-nenek berusia 70 tahun pada umumnya. Nenekku, Tsunade _baa-chan_, dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Tidak ada keriputan sama sekali di wajahnya, rambut pirangnya tidak ada yang memutih sehelai pun, bahkan tubuhnya pun jauh mengungguli perempuan-perempuan muda lainnya.

Aku berani bersumpah kalau nenekku adalah nenek paling cantik sepanjang sejarah.

Dari yang kudengar, rahasia awet muda nenek ada pada kemampuan _healing_ _magic_ miliknya. _Healing_ _magic_-nya berada pada puncak yang tidak pernah dicapai oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Ah, berbicara soal nenek, dia pun mempunyai latar belakang yang sangat berbeda dengan kakek. Jika kakek adalah rakyat jelata, maka nenek adalah salah satu anggota dari keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terpandang di ibu kota.

Jika tidak salah, namanya adalah ... senta? Senyu? Senryuu? Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ingat! Lagipula aku juga tidak peduli, _huh_!

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bertemu atau bagaimana mereka menikah. Sejujurnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan hal itu. Tapi, nenek selalu menolak menceritakannya.

Setelah selesai menceritakan silsilah keluargaku, lalu sekarang adalah giliranku, kan?

_Yah_, seperti yang sudah aku bilang, Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, dan saat ini aku telah berusia 17 tahun. Aku dilahirkan di ibu kota kerajaan. Namun, setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku dalam perang besar 16 tahun yang lalu, kakek dan nenek memutuskan mengasuhku dan membawaku pergi keluar dari ibu kota.

Dan seperti inilah sekarang, kami tinggal di desa kecil yang berada di kaki gunung, di salah satu sisi perbatasan kerajaan Codafata, kerajaan tempat kami tinggal. Kakek dan nenek meninggalkan seluruh kemewahan yang tersedia di ibu kota, dan memulai hidup baru sebagai rakyat jelata di desa kecil ini.

Omong-omong, Aku ini mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat sama seperti milik mendiang ayahku. Jika boleh memilih, aku sebenarnya ingin rambut pirang halus seperti milik nenek. Tapi ya sudah, _lah_.

Aku juga punya tanda lahir berupa guratan-guratan di pipi yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Ketika aku kecil, aku berpikir itu sedikit aneh. Namun setelah kuperhatikan, kurasa tanda lahirku cukup manis juga. Bahkan, nenek yang orangnya kaku seperti itu pun menganggap bahwa tanda lahirku ini imut.

Sejak kecil, aku mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap ilmu medis. Itu karena aku sangat sering membantu nenek di klinik kecil yang ia jalankan. Karena itulah, aku ingin mendalami _healing_ _magic_ seperti yang dilakukan nenek. Aku ingin melampauinya, dan menjadi dokter yang lebih hebat dari nenek.

_Yah_, aku tahu itu sangat susah jika mengingat seperti apa nenek. Aku pun terkadang juga merasa pesimis dengan impianku.

Tapi satu yang pasti, melihat banyak nyawa terselamatkan akibat ilmu medis ... itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Berlatih di bawah bimbingan _healer_ terbaik yang pernah ada, terkadang membuatku merasa tertekan. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali nenek menerbangkanku, melemparku ke jurang, dan bahkan sengaja meninggalkanku di puncak gunung.

Daripada seorang figur nenek, dia lebih terlihat seperti seekor monster buas ketika melatihku.

Sedangkan kakek? Dia hanya tertawa melihatku. Dia bilang bahwa aku telah salah mengambil jalan hidup.

Tapi persetan dengan itu, kakek sialan! Nyawa cucumu ini selalu di ujung tanduk, tahu tidak?

Meskipun aku bercerita ke kakek, yang ia katakan hanya, _'tenang saja. bahkan bila tubuhmu terbelah menjadi dua, nyawamu pasti akan baik-baik saja selama ada Tsunade. Yah, mungkin kau hanya akan pingsan selama beberapa hari.'_

Lihat? Betapa sintingnya kakek dan nenekku kan?

**XxxxX**

"Naruto, cepatlah bangun atau kau akan kesiangan!"

Suara nan menggelegar di pagi-pagi buta itu adalah suara nenek kesayanganku. Aku tahu ini, jika aku tidak segera bangun, maka pasti akan ada seember air yang tiba-tiba membasahiku.

"Baik-baik, aku bangun sekarang!" ucapku sambil sedikit berteriak.

Sambil masih berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kesadaranku. Aku pun berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju pintu kamarku.

_Uhh_ ... Meskipun hampir seluruh hidupku selalu seperti ini, entah kenapa aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap disiplin nenek.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, aku mendapati kakek yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca koran pagi, dan nenek yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Menyusul mereka berdua, aku pun bergegas bergabung ke meja makan.

Tentu saja, sebelum itu aku akan membasuh muka. Jika tidak, pasti nenek akan marah padaku.

Rumah kami bukanlah rumah yang besar, ini hanya rumah sederhana seperti rumah penduduk desa pada umumnya. Meskipun nenek adalah seorang dokter dan membuka klinik, tapi sangat jarang ada pasien yang membayar jasanya dengan uang.

Kebanyakan dari mereka membayar menggunakan hasil panen dari ladang, bahkan ada juga yang hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Itu wajar, karena kemampuan ekonomi para penduduk desa yang terbilang rendah.

Sedangkan pemasukan utama keluarga ini ditopang oleh kakek yang bekerja di ladang. Karena pekerjaan di ladang tidak cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga dengan layak, maka kakek pun terkadang melakukan perburuan terhadap hewan-hewan liar dan para monster. Aku pun terkadang juga ikut dengannya.

Ah, tentu saja tidak ada satupun penduduk desa yang tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga kami.

"Apa kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu, Naruto?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari kakek. Sejujurnya, ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagiku.

"Sebelum tidur sudah kukemasi semuanya."

Kakek hanya mengangguk mantap setelah mendengar jawabanku. Namun, tidak denganku. Masih banyak perasaan berat yang menggunung di dalam dadaku.

"_Jii_-_chan_ ... Memangnya aku harus pergi ke ibu kota?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba, kakek seketika menghentikan kegiatannya membaca koran. Mata kami saling bertemu satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

"Tentu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi _healer_ yang hebat dan melampauiku?"

Bukan kakek yang menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan nenek. Beliau datang sambil membawa tiga buah mangkuk yang ditaruh di atas nampan. Dari aromanya saja, aku tahu menu sarapan yang akan nenek hidangkan pagi ini.

"Tapi _baa_-_chan_, aku kan sudah berlatih denganmu selama ini. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" protesku.

"Tidak. Meski berlatih di bawah pengawasanku, belum tentu kau akan menjadi seorang _healer_ yang hebat. Bahkan, jika kau telah menjadi _healer_ yang hebat, kau masih harus memutuskan sendiri untuk menjadi _healer_ seperti apa dirimu kelak," jelas nenek sambil menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk bagian kami.

_Healer_ seperti apa diriku kelak? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ingin menjadi _healer_ seperti nenek?

"Kau harus mempelajari banyak hal untuk mencapai cita-citamu, Naruto. Banyak pelajaran yang akan kau dapat di luar sana daripada hanya sekedar membaca buku dan berlatih di sini," jelas kakek.

"Bukankah jika aku pergi ke sekolah, yang akan kukerjakan juga hanya membaca buku dan berlatih?" ucapku dengan sedikit dongkol.

Ya, mulai hari ini aku akan dikirim ke ibu kota dan bersekolah di akademi sihir terbaik di sana. Shoka Sonjuku, itulah nama akademi sihir yang akan kumasuki.

Dari yang kudengar, Akademi Sihir Shoka Sonjuku merupakan akademi sihir yang banyak sekali melahirkan orang-orang hebat di berbagai bidangnya. Entah itu sebagai penyihir, dokter, atau pekerja lainnya.

Meskipun disebut akademi sihir, nyatanya lulusan dari sekolah tersebut tidak semuanya bergabung di pasukan kesatria sihir kerajaan. Banyak dari mereka yang masuk ke akademi sihir dan belajar ilmu sihir hanya untuk menunjang aktivitas sehari-hari.

"Bukan hanya itu. Di sana kau juga akan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman. Jika kau beruntung, kau akan bertemu dengan gadis seksi. Kau tahu, dulu aku dan nenekmu ber-."

Sebuah sumpit menancap dengan mulus di jidat kakek sebelum ia mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Darah segar terlihat merembes dari sana. Tentu saja, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan nenek?

Sedangkan si pelaku tindak kekerasan, dia masih bersikap tenang sambil mengambil sumpit yang baru tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Intinya, Naruto, pengalaman belajar dengan _healer_ lain adalah pelajaran yang sangat penting yang hanya akan kau dapatkan jika kau pergi ke ibu kota," keta nenek.

Aku tahu itu. Tapi jika nenekku sendiri adalah seorang _healer_ terbaik yang pernah ada. Seharusnya itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup, kan?

Aku tidak menjawab perkataan nenek, dan lebih memilih untuk menyantap sarapanku. Aku sangat dongkol, serius ini.

Sarapan kali ini adalah ramen, dan aroma yang dikeluarkannya sangat nikmat, aku yakin rasanya pun demikian.

Ramen yang dibuat oleh nenek sebelum aku berangkat ini terasa sangat berbeda. Rasanya sangat enak, sudah pasti. Hanya saja, setiap suapan yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulut, semakin menambah rasa berat di dalam dadaku.

Melihatku yang sedikit mengabaikan nenek, kakekku pun angkat bicara.

"Naruto."

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku lebih memilih tidak merespon panggilan kakek. Tentu saja, itu karena aku masih dongkol dengan keputusan mereka berdua yang tanpa sepengetahuanku itu.

"Kehidupan seorang _healer_ tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Kau harus melihat dan merasakan sendiri seperti apa suka dukanya. Jika kau terus berada di desa kecil ini, pandanganmu akan semakin menyempit, dan tanpa sadar kau telah ditelan oleh dunia luar yang tidak pernah kau ketahui selama ini.

Untuk mengetahui kehidupan seorang _healer_ yang sesungguhnya, kau harus pergi ke kota-kota besar. Dan Edo adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Apa maksudmu, _jii_-_chan_?"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau masuk ke Akademi Sihir Shoka Sonjuku."

Pikiranku jauh melayang setelah mendengar penjelasan kakek. Apa maksudnya kehidupan _healer_ berbeda dengan angan-anganku? Bukankah _healer_ adalah orang yang hebat? Mereka mengobati orang yang sakit dan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Bukankah itu keren?

Edo, ya? Jika aku pergi ke Edo, ibu kota dari kerajaan Codafata, maka aku akan mengetahui maksud kakek.

"Jika kau tidak pergi ke ibu kota, kau selamanya tidak akan pernah melampauiku. Tidak, lupakan tentang melampauiku. Bahkan kau tidak akan pernah menjadi _healer_ yang hebat. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mewariskan klinik ini ke _healer_ lembek seperti dirimu, Naruto."

Perempatan di pelipisku seketika menebal ketika mendengar perkataan nenek.

"_Baa_-_chan_, bukankah kau janji membiarkanku menjalankan klinik ketika aku sudah dewasa?"

"Bodoh, siapa yang berjanji seperti itu? aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu menjalankan klinik ketika aku sudah mengakuimu."

_Heh_, dasar nenek tua sialan. Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya memprovokasiku.

"Lebih baik jangan sampai kau melupakan perkataanmu barusan, _baa_-_chan_," ucapku sambil sedikit menyeringai.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Apa kau yakin ini sudah semuanya, Naruto?" tanya kakek kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu sudah keberapa kali ia bertanya sesuatu yang sama padaku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku padanya sebagai jawaban. Seluruh barang-barang yang kubutuhkan telah kumasukkan ke dalam tas punggung dan koper besar yang saat ini kubawa.

Kini aku tengah berdiri di depan rumah sambil menunggu kereta kuda milik seorang pedagang yang akan lewat. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi ke Edo hanya dengan menaiki kereta kuda. Jarak antara desa ini ke ibu kota Edo sangat jauh. Butuh sekitar enam hari perjalanan jika menggunakan kereta kuda.

Karena itulah, aku hanya akan menumpang kereta kuda hingga ke kota terdekat, dan kemudian melanjutkannya dengan menaiki kereta uap. Sejujurnya ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku menaiki kereta uap. Jadi, aku saat ini benar-benar merasa gugup, sialan.

Maksudku, bagaimana jika nanti aku tersesat? Kudengar, kau akan ditendang keluar jika kau sampai lupa menukar karcismu.

Kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gosip-gosip menyeramkan dari kereta uap yang selama ini kudengar.

Ketika pikiranku masih berkecamuk dengan berbagai pikiran negatif, aku melihat nenek yang keluar dari rumah sambil membawa karung besar yang terlihat terisi penuh oleh sesuatu.

"Naruto, ini bekal perjalananmu. Aku semalam memasak banyak daging, seharusnya ini akan cukup untuk sampai ke Edo. Aku juga sudah memasukkan kantung tidur di dalamnya. Jangan sampai kedinginan di dalam kereta. Aku juga membawakan senter. Kudengar, ketika kereta memasuki terowongan, itu akan menjadi sangat gelap dan terasa seperti di dalam perut monster. Jika kereta uap memang berbahaya, pukul saja dengan sekuat tenaga, dan-."

"Oke, sampai di situ saja, Tsunade. Berhentilah berpikiran buruk atau Naruto akan semakin mencontohnya. Lagipula, perjalanan ke Edo hanya satu hari penuh. Bekalmu ini kebanyakan, kau tahu?"

Kakek mengomel kepada nenek setelah melihat perkataan nenek yang terkesan terlalu berprasangka buruk. Ya, nenek terlalu penakut dalam hal ini. Lagipula, aku ini sudah dewasa, kan?

Tapi, bagaimana jika itu benar? Bagaimana jika memang kereta uap itu selama ini adalah monster ular raksasa yang menyamar? Dan bagaimana jika memang tiba-tiba aku berada di perut monster ketika masuk ke dalam terowongan?

Tidak-tidak-tidak ... itu menakutkan, sialan. Aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat pasi saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya? Menurutmu, aku harus diam saja ketika Naruto akan menaiki benda berbahaya itu?" ucap nenek sambil mencengkram kerah kakek.

Pertengkaran antara kakek dan nenek masih terus berlanjut. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kukatakan jika nenek yang memarahi kakek.

Ketika pemandangan yang mungkin akan sangat aku rindukan itu berlangsung di hadapanku, secara samar aku mampu mendengar derap kaki beberapa ekor kuda. Kepalaku secara otomatis menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Seperti yang diduga, di sana terlihat kereta kuda yang sedang mendekat.

"Kurasa tumpanganku sudah sampai," ucapku yang secara otomatis turut menghentikan pertengkaran antara kakek dan nenek.

"Naruto, kau ingat pesanku?" tanya nenek dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, _baa_-_chan_," balasku sambil memandang netra karamelnya.

Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian aku berkata.

"Seorang _healer_ mempunyai empat peraturan. Pertama, _healer_ tidak boleh menyerah mengobati orang lain selama orang itu masih bernafas. Kedua, _healer_ tidak boleh terlibat dalam pertempuran langsung. Ketiga, _healer_ adalah orang yang terakhir kali mati dalam setiap kondisi. Keempat, hanya yang menguasai _bya_\- _ouch_!"

Kalimatku terhenti ketika nenek memberikan pukulan cinta ke kepalaku.

"Kau masih belum siap untuk itu, Naruto."

Mendengar ucapan nenek, tanpa sadar aku pun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aturan keempat adalah aturan yang aku buat sendiri ...," ucap nenek dengan lirih.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta yang baru saja aku ketahui. Aku kira, itu adalah aturan yang memang sudah umum bagi seluruh _healer_.

"Aku membuat aturan keempat setelah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi healer macam apa aku ini. Karena itulah, Naruto ... carilah pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya, dan putuskan aturan keempatmu sendiri."

Begitu, ya? Ah, aku rasa aku mulai sedikit mengerti. Meskipun masih samar, aku sudah mampu memahaminya.

Dengan ini, seluruh beban di hatiku telah terangkat semua. Tidak akan ada rasa penyesalanku yang tertinggal.

Kereta kuda telah berhenti tepat di depan rumah kami, sang kusir yang merupakan kenalan dari kakek sedikit memberi salam ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arah kakek dan nenek, dan mereka juga tersenyum ke arahku. Aku memandangi setiap _inchi_ dari tubuh mereka, memasukkannya ke ruangan terdalam di otakku, dan mengunci rapat-rapat agar kenangan ini tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

Merasa puas, aku pun memberi salam terakhir ke kedua orang yang selama ini telah berkorban banyak demi membesarkanku, dan merawatku penuh cinta.

"aku berangkat."

"Ya, selamat jalan."

Ini adalah perpisahan yang membuatku sedih. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Karena suatu saat, aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini, pasti.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Yahallo, selamat menunaikan ibadah idul fitri kepada yang menjalankannya, dan saya ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin kepada semua yang ada di sini.

Saya kembali dengan fic baru. kali ini saya mencoba menggunakan karakter utama yang berbeda dari yang biasa saya buat. sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama sekali bersarang di kepala saya. tapi tidak pernah saya tulis. baru kali ini punya niatan untuk menulis cerita baru.

untuk cerita lama, Kehidupan Baruku dan Wood Samurai, keduanya tentu akan aku kerjakan jika aku ada waktu. karena sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk di real life. baru liburan semester ini aku ada waktu untuk nulis.

Seperti biasa, aku akan mengulas chapter kali ini. pertama, Naruto dan keluarga itu hidup dan berdomisili asli di kerajaan Codafata. Codafata mempunyai ibu kota yang bernama Edo. Shoka Sonjuku ini aku ambil dari nama sekolah kuil yang betul-betul ada di masa lalu, yang melahirkan politikus-politikus berbakat di era Meiji. pendirinya adalah Yoshida Shion (Mungkin yang nonton Gintama sudah tidak asing lagi).

Fict ini masihlah chapter pertama yang aku buka dengan deskripsi latar belakang dari karakter utama, dan sedikit menunjukkan seperti apa sifat sei karakter utama. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, Naruto itu anak muda yang punya mimpi, tapi sedikit pesimis dengan mimpinya. dia juga terlalu overthinking sehingga membuatnya menjadi mudah takut.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, kau ingat pesanku?" tanya nenek dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, _baa_-_chan_," balasku sambil memandang netra karamelnya.

Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian aku berkata.

"Seorang _healer_ mempunyai empat peraturan. Pertama, _healer_ tidak boleh menyerah mengobati orang lain selama orang itu masih bernafas. Kedua, _healer_ tidak boleh terlibat dalam pertempuran langsung. Ketiga, _healer_ adalah orang yang terakhir kali mati dalam setiap kondisi. Keempat, hanya yang menguasai _bya_\- _ouch_!"

Kalimatku terhenti ketika nenek memberikan pukulan cinta ke kepalaku.

"Kau masih belum siap untuk itu, Naruto."

Mendengar ucapan nenek, tanpa sadar aku pun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aturan keempat adalah aturan yang aku buat sendiri ...," ucap nenek dengan lirih.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta yang baru saja aku ketahui. Aku kira, itu adalah aturan yang memang sudah umum bagi seluruh _healer_.

"Aku membuat aturan keempat setelah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi healer macam apa aku ini. Karena itulah, Naruto ... carilah pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya, dan putuskan aturan keempatmu sendiri."

Begitu, ya? Ah, aku rasa aku mulai sedikit mengerti. Meskipun masih samar, aku sudah mampu memahaminya.

Dengan ini, seluruh beban di hatiku telah terangkat semua. Tidak akan ada rasa penyesalanku yang tertinggal.

Kereta kuda telah berhenti tepat di depan rumah kami, sang kusir yang merupakan kenalan dari kakek sedikit memberi salam ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arah kakek dan nenek, dan mereka juga tersenyum ke arahku. Aku memandangi setiap _inchi_ dari tubuh mereka, memasukkannya ke ruangan terdalam di otakku, dan mengunci rapat-rapat agar kenangan ini tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

Merasa puas, aku pun memberi salam terakhir ke kedua orang yang selama ini telah berkorban banyak demi membesarkanku, dan merawatku penuh cinta.

"aku berangkat."

"Ya, selamat jalan."

Ini adalah perpisahan yang membuatku sedih. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Karena suatu saat, aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini, pasti.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 2 : Jangan Pernah Pergi Ke Ibu Kota.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Udara sejuk khas kota Edo di pagi hari menyambutku ketika aku baru saja turun dari kereta uap. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta uap yang sebelumnya kukira akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan, ternyata tidak seburuk seperti yang aku kira. Rumor bahwa kereta uap adalah monster ular raksasa yang menyamar ternyata tidaklah benar, dan nyatanya aku pun tidak dimakan monster ketika kereta memasuki terowongan yang gelap.

_Huh_, dasar. Sejak awal kan memang tidak masuk akal jika ada yang seperti itu? Hanya orang penakut yang percaya dengan rumor murahan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan penakut seperti mereka.

Tu- tunggu dulu, bukankah aku salah satu orang yang percaya dengan rumor itu? Tidak-tidak, ini bukan berarti aku itu penakut atau semacamnya, ya. Aku hanyalah manusia yang ekstra waspada dengan kondisi di sekitarku. Setidaknya, itulah yang nenek ajarkan padaku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan sedikit pelan, berharap menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tidak jelas yang mulai timbul di kepalaku. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, prioritas utama saat ini adalah mencari lokasi Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjuku.

Aku dengar dari beberapa orang di sekitarku, di stasiun ini ada sebuah peta besar yang menggambarkan jalan-jalan di Edo yang berisi lengkap dengan tempat-tempat penting di dalamnya. Mataku melihat ke sekeliling stasiun untuk mencari peta itu, tidak ada satu pun sudut yang kulewatkan sama sekali.

Tidak berselang lama, aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah pigura besar yang di letakkan di salah satu dinding di stasiun ini. Di sekeliling pigura tersebut, banyak sekali orang-orang berkerumun yang melihat sesuatu di dalamnya.

Ketemu, itu dia. Peta yang kucari-cari sedari tadi diletakkan di dalam pigura tersebut. Pantas saja banyak orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Kupikir, orang-orang ini juga sangat asing dengan kota Edo, sama sepertiku.

Aku mendekat ke arah pigura tersebut berada. Kupandangi baik-baik peta yang ada di sana. Aku sangat takjub dengan gambaran kota Edo yang ada di dalam peta tersebut. hanya dari melihat skala yang dipakai peta itu, aku bisa menebak kalau Edo adalah kota yang sangat luas.

Ah, itu dia. Aku rasa aku menemukan lokasi Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku di peta itu. Sekarang, tinggal menemukan tempat stasiun ini, lalu mencari jalan-jalan mana saja yang harus kulewati.

Aku mencubit sedikit daguku untuk membantuku dalam berpikir. Aku tahu, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali antara mencubit dagu dan berpikir. Hanya saja, pose ini terasa nyaman ketika sedang berpikir, dan pose ini juga membuatku terlihat sedikit keren, kan?

Aku mengamati jalan-jalan yang akan kulewati di peta. Pandangan mataku hanya terfokus pada gambaran jalanan di kota Edo yang terpampang di depanku. Setelah merasa selesai, aku pun memejamkan mataku dan sedikit tersenyum kecut.

Brengsek, bagaimana bisa aku mengingat semua jalan yang harus aku ambil, sialan? Terlalu banyak perempatan dan jalan-jalan bercabang lainnya di Edo! Selain itu, jarak stasiun ini dengan Shouka Sonjoku benar-benar jauh!

Stasiun ini berada tepat di kawasan pusat kota Edo. Sedangkan Shouka Sonjoku berada di kawasan perbukitan di sisi Timur kota Edo. Jika dihitung dari skala yang digunakan peta ini, maka jarak antara stasiun ini dengan Shouka Sonjoku kira-kira sekitar 55 kilometer.

Itu berarti, aku membutuhkan sekitar sembilan jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke sana. Tidak, berjalan kaki sembilan jam bukanlah masalah bagiku. Masalah utamanya adalah, aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik rute-rute yang harus aku ambil.

Ah, tentu saja. aku kan bisa mencatatnya di kertas. Jadi, tidak akan ada masalah bahkan jika aku lupa jalan sekali pun.

Kukeluarkan satu persatu barang pribadiku yang kutaruh di tas punggungku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun orang-orang di sekelilingku melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Karena bagiku, lebih baik menjadi orang aneh daripada tersesat di kota yang sangat besar ini.

Tidak ada, bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun buku catatan maupun alat tulis yang kubawa?

Tidak-tidak-tidak. Ini pasti tidak nyata, kan? Aku yang kutu buku ini, bisa-bisanya lupa membawa buku catatan? Serius? Apa ini serius? _Hei_, seseorang tolong beri tahu aku kalau ini hanya ilusi, kan?

Kepalaku mulai terasa sedikit pusing, kedua tanganku pun otomatis memegangi kepalaku yang terasa semakin berat. Apa ini berarti aku akan menjadi gelandangan ibu kota? Sial-sial-sial, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Tuan, apa kau tahu arah ke-."

"Permisi, bolehkah aku ber-."

Hembusan napas lelah keluar dari mulutku. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku menghela napas seperti itu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah, tiap kali ada orang yang mengabaikanku ketika bertanya jalan, maka saat itu juga aku menghela napas.

_Huh_, benar-benar deh, para orang ibu kota ini.

Aku bisa saja naik kereta kuda dan langsung minta diantar ke Shouka Sonjoku. Tapi, seketika aku teringat pesan nenek, kalau ongkos kereta kuda di ibu kota sangatlah mahal jika dibandingkan dengan kota di dekat desaku.

Ah, di sana ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Jika aku bertanya ke laki-laki itu, pasti dia akan memberi tahu, kan? Maksudku, berbuat baik ke pemuda tidak berdaya sepertiku ini, itu pasti memberi poin lebih di mata pasanganmu. Ini adalah psikologi dasar yang bisa kau temui di mana saja.

Maksudku, aku sangat sering melihat kakek yang sedang cari muka di depan nenek.

Aku pun menghampiri sepasang pria dan wanita tersebut. Ketika jarak antara diriku dan mereka sudah cukup untuk mengawali pembicaraan, aku pun mulai bertanya kepada si pria.

"Permisi, tuan. Apa kau tahu jalan ke arah Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku?"

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang ada hanya tatapan bingung yang mereka arahkan ke arahku.

"Apa dia kenalanmu, sayang?" tanya si gadis yang akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"T- tentu saja tidak, kan? _Haha_," balas si pria.

"Ya, tentu saja. Maksudku, lihat saja pakaiannya. Apa dia pemulung, atau orang desa?" ucap si gadis yang secara ajaib sangat menusuk hatiku.

"Benar, kan? Tidak mungkin aku punya kenalan seperti mereka, bahkan dalam mimpiku sekali pun," sambil berkata, si pria menggandeng tangan pasangannya dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

_Oi-oi-oi_, tolong berhenti berbicara seperti itu, sialan! kalian benar-benar menyakiti perasaanku, tahu tidak? Maaf saja kalau aku ini hanya orang desa.

Dalam momen ini, rasanya aku ingin masuk ke kamarku saja, lalu berbicara dengan tembok seharian penuh. Serius ini.

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, memang penampilanku sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di ibu kota. Pakaian mereka nampak sangat bagus dan bersih. Tidak ada tambalan kain di pakaian mereka, sangat berbeda dengan baju yang sekarang kupakai. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Itu seperti terlihat pakaian mereka adalah pakaian yang baru dibeli dari toko.

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh membandingkan dengan pakaianku. Bahkan pakaian mereka jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian orang-orang kota di dekat desa tempatku tinggal pun terasa berbeda.

Ketika aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan ibu kota Edo dengan hanya mengandalkan ingatanku saja, sesuatu yang sangat manis tercium di hidungku. Aku sangat mengenal aroma ini. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah aroma dari _oshiruko_ yang baru diangkat dari panci!

_Yah_, aku tahu kalau aku tadi sudah memakan bekal dari nenek untuk sarapan. Tapi, memakan _oshiruko_ untuk memperbaiki _mood_-ku, tidak buruk juga, kan?

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam dan melewati pintu masuk, terdengar suara lonceng yang menjadi tanda bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang. Kulihat seisi rumah makan ini, desain ruangannya cukup menarik. Tidak terlalu mewah, tidak juga terlalu sederhana. Semuanya terasa memiliki perpaduan yang pas.

Satu-satunya yang berada di pikiranku sekarang, semoga mereka tidak menendang keluar orang desa sepertiku.

Pelayan yang menyadari adanya tamu yang baru datang pun menghampiri diriku dengan senyum ramah. Dia mengantarkanku menuju meja kosong yang masih tersedia.

"Ah, tolong _oshiruko_-nya, ya?" pesanku setelah tiba di tempat duduk.

"Untuk minumnya, tuan?"

"Kalau itu ... mungkin, segelas _ocha_ akan nikmat."

"Saya ulangi pesanan anda, tuan. Semangkuk _oshiruko_ dan segelas _ocha_-."

"Semangkuk? Tidak-tidak, tolong dua mangkuk, ya?"

"Baik, maafkan saya. Dua mangkuk _oshiruko_ dan segelas ocha akan segera datang."

Si pelayan yang merasa pekerjaannya di sini telah selesai pun mulai berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian. Alunan instrumen musik yang dimainkan di sini membuat perasaan setiap pengunjung menjadi lebih tenang, tidak terkecuali diriku.

Mungkin, sebagian orang akan merasa bingung karena aku memakan dua mangkuk oshiruko sekaligus. Apalagi aku adalah seorang _healer_ yang seharusnya memperhatikan kadar glukosa yang aku makan.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan anggapan itu, memang. Karena jika kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi glukosa, maka penyakit-penyakit seperti kerusakan pada gigi, obesitas, gangguan jantung, alzheimer, diabetes, bahkan hiperglikemia bisa menyerangmu.

Tapi, ada satu catatan yang harus diketahui. Aku bukanlah praktisi medis biasa, aku adalah seorang _healer_. Orang yang menggabungkan antara ilmu sihir dan pengetahuan medis menjadi satu. Dengan kata lain, untuk menjadi seorang _healer_ yang hebat, tubuhku telah dilatih habis-habisan oleh nenekku sejak aku kecil, bahkan latihan tersebut serasa seperti di neraka.

Dengan kata lain, aku membutuhkan asupan energi jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia normal. Kecepatan tubuhku dalam melakukan glikolisis, siklus krebs, transpor elektron, dan 500 metabolisme lain di dalam sel pun jauh lebih cepat dari manusia normal.

Selain itu, makanan manis adalah makanan yang paling aku sukai selain ramen.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pesananku pun datang. Aromanya sangat wangi, jauh lebih wangi dari _oshiruko_ buatan nenek. Aku penasaran bagaimana orang-orang di sini membuatnya.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Ada dua perdebatan yang selama ini kuketahui dalam memakan _oshiruko_. Yang pertama adalah, menghabiskan bubur kacang _azuki_-nya terlebih dahulu. Dan yang kedua adalah, menghabiskan _mochi_-nya terlebih dahulu. _Yah_, dan dua orang yang berdebat tentang hal itu siapa lagi memangnya kalau bukan nenek dan kakekku?

Sedangkan aku, aku akan menciptakan aliran ketiga yang menghabiskan kacang _azuki_ dan _mochi_ secara bersamaan.

_Oshiruko_ di tempat ini benar-benar menyajikan rasa manis yang sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya pernah kumakan. Rasa manisnya benar-benar terasa sampai ke tenggorokan. Meskipun begitu, rasa manisnya tidak terlalu berat sehingga kau bisa memakan secepat yang kau bisa.

Saking enaknya, aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan mangkuk keduaku. Oh, tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan _oshiruko_ seenak ini dengan begitu cepat?

Yang tersisa di mejaku sekarang hanyalah segelas _ocha_. Sejatinya, _ocha_ adalah minuman yang paling cocok jika dipasangkan dengan _oshiruko_. Rasa pahit dan segar dari _ocha_, akan memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan di lidah yang sebelumnya telah terbiasa dengan rasa manis dari _oshiruko_.

Ah, sudah cukup dengan _oshiruko_ dan _ocha_. Sekarang saatnya aku pergi ke kasir untuk membayar tagihan makananku.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke arah kasir. Senyum kecil yang sedari tadi berusaha kutahan pun tidak bisa hilang. Sungguh, efek bahagia dari _oshiruko_ belum bisa kuhilangkan.

"Penjaga kasir-_san_, tolong tagihan di meja sebelah sana," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah meja tempatku makan sebelumnya.

"Dua mangkuk _oshiruko_ dan segelas _ocha_, benar?" konfirmasi si penjaga kasir. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, totalnya 7500 _Ryo_."

APA? _Oshiruko_ macam apa yang harganya sampai 7500 _Ryo_, _ha_? Tidak-tidak, tadi aku pasti salah dengar.

"Jadi, berapa harganya, penjaga kasir-_san_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"7500 _Ryo_, tuan."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tuan, meskipun anda mengulang berkali-kali. Harganya tidak akan berubah," ucap si penjaga kasir sambil menghela napas.

Dalam detik ini, mataku serasa ingin copot keluar, telingaku terasa keluar darah, dan hidungku seperti lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil udara.

"Meskipun aku ini orang desa, kau tidak bisa menipuku, kau tahu? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa hanya dua mangkuk oshiruko dan segelas ocha bisa dihargai seperti itu?"

Benar itu, harganya sangat tidak wajar.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi harga yang kami tawarkan sudah sesuai dengan kualitas yang kami berikan."

Kualitas katanya? Apanya yang kualitas? Bukankah itu sama saja degan _ocha_ dan oshiruko lainnya, benar kan? Y- _yah_, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, rasa dari _oshiruko_ di sini memang luar biasa, _sih._

Menyadari raut wajahku yang terlihat kurang yakin, si penjaga kasir itu pun melanjutkan.

"Kacang _azuki_ yang kami gunakan di sini, semuanya kami ambil dari perkebunan di pegunungan, di kota Kyou. Sedankgan daun teh yang kami pakai, kami menggunakan daun teh kualitas _tencha_."

Perkebunan di kota Kyou, dia bilang? S- serius, _nih_? Meskipun aku tidak pernah ke sana, tapi aku sering mendengar tempat itu dari kakek. Katanya, tempat itu adalah perkebunan besar yang memproduksi kacang _azuki_ dengan kualitas super.

Biasanya, kacang di sana tidak didistribusikan secara besar-besaran karena memang di sana hanya akan memenuhi pesanan dari para bangsawan dan restoran-restoran kelas atas. Sedangkan kacang _azuki_ yang didistribusikan secara luas, itu diproduksi di pegunungan bersalju yang terletak di ujung Utara kerajaan ini.

Lalu, apa-apaan dengan _tencha_? Bagaimana mereka bisa menjual _ocha_ dengan daun teh itu?

_Tencha_ adalah daun teh kelas atas yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh orang-orang kaya. Harganya sangat mahal, karena itulah sangat jarang ada restoran yang menyajikan _tencha_ di dalamnya. Ini adalah pengetahuan umum, jadi siapa pun pasti tahu tentang jenis-jenis daun teh.

"Penjaga kasir-_san_, aku akan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja aku makan. Jadi, tolong berikan aku potongan harga," ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tuan, jika anda membuat masalah, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada kesatria sihir yang berpatroli."

"T- tidak, tolong jangan!"

Dengan sangat berat hati, aku pun memberikan uang sebanyak 7500 _Ryo_ untuk membayarnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, belum genap satu hari dan aku sudah kehilangan uang sebanyak itu? Padahal, niatku ingin pengeluaranku seminim mungkin ketika aku tinggal di ibu kota.

Sial, Edo benar-benar mengerikan. Nenek, aku ingin pulang saja rasanya.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Perlahan namun pasti, matahari sudah mulai terlihat di langit bagian Barat. Sejak keluar dari stasiun pagi tadi, aku belum melihat jam sama sekali. Jadi, aku tidak begitu tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Tapi, jika dilihat dari posisi matahari dan langit yang sudah mulai menguning, mungkin ini sekitar pukul lima sore.

Itu berarti, aku sudah berjalan selama delapan jam sejak keluar dari stasiun. Jika aku berjalan di jalan yang benar, maka Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku sudah sangat dekat.

_Yah_, itu pun jika aku berjalan di jalan yang benar, sih. Bagaimana jika sejak awal aku pun sudah tersesat? Lalu, bagaimana jika ternyata aku justru berjalan menjauh dari Shouka Sonjoku?

Langkah kakiku pun terasa sangat berat, motivasiku hilang entah kemana. Aku sangat lelah. Tapi, ini adalah kelelahan mental, bukan fisik.

Sejak aku keluar dari restoran sialan tadi, yang kulakukan hanyalah berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang bisa menuntunku menuju Shouka Sonjoku.

Apa ini sudah saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan, _'hai Edo, aku adalah Naruto, dan aku akan menjadi gelandangan baru di sini'_?

_Yah_, kurasa sebelum aku mengatakan itu, aku harus menemukan sebuah tempat pembuangan atau kolong jembatan untuk tempat tinggal.

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, kenapa pikiranku begitu negatif barusan? Lupakan tentang menjadi gelandangan, nenek pasti akan memukulku ribuan kali jika dia tahu kalau cucunya menjadi gelandangan ibu kota.

Singkirkan dulu pikiran tentang Edo yang mengerikan, karena nenek ketika sedang marah itu jauh lebih mengerikan!

Saat pikiranku dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang negatif dan menyeramkan, aku melihat seseorang pemuda seumuranku sedang berjalan sendirian. Dia sedang membawa sebuah tas punggung yang terlihat terisi penuh. Ia juga mempunyai rambut yang ... sedikit nyentrik, kurasa?

Satu hal yang membuatku sangat tertarik adalah pakaiannya. Dia memakai sebuah jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, dan rompi hitam, kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna merah di dalamnya. Untuk bawahan, dia menggunakan celana hitam serta sepatu hitam polos.

Aku tahu setelan itu, terutama ketika melihat sebuah logo yang berada di bagian dada jasnya. Ya, aku sangat tahu karena aku pun juga memilikinya. Itu adalah seragam dari Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku!

Itu berarti, aku sudah sangat dekat, kan? Seingatku, jika aku terus berjalan ke arah Barat, maka aku akan segera melihatnya.

Hatiku terasa mengembang ketika mengetahui bahwa aku ternyata tidak tersesat, ketika aku hendak berlari karena begitu senangnya, aku pun teringat sesuatu.

Meskipun ini sudah dekat, peluang untuk tersesat bukan berarti nol persen. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau justru tersesat dan berjalan semakin menjauh. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka pilihan terbaik adalah mengajak pemuda itu berjalan bersama ke sana.

Dengan begitu, selain membuat kemungkinan tersesat menjadi nol persen, aku juga bisa membuat teman pertamaku di Shouka Sonjoku. Seperti kata peribahasa, 'sekali melempar batu, mendapat dua burung sekaligus'.

"_Hei_, kau yang ada di sana!" teriakku kepada pemuda itu, namun dia hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"_Hei_, kau! Kau yang memakai seragam Shouka Sonjoku!" Teriakku lagi dengan lebih spesifik.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu menanggapi panggilanku, dan menoleh ke arahku. Tidak banyak yang bisa kujabarkan tentang dia. Yang pasti, dia mempunyai kulit putih, mata yang tajam, dan muka sombong yang seperti ingin mengajak orang berkelahi.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, kau siswa Shouka Sonjoku, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze."

Matanya sedikit memincing ketika mendengar namaku. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Atau dia juga akan mengabaikanku seperti orang-orang? Atau justru dia akan mengajakku berkelahi?

"Namikaze?" ucapnya lirih. Meskipun lirih, aku masih tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa nama dan wajahmu mirip seperti Minato Namikaze. Lalu. Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal."

Ah, jadi dia tahu tentang mendiang ayahku, ya? _Yah_, itu wajar, sih. Bagaimana pun, ayah memang sangat terkenal, kan?

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kurasa akan merepotkan jika ada orang yang tahu kalau aku adalah putra dari Minato Namikaze, dan cucu dari Jiariya Namikaze serta Tsunade Namikaze.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Dia bilang Uchiha? Uchiha itu adalah bangsawan yang sangat terkenal dengan kekuatan matanya yang melegenda itu, kan?

_Uwah_, selama ini tidak ada seorang pun di Edo yang menanggapiku. Sekalinya ada, dia justru seorang bangsawan yang mukanya seperti orang yang mengajak berkelahi.

Apa sebaiknya aku bilang kalau aku salah orang dan langsung pergi saja, ya? Berurusan dengan bangsawan adalah perkara nomor satu yang harus aku hindari. Maksudku, bangsawan di kota dekat desaku saja sudah menyebalkan, apalagi di Edo yang merupakan ibu kota ini?

"Ada apa, _huh_?" ucapnya sedikit dingin.

"Ti- tidak ada, kurasa aku salah orang, _haha_. Maafkan aku," ucapku sambil membungkuk ke arahnya. _Yap_, lebih baik pergi daripada mendapat masalah lain.

"Tunggu, bukannya kau barusan mengenalkan dirimu lebih dulu, kan? Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin kalau kau salah orang. Maksudku, kau seharusnya langsung bilang salah orang begitu melihatku."

"Ah- _ahahaha_," hanya tawa canggung seperti itu yang bisa kukeluarkan. Apa ini? Apa itu berarti aku sudah membuatnya marah? Jika begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain bersujud di depannya.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau takut karena mendengar namaku?" tanyanya

Ah, pertanyaanmu tepat sasaran, Uchiha-_sama_!

Sambil menghela napas, dia berkata, "_Yah_, itu wajar sih jika kau berpikiran buruk tentang para bangsawan. Karena mereka semua memang sampah."

"Eh?" gumamku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendengar ada seorang bangsawan yang menghina bangsawan lain seperti itu. Bahkan, dia tidak tanggung dalam menghina. Dia menyebut "mereka semua", bukankah itu berarti dia menghina seluruh bangsawan yang ada?

Menanggapi wajahku yang nampak bingung, dia pun melanjutkan.

"Jika aku tumbuh dengan lingkungan yang sama seperti mereka, mungkin aku juga akan berakhir menjadi sampah seperti mereka."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu kalau Uchiha itu berbeda dengan bangsawan lain?"

"Tidak, Uchiha juga sampah, kau tahu? Jika bisa, aku bahkan ingin membuang nama Uchiha ini. Omong-omong, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi aku rasa dia memiliki trauma dengan masa lalunya atau dia memiliki prespektif yang berbeda dengan bangsawan lain.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, karena ini akan menjadi kasus yang sangat menarik jika dia mempunyai prespektif yang berbeda dengan bangsawan lain. Tapi, jika ternyata itu disebabkan oleh trauma masa lalu, itu terasa sedikit tidak sopan jika aku bertanya kepadanya.

Oleh karena itu, aku urungkan niatku tersebut.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, benar juga. Aku berasal dari desa dan aku masih sangat asing dengan lingkungan Edo. Jadi, bisakah aku pergi ke akademi bersamamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti dia sadar dengan kondisiku.

"_Yah_, kalau memang begitu, apa boleh buat, kan? Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau tersesat," balasnya yang menyetujui ajakkanku.

Dengan begini, akhirnya aku bisa membuat satu langkah positif di hari pertamaku di Edo.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan kaki? Apa memang perjalanan menuju Shouka Sonjoku begitu jauh? Bahkan, langit sudah mulai gelap. Pukul berapa sekarang? Delapan malam? Atau sembilan malam?

Sial, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Perutku begitu lapar, dan kakiku sudah mulai bosan melangkah.

Kuperhatikan pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingku. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda denganku, sama-sama kacau. Bahkan, aku melihat sedikit warna hitam di bawah matanya itu. Kira-kira, apa di mataku juga ada kantung matanya, ya?

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Tenang saja, kita sudah hampir sampai."

Aku menghela napas lelah mendengar jawabannya, "kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 30 kali, tahu tidak?"

"Aku serius, kali ini benar-benar sudah dekat."

"Dan kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 25 kali," balasku lelah.

Apa berjalan bersama orang ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, ya? Jangan-jangan dia ini orang jahat yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai bangsawan? Tidak-tidak, bahkan orang gila sekalipun tidak akan berani mengaku sebagai bangsawan, apalagi ini adalah Uchiha.

Selama perjalanan ini, aku banyak memperhatikan tempat-tempat dan bangunan-bangunan yang ada. Dan sejujurnya, aku mempunyai sebuah uneg-uneg yang ingin aku tanyakan ketika aku sedang melihat-lihat bangunan sekitar.

"_Hei_, Sasuke, aku ingin tanya," ucapku.

"_Hn_?"

"Ibu kota adalah tempat yang luas, kan?"

"_Hn_."

"Jadi, apa menurutmu akan ada sepuluh tempat yang terdapat bangunan-bangunan yang sama persis dengan satu sama lain?"

"Kurasa ... tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan pelan.

Ah, ternyata memang tidak ada tempat yang seperti itu, ya? Lega sekali rasanya ketika mendengarnya.

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, bukan seperti itu reaksi yang seharusnya kuperlihatkan.

"Bukankah itu berarti, kita dari tadi sudah tersesat?" tanyaku dengan nada yang jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tersesat, Naruto? Apa kau tidak lihat? Kita sudah berada di jalan yang benar, kau tahu?" balas Sasuke.

"Jalan yang benar, pantatmu! Kita sudah berputar-putar di tempat ini sampai sepuluh kali, tahu! Tidak-tidak, mungkin saja lebih dari itu."

Sasuke terlihat sedang menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan memejamkan matanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Mungkin, si bangsawan kampret ini sudah sadar dengan situasinya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka secara perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia berkata.

"_Yosh_, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil melangkahkan kakinya, tanganku terlebih dulu mampu meraih bahunya. Hal itu sukses membuat niat Sasuke menjadi terhenti.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-_dono_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan."

"Apa itu, Naruto-_dono_?"

Kepalaku menunduk sedikit, dan membuat poni rambutku sedikit menutup mataku. Otakku berusaha memilah-milah kata yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Sasuke-_dono_ ... jangan bilang kalau kau ini buta arah?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak, aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Ia pun menghadap ke arahku dan pandangan mata kami bertemu satu sama lain.

Alasan utamaku berjalan bersama Sasuke adalah untuk menghilangkan peluangku tersesat. Tidak akan lucu jika justru aku tersesat gara-gara dia, kan? Serius ini.

"A- apa yang kau maksud, anak muda? Mana mungkin aku buta arah, kan?" ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup. Di pelipisnya, muncul sedikit sebuah keringat dingin sebesar yang sebesar biji jagung.

"_Teme_, jadi kau itu memang buta arah, ya?" ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Aku bukan buta arah, kau tahu. Hanya saja, aku ini adalah tipe orang yang liar, yang membiarkan langkah kakinya menuntun kemana pun ia pergi," balasnya yang berusaha membela diri.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, mana ada orang seperti itu di dunia?"

"Tentu saja ada," respon Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napas.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. memikirkan waktu tiga jam perjalananku bersamanya yang begitu sia-sia, membuat arwahku serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

"Dan orang itu adalah?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku, memangnya siapa lagi?" balasnya dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa.

Oh, tuhan. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga aku bisa sesial ini? Lupa membawa buku catatan, salah memasuki restoran, dan berakhir dengan bangsawan sinting yang buta arah.

Nenek, tolong jemput aku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat, serius ini.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Halo, saya kembali. sejujurnya, saya tidak menyangka kalau fict saya ini akan mendapat banyak respon. Maksudku, jika dibandingkan dengan fict saya yang lain, ini benar-benar review terbanyak yang pernah saya terima dalam satu chapter. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas semua yang sudah membaca fict ini.

Karena ada banyak respon dari pembeca. maka di kesempatan ini saya akan memberi sedikit semacam peringatan, sebelum nanti ada yang kecewa dengan alur yang tidak diharapkan atau semacamnya. pertama, saya akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke di sini adalah MC-nya. dan saya adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan MC sempurna (Overpower, cool, terkenal, punya harem banyak, dll) saya tidak suka sesuatu yang sempurna. seperti yang sudah kalian baca di sini, Naruto itu sedikit konyol dan penakut, sedangkan Sasuke juga akan saya buat konyol juga. Mereka saat ini lemah, tapi tentu saja nanti mereka akan bertambah kuat dengan seiring perjalanan.

Selanjutnya, seperti fict ku yang lain-lain. fict ku ini pun akan menggunakan alur yang lambat. kenapa aku suka menggunakan alur yang lambat? karena aku ingin membangun plot sedemikian rupa dan tidak ingin tergesa-gesa. jadi, aku harap pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati ceritaku ini.

Setting tempat di fict ini itu ada di zaman Edo, jadi mungkin nanti kota-kota nya pun juga mengikuti nama-nama kota di zaman Edo dan zaman-zaman sebelum Edo. Misalnya seperti Kyou, Kyou adalah nama Kyoto saat di zaman Heian. Lalu untuk mata uang, karena setting tempatnya ada pada zaman Edo, tentu saja itu berarti mata uangnya adalah Ryo, karena Ryo adalah mata uang di zaman Edo. Sebenarnya, ada konfersinya sih antara Ryo dan emas ketika dibuat berdaganag. tapi karena ribet, jadi aku putuskan kalau tidak perlu membuat konfersi-konfersi segala.

Ah ya, sekedar info. Kacang Azuki adalah kacang merah khas Jepang, produsen utamanya di Hokkaido. makanya tadi aku singgung kalau kacang Azuki yang umum didistribusikan itu berasal dari ujung Utara kerajaan. Sedankgkan untuk kacang azuki kualitas super, maka kalian bisa menemuinya di Kyoto.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-_dono_ ... jangan bilang kalau kau ini buta arah?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak, aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Ia pun menghadap ke arahku dan pandangan mata kami bertemu satu sama lain.

Alasan utamaku berjalan bersama Sasuke adalah untuk menghilangkan peluangku tersesat. Tidak akan lucu jika justru aku tersesat gara-gara dia, kan? Serius ini.

"A- apa yang kau maksud, anak muda? Mana mungkin aku buta arah, kan?" ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup. Di pelipisnya, muncul sedikit sebuah keringat dingin sebesar yang sebesar biji jagung.

"_Teme_, jadi kau itu memang buta arah, ya?" ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Aku bukan buta arah, kau tahu. Hanya saja, aku ini adalah tipe orang yang liar, yang membiarkan langkah kakinya menuntun kemana pun ia pergi," balasnya yang berusaha membela diri.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, mana ada orang seperti itu di dunia?"

"Tentu saja ada," respon Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napas.

Aku melihat ke arahnya. memikirkan waktu tiga jam perjalananku bersamanya yang begitu sia-sia, membuat arwahku serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

"Dan orang itu adalah?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku, memangnya siapa lagi?" balasnya dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa.

Oh, tuhan. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga aku bisa sesial ini? Lupa membawa buku catatan, salah memasuki restoran, dan berakhir dengan bangsawan sinting yang buta arah.

Nenek, tolong jemput aku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat, serius ini.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 3 : Monster Betina dan Pria Aneh.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Kalian yang berdiri di depanku saat ini adalah bibit-bibit yang akan terus tumbuh menjadi orang-orang yang hebat. Tidak peduli dari mana asalmu dan seperti apa kedudukan sosialmu, percayalah ... kalian semua yang berada di sinilah yang kelak akan menjadi tiang-tiang penyangga untuk negeri ini.

Di bawah lindungan pohon pinus yang menjadi lambang kejayaan akademi kita, kuucapkan selamat datang dan selamat memulai tahun ajaran baru di akademi sihir paling bergengsi di seluruh kerajaan Codafata, Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku."

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi seluruh penjuru halaman utama bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pidato panjang dari Azazel-_sensei_. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang siswa baru di akademi ini, aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan atas pidatonya.

Tapi, daripada tepuk tangan karena isi pidatonya yang sangat hebat, aku justru bertepuk tangan karena bersuka cita atas berakhirnya upacara penyambutan murid baru yang membosankan ini.

Maksudku, hei! Aku ini adalah remaja normal, kau tahu? Berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa pun selama satu setengah jam itu terasa sangat menyiksa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik betapa membosankannya upacara ini.

Meskipun namanya "upacara penyambutan murid baru", peserta yang mengikuti upacara ini bukan hanya murid-murid baru saja, melainkan seluruh murid yang ada.

Dalam satu setengah jam tersebut, mereka memaparkan program-program yang dimiliki akademi ini. setelah itu, barulah dilanjut dengan pidato dari murid terbaik di akademi ini serta pidato dari Azazel-sensei yang merupakan seorang kepala sekolah.

Pada intinya, akademi ini merupakan sekolah dengan sistem satu atap terpadu. Dengan kata lain, ada dua tingkatan berbeda di Shouka Sonjoku.

Tingkat pertama, atau biasa disebut sebagai _junior high_, menerima murid-murid dengan usia minimal 14 tahun. Pada dasarnya, kurikulum yang diajarkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah _junior_ lainnya. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah, di akademi ini telah diajarkan dasar-dasar pengontrolan _mana_ dan penerepan sihir dasar. Pada tingkat ini, pendidikan akan ditempuh dalam jenjang tiga tahun.

Pada tingkat kedua, atau biasa disebut _senior high_, merupakan tingkat lanjutan dari jenjang sebelumnya. Pada tingkat ini, kurikulum yang diberikan sudah benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolah biasa.

Siswa _senior high_ sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara memanfaatkan sihir mereka, mendapatkan sebuah spesialisasi, mengembangkan bakat dan minat, hingga bertarung menggunakan sihir. Sama seperti _junior high_, pada jenjang ini, pendidikan akan berlangsung selama tiga tahun.

Alasan Shouka Sonjoku disebut sebagai sekolah dengan sistem satu atap terpadu, itu karena jika siswa _junior high_ telah dinyatakan lulus, maka mereka berhak langsung melanjutkan ke tingkat _senior high_. Dengan kata lain, sistem yang dipakai akademi ini memungkinkannya untuk mendapatkan murid-murid berkualitas dan sesuai standar mereka dengan mudah.

Tentu saja, lulus _junior high_ bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk ke tingkat _senior high_. Selain dari _junior high_, masih ada dua jalan lain untuk masuk ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Yang pertama adalah dari jalur rekomendasi. Ini adalah jalur yang kugunakan. Kakekku adalah mantan panglima, dan nenekku adalah mantan bangsawan sekaligus _healer_ terbaik di kerajaan. Hanya dari faktor itu saja, sudah sangat mudah bagiku untuk menggunakan jalur rekomendasi.

Yang kedua adalah menggunakan ujian masuk. Dari yang kudengar, ujian masuknya sangatlah sulit. Saat ini, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku ketahui sebagai siswa yang lolos ujian masuk.

Sesungguhnya, ini sedikit aneh. Umumnya, para bangsawan sudah mendaftarkan anak mereka sejak di _junior_ _high_. Atau jika ada yang masuk langsung ke _senior high_, para bangsawan itu pasti menggunakan jalur rekomendasi. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, aku tidak tahu secara pasti alasannya mengambil jalur tes ujian masuk.

"Ayo pergi, kita masih harus melihat ditempatkan di kelas mana kita," ajakan dari Sasuke sedikit membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ya, sejak tadi kami hanya diam saja sambil menyaksikan hiruk pikuk para murid-murid lain. Suasana ramai seperti ini sejujurnya membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih suka mengurung diriku di kamar atau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

"Ayo," balasku.

Kami berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat papan pengumuman yang berada di ujung halaman akademi ini. Jaraknya sekitar 300 meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Jarak yang cukup jauh memang.

Tapi, jarak seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan luas seluruh akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Jujur saja, ketika pertama kali aku membaca profil akademi, mataku serasa ingin loncat keluar dari rongganya.

180 hektar, itu adalah luas akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Maksudku, kau tahu seberapa luasnya itu? Jika tidak, jangan berkecil hati karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti adalah, ladang milik kakek yang ukurannya setengah hektar saja sudah kuanggap luas, apa lagi dengan 180 hektar?

Itu berarti, luas keseluruhan akademi ini kira-kira 360 kali lebih luas dari ladang milik kakek!

Bukan hanya luasnya saja yang mengagumkan, tapi fasilitasnya pun tidak kalah mengejutkan. Yang aku tahu saja, gedung utama untuk _senior_ _high_ mempunyai empat tingkat, lalu perpustakaan yang berisi 100.000 buku, puluhan lapangan tanding, dan satu arena utama yang seperti _collosseum_.

Selain itu, akademi ini juga menyediakan asrama bagi murid-muridnya yang berasal dari luar Edo dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal di Edo. Penghuni asrama kebanyakan berasal dari murid-murid dengan latar belakang warga sipil biasa. Tapi, ada juga beberapa bangsawan yang memilih tinggal di asrama.

Ini sedikit menyebalkan. Maksudku, bahkan untuk bangsawan dari luar Edo sekalipun, mereka pasti mempunyai rumah dinas di sini. Jadi, daripada tinggal di asrama, lebih baik mereka tinggal di rumah dinasnya masing-masing, kan?

Asal tahu saja, bangsawan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Semalam saja aku melihat salah satu dari mereka yang menindas penghuni asrama lain. Tentu saja, aku langsung kabur begitu melihatnya.

Aku ini adalah orang yang rasional, kau tahu? Lebih baik pergi sesegera mungkin daripada berurusan dengan bangsawan.

Namun di atas itu semua, ada satu hal yang juga sangat menarik perhatianku. Yaitu keberadaan Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga tinggal asrama. Uchiha adalah bangsawan terpandang yang berada di ibu kota Edo. Jadi, sedikit rancu jika melihat Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha justru tinggal di asrama dengan fasilitas apa adanya.

Aku sedikit mempunyai gambaran yang membuat Sasuke tinggal di asrama. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan urusan Uchiha meskipun Sasuke itu temanku.

Setelah kami berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Meskipun upacara penerimaan telah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, suasana di sekitar sini masih cukup ramai.

"Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ... di mana Naruto?" gumamku sambil mengamati papan pengumuman.

"Kurasa kau bisa menemukannya di kedai ramen."

Setelah mendengar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berceletuk seperti itu, entah kenapa rasanya pembuluh darah di pelipisku menjadi keras.

"_Hei_, _teme_. Kau mengejekku, _ha_?"

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, kau tahu?"

"Yang kumaksud itu namaku, Naruto Namikaze. Bukan naruto toping ramen, sialan. Jangan sombong hanya karena kau punya nama bagus, ya!" omelku ke Sasuke.

"Oh, lihat! Aku menemukan namamu, kelas 1-G. Kita satu kelas, Naruto."

"Jangan mengabaikanku, _teme_."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Berterima kasihlah kepada pemuda dermawan sepertiku yang dengan baik hati membantumu, _dobe_."

"Ha? Tidak ada orang baik hati yang menolong dengan harapan mendapat pujian."

"Tentu saja ada, dan itu aku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napas bangga.

Serius? Betapa narsisnya si Sasuke sialan ini? Meskipun dia sangat berbeda dengan bangsawan lain, tapi sifat narsisnya benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Apalagi, sifat narsisnya itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sombong dan menyeramkan.

_Yah_, meskipun begitu, dia tetap teman pertamaku di sini, sih. Selain itu, aku juga tidak masalah dengan sifat narsisnya. Maksudku, sifat narsis Sasuke masih tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kakek.

Tunggu, apa memang iya kalau kakek itu seorang narsistik? Tidak, kurasa bukan seperti itu. kakek hanyalah orang yang kelewat mesum, itu saja.

"Satu kelas denganmu, ya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku mera-,"

Perkataanku terputus ketika sebuah sensasi dorongan mengenai punggungku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat sesuatu yang mengenai punggungku itu.

Sempat aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah ulah orang yang iseng, tapi ternyata tidak. Di barisan paling belakang, aku melihat seorang siswa yang sedang tersungkur. Di depan siswa itu, berdiri dua siswa kembar dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah.

Si kembar tersebut mempunyai rambut biru pucat. Mereka juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan kami. Yang membedakan hanyalah dua bintang yang terdapat di atas logo akademi yang ada di blazer-nya.

Dua bintang tersebut berarti bahwa mereka adalah siswa tahun kedua _senior_ _high_. Sedangkan untuk kami, siswa tahun pertama, hanya terdapat satu bintang di atas logo akademi.

"Brengsek. gara-gara kau, peringkat kami menjadi turun, sialan!" ucap salah satu dari si kembar.

Jarakku dengan mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh, sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapannya. Apalagi, jika mereka berteriak seperti itu.

"Ta- tapi Sakon-_san_, Ukon-_san_ ... aku sudah minta maaf, k- kan?" balas siswa yang tersungkur itu.

Ah, jadi nama si kembar itu adalah Sakon dan Ukon, ya? Tapi, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu mana yang Sakon dan mana yang Ukon. Di mataku, mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat mirip. Jadi, dari pada repot-repot, sebut saja mereka dengan si Biru I dan si Biru II.

"Apa kau pikir minta maafmu itu bisa mengembalikan peringkat kami, _ha_?" tanya si Biru II dengan gahar.

"Jika kau bisa lebih berguna, pasti peringkat kami bisa naik drastis, sialan!" si Biru I itu sedikit berteriak sambil menarik rambut siswa yang malang itu.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat melerai mereka. Aku bisa mengerti, karena kebanyakan yang ada di sini saat ini adalah siswa tahun pertama. Jadi, wajar jika mereka tidak berani melerai.

Memang, ada beberapa _senpai-senpai_ tahun kedua dan ketiga yang masih berada di sini. Tapi, entah kenapa mereka membiarkannya seolah-olah siswa malang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"_Healer_ sepertimu benar-benar tidak berguna," teriak si Biru I lagi sambil memukul pipinya.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan rasa nyeri, siswa malang itu berkata, "ta- tapi, kalian juga mengabaikan arahanku, kan?"

Si Biru II yang terlihat tidak terima karena dirinya disalahkan, lantas menendang perut siswa malang tersebut dengan keras.

Hingga detik itu, aku sudah tidak begitu memperhatikan pertikaian mereka. Otakku secara otomatis langsung memikirkan sesuatu ketika mendengar pernyataan siswa yang ternyata seorang _healer_ tersebut.

Ketika aku sedang fokus dengan pikiranku, siku Sasuke sedikit menyenggolku. Lalu, ia berbisik ke arahku.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ini seorang _healer_, bukan?"

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini ketika kita sedang berdua saja. Tapi, aku rasa aku harus memberitahumu secepat mungkin."

Perkataan Sasuke semakin membuatku menjadi penasaran. Terutama, dia mengatakan ini setelah melihat seorang _healer_ yang dihajar habis-habisan seperti itu. Melihat momennya, seketika membuatku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Kau dari desa di dekat perbatasan yang jauh dari konflik, benar? Jadi, mungkin kau belum mengetahui hal ini."

Aku tanpa sadar menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Sasuke sedikit menjeda perkataannya.

"Kau tahu, selama ini para penyihir tipe _support_, apalagi _healer_, selalu dipandang sebelah mata dan dijadikan kambing hitam atas kegagalan sebuah tim."

Mataku serasa ingin keluar ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"_Healer_ adalah tipe penyihir yang hampir selalu berdiri di garis paling belakang, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi. Kemudian, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Mereka sangat jarang membantu menyerang secara langsung. Karena itulah, mereka sering kali dianggap tidak mempunyai peran yang penting dalam tim. Seorang penyihir yang mampu mengalahkan musuh yang kuat selalu disanjung setinggi langit, sedangkan _healer_ yang berdiri di belakang, hanya dianggap sebagai pelengkap tim saja.

"_Kemenangan tim adalah milik mereka yang bertarung secara jantan melawan musuh di garis depan. Sedangkan kekalahan tim adalah dosa healer yang gagal menjaga rekan-rekannya"_, itu adalah anggapan yang sudah lama tertanam di kepala orang-orang," Jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku serasa seperti berhenti bernapas. Aku sangat terkejut dengan informasi yang aku dengar barusan.

"Tapi, Sasuke. Jika mendengar ucapan _senpai_ itu, bukankah dia sudah melakukan tugasnya? Maksudku, meskipun aku berasal dari desa yang jauh dari konflik, aku juga sering belajar strategi bertarung. Selain merawat rekan mereka, _healer_ juga bertugas mengamati medan pertempuran, kau tahu?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit menghela napas, kemudian dia berkata.

"Manusia hanya melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat, dan mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar, Naruto," ia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "apa kau tahu alasan mereka memandang _healer_ seperti itu?"

"Ti- tidak," balasku.

"Pada perang dunia pertama, kerajaan Codafata mengalami kekalahan yang memalukan dari lawan-lawannya. Para prajurit yang namanya tidak ingin terdengar semakin jelek di mata masyarakat, lantas langsung melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada para _healer_. Dari situlah stigma negatif _healer_ berasal dan terus berkembang."

"Begitu, ya?" gumamku pelan.

Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Selama ini, aku selalu melihat nenek yang sedang mengobati orang-orang yang sakit, dan itu sangat keren menurutku. Orang-orang desa juga sangat menghormati nenek karena tidak memungut biaya yang mahal.

Rasanya, ini seperti aku dipaksa untuk menelan bola panas. Fakta yang jauh dari ekspektasiku, benar-benar membuat harga diriku sebagai seorang _healer_ merasa terluka. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku hanyalah orang desa biasa.

"Pandangan negatif itu sempat hampir menghilang ketika kerajaan mempunyai _healer_ yang sangat hebat. Kau tahu Tsunade-_sama_ si putri siput, kan? Dia adalah _healer_ terhebat dalam sejarah. Tidak hanya dalam ilmu medisnya, tapi juga kemampuan bertarungnya benar-benar mengerikan," jelas Sasuke kembali.

Nenek, kah? _Yah_, dia memang sangat mengerikan, sih. Tidak, mengerikan saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan nenek.

"Apa selama ini kerajaan tidak punya usaha untuk memperbaiki nama baik para _healer_?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatap langit jauh di atas sana. Pandangannya seolah-olah memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku.

"Kurasa tidak. Daripada memikirkan nasib seorang _healer_, mereka seolah-olah sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan Tsunade-Tsunade lainnya."

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pun memberikan penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

"Ini hanya sekedar asumsiku saja. Tapi, apa kau tahu alasan tentang jumlah _healer_ di akademi ini sangat banyak?"

Tunggu sebentar. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang benar jumlah _healer_ di akademi ini sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahu jumlah pastinya, tapi memang benar-benar banyak.

Selain nama dan kelas, di papan pengumuman tadi juga ditulis tipe-tipe sihir para murid-murid. Ini jelas, pada ujian masuk pun, Sasuke bilang kalau panitia penerimaan murid baru memintanya untuk mengeluarkan berbagai sihir yang ia kuasai sebanyak mungkin. Itu berarti, sejak awal mereka memang berniat menyaring murid-murid berdasar tipe sihir mereka.

Selain itu, sistem satu atap terpadu juga membuat akademi ini dengan mudah mendorong terlahirnya _healer_-_healer_ baru. Jika memang begitu, itu berarti ...

"Maksudmu, mereka sengaja menerima para _healer_ dengan tujuan agar _healer_-_healer_ tersebut bisa mencapai level Tsunade si putri siput?" tanyaku sebagai konfirmasi.

"Tepat sekali. _Yah_, meskipun begitu, tidak pernah ada _healar_ lain yang bisa mencapai level itu."

Akulah yang akan mencapai level itu!

Maunya sih aku bilang seperti itu karena itu memang mimpiku, tapi akan sangat memalukan jika orang lain mengetahuinya.

Selama kami berbincang-bincang tadi, pertikaian antara si _healer_-_senpai_ yang malang dengan si Biru I dan Biru II masih belum selesai. Entah sudah berapa menit ini berlangsung, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat melerai mereka. Jika seperti ini, mungkin aku harus tangan?

Tentu saja tidak, memangnya siapa aku? Jika aku tiba-tiba ke sana, yang ada justru aku ikut dipukuli juga. Membayangkannya saja sudah ingin membuatku kabur.

"Sasuke, apa tidak ada guru yang berniat menghentikan _senpai_ kembar itu?" tanyaku?

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Gestur itu aku anggap bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia berkata.

"Sebenarnya, bisa saja si _healer_-_senpai_ mengadukan itu ke guru. Tapi, tindakan seperti itu pasti mengundang masalah lain yang lebih merepotkan. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Aku paham maksudnya. Ini seperti ketika ada seorang bocah yang berkelahi dengan temannya, dan bocah itu menangis lalu mengadu ke neneknya. Sebagai imbas karena sudah mengadu, bocah itu justru tidak punya teman hingga dia berusia 17 tahun.

Tunggu, kenapa kisah bocah itu tidak asing bagiku? Tidak, itu bukan berarti aku adalah bocah yang ada di kisah itu. Be- benar, itu adalah cerita dari temannya temanku, bukan ceritaku.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Berhenti memukuli dia!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara khas dari wanita.

Seluruh pasang mata secara otomatis tergerak menuju sumber teriakan tersebut, tidak terkecuali diriku. Dari arah panggung podium tempat kepala sekolah berpidato, datang seorang murid perempuan.

Dia mempunyai rambut dengan panjang sepunggung dan berwarna merah, semerah darah. Poninya yang ia biarkan ke depan, menutupi mata kirinya. Pandangan matanya terlihat sangat tegas. Bahkan dari jarak seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan kharismanya yang sangat kuat.

Lebih dari itu, dia hanya mempunyai satu bintang di logo blazer-nya. Itu berarti, dia adalah seorang murid tahun pertama, sama sepertiku.

"Tindakan kekerasan dilarang di lingkungan akademi. Jika kalian mempunyai masalah, kalian bisa membawanya kepada para guru atau meminta bantuan rekonsiliasi kepada para anggota_ elite ten council_. Dan jika kalian merasa perlu, kalian bisa mengadakan _battle of justice_," ucap murid perempuan berambut merah itu dengan tegas.

Jadi, _elite ten council_ juga bisa mengurusi masalah seperti ini, ya? Jika tidak salah, siswa terbaik yang melakukan pidato di upacara tadi juga merupakan perwakilan dari _elite ten council_. Awalnya, kukira itu hanya semacam sebutan untuk sepuluh murid dengan peringkat terbaik. Ternyata, itu adalah nama badan organisasi di akademi ini, ya?

"_Huh_, mana mungkin _healer_ sepertinya berani menerima tantangan kami?" ucap si Biru I sambil mendorong kasar _healer_-_senpai_ yang malang.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus berhenti melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Jika tidak, kami dengan terpaksa mengambil tindakan tegas," balas gadis berambut merah tanpa takut.

Tunggu, hanya berhenti melakukan kekerasan fisik? Apa itu berarti kalau kekerasan verbal tidak dilarang? Yang benar saja, kekerasan verbal itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari kekerasan fisik, _lho_.

"_Cih_, jangan sombong hanya karena kau anggota _elite ten council_, Erza," ucap si Biru II dengan ketus.

"Apa kalian ada masalah dengan itu?" balasnya.

"Ayo pergi, Ukon," kali ini aku yakin kalau yang mengajak pergi itu adalah si Biru yang bernama Sakon.

Apa-apaan ini, aku benar-benar yakin kalau siswi yang dipanggil Erza tersebut hanya sedikit mengeluarkan intimidasinya. Dan itu benar-benar terasa sangat kuat. Auranya pun terasa sangat berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Dari pada seorang murid, auranya justru lebih mirip seperti kesatria sihir saja.

"Jadi, gadis itu yang bernama Erza Scarlet, ya?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" responku yang sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke menyebut sesuatu yang aku yakini sebagai nama lengkap gadis itu.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Atensinya benar-benar terfokus sepenuhnya kepada gadis bernama Erza itu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa kalau udara di dekatku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit panas.

Tidak, kurasa ini bukan perasaanku saja. Udara di sekitar tubuh Sasuke benar-benar menjadi sedikit panas.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu beberapa info tentang Erza. Itu saja," balas Sasuke kemudian.

Informasi? Ini adalah hari pertama dan dia sudah mendapat informasi tentang gadis cantik yang terlihat sangat garang itu? Tolong jangan katakakn padaku kalau tujuannya pergi ke akademi ini hanya untuk mencari gadis cantik.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak mendapat respon apa pun dariku, merasa sedikit jengkel. Itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari matanya yang memandangiku dengan sedikit menyipit.

"Kau tahu, dia adalah anggota _elite ten council_ yang berhasil mendapatkan kursi ke-10 saat dia masih berada di akhir tahun ketiga di _junior_ _high_," jelas Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran hal ini sebelumnya? Sepasang Sakon dan Ukon tadi menyebut kalau Erza adalah anggota _elite ten council_, dan dia saat ini masih duduk di tahun pertama, sama sepertiku dan Sasuke.

"Itu berarti, dia adalah murid terkuat di angkatan kita?" konfirmasiku.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ya, itu benar. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja. Dia ... Erza Scarlet ... adalah pemegang pedang _benizakura_."

Aku secara spontan menelan ludahku dengan kasar. Hanya mendengar fakta barusan, membuat seluruh bulu kudukku menjadi berdiri.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan pedang _benizakura_? Itu adalah salah satu senjata yang konon katanya mendapat anugerah langsung dari para dewa. Senjata yang bahkan mampu menghancurkan para dewa, naga, dan iblis. Senjata suci yang mendapat anugerah para dewa, atau senjata yang biasa disebut dengan _longinus_.

Dari buku-buku yang sering aku baca, _benizakura_ adalah pedang dengan model _katana_, atau pedang dengan sisi tajamnya yang melengkung. Dikatakan, _benizakura_ mempunyai bilah berwarna merah muda, seperti bunga sakura, yang terlihat menyala di bawah kegelapan.

Pedang itu akan terus memaksa penggunanya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan yang melampaui kemampuan dari si pengguna. Karena itulah, jika pengguna tidak mampu mengikuti keinginan _benizakura_, maka pengguna itulah yang akan termakan kekuatan _benizakura_ dan berubah menjadi monster.

Sebagai salah satu dari _longinus_, pedang _benizakura_ mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Tapi, di sisi lain, juga terdapat risiko yang sangat tinggi di dalam pedang itu.

Sekarang, tepat di depan mataku, ada seorang gadis yang memegang _benizakura_. Tentu saja, itu berarti gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, namun mempunyai masa depan yang berbahaya. Di tambah lagi, dia adalah anggota _elite ten council_, yang menurut firasatku pasti berisi dengan orang-orang yang menyeramkan.

Maksudku, lihat saja si Erza Scarlet itu. Jika kuperhatikan lebih lanjut, dia bahkan mempunyai aura monster yang terlihat mirip seperti nenek. Mungkin tidak berlebihan jika aku mengatakan kalau dia adalah versi kecil dari nenek.

Dari fakta-fakta itu saja, sensor peringatan bahaya yang ada di kepalaku langsung berteriak kencang. Mungkin ini terdengar kasar, tapi aku benar-benar harus menjauhi gadis bernama Erza itu, sejauh mungkin yang aku bisa!

Maafkan aku, Scarlet-_san_. Tapi, ini demi kebaikan jiwa dan ragaku sendiri.

"Baik, Sasuke. ayo pergi ke kelas kita," ucapku setelah merasa bahwa udara di sekitar Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula.

"_Hn_," balas Sasuke sambil berjalan.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu menjawab dengan sangat singkat dan tidak jelas. Tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu mengerti maksudnya. Namun, lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kuperingatkan kepada Sasuke ketika aku melihatnya pergi mendahuluiku.

"Sasuke-_san_, itu bukan jalan ke kelas kita, kau tahu?" ucapku dengan nada dingin dan sukses membuat dia terhenti.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau juga akan tersesat meskipun kita hanya akan pergi ke kelas?" imbuhku.

Sasuke berbalik ke arahku. Sama seperti sebelumnya, keringat dinginnya benar-benar mengalir deras ketika ia memperlihatkan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau salah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar di sekolah baru ini. Tidak lebih," balasnya.

"Aku yakin, kata 'berkeliling sekolah'-mu itu bisa berubah menjadi berkeliling Edo. Ikuti aku, dan jangan coba-coba pergi ke arah lain, kau bangsawan idiot."

* * *

**XxxxX**

Setiap manusia, pasti punya naluri untuk bertahan hidup yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, secara garis besar bisa dikelompokkan menjadi dua kelompok.

Kelompok pertama adalah manusia cinta damai sepertiku. Manusia yang akan menganalisis konflik-konflik yang akan terjadi, kemudian pergi menghindarinya sejauh mungkin. Dalam komunitas sosial, seperti kehidupan sekolahan, manusia-manusia seperti ini umumnya akan duduk di sudut kelas, mendengar dan mencatat pelajaran, lalu pulang dengan damai.

Banyak yang salah paham dengan kami. Banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa manusia yang cinta damai itu hanyalah seorang pengecut dan pecundang. Tentu saja mereka salah, karena sebenarnya kami ini hanyalah orang yang jenius dalam menghindari masalah.

Lalu, kelompok yang kedua adalah kelompok yang menyukai tantangan. Ciri yang paling khas dari mereka adalah aura masa mudanya yang menyilaukan. Umumnya, mereka adalah orang yang dengan mudah menarik orang lain ke dalam lingkungannya, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemuncak tertinggi dalam kehidupan sosial bermasyarakat.

Untuk lebih singkatnya, saat ini aku sedang membicarakan tentang perbedaan karakter sampingan dengan karakter utama.

Di kelas ini, terdapat 30 murid. Ketika aku memasuki kelas, mereka semua sudah terlihat terbagi-bagi dalam kelompok pertemanan. Dalam kelas ini, tatanan bangku dibuat dengan model bangku tunggal. Itu berarti, satu bangku hanya bisa dibuat untuk satu orang saja.

Seperti karakter sampingan lainnya, aku duduk tepat di baris tengah dengan bangku yang paling dekat dengan tembok kelas. Ini adalah tempat duduk yang paling menjanjikan bagiku karena tidak akan membuatku terlalu mencolok.

Tapi, itu seketika hancur ketika Sasuke memutuskan duduk di sampingku. Statusnya yang merupakan bangsawan dari keluarga Uchiha tentu saja akan menarik perhatian orang lain. Dengan begitu, mau tidak mau aku juga pasti ikut terseret ke dalamnya.

Setidaknya, itu adalah ekspektasi awalku. Karena kenyataannya justru sangat berbeda drastis. Alih-alih dikerubungi orang-orang yang ingin menaikkan derajat sosialnya atau orang-orang yang takut dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Faktanya benar-benar membuatku lebih risih.

Sasuke, dia justru mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari murid lain, khususnya dari murid yang kutaksir juga merupakan seorang bangsawan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi itu membuatku merasa ikut-ikutan menjadi korban karena duduk di sebelahnya.

Suasana yang ramai dengan percakapan para murid, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara gemeresak dari arah belakang kelas. Seluruh pasang mata yang mendengar suara itu, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Di sana terdapat sebuah kantung yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, seolah di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang menggerakkannya. Pada awal masuk kelas, aku kira kantung yang mirip seperti kantung tidur itu hanyalah properti biasa yang ada di kelas ini. Tapi, ketika melihat kalau kantung itu terus bergerak, aku jadi tidak yakin kalau itu hanya kantung tidur biasa.

Rasa penasaran kami terbayar seketika saat sesuatu di dalam kantung itu keluar. Namun, di saat yang sama, itu juga membuat keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipis kami semua.

Tidak ada siapa pun yang menduga kalau akan ada pria dewasa yang keluar dari kantung itu. tampilannya sangat aneh. Maksudku, dia mempunyai rambut perak yang terlihat acak-acakan, mata seperti ikan mati, dan bekas luka sayatan vertikal di mata kirinya.

Selain itu, apa-apaan dengan maskernya itu? Apa dia terkenal flu atau semacamnya?

Ketika pria itu sepenuhnya keluar dari kantung tidurnya, caranya berpakaian juga tidak kalah dalam membuat kami terkejut. Di dalam ruang kelas yang seharusnya penuh dengan pakaian rapi dan formalitas, dia justru memakai celana _training_ dan jaket olahraga berwarna abu-abu.

Mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya heran, pria itu justru melangkah ke depan tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali.

Ketika aku tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Sasuke, aku mendapati kalau dirinya melihat pria dewasa itu dengan sedikit tajam.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke masih tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku merasa pernah bertemu orang itu di suatu tempat."

Sebelah alisku sedikit terangkat, "Mungkin, dia orang asing yang kau temui ketika kau tersesat?"

Itu sangat masuk akal. Bagi orang buta arah yang selalu tersesat seperti Sasuke, sangat wajar kalau dia banyak melihat wajah-wajah asing selama ia tersesat. Namun, jawabanku tidak membuatnya merasa puas. Kedua alisnya masih tertekuk, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menggali pikirannya jauh lebih dalam.

Suasana kembali normal ketika kami semua mendengar suara ketukan pelan dari depan kelas. Di sana, pria itu terlihat sedang mengetuk-ketuk papan tulis dengan harapan mendapat atensi dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau pria aneh dengan suasana suram itu adalah guru kami?

"_Yahh_ ... _eeehh_ ... Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf karena muncul tiba-tiba dari kantung tidur. Aku tahu itu pasti terasa aneh, benar?"

Hei-hei-hei. Jadi, selama ini dia sadar kalau kelakuannya sejak tadi itu aneh? Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?

"Kalian tahu, Azazel-_san_ orangnya sedikit menyeramkan. Meskipun aku belum genap tiga bulan mengajar, dia pasti langsung memecatku jika aku terlambat di hari pertama ajaran baru. Karena itulah, aku memilih untuk tidur di kelas dari pada harus terlambat.

Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Mencari pekerjaan di zaman ini benar-benar sangat susah. Jadi, aku akan tidur di kelas ini sampai aku diangkat menjadi pengajar tetap," keluh pria aneh itu.

Tunggu, _sensei_-_san_. Kenapa kau jadi curhat soal beban hidupmu? Asal kau tahu saja, kau akan terus kesusahan dalam mencari kerja jika kau menjadi seorang pemalas, tahu tidak? Lagi pula, jika kau tidak ingin terlambat mengajar, maka datanglah lebih pagi. Bukan justru tidur di dalam kelas!

"Ah, benar juga. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Umuruku ... _eeeehh_ ... kurasa itu tidak penting. Jadi ... _hoaamm_ ... ayo langsung pergi ke _dungeon_ buatan saja."

Eh? Apa? Tunggu, apa itu tadi perkenalan? Tidak benar, kan? Perkenalan aneh macam apa itu? Lagipula, yang benar saja. Ini baru hari pertama dan kita langsung ke _dungeon_? Tidak-tidak-tidak, ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dari yang kubayangkan selama ini.

Siapa pun, tolong pukul kepala pria yang terlihat sangat bermasalah itu!

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Halo, aku di sini bersama chapter 3. Sebelum masuk ke pembahasan, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereviw, dan memfollow/memfav cerita saya. Omong-omong, chapter ini sebenarnya ingin aku pecah jadi dua chapter karena word terlalu banyak. tapi, karena ada alasan ini dan itu, aku jadi mutusin buat tetep aku jadikan satu chapter aja haha.

Pertama, ada yang bingung dengan sistem sekolah satu atap? Dengan junior high dan senior high? kalau ada, ya itu sebenarnya sama seperti sekolah satu atap yang lain. Lagipula, junior high dan senior high itu artinya SMP dan SMA. di chapter ini, aku membahas dasar2 konsep yang aku pakai pada sistem sekolah.

Elite ten council, bagi kalian yang suka melihat Shokugeki no Soma, pasti tidak asing kan? Sejujurnya, aku sangat suka dengan konsep elite ten council ini, yang menilai siswanya dari prestasinya di sekolah, kontribusinya di sekolah, dan jumlah shokugeki dan presentase kemenangannya. di sini, aku ubah nama shokugeki menjadi battle of justice. tentu saja, ada alasan dan filosofi sendiri di dalam nama "battle of justice" itu sendiri. Apa arti dan filosofinya? nanti aku bahas di chapter2 selanjutnya.

Kedua, di chapter ini juga aku jelaskan alasan kenapa fict ini berjudul "The Dissastrous life of healing magic users". di sini, aku buat alasan mereka dipandang sebelah mata itu karena budaya dan stigma negatif dari masyarakat akibat jarangnya mereka terjun langsung ke garis depan. ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari pengalaman temanku, banyak orang yang mengeluh kalau dokter itu enak tinggal begini dan begitu. padahal aslinya dokter itu susah, bebannya ada banyak dan urusannya langsung dengan nyawa orang lain. kalau dokter salah sedikit, mereka akan langsung dipandang negatif, kena displin kode etik, cacian, dan bahkan hukum.

Jadi, meskipun ini tidak seberapa atau tidak menggambarkan secara keseluruh kehidupan para dokter, paling tidak aku ingin fict ku ini sedikit mewakili suara hati para dokter hahaha.

Selain itu, meskipun judulnya "Healing Magic Users", nanti yang kusorot di sini hanyalah berfokus pada Naruto saja, ya karena emang dia MC nya sih hehe.

Ketiga, jadi ... yaa ... Erza Scarlet, kalian pasti tahu, kan? ketika aku memikirkan heroine dengan aura tegas khas seorang kesatria, pikiranku langsung tertuju ke Erza. Lagipula, dia ini salah satu heroine top tier yang ada saat ini. Jadi, semoga gak ada yang mempermasalahkan pilihanku ini hehe. ke depannya juga, aku mungkin akan memasukkan karakter lain di luar Naruto dan DxD.

Untuk benizakura, aku mengambilnya dari Gintama. Kalian bisa melihatnya di google jika mau. Selain itu, alasan aku menggunakn benizakura karena Erza sendiri juga mempunyai armor yang bernama benizakura. oh ya, di sini aku tidak akan membuat Erza menggunakan sihir requip. dia hanyalah kesatria yang murni bertarung dengan pedang dan kemampuan sihirnya.

keempat, semoga kalian juga merasa baik-baik saja dengan konsep longinus yang aku ubah. aku sudah cek dan ricek di dcd wikia, ada 12 longinus murni dan 6 longinus baru. dari 18 itu, ada beberapa yang tidak ditulis detailnya. selain itu, aku merasa ada yang gak cocok dengan jalan ceritaku. jadi, mungkin nanti akan ada 2 atau 3 longinus yang akan aku ganti dan jumlahnya hanya akan aku batasii menjadi 10. jika kalian merasa tidak nyaman, silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review. saya akan mendengarkan segala kritik dan saran yang kalian keluarkan.

kelima, masalah Sasuke. yah, kemarin ada yang bilang Sasuke adalah bangsawan cacad. ya, aku rasa emang ide ini sudah pasaran, jadi aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau ada yang tahu atau berpikir demikian haha. tapi, yang jelas adalah aku akan membuat tindakan yang diambil Sasuke nanti berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Maksudku, idealisme seperti "mereka membuangku, aku akan balas dendam dan menghancurkan mereka" itu terlalu dangkal. Di sini, aku tidak akan membuat Sasuke mempunyai pikiran sependek itu. Sasuke mempunyai tujuan dan idealisme yang jelas.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian tahu, Azazel-_san_ orangnya sedikit menyeramkan. Meskipun aku belum genap tiga bulan mengajar, dia pasti langsung memecatku jika aku terlambat di hari pertama ajaran baru. Karena itulah, aku memilih untuk tidur di kelas dari pada harus terlambat.

Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Mencari pekerjaan di zaman ini benar-benar sangat susah. Jadi, aku akan tidur di kelas ini sampai aku diangkat menjadi pengajar tetap," keluh pria aneh itu.

Tunggu, _sensei_-_san_. Kenapa kau jadi curhat soal beban hidupmu? Asal kau tahu saja, kau akan terus kesusahan dalam mencari kerja jika kau menjadi seorang pemalas, tahu tidak? Lagi pula, jika kau tidak ingin terlambat mengajar, maka datanglah lebih pagi. Bukan justru tidur di dalam kelas!

"Ah, benar juga. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Umuruku ... _eeeehh_ ... kurasa itu tidak penting. Jadi ... _hoaamm_ ... ayo langsung pergi ke _dungeon_ buatan saja."

Eh? Apa? Tunggu, apa itu tadi perkenalan? Tidak benar, kan? Perkenalan aneh macam apa itu? Lagipula, yang benar saja. Ini baru hari pertama dan kita langsung ke _dungeon_? Tidak-tidak-tidak, ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dari yang kubayangkan selama ini.

Siapa pun, tolong pukul kepala pria yang terlihat sangat bermasalah itu!

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 4 : Pada Saat Itu, Perasaanku ...

* * *

**XxxxX**

Hingga saat ini, aku selalu berpikir jika hari pertama di sekolah itu seharusnya diisi dengan sesuatu seperti sesi perkenalan dan menambah banyak teman. Tidak, memang seharusnya seperti itu, kan? Maksudku, meskipun ini baru kali pertama aku pergi bersekolah, tapi setidaknya aku pernah kebetulan menguping percakapan tentang sesuatu seperti kehidupan sekolah dari anak-anak kota di dekat desaku.

Kurang lebih, mereka mengatakan sesuatu seperti kalau hari pertama sekolah adalah hari-hari yang menentukan status sosialmu selama tiga tahun ke depan. Aku bukannya ingin memanjat sosial dan berdiri di puncak komunitas atau semacamnya. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mencolok seperti itu.

Aku hanya ingin memberi kesan yang baik pada anak-anak kelas melalui salam perkenalanku. Maksudku, memberikan kesan yang baik itu sangat penting, kau tahu? Dengan kesan yang baik, setidaknya aku tidak akan dicap sebagai anak yang bermasalah dan terhindar dari sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan sudah berlatih berbicara di depan cermin semalaman hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku ketika berkenalan nanti. Tapi, apa yang kudapat sekarang? Lupakan tentang perkenalan, bahkan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekolah lainnya di hari pertama, kan?

Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa pergi ke _dungeon_ di hari pertama adalah cara Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk bercanda. Meskipun memang bercanda seperti itu tidak wajar jika diucapkan kepada murid-muridnya, tapi aku tetap ingin percaya kalau dia memang berniat bercanda.

Tapi pada akhirnya, guru suram itu benar-benar membawa kami ke _dungeon_ milik sekolah.

Di depan kami semua, sekarang terdapat sebuah portal sihir berwarna biru tua dengan tinggi sekitar empat meter dan memancarkan tekanan sihir yang kuat. Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah portal _dungeon_. Tapi, berdasar penjelasan yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ sebelumnya, ini berbeda dengan _dungeon_ lain yang biasa muncul secara alami.

Pada dasarnya, _dungeon_ adalah sebuah medan energi yang sangat besar yang terbentuk secara alami pada suatu tempat.

Secara teori, bumi ini terselubungi oleh energi dengan jumlah yang tidak terbatas, sebuah energi yang tidak dapat dikendalikan begitu saja. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang benar-benar mampu memadukan energi besar ini dengan _mana_ yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia.

Mereka yang dapat memadukan energi bumi dengan _mana_ di dalam tubuh, sering disebut sebagai _sage_. Kakek adalah orang yang menurut catatan, sebagai satu-satunya _sage_ yang saat ini masih hidup. Kata kakek, seorang _sage_ sering menyebut energi bumi ini dengan _senjutsu_.

Berbeda dengan para _sage_, para praktisi yang lebih memfokuskan pada penelitian ilmiah seperti nenek, menyebut energi yang menyelubungi bumi ini sebagai _An Involuntary Movement Energy_, atau yang kemudian disebut dengan AIM _Energy_. Seperti namanya, AIM _Energy_ adalah sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata, namun terus bergerak tanpa bisa diprediksi. Nenek percaya, bahwa AIM _Energy_ tidak akan pernah habis, kecuali jika seluruh makhluk di bumi punah. Dengan kata lain ... kiamat.

Hal itu didasari ketika nenek meneliti tentang kemungkinan perubahan _mana_ pada tubuh manusia, monster, hewan, dan bahkan tumbuhan. Dalam buku karangannya, nenek berkata, _'setiap makhluk hidup mempunyai mana dengan karakteristik yang berbeda dan jumlah yang juga berbeda. Bahkan, masih terdapat perbedaan antara individu a, b, c, d, dan seterusnya meskipun itu berada dalam satu kategori subjek yang sama.'_.

Dalam bab selanjutnya, nenek juga mengatakan, _'namun, ketika seluruh subjek di tempatkan pada ruang yang sama dan diharuskan mengeluarkan semua sihir yang dikuasai, maka akan muncul sebuah rembesan sedikit energi tidak perlu dari beberapa titik di tubuh mereka yang kemudian melebur bersama dengan lingkungan'._

Dari dua poin yang dikatakan nenek pada bukunya, itu berarti, meskipun tiap makhluk hidup mempunyai struktur mana yang berbeda, lingkungan sekitar tetap mampu memurnikan itu semua dan menjadikannya satu bagian dengan AIM _Energy_. Fenomena tersebut kemudian diberi nama sebagai AIM _Diffusion Field_ oleh nenek.

Jika melihat dari poin kedua, maka makhluk hidup mempunyai titik-titik tidak sadar yang mampu mengeluarkan energi yang tidak perlu. Karena teori tersebut, kemudian dapat dijelaskan bagaimana seorang _sage_ dapat mengolah AIM _Energy_, atau yang sering mereka sebut _senjutsu_, di dalam tubuh mereka.

Dengan kata lain, seorang _sage_ telah melatih titik-titik tidak sadar tersebut hingga mencapai tingkat tertentu. Sehingga titik-titik yang pada awalnya hanya membuang energi yang tidak perlu secara tidak sadar, kemudian diubah menjadi titik yang dapat digunakan untuk menyerap energi dari luar dengan penuh kesadaran.

Baik seorang _sage_ seperti kakek maupun orang yang berusaha mencari tahu tentang rahasia tubuh makhluk hidup seperti nenek, mereka berdua benar-benar mengagumkan.

Tapi cukup sampai situ penjelasan panjangnya, kembali lagi dengan _dungeon_. Seperti yang aku bilang, _dungeon_ adalah suatu energi besar yang terbentuk dan berkumpul secara alami pada suatu tempat. Dengan kata lain, pergerakan AIM _Energy_ yang tidak dapat diprediksi, mempunyai peran yang sangat besar atas terbentuknya _dungeon_.

Namun, _dungeon_ yang ada di hadapanku ini berbeda dengan _dungeon_ yang terbentuk secara alami. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah _dungeon_ yang sengaja dibuat oleh pihak akademi dengan menggunakan sihir ruang tingkat tinggi. Jadi, meskipun juga disebut sebagai _dungeon_, setidaknya _dungeon_ buatan tidak begitu bahaya jika dibandingkan dengan _dungeon_ alami. Atau lebih tepatnya, _dungeon_ buatan mempunyai tingkat bahaya yang mampu dikontrol dengan mudah.

Karena itu, tempat seperti ini sangat cocok jika digunakan sebagai pelatihan untuk murid seperti kami.

Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membawa kami ke sini di hari pertama sekolah! Serius, _deh_. Sekolah ini benar-benar tidak normal!

Berbicara mengenai _dungeon_, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sejak tadi. Aku melihat ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang terlihat telah selesai memberi arahan kepada kami. Dengan begitu, aku pun mengangkat tanganku sebagai tanda kepada wali kelas kami tersebut.

"Ya, ada sesuatu, _etto_ ... kepala durian-_kun_?"

_Woi_, jika kau tidak tahu nama muridmu, setidaknya tolong jangan memberikan sebutan yang aneh seperti itu! Apa kau sadar, kalau itu bisa membuat anak lain juga memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh?

Kuhembuskan napas lelah, "_sensei_, ini sedikit menggangguku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihat kelas lain di area _dungeon _lain?"

Ya, _dungeon_ buatan di hadapan kami saat ini bukanlah satu-satunya _dungeon_ yang dimiliki Akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Sebagai akademi terbaik di seluruh kerajaan, akademi ini total mempunyai sepuluh _dungeon_ buatan.

Tapi, dari area _dungeon_-_dungeon_ lain yang kami lewati hingga sampai di sini, tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda dari kelas lain yang juga melakukan pelatihan _dungeon_. Apa mereka sudah masuk duluan, ya? Jika begitu, aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka karena mendapat wali kelas yang kelihatannya jauh lebih disiplin dan bertanggung jawab dari Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Ah ... itu, ya? _Yah_, kurasa mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing," balas Kakashi-_sensei_.

_Huh_? Tunggu, apa yang dia katakan barusan? Semua murid dari kelas lain ada di kelas mereka masing-masing? Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, pasti ada yang salah di sini, kan?

Bukan hanya aku, seluruh siswa di kelasku juga memasang wajah kebingungan yang kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Menyadari hal itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pelatihan _dungeon_ sebenarnya baru diadakan minggu depan. Tapi, akan sangat merepotkan jika harus mengurus izin pemakaian untuk minggu depan nanti. Maksudku, semua kelas akan mengadakan pelatihan _dungeon_ secara serentak, kau tahu? Harus mondar-mandir dan menaruh surat permohonan memakai _dungeon_ ketika semuanya juga melakukan itu, pasti sangat merepotkan, kan?

Belum lagi, ketika harus mengantre lama karena telat menaruh surat permohonan. _Ahhh_ ... itu benar-benar melelahkan, tahu tidak? Karena itu, aku memilih hari pertama ketika semuanya sedang sangat senggang seperti ini. Beruntung sekali Azazel-_san_ menyetujui surat permohonanku."

Beruntung jidatmu! Bukankah itu berarti hari ini memang seharusnya sesi perkenalan? Lalu, Kau ini benar-benar pemalas yang tidak ingin susah ya, Kakashi-_sensei_? Dan juga, tolong jangan mengeluh soal pekerjaanmu pada kami. Serius ini!

Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan mengoperasi kepalamu jika aku sudah menjadi dokter sungguhan!

Suasana hening menyelimuti murid-murid lain, aku yakin mereka juga memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Mereka semua pasti merutuki nasib sialnya karena harus terjebak dengan guru pemalas yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"_Hmph_ ... aku setuju dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku bisa langsung menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke kepadaku.

Seseorang, tolong pukul juga bangsawan idiot di sebelahku ini. Aku yakin salah satu saraf di otaknya ada yang putus.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Setelah sebelumnya diberi pengarahan singkat di depan portal _dungeon_ oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, akhirnya kami pun tiba di sisi dalam portal. Sesuai dugaanku, suasana di sini jauh lebih menegangkan dari yang kurasakan di luar. Meskipun sebelumnya aku cukup sering diajak berburu monster oleh kakek dan nenek, tapi memasuki _dungeon_ tetap memberi tekanan tersendiri pada tubuhku.

Apalagi, ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku memasuki _dungeon_.

Sebelum masuk, kami dibagi menjadi enam tim dan setiap tim telah diatur untuk berada pada tempat yang berbeda ketika memasuki _dungeon_. Karena jumlah siswa kelas kami ada 30 orang, maka otomatis setiap tim beranggotakan lima orang.

Aku memperhatikan masing-masing anggota dari timku yang sedang berjalan di depanku. Tidak ada satu pun wajah yang aku kenal di sini. Itu membuatku merasa semakin gugup, serius ini.

Jika sebelumnya aku berkata kalau aku ketiban sial karena harus duduk di sebelah Sasuke, maka kali ini aku justru berharap kalau Sasuke menjadi anggota timku.

Setidaknya, bersama seorang teman lebih baik daripada harus bersama orang-orang yang tidak kukenal, kan? Jika sudah begini, rasanya aku seperti orang asing yang dikucilkan saja.

Tapi, bagaimanapun kondisinya, aku harus bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota timku. Keharmonisan sebuah tim sangat berpengaruh dengan hasil yang akan dicapai. Oleh karena itu, jika mereka tidak mau memulai memperkenalkan diri, maka aku yang harus memulainya duluan.

Dalam kondisi yang serba canggung seperti ini, aku harus membuat kesan yang baik. Dari beberapa pilihan yang muncul di kepalaku, kurasa memberi sedikit lawakan pada perkenalanku adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Ha- halo, bisa meminta waktunya sebentar?" tanyaku yang memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Sapaanku pun berhasil membuat mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kini, ada empat pasang mata yang semuanya langsung tertuju ke arahku.

"Y- ya, kita adalah seorang tim untuk saat ini, b- betul tidak?"

Tidak ada yang membalas pertanyaanku. _Yah_, lagipula itu wajar. Membalas sebuah basa-basi bukanlah sesuatu yang wajib, memang. Ta- tapi, setidaknya tolong jangan membuat wajah seram seperti itu. Kalian hanya membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tahu tidak?

Melihat respon mereka saja, aku sudah yakin dengan situasi yang sangat canggung ini. Sudah kuduga, memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyelipkan humor. Omong-omong, sebenarnya aku ini cukup mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi, _lho_.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku adalah seorang _healer_. Aku sangat menyukai _ramen_, kalian tahu? Saking sukanya, bahkan aku bermimpi untuk memakan semangkuk _ramen_ dalam sekali lahapan sekaligus, _ahahahaa_."

Lihat, itu seharusnya menjadi perkenalan yang bagus, kan? Aku tidak terlalu membuat humor yang berlebihan. Jadi, itu seharusnya menjadi bumbu yang pas untuk perkenalanku barusan. Aku tidak sabar untuk menanti reaksi mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan, dasar bodoh?" ucap salah satu anggota timku yang mempunyai badan gemuk besar dengan potongan rambut yang sangat aneh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _healer_. Lebih baik kau bersembunyi saja di suatu tempat. Aku tidak ingin kau membebaniku," kali ini, seorang gadis pirang dengan ujung rambut dikeriting yang berkata. Aura-aura _ojou_-_sama_ sangat jelas terpancar dari dirinya.

"Kalian, jangan buang-buang waktu. Kita hanya punya waktu singkat," ucap salah satu anggota timku yang lain dengan cuek.

"Ingat, jangan membebani kami, sialan!"

Si badan gendut itu berteriak ke arahku. Bersama dengan teriakkannya, dia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dari sana, muncul sebuah retakan yang cukup lebar akibat hentakkannya yang kuat.

Si- sial, itu menakutkan, sialan. Kenapa kau berteriak ke arahku? Aku hampir saja lari tadi, tahu tidak? Selain itu, kenapa kalian tidak menanggapi salam perkenalanku? Itu membuatku benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh, kau tahu? Setidaknya, tolong beritahu nama kalian agar aku bisa memanggil kalian dengan benar.

"Jiroubo, kembalilah ke posisi."

Tanpa basa-basi, si gendut yang dipanggil Jiroubo itu kembali berjalan di depan bersama dengan cowok tampan yang menurutku diakui sebagai ketua tim di sini.

Daripada nama, jenis sihir dan cara bertarung mereka adalah poin yang paling penting di sini. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku tidak tahu jenis sihir dan penyihir tipe apa mereka ini. Meskipun aku tidak mendapat keharmonisan dalam tim, setidaknya aku masih dapat bekerja dengan baik jika aku mengetahui jenis sihir mereka.

Terima kasih kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menunjuk anggota tim begitu saja dengan acak tanpa memberi tahu sihir mereka sama sekali. Sungguh, aku benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu pada guru pemalas itu di masa depan.

Baiklah Naruto, ayo gunakan daya ingat yang selama ini selalu kau banggakan itu. aku sudah menguping banyak pembicaraan di kelas tadi. Jadi, setidaknya aku mempunyai sedikit informasi tentang mereka. Paling tidak, sesuatu seperti nama mereka pun tidak masalah.

Yang pertama, si gendut yang barusan dipanggil Jiroubo. Jika kutaksir, tingginya sekitar dua meter, sangat tinggi untuk ukuran remaja seusiaku. Jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang terlihat gempal, serta otot kaki dan tangannya yang terlihat besar, seharusnya dia tipe petarung jarak dekat yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Ditambah lagi, dia mampu meretakkan tanah hanya dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Mungkin, dia pengguna sihir _body_ _enhance._

Si gadis dengan aura _ojou_-_sama_, aku yakin dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Ketika aku melihat papan pengumuman pagi tadi, hanya ada beberapa nama bangsawan yang masuk ke dalam kelasku. Dari beberapa itu, hanya satu gadis bangsawan yang ada di kelasku. Dengan kata lain, dia pasti si gadis bangsawan tersebut, Ravel Phenex.

Dia mempunyai tubuh yang kecil dan ramping, otot kaki dan tangannya juga terlihat seperti standar gadis pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah penyihir dengan tipe serangan jarak jauh. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi jika tidak salah, bangsawan Phenex mempunyai keunggulan pada sihir berbasis elemen api, kan?

Berikutnya, laki-laki tampan yang kelihatannya sudah diakui sebagai ketua tim ini. Wajah cantik dan rambut pirangnya cukup mencolok. Jadi, seharusnya aku punya sedikit ingatan tentang dirinya di kelas. Jika tidak salah, namanya adalah Kiba Yuu ... tunggu, Kiba Yuu-siapa, ya? Entahlah, jadi panggil saja Kiba Yuu-sesuatu-_san_.

Tubuhnya terlihat berisi, tapi tidak gemuk berotot seperti si gendut Jiroubo. otot tangan dan kakinya pun terlihat sangat proporsional, tidak besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan otot seperti itu, biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang dengan kecenderungan bertarung menggunakan kecepatan dan kelincahan. Jadi, dia pasti petarung tipe teknik. Umumnya, petarung seperti ini mempunyai senjata yang membantu pertarungan mereka. Namun, hingga saat ini si Kiba Yuu-sesuatu itu belum mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Yang terakhir, seorang gadis dengan rambut _dark_ _blue_ yang dikepang di kedua sisinya sehingga menampilkan sedikit lehernya. Tunggu ... ini aneh. Meskipun aku menggali pikiranku lebih dalam, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berisi petunjuk tentang dirinya.

Tidak, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan sesuatu. Aku sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan otakku dalam mengingat sesuatu. Jika memang seperti ini, satu-satunya yang dapat kusimpulkan hanyalah asumsi tentang gadis ini yang merupakan seorang penyendiri atau semacamnya.

Ketika aku mengamati gadis berambut _dark_ _blue_ itu, tiba-tiba dia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Pandangan kami saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"_Uh_, Ha- halo," ucapnya pelan sambil memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Tadokoro, tetap lihat langkah kakimu, bodoh!"

Baru saja aku merasa kalau aku bisa mempunyai sedikit obrolan dengan gadis itu, tapi suara bariton dari si gendut Jiroubo sudah menginterupsinya. Selain itu, si gendut Jiroubo itu mengenal gadis bernama Tadokoro itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak, tentu saja bisa. Ini masuk akal, ini sekaligus menjawab kebingunganku sedari tadi. Meskipun tim ini baru pertama kali bekerja sama, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memperkenalkan diri. Mereka adalah siswa akademi sihir, jadi seharusnya mereka sadar akan pentingnya perkenalan diri dalam sebuah tim yang baru dibentuk.

Setelah melihat ini, aku dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka semua berasal dari jenjang _junior_ _high_, dan mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama.

Tapi, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal pada diriku. Maksudku, perasaan canggung seperti apa yang sedari tadi aku rasakan dari mereka? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin sebuah kesalah pahaman dariku. Seorang praktisi medis, entah itu _healer_ atau dokter, harus mempunyai tingkat kepekaan yang sangat tinggi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Jadi, aku sangat yakin jika sesuatu yang mereka pancarkan sedari tadi adalah sebuah perasaan canggung.

Omong-omong, jadi nama gadis itu adalah Tadokoro, ya? Itu adalah nama keluarga, kan? Jika tidak salah, aku juga melihat nama Tadokoro di papan pengumuman tadi. Seingatku, namanya adalah Megumi Tadokoro, seorang penyihir tipe _support_. Aku tidak tahu jenis sihir macam apa yang ia miliki, tapi fakta bahwa ia tipe _support_ sudah cukup melegakan bagiku.

Dalam pelatihan _dungeon_ kali ini, tugas kami adalah mengalahkan empat monster _rank_ C. Dalam hal ini, kami masih terhitung sebagai penyihir pemula, jadi mengalahkan monster _rank_ C adalah tugas yang cukup berat. Terlebih, kami harus mengalahkan empat sekaligus dalam jangka waktu 12 jam.

Tapi, jika melihat komposisi tim yang seperti ini, aku merasa kami akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, kami bisa mengatasi dua monster _rank_ C sekaligus. Namun, itu dengan catatan jika kerja sama tim kami haruslah bagus. Tapi, mereka berempat adalah lulusan langsung dari jenjang _junior_ _high_, kan? Jadi, seharusnya mereka sudah tahu tugas mereka masing-masing.

Ketika aku sibuk memikirkan beberapa taktik dan rotasi tim, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat ke arah kami.

"Semuanya, waspada!" teriakku.

"_Huh_, jangan memerintah seperti itu seolah kau adalah bosnya, kepala durian!"

_Ugh_ ... lihat, akibat panggilan aneh dari Kakashi-_sensei_, kini si gendut Jiroubo juga ikut-ikut memanggilku seperti itu, kan? Tidak, lupakan dulu tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepala durian dulu.

Kecuali Jiroubo dan Tadokoro, anggota lain meningkatkan kewaspadaannya sesuai degan peringatanku. Aku tidak peduli mereka mengindahkan omonganku atau tidak, tapi jika mereka bisa membaca situasi dengan baik, maka itu sudah cukup.

Jika Jiroubo terus melihatku dengan tatapan menantangnya, maka berbeda dengan Tadokoro. Gadis itu justru nampak seperti sedang panik sendiri. Wajahnya sangat pucat, sambil kepalanya beberapa kali menengok ke sana dan ke sini.

To- tolong hentikan itu, Tadokoro. Jika kau terus seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku juga ikut-ikutan gugup, _nih_.

Sebuah hawa keberadaan yang kuat datang mendekat ke arah kami. Arahnya semakin mendekat, dan terus mendekat. Ketika dalam jarak tertentu, tiba-tiba sensor tanda bahaya dalam diriku berteriak begitu kencang.

Dari arah datangnya makhluk itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah hempasan angin dengan sangat deras. Gelombang angin tersebut berbentuk mirip seperti bulan sabit, dengan jumlah sebanyak lima gelombang.

Gelombang-gelombang tersebut mampu memotong apa pun yang dilaluinya. Hingga akhirnya, tibalah gelombang serangan itu beberapa meter di depan kami.

"_Earth Style : Great Wall Magic_!" teriak si gendut Jiroubo dengan sigap.

Setelah si gendut Jiroubo mengucapkan mantranya dan meletakkan tangannya di permukaan tanah, muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya. Hanya dalam jeda kurang dari sepersekian detik, muncul dinding tinggi dari tanah yang melindungi kami dari serangan kejutan tersebut.

Suara benturan keras antara dua sihir tidak dapat terhindarkan. Debu-debu saling berterbangan karenanya.

"Bagus, Jiroubo," puji Kiba Yuu-sesuatu, "Phenex-_sama_, tolong lindungi saya dari belakang."

Setelah Kiba Yuu-sesuatu mengatakan itu, dia memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di pinggang kirinya. Dari sana, laki-laki cantik itu menarik sebuah pedang bermata dua dengan bilah berwarna hitamnya.

Selesai mengambil senjatanya, Kiba Yuu-sesuatu melompati dinding ciptaan si Gendut Jiroubo dan melesat menuju monster yang mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Siapa kau hingga berani memerintahku, Kiba?" balas Ravel Phenex dengan ketus, seolah dia jengah dengan sifat Kiba Yuu-sesuatu yang telah memberinya perintah.

Entah dia adalah seorang idiot atau seorang dengan tempramen buruk, putri Phenex tersebut justru ikut melesat ke arah monster tersebut.

"Phenex-_sama_, jangan tinggalkan forma-," ketika aku berusaha mengingatkan si Ravel itu, tiba-tiba suara si gendut Jiroubo menginterupsiku lagi.

"_Huh_, menjauh dari sana, bodoh. _kobold_ itu adalah mangsaku!"

Tunggu! jangan kau juga, gendut bodoh! Jika kau juga maju, siapa yang akan melindungi kami berdua?

Tidak, sejak awal ini sudah salah. Seharusnya, si Gendut Jiroubo yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi, adalah orang yang harus maju pertama kali. Kemudian, diikuti dengan Kiaba Yuu-sesuatu yang bisa bermain-main dengan kecepatannya. Lalu, gadis Phenex yang merupakan penyerang jarak jauh, cukup menyerang dari jarak aman, tidak perlu maju menerjang secara langsung. Sedangkan _healer_ dan _support_ seperti aku dan Tadokoro, memberikan _back_ _up_ apa pun kepada mereka bertiga.

Serius, apa mereka adalah siswa dari akademi sihir terbaik? Mereka tidak lebih seperti para badut di mataku. Jika seperti ini, aku yakin mereka akan mengantarkan tubuhnya dalam kehancuran, entah itu cepat atau lambat.

Dari sekian banyak monster _rank_ C, kenapa harus _kobold_? Bisa dibilang, _kobold_ adalah monster yang berada pada tingkat teratas dalam jajaran monster _rank_ C. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, sekitar tiga meter, serta badannya yang dipenuhi dengan gumpalan otot yang sangat kuat, menjadikan _kobold_ mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat.

Selain itu, berbeda dengan _rank_ C lain, _kobold_ mempunyai tingkat kepintaran yang cukup tinggi. Mereka cukup cerdas untuk tidak meninggalkan teritorinya kecuali ketika sedang berburu mangsa, dan mampu menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, _kobold_ adalah monster yang selalu bergerak dalam sebuah kelompok kecil sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok ketika sedang berburu.

Itu berarti, jika muncul seekor _kobold_ di sini, maka seharusnya ada _kobold_ lain yang juga mengintai kami saat ini.

Ini buruk, mereka bertiga justru maju menerjang begitu saja ke arah _kobold_. Mereka meninggalkan seorang penyihir tipe _healer_ dan _support_ di belakang sini tanpa penjagaan sedikit pun.

"_Hoi_, kalian! Tolonglah kembali ke form-."

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan nafsu membunuh dari arah belakangku. Tidak ada waktu untuk menoleh dan mengeceknya. Karena itu, aku lekas menarik tangan Tadokoro dan melompat jauh ke samping.

_Booomm_!

Suara dentuman keras menggema di telinga kami. Sesuatu yang meluncur dari atas sana dan menghantam tanah itu membuat tempat kami berpijak menjadi sedikit bergoyang. Sebuah lubang besar tercipta dari dentuman itu. Di balik debu yang mengepul, terlihat sebuah mata merah menyala yang menatap kami tajam.

"Te- terima kasih, Namikaze-_kun_," ucap Tadokoro ke arahku.

Sudah kuduga, pasti ada _kobold_ lain yang mengintai kami. _Kobold_ yang baru saja menyerang kami tersebut memanfaatkan kacaunya koordinasi tim kami, dan menyerang kami yang benar-benar terlihat tanpa penjagaan sedikit pun.

"Teman-teman, ayolah. Kami sedang mendapat masalah besar di sini," teriakku untuk meminta pengertian dari anggota timku.

"Diamlah, urus saja urusanmu. Aku hampir selesai di sini!" sahut Jiroubo.

Hampir selesai pantatmu! Yang kalian lakukan hanyalah menyerang tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Lihat, bahkan si gadis Phenex sudah mendapat cidera parah di paha kirinya.

Melihat itu, aku pun mengeluarkan aura berwarna hijau di tangan kananku, dan kuarahkan ke arah si gadis Phenex. Aku bisa melakukan _healing_ _magic_ dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, jadi jarak bukanlah halangan bagiku. Tapi tetap saja, jika mereka menyerang tanpa koordinasi seperti itu, aku akan kesulitan mempertahankan konsentrasiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku ini lemah, _ha_?" teriak si gadis Phenex.

Jika kau kuat, kau tidak akan mendapat luka yang dalam seperti itu, Phenex _ojou_-_sama_. Jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku benar-benar enggan menolong seorang bangsawan. Bukannya berterima kasih, dia justru meneriakiku.

Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan bersumpah bilang ke Kakashi-_sensei_ agar tidak dipasangkan kembali dengan gadis ini maupun bangsawan lain. Ah, mungkin Sasuke menjadi pengecualian. Tapi, penyakit buta arahnya itu sangat merepotkan.

Tidak-tidak-tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan sesuatu sepert itu.

_Kobold_ yang ada di hadapanku melesat begitu cepat ke arah kami. Ketika aku berpikir untuk kembali menghindar, tiba-tiba Tadokoro yang di sebelahku meneriakkan sesuatu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

"_Cotton Magic : Giant Cotton Lunge_!"

Dari lingkaran sihir yang tercipta di telapak tangannya, muncul berton-ton kapas yang menerjang _kobold_ tersebut. Karena terjangan kapas yang sangat banyak, gerakan _kobold_ itu menjadi terhambat.

Sihir kapas, ya? Sihir seperti itu memang cocok untuk menjadi tipe _support_. Dengan melihatnya sekilas saja, aku paham kalau sihirnya berguna untuk menghambat pergerakan musuh. Tidak, seharusnya masih banyak potensi lain yang bisa dikeluarkan dari sihir kapasnya.

"Bagus, Tadokoro. Untuk saat ini, ayo bergabung dengan yang lain."

Ketika aku hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba suara dentuman keras lain terdengar dari sana. Sekali lagi, aku harus dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Kiba dan si gendut Jiroubo terkapar di tanah. Selain itu, aku juga mendapati kondisi si gadis Phenex yang juga tidak kalah buruknya. Dalam keadaan yang sedang terdesak, ia masih terus bertahan sambil menggunakan sihir apinya. Kurasa, efek dari _healing_ _magic_ yang sebelumnya kuberikan pada gadis Phenex juga telah menghilang karena tindakan cerobohnya sendiri.

Bukan hanya itu saja, _kobold_ yang semula hanya ada satu ekor, tiba-tiba muncul dua ekor lain. Dengan begini, total _kobold_ yang kami lawan sekarang menjadi empat ekor. Tidak, yang paling penting sekarang adalah aku harus merawat Kiba dan Jiroubo yang benar-benar berada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Tadokoro, kau bantu gadis Phenex. Aku akan merawat mereka berdua."

"Ba- baik."

Setelah selesai memberi instruksi dan berpisah dengan Tadokoro, aku melesat ke arah Kiba terlebih dahulu. Langkah pertama yang harus aku lakukan adalah menempatkan Kiba dan Jiroubo dalam satu tempat yang berdekatan. Itu akan lebih efisien daripada aku harus melakukan sihir penyembuh dalam jarak jauh.

"Kalian bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

Luka mereka sangat parah, khususnya Jiroubo. Aku belum memeriksanya secara keseluruhan, tapi aku yakin beberapa tulang Jiroubo ada yang patah. Tapi, ini tidak masuk akal. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, aku melihat Jiroubo masih bisa bertahan. Dan lihat kondisinya sekarang. Selain dua _kobold_ yang baru saja muncul, aku yakin pasti ada monster lain yang bersembunyi.

"_He_\- _healer_-_san_ ...," ucap Kiba.

"Ya? Mana bagian yang paling sakit?"

Aku masih menunggu kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kiba. Tentu saja, aku juga mengeluarkan _healing_ _magic_ sebagai upaya pertolongan pertama agar pendarahan mereka berhenti terlebih dahulu.

"Ki- kita ... gagal, ha- hatiku sangat sakit," lanjutnya.

Jangan bercanda, memangnya aku ini orang sakti seperti apa yang bisa mengobati sesuatu seperti itu?

_Cih_. Jadi, kalimat yang sedari tadi aku tunggu hanyalah deklarasi kekalahanmu saja, ya? Konyol sekali aku sampai dibuat penasaran karena kalimat menyedihkan itu. Tanpa kau beri tahu pun, aku sudah sangat paham, bodoh. Maksudku, coba lihatlah keadaan ini dengan logika yang sehat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kami semua hancur.

Namun, aku adalah seorang _healer_. Meskipun kami gagal, setidaknya aku harus memastikan seluruh anggota timku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin menghindari masalah sebisa mungkin. Tapi, aku bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari kode etikku sendiri sebagai seorang _healer_.

Jantungku terasa berdetak kencang ketika aku merasakan hawa keberadaan lain yang sangat kuat. Ketika aku menengok ke arah sumber itu berasal, aku benar-benar merasa kesusahan meski hanya untuk sekedar menelan air liurku sendiri.

Di antara keempat _kobold_ yang sedang berusaha menyerang si gadis Phenex dan Tadokoro, muncul sebuah kehadiran lain yang sangat mengintimidasi. Seluruh _kobold_ yang awalnya menyerang secara agresif, mendadak menjadi tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu justru membawa tekanan kuat pada diri kami.

Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berhenti mengeluarkan _healing_ _magic_-ku untuk merawat Kiba dan Jiroubo.

Dari pepohonan yang rindang, terasa sebuah langkah kaki yang cukup untuk menggetarkan tanah di sekitar. Ketika getaran itu semakin terasa, maka itu juga menandakan bahwa sosok itu juga semakin mendekat. Hingga beberapa detik lamanya aku menunggu, akhirnya sosok itu benar-benar menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Sekali lagi, aku harus meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Perasaan tertekan ini benar-benar membuat konsentrasiku hilang untuk sesaat. Dari beberapa kondisi terburuk yang sudah aku pikirkan, ini adalah kondisi yang paling buruk yang sangat tidak ingin aku temui.

_King_ _kobold_, monster yang sudah masuk ke dalam kategori _rank_ B. Monster dengan tinggi yang bahkan mencapai lima meter. Otot-ototnya terlihat sangat keras, sekeras baja. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam itu seakan mampu mengoyak apa pun yang dikehendakinya. Di tambah lagi, senjata gada yang ia panggul di bahunya. Serius, tulang orang normal pasti hancur seketika saat gada itu menghantam tubuh mereka.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, membuat tubuhku terasa menggigil. Apa ini benar-benar pelatihan _dungeon_ untuk siswa tahun pertama seperti kami?

_King_ _kobold_ itu mendekat ke arah si Gadis Phenex dan Tadokoro. Gadis Phenex yang memang sudah dalam keadaan kacau balau, akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Ditambah lagi, aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh _king_ _kobold_ pasti membebani tubuhnya juga.

Sedangkan Tadokoro, kakinya yang sejak tadi gemetar pun tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk, menatap nanar _king_ _kobold_ yang semakin mendekat.

Bagaimana denganku? Takut? Tentu saja aku sangat takut. Saking takutnya, antara hati dan pikiranku pun tidak lagi selaras. Di dalam hatiku nuraniku, aku ingin terus menyelamatkan rekan setimku dalam situasi seperti ini, karena itu memang tugas seorang _healer_. Namun, akal sehatku terus berteriak untuk menyuruhku berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Dalam pergolakan batin yang luar biasa ini, membuat kakiku serasa terpaku sehingga tidak mampu melangkah kemana pun. Sial-sial-sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menolong mereka yang sedari tadi bersikap buruk kepadaku, atau melarikan diri sendiri sesuai dengan logika dan akal sehatku?

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Yahallo, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Yaaa, padahal niatnya mau ngerjain fict yang Kehidupan Baruku, tapi justru buntu ide dan berakhir dengan update fict ini. hm, tapi terserahlah.

Oke, yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan, tidak ada yang bingung dengan penjelasanku di bagian AIM dan tetek bengeknya kan? kalau ada, bisa kalian tulis di kolom review, aku akan membalasnya nanti.

omong-omong, sebenarnya alasan aku langsung ngenalin AIM dan tetek mbengeknya itu karena nanti si AIM itu punya peran yang sangat besar di fict ku. jadi, aku berencana ngenalin di awal, dan nanti apa saja yang bisa diperbuat dengan AIM itu akan aku jelaskan seiring berjalannya chapter.

pada chapter ini dan chapter depan, aku berencana membuat semacam percobaan tentang menulis adegan pertarungan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Rencananya, aku nanti akan menggunakan dua sudut pandang, yaitu sudut pandang orang pertama dan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu. dan aku berencana tidak memberi tanda berupa "POV". jika harus memakai tanda, mungkin nanti tandanya hanya "XxxxX" seperti yang biasa aku gunakan.

Sejujurnya, aku mengeluarkan karakter Tadokoro Megumi ini adalah sebuah sesuatu yang tidak kuprediksi sebelumnya. sebelumnya, aku berpikir untuk mencari karakter model-model yamato nadeshiko di DxD universe maupun Naruto universe. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang benar-benar cocok, kecuali Hinata. karena aku sudah ada peran sendiri untuk Hinata (mungkin?), jadi aku akhirnya tidak jadi memakai Hinata dan lebih memilih Tadokoro Megumi.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

_King_ _kobold_ itu mendekat ke arah si Gadis Phenex dan Tadokoro. Gadis Phenex yang memang sudah dalam keadaan kacau balau, akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Ditambah lagi, aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh _king_ _kobold_ pasti membebani tubuhnya juga.

Sedangkan Tadokoro, kakinya yang sejak tadi gemetar pun tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk, menatap nanar _king_ _kobold_ yang semakin mendekat.

Bagaimana denganku? Takut? Tentu saja aku sangat takut. Saking takutnya, antara hati dan pikiranku pun tidak lagi selaras. Di dalam hatiku nuraniku, aku ingin terus menyelamatkan rekan setimku dalam situasi seperti ini, karena itu memang tugas seorang _healer_. Namun, akal sehatku terus berteriak untuk menyuruhku berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Dalam pergolakan batin yang luar biasa ini, membuat kakiku serasa terpaku sehingga tidak mampu melangkah kemana pun. Sial-sial-sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menolong mereka yang sedari tadi bersikap buruk kepadaku, atau melarikan diri sendiri sesuai dengan logika dan akal sehatku?

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 5 : Sebuah Garis.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Jarak antara _king kobold_ dengan Megumi Tadokoro saat ini hanya terpaut lima meter. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, tentu membuat siapa pun mampu merasakan nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa dari sang monster dengan sangat jelas. Gada besar dengan duri-duri tajam yang ia bawa, menambah kesan mengerikan dari _king kobold_.

Seringai mengerikan nampak jelas darinya ketika melihat mangsa di depannya memperlihatkan raut wajah yang putus asa. Itu seperti _king kobold_ tersebut mempunyai kesenangan tersendiri ketika melihat makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya, merasakan kesengsaraan.

Baik Tadokoro maupun si gadis Phenex, kondisi mereka saat ini bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk. Mati langkah dan tidak dapat pergi ke mana pun. Melihat pemandangan timku yang sangat menyedihkan ini, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

Sial, otakku terasa seperti membeku sehingga tidak bisa diajak untuk berpikir.

Serasa tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, _king kobold_ tersebut langsung melesat dan bersiap menghempaskan Tadokoro dengan gada besarnya. Seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikannya dibuat membulat dengan paksa, tak terkecuali diriku.

_Bbooomm_!

Getaran kencang mengguncang daerah sekitar dengan cukup keras. debu-debu berterbangan ke mana-mana menghalangi pengelihatan seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di sekitarnya. Jika serangan tersebut mengenai tubuh manusia biasa, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh itu akan remuk seketika. Akan tetapi, bagiku ...

"Aturan pertama seorang _healer_. Pertama, _healer_ tidak boleh menyerah mengobati orang lain selama orang itu masih bernapas. Jika aku mengabaikan peraturan-peraturan utama seorang _healer_, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang _healer_ dengan bangga, kan?" ucapku sambil meringis menahan sakit karena menahan serangan langsung dari _king kobold_ menggunakan lenganku.

_Ughh_ ... tenaga dari _king kobold_ benar-benar sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari perkiraanku. Ditambah lagi dengan duri-duri tajam yang beberapa menancap di lenganku, itu menambah sensasi perih yang kurasakan.

Tepat sebelum gada tersebut menyapu Tadokoro, aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka berdua. Namun, tentu saja perasaan takut itu benar-benar sangat kurasakan. Bahkan, kakiku saja terus bergetar dan tidak bisa kugerakan hingga beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena tidak ada waktu lagi, aku memilih cara yang sedikit ekstrim. Aku mengambil pisau bedah yang ada di kantung perlengkapanku, dan menusukkannya ke paha kananku sendiri. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan di paha kananku, merangsang saraf-saraf otakku untuk kembali bekerja dengan benar.

Meskipun sakit, tetapi cara itu sukses untuk membuatku mendapatkan kembali akal sehatku.

"Na- namikaze_-kun_, kamu ...," ucap Tadokoro dengan sedikit bergetar.

Sekilas, aku melirik kebelakang dari balik bahuku untuk memastikan keadaan Tadokoro dan gadis Phenex. Kuabaikan tatapan syok yang ditunjukkan oleh Tadokoro. Saat ini, itu bukan prioritas utamaku. Aku pun tidak berniat memberinya penjelasan atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Bahkan meskipun aku bisa melihat bahwa sorot matanya sedikit menunjukkan sebuah rasa panasaran.

Pandangan mataku kembali beralih ke masalah utama yang kuhadapi saat ini, _king kobold_ beserta kroni-kroninya. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, menghadapi mereka secara langsung adalah tindakan idiot. Jika ini bukan pelatihan _dungeon_, pasti langkah ceroboh seperti itu akan berakhir dengan serangan bunuh diri.

Aku pun bukan seorang otak batu yang sampai-sampai mengabaikan fakta tersebut. Tidak, itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pada dasarnya, seorang _healer_ sepertiku yang sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah pertarungan langsung seperti ini, juga bisa dikatakan dengan tindakan yang ceroboh. Namun, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Meskipun aku sadar jika pelatihan _dungeon_ seperti ini pasti ada orang-orang profesional yang mengawasi kami jika terjadi sesuatu yang di luar kendali, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa sekumpulan badut-badut ini adalah anggota timku.

Kedua rahangku seketika mengeras saat aku merasakan tekanan yang lebih kuat pada gada milik _king kobold_. Aku yakin, monster _rank_ B ini akan segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tidak peduli apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan anggota timku, tetapi ini adalah pilihan yang paling rasional.

Kedua kepalan tanganku yang sedari tadi menggenggam dengan kuat, perlahan mulai terasa lemas hingga akhirnya kepalanku terbuka sepenuhnya. Dari sana, jatuh beberapa buah bola berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sebesar kelerang.

Bola-bola tersebut meluncur ke tanah tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Meskipun para monster tersebut mengetahui bahwa aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari genggaman tanganku, tetapi aku yakin mereka tidak sempat bereaksi dengan tepat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak menyadari jika aku akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

Ketika bola-bola itu mengenai tanah, terdengar sebuah suara '_wuushhh'_ yang berasal dari bola-bola tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, hampir seluruh area tempat pertarungan kami, tertutup dengan asap pekat berwarna abu-abu.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Di dalam _dungeon_, tidak akan pernah ada tempat yang bisa kau kategorikan sebagai tempat yang benar-benar aman. Karena itulah, jika seseorang mendapat sebuah masalah yang serius di dalam _dungeon_, maka pilihan terbaiknya adalah keluar dari _dungeon_ itu secepat mungkin. Setidaknya, itu adalah cara paling umum yang bisa digunakan oleh siapa pun, bahkan bagi orang tanpa pengalaman masuk _dungeon_ sepertiku ini.

Namun, kondisi yang kami hadapi saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan kondisi pada umumnya. Kakashi-_sensei_ sendiri berkata jika kami tidak diizinkan keluar _dungeon_ bahkan meski kami telah menyelesaikan tugas yang dia berikan. Satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa keluar dari sini, hanyalah menunggu sampai tenggat waktu yang ditentukan telah selesai.

Mengetahui fakta yang memaksaku tersenyum kecut, membuatku mau tidak mau harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang setidaknya bisa kami jadikan tempat peristirahatan. Karena itulah, kami berakhir di tempat ini, titik awal ketika kami masuk ke dalam _dungeon_.

Menjadikan titik awal sebagai tempat peristirahatan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Poin yang paling penting adalah kami telah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya. Dengan begitu, setidaknya kami yakin tidak ada monster _rank_ D ke atas di sekitar sini.

Meskipun rencana membawa kabur anggota kelompokku dari _king kobold_ tersebut berjalan sukses, tetapi kini aku dihadapkan dengan masalah lain yang sudah menunggu.

"Na- Namikaze_-kun_, bukankah kamu seharusnya juga istirahat?" tanya Tadokoro.

"Tidak, kondisi mereka bertiga tidak memungkinkanku untuk mengambil istirahat."

"Ta- tapi, kondisimu juga sedikit berantakan. Selain itu, a- apa kamu tidak capek? Mengingat kamu sudah menggendong mereka bertiga sekaligus tadi," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

_Yah_, aku bisa paham dengan rasa khawatirnya. Bagaimanapun, membopong mereka bertiga sambil berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mghindari para _kobold_, itu sangat merepotkan. Terlebih, badan si gendut Jiroubo ini sangat besar dan berat.

Awalnya, aku bahkan berpikir untuk menggendong Tadokoro juga agar dia tidak tertinggal di belakangku. Namun, dia berkata padaku untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan jejak agar dia bisa mengikutiku.

Meskipun itu sedikit menggangguku, tetapi aku terpaksa menyetujui usulannya. Namun, yang lebih penting adalah aku senang dia berhasil menemukanku tanpa memancing seekor monster sedikit pun. Mungkin, aku sudah sedikit meremehkan kemampuan gadis ini.

"Tidak masalah. Sejujurnya, ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan hari-hariku di desa," balasku sambil mengingat metode pelatihan dari nenek yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku memerhatikan tiga orang yang tidak sadarkan diri di hadapanku. Sekarang, aku bisa saja mengalirkan _healing magic_-ku kepada mereka bertiga sekaligus. Namun, itu bukan pilihan yang efektif.

Luka yang diderita Jiroubo bukan hanya sekedar luka-luka seperti tusukan dan sayatan. Si gendut ini mengalami beberapa patah tulang, dan kondisinya lebih buruk dari si gadis Phenex dan Kiba Yuu-sesuatu.

Kiba Yuu-sesuatu, dia mengalami tusukan yang dalam di bagian perutnya dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak sehingga membuatnya pingsan. Sedangkan gadis Phenex, kondisinya bisa dibilang jauh lebih baik dari yang lainnya. Faktor penyebab ia pingsan adalah kelelahan mental dan tekanan intimidasi yang sangat kuat dari _king kobold_.

Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami Kiba, tetapi ia masih mempunyai luka-luka lain yang harus aku periksa. Selain itu, aku juga masih harus memastikan kondisi organ dalamnya.

Dengan begini, aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk menangani Jiroubo. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Kiba dan gadis Phenex tanpa perawatan sama sekali. Jika sudah begini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuannya.

Kututup kedua kelopak mataku dan menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paruku. Setelah itu, kuhembuskan udara tersebut secara perlahan dengan tujuan untuk meningkatkan konsentrasiku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Kuangkat tangan kananku, dan mengarahkan ibu jariku ke depan mulutku. Dengan sedikit gigitan kecil, darah segar segera merembes dari ujung ibu jariku.

Darah yang mengalir ke bawah, jatuh ke permukaan tanah yang dingin tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Tadokoro nampak takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bahkan, mulutnya sampai menganga tanpa ia sadari.

Setelah tetesan darahku mencapai tanah, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau kebiruan di bawah kakiku. Sebuah lingkaran dengan ukiran aksara-aksara rumit yang terus berputar-putar.

"_Summoning_ _magic_," gumam Tadokoro tanpa sadar.

Secara perlahan, seekor makhluk muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. tubuhnya yang masih dibungkus oleh cahaya redup berwarna hijau kebiruan, memperlihatkan siluet sebuah makhluk dengan ukuran sebesar lengan manusia dewasa. Ketika cahaya yang menyelimutinya telah benar-benar menghilang, akhirnya makhluk yang kupanggil pun menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Kamu terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, Naruto_-kun_," ucapnya setelah melihatku.

"Benarkah? Aku cukup yakin jika aku tidak banyak berubah, Katsuyu_-san_," balasku.

Katsuyu_-san_, dia adalah familiar dengan wujud menyerupai seekor siput. Aku pertama kali melihatnya ketika usiaku menginjak sebelas tahun. Saat itu, nenek memanggil Katsuyu-_san_ untuk membantu metodenya dalam melatihku.

Sejujurnya, tubuh asli dari Katsuyu_-san_ jauh lebih besar dari yang aku panggil saat ini. Bahkan, nenek berkata bahwa kekuatannya tidak cukup walau hanya untuk memanggil satu per sepuluh bagian tubuh Katsuyu-_san_ meski ia dalam kondisi yang prima sekali pun. Namun, dalam kondisi ini, ukurannya yang hanya sebesar lengan manusia dewasa itu sudah cukup untuk membantuku.

Omong-omong, pertama kali aku membuat kontrak dengan Katsuyu_-san_ adalah ketika ulang tahunku ke-16. Nenek mengajariku kontrak ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku.

"Namikaze_-kun_, kamu mampu menggunakan sihir pemanggilan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucap Tadokoro dengan takjub. Meskipun ia memujiku seperti itu, ini bukan waktunya bagiku untuk besar kepala atau semacamnya. Oleh karenanya, aku hanya menanggapi pujian Tadokoro dengan sebuah senyum kecil biasa.

"Kedua tangan dan paha kananmu terluka, apa kamu mau aku merawat lukamu, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Katsuyu_-san_.

Benar juga, karena ketegangan yang aku rasakan sejak tadi, aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan rasa perih dari luka-lukaku. Ini bukan berarti pertanda baik atau semacamnya. Tubuh yang terus terpacu dengan adrenalin, memang mempunyai beberapa efek yang menguntungkan, seperti menghilangkan rasa sakit untuk sementara waktu. Namun, ketika tubuh sudah tidak lagi merasakan ancaman, tekanan, atau semacamnya maka tubuh pun akan berhenti memproduksi hormon adrenalin.

Sehingga sensasi luka-luka atau efek lain yang diterima tubuh sebelumnya, akan langsung terasa begitu menyengat. Jika tubuh tidak kuat menahan efek tersebut, maka bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Namun, seperti yang aku bilang pada Tadokoro. Luka seperti ini bukanlah masalah bagiku.

"Tidak perlu, Katsuyu_-san_. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," ucapku sambil menyalurkan _mana_ yang kumilki ke tempat-tempat luka yang bersarang di tubuhku.

Secara ajaib, luka-luka di tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Itu menandakan bahwa luka-lukaku mulai beregenerasi dan menutup sepenuhnya. _Yah_, meskipun aku tadi bilang "ajaib", sebenarnya ini cukup biasa bagiku dan aku sudah bisa menggunakan teknik ini sejak setahun yang lalu.

_Yah_, meski yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah sebatas meregenerasi lukaku yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Na- Na- Namikaze_-kun_! Ba- bagaimana bisa lukamu menutup sendiri?" tanya Tadokoro dengan terkejut.

"Lukaku? Tentu saja menggunakan _healing magic_. Memangnya, ada apa?"

"He- _healing magic_, katamu? Tu- tunggu, bukankah _healing magic_ hanya bisa digunakan ke objek lain selain diri sendiri? Ma- maksduku, aku masih ingat seorang _sensei_ pernah mengatakan itu saat masih _junior_ _high_."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku ketika mendengar penjelasan Tadokoro.

"Bukankah ini sudah biasa? Ini hanya pengaplikasian pembelahan sel secara mitosis yang dipercepat dengan _mana_, kau tahu?

"Pembelahan sel mi- apa?" tanya Tadokoro dengan wajah polosnya.

Pada dasarnya, pembelahan mitosis merupakan tipe pembelahan sel yang mampu menghasilkan 2 sel yang serupa secara genetis. Artinya, kedua sel yang terbentuk mempunyai susunan genetika yang sama dengan induknya. Hampir semua makhluk hidup mengalami proses mitosis yang sama, kecuali pada _prokariot_ seperti bakteri, virus, dan ganggang biru.

Secara garis besar, ini adalah proses regenarasi yang secara umum terjadi pada makhluk hidup, dan yang kulakukan hanya mendorong percepatan pada prosesnya.

"Naruto_-kun_, apa yang selama ini biasa kamu pelajari, itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang dipelajari anak lain, _lho_," komentar Katsuyu_-san_.

"Be- benarkah?"

_Yah_, itu menjelaskan tentang Tadokoro yang sangat terkejut seperti ini.

"Selain itu, bukankah kamu ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting sampai-sampai memanggilku?"

Benar juga, karena percakapan normal yang begitu aku rindukan semenjak aku sampai di Edo, aku menjadi sedikit lupa diri dibuatnya. Kutatap Tadokoro yang juga mencoba memahami situasi meski raut tidak puas jelas tercetak wajahnya.

"Katsuyu_-san_, bisakah anda mengatasi si cowok cantik dan si gadis pirang itu? si cowok cantik mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak. Aku belum melakukan pengecekan klinis, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah ada organ vitalnya yang terluka atau tidak. sedangkan si gadis yang itu hanya mengalami syok berat," ucapku.

"Lalu, untuk anak yang berbadan besar ini?" balas Katsuyu_-san_ dengan bertanya.

"Beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah dan mengalami dislokasi. Aku akan melakukan operasi untuknya," ucapku yang kemudian menengok ke arah Tadokoro, "Tadokoro, bisa kau keluarkan beberapa kapas menggunakan sihirmu untukku?"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," ucap Katsuyu_-san_ sambil membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian dan mulai melakukan perawatan pada Kiba dan gadis Phenex.

"U- _uhm_, baiklah ... bisa aku bertanya sesuatu, Namikaze-_kun_?"

"Tentu," balasku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung celanaku.

Ketika aku membuka gulungan tersebut, di sana tertulis sebuah aksara-aksara kuno yang berisi sebuah mantera sihir penyimpanan. Ketika aku menyalurkan sedikit _mana_-ku, muncul beberapa peralatan dari gulungan tersebut yang bersamaan dengan efek cahaya redup darinya.

Ini semua adalah beberapa peralatan kedokteran yang umum digunakan untuk sebuah operasi. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak membawa peralatan lengkap seperti yang berada di rumah sakit. Aku hanya membawa beberapa anestesi, larutan antiseptik, antibiotik, pisau bedah, jarum suntik, disinfektan untuk sanitasi, dan alat-alat lain yang biasa digunakan sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Namikaze_-kun_, ke- kenapa harus operasi? Maksudku, bukankah akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan _healing magic_ biasa?" tanya Tadokoro sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kapas melalui sihirnya.

Meskipun telingaku mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Tadokoro, tetapi aku tidak langsung menjawabnya begitu saja. Saat ini, aku hanya tengah berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan anestesi pada si gendut Jiroubo.

Walau Jiroubo sedang pingsan, lantas itu tidak bisa membuatku begitu saja merobek kulitnya menggunakan pisau bedah. Justru karena ia pingsan, sarafnya akan jauh lebih sensitif ketika terkena rangsangan. Jika aku langsung melakukan operasi tanpa memberi anestesi terlebih dahulu, maka bisa-bisa terjadi lonjakan _impuls_ pada sarafnya dan membuat otaknya terkena stress terlalu berat.

Karena itulah, peran anestesi, atau mungkin orang awam menyebutnya obat bius, sangat diperlukan di sini.

Ah, tentu saja. sebelum aku memberikan anestesi total padanya, aku terlebih dulu menyemprotkan larutan antiseptik untuk membersihkan luka-luka lain demi menghindari terjadinya infeksi.

"Ya, aku tidak mengelak jika menggunakan _healing magic_ memang lebih cepat. Akan tetapi, ada juga kondisi yang membuat seorang _healer_ harus melakukan pengobatan secara manual daripada langsung menggunakan sihir. Bahkan, ada beberapa penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan begitu saja menggunakan sihir," balasku setelah memberi anestesi pada Jiroubo.

Penyakit-penyakit yang disebabkan oleh mikroba dan paparan zat kimia berlebih adalah contoh dari penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir. Jadi, jika ada orang yang terkena influenza atau kanker, maka sebuah sihir yang hebat sekali pun tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya tanpa adanya pengobatan intensif atau pun operasi.

Lalu, untuk kasus patah tulang ini ... seperti yang dikatakan Tadokoro, mungkin akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan _healing magic_. Namun, penggunaan _healing magic_ sepenuhnya untuk penderita patah tulang, hanya dianjurkan dalam kondisi-kondisi tertentu.

Misalnya, seperti ketika keadaan di tengah pertarungan dan membuat seorang _healer_ tidak mampu membawa korban tersebut menjauh dan mencari area yang aman, maka _healer_ tersebut diperbolehkan menggunakan _healing magic_ sepenuhnya untuk menyembuhkan penderita patah tulang.

Namun, jika dalam kasusku, aku berhasil membawa kabur mereka semua. Jadi, tentu saja aku harus melakukan operasi karena area di sekitarku bisa dikatakan cukup aman untuk melakukannya.

Selain itu, melakukan operasi untuk penderita patah tulang mempunyai keunggulan tersendiri daripada hanya melakukan _healing magic_ secara penuh.

"Pada dasarnya, ketika tulang sedang patah, maka posisi tulang pun berbeda dengan posisi tulang normal. Jika si korban mengalami patah tulang dan seorang _healer_ hanya menggunakan _healing magic_ untuk menyembuhkannya, maka hasil yang diperoleh tidak akan maksimal.

Maksudku, tulang yang tidak disambung dengan tepat, akan menghasilkan pembengkakkan pada bagian tersebut sehingga menyebabkan bentuk yang tidak normal ketika tulang telah tersambung sepenuhnya," jelasku pada Tadokoro.

Setelah Tadokoro mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya dapat memuaskan hasrat keingin tahuannya, akhirnya ia pun diam sambil mengikuti instruksi-instruksiku.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak aku memulai operasi, dan akhirnya aku pun menyelesaikan semuanya. Total terdapat lima tulang yang patah di tubuhnya. Bagian paling sulit adalah ketika harus menyambung tulang rusuk dan persendian pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Akan tetapi, aku bersyukur semuanya telah berhasil kulalui dengan sukses.

Beberapa tetes keringat nampak muncul di pelipisku. Ini adalah operasi pertama yang kulakukan tanpa sepengawasan nenek. Jadi, jujur saja jika selama proses operasi berlangsung, dadaku benar-benar berdetak kencang.

Kubuka telapak tangan kiriku. Telapak tangan yang awalnya kosong, kini muncul sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari sihir. Di lingkaran tersebut, terdapat waktu tersisa yang kami miliki dalam pelatihan _dungeon_ ini. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat sebuah angka yang menginformasikan tentang jumlah monster _rank_ C yang telah kami kalahkan.

Tentu saja, angka yang tertera di sana adalah angka nol. Kami belum membunuh seekor pun monster _rank_ C, dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal empat jam. Aku melihat ke arah tiga orang yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan kondisi mereka saat ini, kemungkinan mereka bangun tepat waktu sangat kecil.

Jika terus seperti ini, maka kami pasti gagal dalam pelatihan _dungeon_ kali ini. Pada awalnya, aku cukup optimis mampu menyelesaikan pelatihan _dungeon_ tanpa halangan sedikit pun. Apalagi, mengingat seluruh anggota timku adalah lulusan langsung dari tingkat _junior_ _high_.

Namun, lihat sekarang. Melihat mereka saja sudah membuatku putus asa. Tidak, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan mereka. Maksudku, bahkan aku sendiri pun sempat mempunyai keinginan untuk melarikan diri sendirian. Jika aku kembali mengingatnya, rasanya aku menjadi jijik dengan diriku sendiri yang berniat melanggar kode etik seorang _healer_.

Apa-apaan? Akan sangat memalukan jika aku benar-benar meninggalkan anggota timku dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Aku menghela napas sejenak dan memejamkan kelopak mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menanti kami ketika kami benar-benar gagal dalam pelatihan _dungeon_. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin gagal dalam pelatihan _dungeon_ pertamaku. Namun, jika memang harus gagal, setidaknya aku harus mengalahkan beberapa monster _rank_ C.

Lebih baik gagal dengan membawa sesuatu daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?

Ketetapan hatiku telah bulat. Meskipun masih ada rasa takut di dalam hatiku, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku.

"Katsuyu_-san_, Tadokoro, bisa aku titipkan mereka bertiga kepada kalian?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Tentu saja, Naruto_-kun_."

Tadokoro yang melihat gelagatku pun mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Rasa tidak nyamannya itu mendorong dirinya untuk bertanya padaku.

"U- _uhm_, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Namikaze_-kun_?"

"Aku akan memburu beberapa monster _rank_ C."

Dengan wajah syok, Tadokoro kembali berkata, "tu- tunggu dulu. Sendirian? Bu- bukankah kamu sendiri sudah lihat kekuatan monster _rank_ C? A- aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini, Tadokoro. Mereka bertiga masih perlu penjagaan, kau tahu?" balasku.

Mendengar jawabanku, Tadokoro lantas terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Namun, aku mengerti apa yang ia khawatirkan.

"Tenang saja, aku punya cukup banyak pengalaman berhadapan dengan monster," balasku untuk meyakinkannya.

Pernyataanku tersebut tidaklah bohong, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat sering diajak pergi berburu monster oleh kakek maupun ditinggalkan di puncak gunung oleh nenek. Dari pengalaman-pengalaman itu saja, aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan monster. Namun, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertarung dengan monster _rank_ C seorang diri.

Biasanya, aku cenderung akan kabur jika bertemu mereka sendirian. Bahkan jika itu bersama kakek, aku hanya akan menjadi pengamat dengan mencari tempat bersembunyi yang paling aman.

"Naruto_-kun_ itu sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat dari yang terlihat _lho_, Tadokoro_-chan_," ucap Katsuyu_-san_ untuk meyakinkan.

Kuucapkan terima kasih untukmu, Katsuyu_-san_. Namun, mendengar orang lain memujiku di depan teman sekelasnya, rasanya sangat memalukan.

"Ka- kalau begitu, baiklah. Tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Namikaze_-kun_."

"Tentu," balasku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Ketika Katsuyu_-san_ melihatku berhasil meyakinkan Tadokoro, ia pun mulai membelah dirinya kembali. Saat ini, ada empat ekor katsuyu_-san_.

"aku akan membawa satu Katsuyu_-san_ bersamaku. Sisanya akan berada di sini sambil merawat mereka bertiga. Selain itu, tubuh Katsuyu_-san_ saling terhubung satu sama lain. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sini, maka Katsuyu_-san_ akan segera memberi tahuku," jelasku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Hembusan angin yang tertiup entah dari mana, membuat dedaunan menari-menari mengikuti irama sang angin. Cahaya yang juga entah bersumber dari mana, turut mewarnai hijaunya hutan di dalam _dungeon_ buatan ini.

Di balik rindangnya pepohonan, aku menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku setipis mungkin. Menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan adalah syarat mutlak jika kau ingin pergi berburu. Entah itu hewan liar atau monster, mereka bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi hawa keberadaan makhluk lain yang mereka anggap sebagai mangsa atau pun ancaman.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di tempat yang sebelumnya hampir menjadi ajang pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok _kobold_ terhadap kami. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku kembali datang ke tempat ini. Namun, alasan utama dan paling penting adalah informasi yang kupunya.

Sejujurnya, aku sempat berpikir untuk mencari tempat berburu yang lain. Namun, karena aku tidak punya banyak informasi tentang sebaran monster-monster di _dungeon_ ini, membuatku tidak mempunyai banyak opsi lain yang tersisa.

Bisa saja aku memilih tempat secara acak. Akan tetapi, metode tersebut tidak menjaminku untuk mendapat monster buruan yang sesuai. Maksudku, bisa saja aku justru bertemu dengan sekelompok monster _rank_ B ke atas atau mungkin malah bertemu dengan monster-monster di bawah _rank_ C yang bukan merupakan target utamaku.

Informasi membuat seorang manusia menjadi lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Jika manusia telah beradaptasi, halangan seperti apa pun bukan lagi menjadi masalah.

Selain itu, aku sudah mengantungi beberapa informasi tentang sekelompok _kobold_ yang menyerang kami. Mungkin kami kalah dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, tetapi aku datang kembali dengan berbekal informasi dan rencana yang telah kususun sedemikian rupa. Pertarungan kali ini, akan sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Kuperhatikan baik-baik sekelompok _kobold_ yang terlihat seperti mengawasi perbatasan teritorinya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari komposisi kelompok _kobold_ tersebut. Masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, empat ekor _kobold_ dan seekor _king kobold_.

Aku bersyukur mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Terima kasih juga terhadap hembusan angin yang membantuku untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku.

Kuperiksa kembali peralatan yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Di antaranya ada tiga pisau bedah, beberapa jarum suntik, bom asap, satu botol kecil arsenik, dan segulung perban krep. Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, seharusnya ini sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka.

Kembali kupandangi sekelompok _kobold_ yang terlihat sedang berpatroli mengawasi daerah sekitar. Sesekali, aku akan memutar-mutar sebilah pisau bedah yang kubawa di tangan kananku. Kuhembuskan napasku pelan untuk kembali menata ritme detak jantungku. Ketika semuanya kurasa telah siap, aku pun memulai aksiku.

_Staaabbb_!

Pisau bedah yang kulempar, tepat mengenai salah satu leher dari _kobold_.

"_Graaaarghh_!" _kobold_ tersebut mengerang marah sambil menoleh ke arahku. Teriakan marah itu juga mengundang _kobold_-_kobold_ lain untuk menengok ke arah pisauku berasal.

Tepat setelah _kobold_ yang barusan tertancap pisau di lehernya menoleh ke arahku, aku pun dengan sekejap langsung melompat ke arahnya dan menyayat lehernya menggunakan pisau bedah lain yang kubawa. Darah segar beserta teriakan kesakitan mengiringi aksi yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Ketika aku telah mendarat dengan aman di tanah, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah kembali melesat dan bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

Aku bukanlah orang naif yang dengan bodohnya menantang sekelompok _kobold_ bertarung secara terbuka, terutama dengan _king kobold_ di dalamnya. Jadi, metode seperti ini terasa lebih cocok bagiku.

Satu _kobold_ telah berhasil kulumpuhkan. Meskipun aku hanya menyerang lehernya dengan menyayat dan melemparkan pisau ke sana, itu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkannya. Pisau yang sebelumnya kulempar, telah kulumuri dengan cairan arsenik. Jika dalam kadar tertentu, arsenik bisa digunakan untuk mengobati penyakit seperti sifilis, leukimia, sariawan, dan beberapa penyakit lain.

Namun, jika seseorang menggunakan lebih dari 200 miligram, maka arsenik akan berubah menjadi racun yang mematikan. Efeknya tidak akan langsung membunuh makhluk hidup, tetapi akan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sebelum akhirnya target benar-benar terbunuh. Karena lawanku kali ini adalah monster _rank_ C, tentu saja aku menggunakan lebih dari 200 miligram arsenik agar efeknya benar-benar bekerja.

Melihat salah satu rekannya terkapar kesakitan akibat racun arsenik yang kuberi, seekor _kobold_ lain terlihat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengaum marah ke arahku.

Sayang sekali, justru momen ketika _kobold_ tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar adalah momen yang paling aku tunggu. Tepat ketika salah satu _kobold_ tersebut hendak mengaum, aku terlebih dulu melemparkan beberapa jarum yang tentu saja telah kuberi arsenik di ujung-ujungnya.

Jarum tersebut tepat menancap di ujung tenggorokan _kobold_ tersebut, dan membuatnya menjadi tersedak. Tidak lama kemudian, _kobold_ itu terkapar kesakitan sama seperti rekannya yang telah terlebih dahulu terkena racun arsenik.

Melihat korban keduaku yang telah tumbang, aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan berdiri saling berhadapan dengan _kobold_-_kobold_ yang tersisa. 30 meter, kurang lebih itulah jarak yang memisahkanku dengan mereka.

Aku kembali melemparkan jarum-jarumku ke arah _kobold_ yang berdiri paling depan. Kali ini, ada sekitar sepuluh jarum yang kulempar secara beruntun ke arahnya. Namun, sesuai dugaanku, dia menangkis semuanya menggunakan kukunya yang setajam besi tersebut. Aku yakin, _kobold_ tersebut telah belajar dari pengalaman bahwa senjata yang aku bawa mengandung racun yang cukup berbahaya baginya.

Akan tetapi, serangkaian jarum yang kulempar secara beruntun tersebut hanyalah pengalihan yang kubuat. Tujuan utamaku adalah sesuatu yang kulemparkan bersamaan dengan jarum-jarum tersebut.

_Bbboooofff_!

Sebuah asap tiba-tiba muncul setelah sepersekian detik _kobold_ tersebut menangkis jarum-jarumku. Di antara jarum-jarum yang kulempar sebelumnya, aku telah menyelipkan sebuah bom asap di sana. Seperti yang kuharapkan, _kobold_ tersebut terlalu berfokus pada jarum yang ia anggap mengandung racun arsenik sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan sebuah bom asap yang hanya sebesar bola kelereng.

Meskipun _kobold_ mempunyai kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi dan koordinasi serangan yang baik, tetapi mereka tetaplah seperti monster _rank_ C pada umumnya. Mereka akan kewalahan menghadapi sebuah rangkaian serangan yang terorganisir dengan rapi. Karena itulah, aku cukup mengacaukan ritme kerja sama mereka menggunakan ritme seranganku sendiri

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tepat saat bom asap tersebut meledak, aku telah berhasil memangkas jarakku dengan mereka. Ketika aku hendak masuk ke dalam kepulan asap, aku sempat melihat salah satu dari mereka keluar terlebih dahulu dari sana. Aku tahu, itu adalah _king kobold_. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya karena memang targetku hanyalah para monster _rank_ C ini.

Meskipun pandanganku juga terhalang saat aku berada di dalam kepulan asap, tetapi aku mampu merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka yang dengan jelas terasa panik. Tanpa ampun, aku langsung menyayat kedua leher _kobold_ yang tersisa menggunakan pisau yang kupegang di kedua tanganku. Tentu saja, aku juga telah melumuri pisau tersebut dengan racun arsenik.

Ketika aku telah selesai dengan mereka berdua, secara tiba-tiba aku merasakan peringatan berbahaya yang menyuruhku untuk segera keluar dari kepulan asap. Benar saja, di sana terdapat sebuah gada yang siap meremukkan tubuhku menjadi berkeping-keping. Jika aku terlambat bereaksi, pasti riwayatku telah habis saat ini.

Yang tersisa di depanku sekarang hanyalah _king_ _kobold_, monster _rank_ B. Sejujurnya, aku tidak perlu sampai harus meladeni monster satu ini. Karena tugas utamaku hanyalah memburu empat monster _rank_ C dan aku pun telah menyelesaikannya.

Namun, _king kobold_ adalah tipe monster yang akan mengejarmu ke mana pun jika kau telah membuatnya benar-benar marah. Meskipun aku sangat percaya diri dengan kecepatan lariku, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika _king kobold_ juga mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dengan kata lain, lari darinya hanyalah tindakan yang sia-sia.

Memilih untuk melawannya, aku pun dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa jarum yang telah kulumuri dengan arsenik dalam dosis yang sangat banyak. Ini adalah jarum yang sengaja aku simpan untuk _king kobold_. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, lantas aku langsung melemparkan jarum-jarum tersebut ke arah leher _king kobold_.

Bukannya menghindar atau menangkis, _king kobold_ itu justru hanya diam di tempatnya, hingga akhirnya jarum-jarumku sukses menancap di kulit lehernya. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak merasa puas sama sekali ketika melihatnya.

_King kobold_ itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan, dia hanya diam dengan ketenangannya yang luar biasa. Bahkan, dia mencabut jarum yang menancap di lehernya, lalu menjilati ujung-ujung jarum yang sebelumnya terdapat cairan arsenik.

"Jadi, bahkan arsenik pun tidak berpengaruh pada monster _rank_ B, ya?" ucapku dengan senyum miris.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, _king kobold_ itu justru terus menjilati jarumku dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Setelah puas mengejekku, monster sialan itu melesat dengan kecepatan tingginya ke arahku.

Ia mengayunkan gadanya dari atas dengan sangat keras, seolah-olah ia sangat bernafsu untuk meremukkan tengkorakku. Tidak ingin mati konyol, aku lantas berguling ke depan melewati sela-sela tubuhnya. Ketika tubuh kami saling membelakangi, aku pun berlari menjauh dari _king kobold_ tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dengan intuisinya yang telah terlatih secara alami, _king kobold_ itu juga membalikkan badannya dan mengejarku. Melihat monster _rank_ B tersebut mengejarku, aku semakin menambah kecepatan pada kakiku.

Saat aku melihat pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh di depanku, aku pun dengan sigap melompat ke arah batangnya. Kakiku yang kugunakan sebagai tumpuan pada batang pohon, mendorong keras tubuhku ke belakang sehingga aku mampu berbalik menghadap _king kobold_ dengan mendadak.

Ini adalah sebuah gerakan spontan yang terpikirkan olehku. Sehingga aku berharap makhluk ini terlambat menyadari seranganku. Saat aku mendapatkan momentum yang tepat, aku pun melesakkan pukulanku ke kepala _king kobold_.

Sayang bagiku, _king kobold_ jauh lebih pintar dari yang aku kira. Dia menyadari pergerakanku, dan menangkap leherku sebelum aku berhasil memukulnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kurasakan di tenggorakanku ketika tangan besar ini berusaha untuk meremukkannya.

Ketika aku berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan mencekik leherku, ternyata monster ini juga menghempaskanku ke tanah dengan keras. suara dentuman hebat dan sebuah kawah dengan diameter selebar tiga meter tercipta dengan diriku yang menjadi pusatnya.

"_Cough_!" reaksiku dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutku.

hantaman keras yang menghantam punggungku, membuat lonjakan kaget di sekitar tulang belakangku. Bahkan, kepalaku dibuat berkunang-kunang karenanya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ. Setelah ia menghantamkan diriku ke tanah, telapak tangan besarnya tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada leherku.

"Ug- _ugh_ ... sial!" erangku.

Kedua tanganku yang menganggur, kugunakan untuk membuka cengkraman monster sialan secara paksa. Urat-urat pembuluh darah tercetak jelas di leher dan pelipisku ketika aku terus memaksanya untuk melepaskan leherku. Ketika aku mampu mengangkat sedikit tangannya, tiba-tiba dari samping terdapat sesuatu yang menghantamku dengan sangat keras.

Aku pun terlempar hingga seratus meter, serta menabrak hingga belasan pohon besar sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar terhenti sepenuhnya.

"Si- sial, ini sangat sakit, sialan!" ucapku lirih sambil tengkurap menahan rasa sakit.

Sinyal tanda bahayaku berteriak kembali ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesat cepat ke arahku. Meskipun, aku sudah dibuat babak belur sampai seperti ini, monster gila itu tetap saja tidak memberiku jeda sedikit pun untuk menarik napas.

Kali ini, aku berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan segera melompat ke belakang. Lagi-lagi dentuman keras tercipta karenanya.

Kuambil dua buah pisau bedah yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk mengalahkan dua _kobold_ lain. Meskipun pisau bedah mempunyai ketajaman yang cukup tinggi, tetapi hanya berbekal itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggores kulit _king kobold_.

Oleh sebab itu, aku mengalirkan _mana_-ku ke dalam pisau bedah, dan membuatnya menyelebungi mata pisauku dengan konsentrasi yang tipis. Semakin tipis _mana_ yang menyelebunginya, maka semakin tinggi konsentrasi _mana_ yang dibutuhkan. Dengan begitu, ketajaman dari pisau bedahku menjadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Jika sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk mengambil serangan secara langsung, maka kali ini aku akan melakukannya. Kulesatkan diriku ke depan, menerjang menuju _king kobold_. Sedangkan _king kobold_ hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil menunggu arah datangnya seranganku.

Ketika jarakku tinggal beberapa meter lagi dengannya, aku sedikit mengubah kuda-kudaku. Kurendahkan tubuhku, bahkan hampir mencapai tanah. Aku berusaha mengincar sedikit celah dengan memanfaatkan perbedaan postur yang sangat besar antara kami.

Dengan tubuh gempalnya yang bahkan setinggi lima meter, dia sedikit kesulitan ketika hendak menyerangku dengan gadanya. Pada dasarnya, kuda-kudaku yang sangat rendah ini juga tidak menguntungkanku, karena kuda-kuda ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk menciptakan momentum yang tepat dalam menyerang.

Namun, sejak awal memang itu bukanlah tujuan utamaku. Ketika aku berhasil menghindari gadanya, aku mendorong tubuhku dan berguling cukup jauh ke depan hingga melewati sisi belakang _king kobold_. Ketika aku telah mendapat keseimbanganku kembali, aku pun segera berbalik dan menyayat kedua betis dari _king kobold_ tersebut sebelum ia sempat berbalik ke arahku.

Meskipun darah segar jelas-jelas terciprat dari bekas sayatanku, tetapi monster itu tetap saja tidak terlihat kesakitan sedikit pun. _King kobold_ tersebut segera berbalik dan mengayunkan lengan berototnya ke samping, ke arah kepalaku.

Kuhindari ayunan tersebut dengan meloncat. Ketinggianku yang telah sejajar dengan kepalanya, membuatku leluasa melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Kulemparkan kedua pisauku ke arah matanya secara bersamaan. Karena jarak kami yang hanya terpaut sekitar satu meter, maka tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bereaksi tepat waktu. Pisau bedah yang kualiri dengan _mana_, menancap dengan meyakinkan di kedua mata _king kobold_ tersebut, sehingga darah segar tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari sana.

Ketika aku telah mendarat di tanah, aku langsung melompat kembali beberapa meter ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak agar mampu mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"_Gggrrrhhh_!" suara geraman marah dari _king kobold_ jelas terdengar olehku.

Meskipun aku telah membuat buta kedua matanya, tetapi aku masih merasa kalau dia mampu mengetahui keberadaanku dengan tepat. Entah ini adalah insting makhluk buas miliknya atau semacamnya. Yang jelas, seranganku barusan tidak memberi dampak yang begitu signifikan pada _king kobold_ tersebut.

"Aku harus mengganti metodeku atau aku akan benar-benar berakhir di sini," ucapku. "Sial, ini akan sangat buruk jika harus menjadi pertarungan dengan daya tahan."

Karena pisau yang selalu kupakai selama ini telah menancap di kedua matanya, aku pun mau tidak mau harus bertarung menggunakan kosong.

Namun, jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk mengalahkannya. Tidak, aku mempunyai sedikit gambaran, tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan langkah-langkah yang harus kuambil untuk mewujudkannya.

Saat aku terlalu fokus memikirkan langkah-langkah selanjutnya, aku terlambat menyadari jika ternyata _king kobold_ telah melesat ke arahku. Lantaran karena terlambat bereaksi, aku pun hanya menyilangkan tanganku ke samping kanan untuk menahan sapuan gadanya.

Tentu saja, _block_ yang kugunakan tadi tidak akan berefek banyak terhadap serangannya. Selain karena kekuatannya yang sangat kuat, aku sendiri juga terlambat melakukan antisipasi.

Oleh sebab itu, tubuhku kembali terhempas begitu jauh ke samping. Sensasi benturan-benturan benda-benda padat dengan tubuhku, membuatku merasakan ada beberapa tulang rusukku ada yang retak.

Bahkan, belum sampai diriku mendarat di tanah, _king kobold_ tersebut kembali muncul di depanku, dan menghantamkan gadanya ke tubuhku. Lagi-lagi, mau tidak mau aku dibuat terbang ke arah lain olehnya.

Namun, tidak ingin berakhir menjadi samsak tinju, aku mencoba dengan begitu keras untuk mendaratkan salah satu anggota tubuhku ke tanah. Aku berhasil mendaratkan tubuhku, dan membiarkannya berguling-guling agar memberikan gesekan antara tubuhku dengan tanah. Hal ini sukses memperlambat lajuku yang awalnya tidak terkendali.

Sial, meskipun aku berhasil menghentikan tubuhku, tetapi ini rasanya benar-benar seperti telah ditabrak oleh kereta uap berkali-kali.

Niat hati ingin mengambil napas sejenak, tetapi kondisi dan situasi tidak mengizinkannya. Dengan pandanganku yang sudah mulai kabur, aku dapat melihat bahwa _king kobold_ sudah berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. Kali ini, aku harus mampu bereaksi dengan benar. Jika tidak, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa keluar dari situasi yang menyebalkan ini.

Dengan menggunakan momen yang tepat, aku memundurkan sedikit kuda-kudaku saat ia memukulkan gadanya secara vertikal ke bawah. Tekanan angin yang kuat dapat kurasakan tatkala hempasan tersebut tepat melewati depan mataku.

Dengan jeda waktu yang singkat ini, aku segera melompat ke depan dan berusaha memukul kepalanya. Sejak kecil, aku telah digembleng dengan latihan fisik yang tidak masuk akal oleh nenek, sehingga aku cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatan fisik dan pukulanku.

Seperti yang kuharapkan, tubuhnya yang sangat keras itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Meskipun begitu, tangannya yang tidak memegang gada, dengan cepat bereaksi dan segera memukulku.

Namun, kali ini aku pun dapat bereaksi dengan cepat sehingga aku segera menghindarinya dengan cara bergelantungan di tangannya.

Aku memanfaatkan anggota tubuhnya yang besar sebagai landasan tempatku berpijak. Dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang tepat, aku segera kembali melompat ke belakang tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, kali ini aku memosisikan tubuhku dengan bergelayut di leher bagian belakangnya.

Kedua tanganku yang bebas, masing-masing mengambil rahang atas dan bawah miliknya. Setelah aku yakin telah memegang tempat yang tepat, aku pun mulai menarik kedua rahangnya dengan paksa.

"_Grrooaahh_!" teriak _king kobold_ yang menahan rasa sakit.

Seperti tidak ingin membiarkan niatku berjalan dengan mulus begitu saja, ia berusaha mendaratkan sebuah tepukan keras ke tubuhku yang sedang bergelayut di leher belakangnya. Akan tetapi, aku telah memperkirakan hal ini. Sehingga, sejak awal telah aku mengerahkan seluruh sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk menghancurkan persendian di tulang rahangnya.

Suara '_krak'_ terdengar begitu keras dari rahangnya. Dengan begini, aku telah yakin jika aku benar-benar berhasil mematahkan rahangnya. Akan tetapi, tepukan dari tangannya yang hendak memukulku, tidak berhenti begitu saja. Tangannya yang bebas menepukku dengan cukup keras, seolah-olah aku ini hanya serangga baginya.

Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan serangan-serangannya yang sebelumnya, aku merasakan jika tepukan ini tidak berisikan tenaga yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, ini tetap terasa sakit bagiku.

Tidak, lupakan itu. Yang jelas, kedua rahangnya yang telah patah tersebut sukses memberikan efek yang benar-benar terasa baginya. Akan tetapi, aku merasa bahwa ini tidak cukup. Dengan memberikan kuncian menggunakan kedua tanganku di kepalanya yang besarnya seukuran tubuh bagian atas manusia, aku pun memutar kepalanya dengan begitu kencang.

Suara '_krak_' kembali muncul dengan intensitas yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kepala yang seharusnya hanya mampu menoleh sebesar 90 derajat, kini telah berputar hampir 180 derajat. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka jika aku mampu mematahkan lehernya yang terlihat sangat keras dan tebal ini.

Namun, aku tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Bersamaan dengan _king kobold_ yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhku pun juga terasa sangat berat. Keinginanku yang segera turun dari tubuhnya, tidak dapat terlaksana lantaran seluruh ototku yang mulai terasa begitu sakit.

Bahkan setelah tubuh _king kobold_ tersebut ambruk ke belakang dan menimpaku, aku pun tidak dapat bereaksi apa-apa.

_Brruuk_!

tubuh _king kobold_ benar-benar jatuh menimpaku. Serius, ini sangatlah berat ketika membiarkan kepalanya menimpaku begitu saja. Namun, aku pun tidak mempunyai banyak tenaga yang tersisa untuk memindahkannya.

Sehingga satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeriksa denyut nadi di lehernya untuk memasitkan bahwa dia benar-benar telah mati.

"_Huh_, untunglah," ucapku pelan setelah memastikannya.

Aku sangat membenci rasa sakit, sehingga aku akan memikirkan banyak cara yang paling efisien untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu tanpa harus melukai tubuhku. Bahkan jika itu berarti melarikan diri, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukannya.

Selama ini, aku selalu menggambar garis pembatas yang membuatku mampu membedakan mana yang mampu kuatasi dan mana yang tidak bisa kuatasi. Dengan metode seperti itu, aku selalu berhasil selamat, bahkan ketika nenek meninggalkanku di puncak gunung atau melemparkanku ke jurang sekali pun.

Namun, untuk saat ini ... rasanya aku dengan begitu konyolnya melewati garis yang telah kutetapkan sendiri. Meskipun awalnya aku hanya ingin membunuh beberapa monster lalu kabur begitu saja, entah kenapa justru muncul sebuah dorongan dari dalam tubuhku yang menyuruhku untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Sesungguhnya, aku sempat menyesal karena keputusan sembronoku ini membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan nyeri yang tak terhingga. Akan tetapi, setelah aku benar-benar berhasil mengalahkan monster sialan ini, rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Melewati garis pembatas bahkan meski itu membuat tubuh serasa akan hancur. Aku rasa, aku sedikit mengerti alasan mereka yang begitu keras kepala melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kemampuannya.

"_Heh_, betapa konyolnya diriku."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Halo hai, akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter 5. Cukup lama memang.

Jujur saja, saya sebenarnya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. bahkan, mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan saya bakal mendapat banyak jadwal yang membuat saya harus lebih ekstra dalam menejemen waktu. ini aja aku baru pulang kerja part time dan belum sempat koreksi isi chapternya. Apalagi, September nanti udah mulai aktif perkuliahan hm.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. sekarang aku mau bahas chapter ini dulu.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin buat chapter ini jadi dua chapter. Tapi, karena aku rasa bakal lebih baik kalau aku jadiin satu, ya jadinya seperti ini. Karena itu, chapter ini jauh lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter lain.

Lalu, yang ingin aku bahas adalah kemampuan healer. aku sengaja tidak membuat healer mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan apapun. Jadi, aku buat semacam kondisi yang membuat healer harus melakukan banyak hal dalam merawat rekannya. Karenaya, ilmu pengetahuan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting di sini. seperti yang aku katakan di author note sebelumnya, aku mengambil referensi konflik di fict ini berdasar pada keadaan Eropa abad pertengahan. Jadi, akan ada banyak benturan antara ilmu pengetahuan, ideologi, dan berkah tuhan.

Selain itu, di sini sudah jelas ada perbedaan metode / cara berpikir seorang helaer yang dipelajari Naruto dan siswa lain. bukan hanya tentang sihir, tapi juga tentang cara berpikirnya. itu bisa dilihat ketika Tadokoro berkata kalau metode Naruto yang mengoperasi Jiroubo bukan sesuatu yang wajar yang selama ini ia lihat.

selanjutnya, ada dua review yang menanyakan tentang kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada yang menyarankan kalau Naruto lebih baik mempunyai kemampuan lailn seperti menggunakan pedang. Oke, sejak awal aku sudah memikirkan itu memang. Meskipun Naruto seorang healer yang berkiblat pada neneknya (Tsunade). tapi ia juga memgembangkan kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup ketika dia berlatih di bawah pengawasan Tsunade. salah satunya ada di chapter ini, dia ahli dalam menggunakan pisau dan mengombinasikannya dengan pengetahuannya seputar racun. Mungkin secara simpel, kalian bisa sebut kalau cara bertarung Naruto itu mirip seperti assassin.

sedangkan untuk Sasuke, aku gak bisa banyak bicara. tapi aku sudah memberi sedikit clue tentang kemampuan Sasuke di chapter 3.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Aku sangat membenci rasa sakit, sehingga aku akan memikirkan banyak cara yang paling efisien untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu tanpa harus melukai tubuhku. Bahkan jika itu berarti melarikan diri, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukannya.

Selama ini, aku selalu menggambar garis pembatas yang membuatku mampu membedakan mana yang mampu kuatasi dan mana yang tidak bisa kuatasi. Dengan metode seperti itu, aku selalu berhasil selamat, bahkan ketika nenek meninggalkanku di puncak gunung atau melemparkanku ke jurang sekali pun.

Namun, untuk saat ini ... rasanya aku dengan begitu konyolnya melewati garis yang telah kutetapkan sendiri. Meskipun awalnya aku hanya ingin membunuh beberapa monster lalu kabur begitu saja, entah kenapa justru muncul sebuah dorongan dari dalam tubuhku yang menyuruhku untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Sesungguhnya, aku sempat menyesal karena keputusan sembronoku ini membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan nyeri yang tak terhingga. Akan tetapi, setelah aku benar-benar berhasil mengalahkan monster sialan ini, rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Melewati garis pembatas bahkan meski itu membuat tubuh serasa akan hancur. Aku rasa, aku sedikit mengerti alasan mereka yang begitu keras kepala melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kemampuannya.

"_Heh_, betapa konyolnya diriku."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 6 : Pilihlah Makan Malam Sesuai Dengan Seleramu.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Kebanyakan manusia mempunyai jam biologis yang berbeda-beda. Meskipun bila dilihat secara umum semua terlihat sama, tetapi ada detail-detail tertentu yang membuat itu menjadi berbeda. Seperti kondisi mental seseorang, keadaan, aktivitas fisik, letak geografis, dan perilaku sehari-hari dapat memengaruhi jam biologis.

Akibat yang paling umum bila jam biologis terganggu adalah insomnia, depresi, gangguan bipolar, obesitas, bahkan ada beberapa kasus yang sampai mengalami diabetes. Hal ini terjadi karena adanya sebuah gangguan pada saraf _suprachiasmatic_ yang berfungsi untuk menyesuaikan ritme sirkadia, atau yang biasa disebut dengan ritme metabolisme.

Meskipun terdengar seperti sesuatu yang merepotkan, tetapi pada dasarnya otak manusia mempunyai semacam alarm alami yang akan memperingatkan tubuh bahwa dia sudah mencapai batas amannya. Seperti misalnya pada kasus gadis Phenex. Dia yang tak kuasa menahan tekanan intimidasi dari _king kobold_, harus merelakan tubuhnya jatuh pingsan karena alarm di otaknya telah memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat menerima tekanan mental lebih jauh lagi.

Selain itu, kondisi yang berbeda akan terjadi pada orang-orang yang juga mempunyai ketahanan fisik atau mental yang lebih kuat. Mereka yang mampu menahan tekanan tersebut, akan cenderung mampu bertahan lebih lama karena alarm pada otaknya belum menunjukkan tanda bahaya.

Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa mereka yang lebih tahan dari semua itu bisa menghindari efek dari terganggunya jam biologis. Karena kembali lagi pada poin awal, setiap kegiatan manusia selalu mempunyai efek pada jam biologisnya.

Seperti misalnya diriku. Walau hanya berada 12 jam di dalam _dungeon_, ini terasa seperti aku sudah berada di sana selama seharian penuh. Tekanan dari aura intimidasi yang berasal dari segala sisi di dalam _dungeon_, memaksaku untuk memeras seluruh tenagaku agar terus terjaga setiap saat. Karena terlalu memforsir diriku, otakku pun seolah memberi ilusi bahwa aku telah terjaga selama seharian penuh meski faktanya ini barulah 12 jam.

Karena itulah, ketika akhirnya aku telah keluar _dungeon_ seperti sekarang, rasanya benar-benar seluruh tekanan di punggungku seolah terangkat begitu saja dan tubuhku menjadi jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Di depan sana, terlihat Kakashi-_sensei_ menyambut kami semua dengan perlakuan yang hangat. Ini sangat kontras dengan perilakunya yang sangat kental dengan aura suram.

"Kuucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang telah menyelesaikan pelatihan _dungeon_ pertama. Karena kalian sudah berjuang begitu keras, maka aku akan meliburkan jadwal pembelajaran untuk besok. Gunakanlah waktu itu untuk bermalas-malasan dengan baik."

Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah menyuruh para muridnya untuk bermalas-malasan dengan baik itu termasuk perbuatan baik atau tidak. _Yah_, karena ini adalah Kakashi-sensei dan akal sehat sepertinya tidak begitu berguna untuknya. Jadi, mari jangan terlalu diambil serius segala ucapan dan tindakannya.

Meski Kakashi-_sensei_ mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya, tidak ada satu pun murid yang benar-benar memerhatikan guru itu. Pandangan kami semua, termasuk aku, lebih tertuju pada sebuah sihir proyeksi yang menunjukkan daftar-daftar kelompok yang berhasil dan gagal dalam pelatihan kali ini. Dari enam tim yang ditulis di sana, kulihat ada dua tim yang gagal menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ketika setiap murid telah memastikan bahwa teman-teman mereka berhasil dalam pelatihan _dungeon_, mereka pun mulai berkumpul satu sama lain dan menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya ketika berada di dalam _dungeon_ buatan.

"_Eh_, yang benar? Kamu mengalahkan _king kobold_?"

Kepalaku sontak menoleh ke sumber suara tatkala aku mendengar sesuatu seperti _king kobold_. Maksudku, itu berarti mereka juga membicarakan aksiku, kan? Y- _yah_, i- ini bukan berarti a- aku senang atau semacamnya, ya. A- aku hanya merasa pe- perlu untuk bergabung dan ikut bercerita, i- itu saja.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan lupakan juga tentang _kobold_-_kobold_ yang lain."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kiba_-sama_, Ravel_-sama_, dan Jiroubo_-san_. Kalian bertiga bertiga benar-benar hebat."

A- apa yang baru saja kudengar barusan? Tunggu, kenapa namaku dan Tadokokro tidak mereka sebutkan?

"_Hmph_, itu bukan apa-apa bagiku. Monster-monster itu hanya tidak sekuat yang selama ini orang-orang katakan saja," si gadis Phenex membalas dengan mengibaskan rambutnya yang menyelempang di pundak.

_Hei-hei_, 'bukan apa-apa bagimu', kau bilang? Yang benar saja, kau bahkan langsung pingsan ketika hanya ditatap oleh _king kobold_. Coba rasakan sensasi tubuhmu yang ditabrak oleh kereta uap berkali-kali, barulah kau bisa membual seperti itu, sialan.

_Cih_, saat kupikir mereka sedang membicarakan aksiku, ternyata mereka justru membual tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka alami. Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukan sekaligus menyebalkan ketika berpikir bahwa akulah yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Yo_."

Sebuah suara pelan tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Aku tidak yakin apakah suara itu bermaksud untuk memanggilku atau tidak, tetapi aku memutuskan menoleh ke arahnya untuk memastikannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Aku cukup terkejut saat yang mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah Kakashi-_sensei_. Maksudku, aku tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang urusan yang ia punya sampai harus memanggilku.

"Sedang merasa kesal?" tanyanya.

"_Eh_?"

"Melihat usahamu yang tidak dianggap dan dihargai, kau merasa kesal?"

Mulutku dibuat menganga ketika mendengar Kakashi-_sensei_ yang secara tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Sesekali, mulutku akan menutup, kemudian membuka, dan kemudian menutup lagi. Entahlah, ini seperti aku merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau merasa kesal," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil seolah melihat jauh ke dalam mataku.

Kualihkan pandangan mataku dan berkata, "kurasa begitu. Namun, ini bukan berarti aku tidak paham atau semacamnya. Sejak awal, perlakuan seperti ini memang sudah wajar, kan?"

Ya, benar sekali. Jika aku kembali mengingat penjelasan Sasuke tentang nasib para _healer_ serta kejadian yang melibatkan _healer_-_senpai_ dengan Sakon dan Ukon-_senpai _pagi tadi, maka apa yang terjadi saat ini cukup wajar. Kemenangan akan selalu menjadi milik mereka yang berdiri di garis depan dan kekalahan adalah dosa dari para _healer_. Terlepas dari orang-orang itu tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya atau tidak, itu bukanlah perkara yang penting bagi mereka.

Lagi pula, aku cukup yakin bahwa mereka yang memuji seperti itu tidak lebih orang yang berusaha memberikan kesan yang baik untuk orang yang berada di strata sosial teratas. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak lebih dari seorang penjilat.

Hanya saja, meski sudah dianggap wajar, tetapi itu bukan berarti benar, kan? Rasanya tidak masuk akal jika terus menilai sesuatu seperti itu.

Ketika aku mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hanya karena banyak orang melakukannya, jangan pernah menganggap wajar sesuatu yang salah, ingat?" ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum, "oh, dan juga ... kau telah melakukan yang terbaik selama pelatihan _dungeon_, kerja bagus."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ mengalihkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap kepalaku.

"Kerja bagus, _huh_?" gumamku.

Kepalan tanganku mengepal dengan kuat seolah-olah berusaha ingin menahan sebuah gejolak yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatiku. Perasaan kecewa yang sempat kurasakan, mendadak sirna dan tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang terasa hangat.

Hanya dengan kalimat 'kerja bagus' beserta sebuah usapan di kepala saja sudah membuatku merasa senang seperti ini? Memangnya aku ini anak kecil, _huh_? Akan tetapi, pujian tulus yang dikatakan Kakashi-_sensei_ itu entah kenapa mampu menyentuh hatiku.

Aku sangat paham dengan perasaan ini. Seluruh pujian manis yang ada di dunia, akan kalah dengan sebuah kata-kata 'kerja bagus' yang diucapkan dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Segera kembali ke asrama dan beristirahatlah, _etto_ ... Naruo?" ucapnya lagi untuk mengingatkanku.

"Naruto _desu_."

"Natsuo?"

"Naruto _desu_."

"Ah, iya, aku ingat. Hayato, kan?"

"Kampret, anda memang tidak mendengarkanku atau bagaimana?"

Sial, aku tarik kembali segala pujianku tentang Kakashi-_sensei_ barusan! Aku benar-benar salah ketika mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang guru hebat yang bersembunyi di balik aura suramnya. Tidak, bahkan jauh dari pada itu, dia hanyalah guru pemalas yang menyebalkan!

Ketika aku hendak protes lebih lanjut, ia terlebih dulu berjalan mendahuluiku sambil terdengar seperti suara tawa halus darinya. Tangannya yang melambai-lambai kepadaku, seolah menjadi sinyal bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar protesku sedikit pun.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Jam yang sengaja diletakkan di jalanan akademi Shouka Sonjoku, telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Itu berarti, masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam sampai habisnya jam malam yang disediakan oleh pihak akademi.

Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ memberi sedikit pengarahan terakhir sebelum akhirnya kami semua dibubarkan, kebanyakan dari kami langsung pergi menuju ke kafetaria. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang berdomisili atau yang mempunyai rumah di Edo, lebih memilih untuk pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Lalu, di sinilah aku sekarang. Sama seperti kebanyakan siswa lain yang tinggal di asrama, aku pun pergi ke salah satu kafetaria yang ada di akademi ini. Omong-omong tentang kafetaria, di akademi ini terdapat empat kafetaria yang buka sampai jam sembilan malam. Jadi, para murid tidak perlu risau mencari makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

"Sial, mereka tidak mengizinkanku mengambil saus tomat lebih banyak."

Kedua mataku secara otomatis mengikuti arah datang suara yang terdengar kurang nyaman tersebut. Kudapati Sasuke yang kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahku dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat nampannya yang berisi ... sebuah makanan? Aku tidak yakin apa itu, yang jelas itu terlihat menjijikkan.

"_Hei_, seluruh piringmu sudah penuh dengan saus tomat. Memangnya, berapa banyak lagi yang ingin kau tambahkan? Lagi pula, apa yang sebenarnya kau makan itu?"

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan anak ini. Ketika aku berpikir bahwa buta arah adalah satu-satunya keanehan yang ia punya, nyatanya aku benar-benar salah besar. Maksudku, lihat saja piring makannya. Memangnya, ada orang normal yang memberi saus tomat begitu banyaknya, yang bahkan sudah menutupi seluruh isi makanannya, _ha_?

"Diamlah, ini hanya _tamago kake gohan_ dengan ekstra saus tomat, kau tahu? Selain itu, aku tidak ingin mendengar protes dari orang yang memakan nasi dengan lauk semangkuk penuh kacang merah sepertimu," balas Sasuke sambil melirik makananku.

"Ini wajar. Maksudku, glukosa sangat diperlukan saat setelah kau melakukan aktivitas berat."

Sasuke terlihat mengabaikan perkataanku dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati santapan malamnya. Aku sedikit jengkel karena ia dengan tiba-tiba mengabaikanku, tetapi aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malamku yang tertunda sejenak.

"Omong-omong, yang membunuh _king kobold_ dengan anak buahnya ... itu kau, kan?"

Tangan kananku terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat topik itu.

"Mana mungkin, kan?" balasku.

Ya, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Lagi pula, Kiba dan lainnya sudah terlebih dahulu membuat narasi seolah-olah merekalah yang telah membawa timku menyelesaikan tugas dengan gemilang.

"Mereka mungkin bisa membodohi murid lain, tapi tidak denganku," ucap Sasuke tenang sambil terus menyantap makanannya.

Mataku terus terpaku dan menatap kosong pada makanan yang tersaji di depanku. Aku tidak menyangka, selain Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Tadokoro, masih ada orang lain yang mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"_Yah_, aku tidak akan mengelak jika kau memang sudah tahu," ucapku pelan, "jadi, apa lagi? Bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan kan, _teme_?"

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengonfirmasinya saja. Selain itu, aku tidak menyangka ada _healer_ yang bahkan mampu mengelahkan _king kobold_ dan anak buahnya sekaligus. Kau mengingatkanku dengan Tsunade-_sama_ si Putri Siput."

Aku tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa untuk menyikapi pernyataannya, khususnya ketika ia mulai berpikir bahwa aku sedikit mirip dengan nenek. Tidak, aku tidak ingin membohonginya atau semacamnya. Aku hanya enggan jika dia mengubah sikapnya kepadaku ketika ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah cucu dari Tsunade Namikaze.

Karena itulah, aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Lagi pula, aku tidak merasa jika Sasuke benar-benar terkejut seperti yang ia katakan barusan. Maksudku, ini seperti dia sudah memprediksi jika aku memang mampu mengalahkan mereka.

"Lupakan tentang itu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak membuat masalah dengan kelompokmu, kan?"

"Tidak, yang ada justru merekalah yang membuat masalah denganku," balas Sasuke.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Aku yakin, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang bisa membuat masalah kapan pun itu, mengingat bahwa dia mempunyai penyakit buta arah yang sudah kronis. Seakan menyadari kebingunganku, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, tidak sampai satu menit setelah masuk _dungeon_ saja, mereka langsung tersesat."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun secara tidak sadar mengeluarkan senyum miris. Perasaan simpati terhadap kelompok Sasuke, muncul begitu saja di dalam hatiku. Dengan segenap empati yang kupunya, aku memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, segeralah meminta maaf ke mereka. Tidak perlu malu, aku akan menemanimu."

"Sialan, kenapa aku harus minta maaf ke mereka, _ha_?" ucap Sasuke kesal sambil menahan suaranya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu kau yang tersesat, _teme_. Bukan mereka!"

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. La- lagi pula, ma- mana mungkin aku tersesat, _ha_?"

Gawat, gawat sekali anak ini. Dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi, aku turut bersimpati padamu, Sasuke. Tenang saja, kau yang berusaha menyembunyikan keidiotanmu itu terlihat tidak buruk juga, kok.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, "baiklah, lupakan saja itu. Lalu, apa kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku terus berjalan saja. Bahkan, aku tidak sadar kalau aku ternyata memasuki sarang _goblin_."

Tenggorokanku hampir tersedak makanan ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang di luar perkiraanku. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku pun meminum segelas air agar meredakan tenggorakanku.

"sarang _goblin_, kau bilang?" tanyaku sambil melihat Sasuke dengan terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? _Goblin_ adalah salah satu monster _rank_ C yang cukup berbahaya. Meskipun kekuatan mereka jauh lebih lemah dari _kobold_, tetapi _goblin_ mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi. Mereka bahkan paham bagaimana cara menggunakan anak panah, memasak bahan makanan, bercocok tanam, berternak, dan memanfaatkan peralatan lain layaknya manusia.

Yang paling ditakuti dari _goblin_ bukanlah kekuatan mereka, tetapi kecerdasannya. Umumnya, monster _rank_ C akan dengan mudah dihadapi asal mempunyai kerja sama yang hebat. Akan tetapi, kerja sama dan serangan dadakan saja tidak cukup untuk menghadapi kawanan _goblin_. Mereka mempunyai banyak sekali rencana untuk menghadapi berbagai macam situasi, bahkan mereka bisa menyiapkan sebuah jebakan dengan cepat.

Selain itu, dia tadi bilang sarang _goblin_? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke juga bertemu _king goblin_, monster _rank_ B yang kekuatannya setingkat dengan _king kobold_.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan _king_ _goblin_ di sana," ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kecewa.

" 'sayang sekali' pantatmu! Harusnya kau beruntung tidak ada _king goblin_ di sana, _teme_," ucapku yang menahan emosi.

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Ini adalah pelatihan _dungeon_, sayang jika kau tidak bertemu monster kuat. Namun, aku tetap bersyukur karena bisa menghabisi seluruh _goblin_ di sana," ujarnya dengan santai.

Y- _yah_, aku mengerti kalau bertemu monster dengan _rank_ tinggi di dalam _dungeon_ cukup menguntungkan karena dapat memberikanmu pengalaman yang berharga. Akan tetapi, bertemu _king goblin_ di dalam sarangnya, itu sudah seperti kau jatuh dan tertimpa tangga.

Jika aku tidak salah, dulu kakek pernah berkata kalau sarang _goblin_ setidaknya berisikan seratus ekor monster, termasuk _king goblin_. Jika _king goblin_ tidak ada di dalamnya, itu berarti dia sedang melakukan perluasan wilayah dan membawa setengah pasukannya keluar sarang.

Lebih dari itu, Sasuke tadi bilang kalau dia berhasil menghabisi seluruh _goblin_ yang masih ada di dalam sarangnya? Dengan kata lain, dia menghadapi 50 _goblin_ sendirian? Sial, kurasa kekuatan dari bangsawan Uchiha itu bukan main-main.

"_Anoo_ ... permisi, bo- bolehkah aku bergabung de- dengan kalian?"

Baik aku maupun Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mencoba berbicara dengan kami. Dari suaranya saja, sebenarnya aku sudah merasa familiar dengannya.

"Ini tempat umum, Tadokoro. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin segala, duduklah."

Benar, yang sedang berdiri di hadapan kami saat ini adalah Megumi Tadokoro, rekan satu kelompokku.

Mengikuti instruksiku, ia pun duduk dengan sedikit perasaan sungkan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Awalnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Tadokoro terlihat begitu tidak nyaman. Akan tetapi, setelah berpikir beberapa detik, kurasa aku paham alasan dibalik sikapnya itu.

Meskipun buta arah dan sedikit idiot, tetapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Ia mendekat kepadaku dan berbisik, "_hei_, kenapa dia terlihat seperti ketakutan?"

"Tentu saja karena wajahmu menyeramkan. Cobalah sapa dia dengan sedikit tersenyum," balasku juga dengan berbisik di dekat telinga Sasuke.

Mengikuti saranku, Sasuke pun mulai melihat Tadokoro dengan seksama. Ia pandangi gadis itu dengan teliti, hingga akhirnya sebuah sapaan lepas dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jadi, mau apa kau ke sini?"

_Errr_ ... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Sejak awal, suara Sasuke adalah tipe suara dengan nada rendah yang akan terdengar seperti mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Di tambah dengan muka temboknya yang seakan-akan terlihat seperti selalu menantang orang lain berkelahi, maka lengkap sudah kesan menyeramkan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Selain itu, aku tahu jika tadi aku menyuruhnya menyapa Tadokoro dengan sedikit tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. Akan tetapi, yang muncul di wajahnya justru seringai sadis yang justru membuatnya semakin mirip dengan orang jahat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan, Sasuke," ucapku sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Tadokoro, kau mungkin sudah tahu anak ini. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, temanku. Tak perlu takut dengannya. _Yah_, aku dulu juga sempat merasa takut ketika pertama kali bertemu, tapi dia orang baik, kok."

"Sa- saya Megumi, Megumi Tadokoro. Sa- salam kenal, U- Uchiha_-sama_," balas Tadokoro sambil menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Sasuke.

Aku paham, aku paham itu, Tadokoro. Siapa pun yang sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan bangsawan sekelas Uchiha, pasti akan bersikap demikian.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Uchiha, aku benci itu."

Tadokoro sedikit terhentak, "Sa- saya mengerti, _ettoo_ ... Sasuke_-sama_."

"Jangan pakai honorofik _-sama_. Juga, jangan terlalu formal. Berbicaralah biasa seperti kau sedang berbicara dengan Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"I- iya. Kalau begitu, ... Sasuke_-san_?"

Mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya begitu ia sukai, Sasuke pun mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira. Ekspresinya masihlah datar seperti biasa, tetapi entah bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang senang.

Namun, aku paham alasan Sasuke bisa senang. Maksudku, dipanggil menggunakan honorofik _-san_ itu terdengar keren, kau tahu? Maksudku, dengan begitu kau akan dipandang seperti orang dewasa. Meskipun aku mempunyai cita-cita menjadi dokter sekaligus _healer_ dan semua orang akan memanggilku 'Naruto-_sensei_', tetapi mendengar namamu dipanggil dengan honorofik _-san_ juga tidaklah buruk.

Ditambah lagi, sejak kecil aku selalu dipanggil 'Naruto-_chan'_, 'Naru-_chan'_, atau bahkan 'Naa-_nyan_' oleh nenek dan tetangga-tetangga di desa. Selalu diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil, terkadang membuatku menjadi sedikit sedih _lho_, tahu tidak?"

"_Hei_, bukankah itu tidak adil? Bisakah kau juga memanggilku seperti itu, Tadokoro?"

Tadokoro tersenyum lebar menatapku dan beberapa kali mengangguk dengan sedikit cepat.

"Tentu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Naruto_-kun_'. Sebagai gantinya, tolong panggil aku juga dengan nama depanku, ya?"

Tidak, bukan itu yang aku maksud, Tadokoro_-san_. Aku juga ingin dipanggil dengan honorofik _-san_ juga, _lho_.

Sesungguhnya, aku ingin protes karena dia tidak menangkap maksudku. Akan tetapi, melihat senyumannya yang cerah meski langit sudah benar-benar gelap dan kondisi tubuh yang sudah sangat pegal, membuatku benar-benar tidak tega dibuatnya.

Sebuah suara orang yang terdengar seperti menahan tawa, terdengar jelas di telingaku. Sontak, aku pun menoleh mengikuti sumber suara tersebut. Di sebelahku, aku mendapati si Sasuke yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Si brengsek ini, berani-beraninya dia menertawakanku.

"Jadi, kau ingin dipanggil seperti apa, Naruto_-san_? Tidak, maksudku ... Na-ru-to _ue-sama_."

Sial, dia benar-benar mengejekku. Lekukan siku-siku jelas tercetak di pelipisku, Sasuke yang mengejekku seperti itu membuat wajahku terasa menjadi lebih panas.

Sedangkan Tadokoro, atau mungkin sekarang aku harus memulai memanggilnya dengan Megumi, terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku dan Sasuke ributkan. Ia yang hanya bereaksi dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat mimik wajah yang imut, semakin membuatku tidak tega untuk memaksanya memanggilku menggunakan honorofik _-san_.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula, malam ini sudah semakin larut, kafetaria tempat kami makan saat ini pun sebentar lagi pasti akan tutup. Aku sudah sangat lelah setelah menjalani pelatihan _dungeon_, bertengkar dengan Sasuke pun rasanya sudah tidak punya tenaga.

_Yah_, biarkan saja jam malam yang masih tersisa ini kami gunakan untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Karena bagaimanapun, kurasa kami ini sudah menjadi teman, kan?

Tunggu, benar juga. Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan alasan Megumi bergabung dengan kami pada makan malam ini.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Yahallo, saya datang lagi dengan lebih cepat dari biasa. haha

yah, alasan utama saya update chapter ini lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ini sebanrnya memang penggalan dari chapter kemarin. seperti yang saya katakan, chapter 5 itu niat awalnya buat 2 chapter sekaligus. tapi karena beberapa hal, akhirnya aku marger jadi 1 chapter dan menyisakan sisa2 yang akhirnya aku upload menjadi chapter 6 ini.

oke, di chapter ini hanya kembali berisi dengan remeh temeh setelah memasuki adegan serius. tidak ada hal yang penting sebenernya di sini, hanya beberapa interaksi yang menurutku bagus untuk menunjukan perkembangan hubungan Naruto dengan yang lain.

karena itu, mungkin saya akan menjawab review yang saya rasa penting untuk semua orang tahu.

pertama, ada yang tanya apakah nanti Naruto punya hewan summon lagi atau tidak, ada juga yang menyarankan agar para biju jadi hewan summonnya Naruto biar keren.

di sini, kuingatkan dan kutekankan bahwa Naruto hanya akan mempunyai Katsuyu sebagai hewan summonnya. alasannya, aku tidak suka dengan karakter yang terlalu banyak mendapatkan segala jenis kekuatan (misal seperti karakter yang mempunyai rinnegan, sharingan, bijuu, mokuton, dan segala tetek bengeknya). tidak, aku tidak suka itu. aku lebih suka seorang karakter yang mengoptimalkan kemampuannya sehingga ia menjadi master pada bidang tersebut dan akan menjadi ciri khasnya. misal seperti Luffy yang membuat banyak variasi dengan gomu-gomu no mi, atau Naruto yang bertarung menggunakan variasi serangan kage bunshin serta rasengan.

Jadi, bagi kalian yang mengharapkan karakter overpower yang punya segalanya dan bisa segalanya, jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan fict ini.

Kedua, apa Naruto bakal punya kekuatan seperti Law?

jawabannya tidak. Seperti yang aku tekankan, aku hanya akan membuat Naruto mengoptimalkan kemampuannya untuk saat ini. kalaupun nanti ada kemampuan lain, aku pastikan itu masih ada hubungannya dengan pengetahuan Naruto seputar dunia medis.

ketiga, main heroine nya Erza atau Megumi?

bukan kedua-duanya wkwk. main heroine nya belum aku keluarkan. meskipun Erza adalah gadis yang pertama muncul, tapi dia bukan main heroine nya. Jadi, ikuti terus perjalanan naruto si healer agar bisa tahu siapa main heroine nya wkwk

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jadi, kau ingin dipanggil seperti apa, Naruto_-san_? Tidak, maksudku ... Na-ru-to _ue-sama_."

Sial, dia benar-benar mengejekku. Lekukan siku-siku jelas tercetak di pelipisku, Sasuke yang mengejekku seperti itu membuat wajahku terasa menjadi lebih panas.

Sedangkan Tadokoro, atau mungkin sekarang aku harus memulai memanggilnya dengan Megumi, terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku dan Sasuke ributkan. Ia yang hanya bereaksi dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat mimik wajah yang imut, semakin membuatku tidak tega untuk memaksanya memanggilku menggunakan honorofik _-san_.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula, malam ini sudah semakin larut, kafetaria tempat kami makan saat ini pun sebentar lagi pasti akan tutup. Aku sudah sangat lelah setelah menjalani pelatihan _dungeon_, bertengkar dengan Sasuke pun rasanya sudah tidak punya tenaga.

_Yah_, biarkan saja jam malam yang masih tersisa ini kami gunakan untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Karena bagaimanapun, kurasa kami ini sudah menjadi teman, kan?

Tunggu, benar juga. Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan alasan Megumi bergabung dengan kami pada makan malam ini.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 7 : Saat Ini, Mereka Berdua ...

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto?"

"Entah. Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"_Heehh_ ... aku juga sama."

Helaan napas yang berat keluar dari mulut kami berdua secara bersamaan. Tidak adanya kegiatan yang bisa kami lakukan, membuat kami merasa tidak tahu caranya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bahkan, aku sudah selesai membaca buku-buku yang telah aku pinjam di perpustakaan sebelumnya. Sialnya lagi, mereka tidak memperbolehkanku meminjam buku lebih banyak dalam minggu ini, karena batas peminjaman maksimalku yang telah habis.

Sungguh, tidak di sana atau di sini, selalu saja ada batas peminjaman buku pada perpustakaan. Memangnya, apakah perlu sebuah pembatasan bagi mereka yang sedang mencari ilmu?

Karena itulah, di tempat ini kami berdua berakhir. Di salah satu sudut akademi Shouka Sonjoku, di tepian jalan yang terdapat dua bangku taman yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Kami berdua sama-sama berbaring di kedua bangku tersebut, sambil memandangi awan dengan menggunakan imajinasi kami masing-masing.

Kira-kira, awan yang itu berbentuk apa, ya?

Omong-omong, ini sudah satu minggu lebih semenjak pelatihan _dungeon_. Saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa kehidupan sekolahku akan diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan yang berbahaya seperti ketika pelatihan _dungeon_. Namun, nyatanya pendidikan yang aku terima bisa dibilang relatif tidak sampai membahayakan nyawa.

Memang, kami masih diberikan materi tentang berbagai macam sihir, sifat-sifatnya, dan lain sebagainya. Akan tetapi, kurasa itu lebih manusiawi menurutku. _Yah_, meskipun ada mata pelajaran yang cukup berbahaya seperti Pendidikan Pertahanan Diri, tetapi itu masih jauh lebih aman daripada apa yang telah kulalui di desa selama ini.

Dalam satu minggu terakhir, tidak banyak kejadian yang bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan obrolan bagi kami. Tidak, justru sebenarnya ada satu gosip yang sedikit membuatku merasa tidak tenang. Aku tidak tahu dari mana gosip itu berasal, aku juga tidak tahu tentang kebenaran dari gosip itu. Memang, aku sangat paham bahwa itu bukan urusanku. Hanya saja, mendengar temanmu yang menjadi sasaran gosip tidak menyenangkan ... itu sedikit mengganggu, benar?

Pernah sesekali aku ingin bertanya langsung kepadanya. Namun, aku takut jika ternyata aku justru melewati batas yang telah ia pasang dan menginjak ranjau dalam dirinya. Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan orang lain, pasti ada bagian-bagian yang sangat sensitif bagi mereka sehingga mereka akan menguncinya rapat-rapat di dalam hati. Sambil berharap tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyinggungnya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas apa dalam mata pelajaran pilihan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena pandangan kami terhalang oleh sandaran bangku ini. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja, aku ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana yang beberapa hari terakhir terasa sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

"_Hn_, aku akan mengambil kelas Ilmu Berpedang, Pendalaman Sihir, dan Geografi."

"Geografi? Kau benar-benar ingin pergi menjelajah dunia, ya?" tanyaku kembali dengan sedikit tawa halus.

Seperti namanya, Geografi adalah cabang ilmu pengetahuan yang mempelajari segala macam tentang bumi. Semua orang tahu itu, pun dengan Sasuke.

Ia pernah bercerita kepadaku bahwa ia mempunyai kakak yang sangat hebat, tipikal seorang jenius. Karena itulah, ia sangat yakin bahwa posisi kepala keluarga Uchiha yang selanjutnya akan diambil oleh kakaknya. Jadi, daripada harus repot-repot berebut gelar penerus kepala keluarga, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi berkeliling dunia.

_Yah_, lagi pula itu terdengar lebih cocok dengannya. Apalagi, jika mengingat bahwa ia selama ini selalu berkelakar bahwa penyakit buta arahnya itu bentuk dari jiwa petualangnya yang sangat bebas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Aku tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena memang aku masih sedikit bingung dengan pilihanku. Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa menentukan mata pelajaran pilihan itu mudah. Nyatanya, setelah aku melihat seluruh pilihan yang tersedia, aku justru dibuat sangat bingung.

Namun, bukan berarti aku ini tidak punya pilihan. Aku punya, tetapi aku sedikit ragu, itu saja.

"Kelas _Healer_, tentu saja. mungkin sisanya ... aku akan memilih Ilmu Gizi dan Teknik Pertanian."

Di akademi Shouka Sonjoku, terdapat sebuah sistem yang mengatur agar siswanya tidak terpaku hanya pada pengetahuan seputar sihir saja. Karena itulah, mereka memberikan mata pelajaran pilihan, yang memungkinkan para siswa lebih mendalami bakat dan minat mereka.

Aku sering mendengar jika akademi ini banyak melahirkan orang-orang yang sangat terampil dalam bidangnya. Namun, aku baru tahu jika mereka menggunakan sistem seperti ini. Bahkan, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat ada pilihan kelas seni lanjutan yang meliputi drama teater, menyanyi, dan lain-lain. Maksudku, sesuatu seperti drama dan menyanyi itu sangat jauh kaitannya dengan ilmu sihir, kan?

"Aku paham dengan Kelas _Healer_ dan Ilmu Gizi, tetapi Teknik Pertanian? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kukira, kau akan mengambil Biologi Lanjutan atau semacamnya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar benar-benar terkejut.

"_Yah_, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Namun, aku rasa akan lebih bermanfaat jika aku memilih Teknik Pertanian," balasku.

Biologi Lanjutan adalah mata pelajaran yang meliputi tentang berbagai anatomi tubuh, pengetahuan lebih mendalam tentang sel, dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya, itu sangat berguna bagi seorang _healer_ sepertiku.

Awalnya, aku berpikir untuk mengambil mata pelajaran Biologi Lanjutan. Hanya saja, setelah aku berpikir berulang kali, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah sangat paham tentang semua materi yang bersangkutan tentang Biologi. Bahkan, aku mempunyai banyak buku yang langsung diberikan oleh nenek. Aku juga sudah mendapat banyak pelajaran tentang materi itu dari nenek. Selain itu, aku sudah mulai belajar tentang biologi dan ilmu kedokteran sejak usia enam tahun.

Lagi pula, jika aku ingin mengambil riset lebih lanjut, aku pikir aku bisa memasukannya melalui Kelas _Healer_.

Jadi, daripada mempelajari sesuatu yang sudah aku kuasai, aku lebih memilih untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang berguna untuk menunjang ilmu medisku. Karena itulah, aku memilih kelas Ilmu Gizi dan Teknik Pertanian. Aku ingin mempelajari lebih mendalam tentang ilmu gizi, sekaligus membudidayakan tanaman obat agar mempermudahku untuk membuat resep obatku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak masuk Ilmu Berpedang? Keterampilanmu menggunakan pisau kurasa cocok dengan itu. Bahkan, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Erza Scarlet," ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ti- tidak, te- terima kasih. Sa- sangat mustahil bagiku untuk mengalahkan Scarlet_-san_, kau tahu?"

Aku paham bahwa Sasuke mempunyai semacam ambisi untuk bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat. Namun, tidak denganku. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku akan menghindari masalah, lari dari masalah, dan hidup dengan damai sepanjang sisa hidupku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir menantang orang dengan kemampuan monster seperti Scarlet_-san_. Ti- tidak, jangankan berpikiran untuk menantang. Bahkan, aku akan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap matanya ketika bertemu dengannya.

Maksudku, pemegang pedang Benizakura, senjata kelas _longinus_, seperti dia tentu saja berada pada level yang jauh berbeda denganku. Jadi, selama kau masih sayang dengan tubuhmu, kusarankan jauh-jauh dengan orang-orang seperti Erza Scarlet. Asal kalian tahu, orang seperti dia adalah sumber masalah!

"Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya? Kurasa kita harus pergi," ucap Sasuke.

Merespon ucapannya, mataku secara otomatis melirik ke sisi lain dari jalan ini untuk melihat jam yang sengaja dipasang di sana. Sasuke benar, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga sore. Seharusnya, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum itu dimulai.

"Apa kau masih yakin ingin pergi ke sana? maksudku, di sana ada banyak orang, _lho_."

Kulihat Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring. Kemudian, ia menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, gosip itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali," ucapnya santai sambil beranjak pergi dari bangku tempat kami berbaring.

Jika ada alasan tentang rasa khawatir yang ada di dalam dadaku, itu karena sebuah gosip yang belakangan menyerang temanku. Sebuah gosip yang sangat-sangat tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

**XxxxX**

_Battle of Justice_. Ketika dialog dan kepala dingin tidak dapat menemukan titik terangnya, maka tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah kecuali dengan pertarungan. Sesuai dengan namanya, mereka yang melakukan _Battle of Justice_ adalah mereka yang berusaha memperjuangkan keadilan mereka masing-masing.

Di buku panduan siswa, diceritakan bahwa _Battle of Justice_ mempunyai sejarah yang panjang di akademi ini. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan sejarahnya, karena itu memang sangat panjang. Yang ingin aku katakan hanyalah, dalam _Battle of Justice_, semua yang terlibat akan dianggap setara. Lalu, pada akhirnya kekuatanlah yang menentukan segalanya.

Daripada ajang mencari keadilan, menurutku ini hanyalah sebatas ajang pamer kekuatan. Memang, ada beberapa yang melakukan _Battle of Justice_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan melindungi harga diri mereka. Namun, tidak sedikit pula yang menyelewengkan tradisi sakral milik akademi ini.

Bagi mereka yang gila dengan status sosial, _Battle of Justice_ adalah panggung yang tepat untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka ke khalayak banyak. Menyedihkan memang, sebuah ritual yang dianggap sakral dan mempunyai nilai sejarah, justru menjadi tempat para pemuja status melampiaskan kegilaannya.

Karena itulah, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pertandingan yang saat ini seharusnya baru dimulai. Jika bukan karena ajakan Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku di tempat seperti ini.

Suasana yang ramai sesak, menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya animo penghuni akademi untuk menyaksikan _Battle of Justice_ yang diselenggarakan hari ini. Bahkan, ketika kami baru memasuki koridor yang menghubungkan dengan tribun penonton, para pengunjung sudah menunjukkan gelagat tidak sabar untuk segera menonton pertandingan.

Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa hanya ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai ide yang sama sepertiku dan Sasuke. Ternyata, ada sangat banyak orang yang sengaja menghabiskan waktu luangnya, sebelum pertandingan dimulai, di luar arena Collosseum meski hanya untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan.

Jika sama-sama harus menunggu, lebih baik menunggu di tempat yang tenang daripada di tempat yang ramai seperti di dalam Collosseum, kan?

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan sebanyak ini murid yang berniat menonton pertandingan ini. Namun, ketika aku mengingat siapa yang bertarung saat ini, aku rasa itu adalah yang sangat wajar. Justru akan sangat aneh bila penontonnya tidak seantusias ini.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat pertarungannya."

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke bergumam seperti itu, aku tidak tahu. Sasuke adalah tipe petarung yang sangat mengandalkan kemampuan berpedangnya. Jadi, aku sangat mengerti tentang antusiasmenya yang sangat tinggi terhadap pertandingan kali ini.

Saat kami telah berjalan selama beberapa menit, dan berulang kali menaiki tangga. Akhirnya kami tiba pada ujung koridor, di sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang akan membawa kami masuk ke area tribun penonton.

Ini sedikit aneh bagiku. Umumnya, akan ada banyak suara yang berisik dari para penonton ketika pertandingan sedang berlangsung. Entah itu suara dari sorakan pendukung, atau bahkan suara cemoohan. Semua itu seharusnya sudah terdengar dari tempat kami berada. Namun, saat ini sama sekali tidak terdengar suara-suara tersebut.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan dengan murid-murid lain yang masuk bersamaan dengan kami berdua. Alis mereka yang ditekuk sedemikian rupa, menandakan bahwa mereka juga merasakan suasana yang berbeda pada umumnya.

Semakin kami mendekati pintu, semakin pula rasa penasaran itu terus menumpuk. Suara sayup-sayup terdengar cukup pelan dari arah tribun penonton. Lupakan tentang bisingnya penonton, bahkan saat ini aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di arena.

Akhirnya, rasa penasaranku, dan mungkin kami semua yang baru memasuki area tribun penonton, telah terbayar sepenuhnya. Saat aku melihat ke tengah-tengah arena Collosseum, aku rasa aku mengerti alasan dibalik tegang dan sunyinya suasana saat ini.

Bahkan, aku dan Sasuke pun tak kuasa untuk menahan mulut kami agar tidak terbuka layaknya orang idiot.

Bagaimana tidak, waktu di jam besar yang sengaja di pasang di salah satu sisi Collosseum, masih menunjukkan bahwa pertarungan ini barulah berjalan selama 47 detik. Umumnya, dalam kurun waktu tersebut, setiap siswa yang bertarung akan melakukan pertarungan ringan untuk memanasi anggota tubuhnya.

Namun, untuk saat ini ... hanya dalam waktu 47 detik, pertarungan ini telah selesai sepenuhnya.

Di pusat arena, berdiri seorang gadis dengan begitu gagah perkasa. Di sana juga terdapat seorang siswa yang jatuh tidak berdaya di hadapan gadis tersebut. Rambut merah darahnya yang berkibar di bawa sang angin, membuat kesan tenang sekaligus mengintimidasi dari gadis tersebut. Sebuah _armor_ perak dengan ukuran yang sesuai dengan tubuh atasnya, juga celana kain berwarna hitam, menambah kesan maskulin dari gadis berparas cantik tersebut.

"Erza Scarlet ... Me- meskipun ki- kita seangkatan, tapi di- dia benar-benar be- berada di level yang sangat berbeda," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Aku melihat kabar berita yang diterbitkan oleh klub Jurnalis kemarin. Di sana tercetak jelas, bahwa hari ini akan diadakan _Battle of Justice_ antara sang pemegang kursi kesepuluh dari _Elite Ten Council_, ditantang oleh Diodora Astaroth, salah seorang siswa di tahun ketiga.

"Sasuke, Astaroth adalah salah satu bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh, kan?" tanyaku.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, aku sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia yang selalu terlihat tenang, kini seluruh badannya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Pembuluh darahnya terlihat sedikit menonjol di sekitar lehernya, menunjukkan betapa kerasnya ia menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, mereka kuat. Bahkan, kakak dari Diodora itu adalah salah satu jenderal di negeri ini."

"Dan Scarlet_-san_ ... mengalahkan Astaroth-_senpai_ kurang dari satu menit. Selain itu, di- dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan pedang Benizakura," ujarku sambil berusaha menelan air liur dengan susah payah.

Tujuanku melihat _Battle of Justice_ yang melibatkan Scarlet_-san_ adalah membantu Sasuke untuk mengobservasi kemampuannya. Namun, apa yang bisa diobservasi bila yang kami lihat justru menunjukkan betapa tidak terjangkaunya gadis itu? pada detik ini, aku menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah jurang besar yang membedakan murid biasa seperti kami, dengan para anggota _Elite Ten Council_.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Memburuknya _mood_ Sasuke dapat kurasakan dengan begitu jelas. Meskipun ia menyembunyikannya dibalik muka temboknya, tetapi aura yang terpancar darinya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan gestur tenang yang coba ia tunjukkan.

Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak mempunyai sedikit pun petunjuk untuk menghiburnya. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehku, hanyalah mengajaknya latihan malam seperti biasa.

Selain karena mendapati fakta tentang betapa digdayanya Scarlet_-san_, suasana di koridor ini turut menambah buruk keadaan Sasuke.

Bila ketika kami masuk tadi tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari keberadaan kami, khususnya Sasuke. Maka sekarang, setelah pertarungan yang melibatkan Scarlet_-san_ telah selesai, beberapa orang kini telah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah orang-orang ini sengaja berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit keras agar kami berdua mendengarnya atau semacamnya. Maksudku, mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan menyembunyikan mulut mereka seolah-olah agar kami tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, suara yang mereka keluarkan justru cukup keras hingga kami berdua menyadari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Meskipun bukan aku yang menjadi target pembicaraannya, tetapi telingaku terasa panas ketika mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. Mungkin, jika itu aku yang mereka bicarakan, maka aku sudah akan menjadi penyendiri yang selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Serius ini.

Kulirik sedikit Sasuke untuk mengetahui responnya. Sungguh, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mental Sasuke yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi bahan gosip yang tidak mengenakan.

Meskipun ia saat ini tengah bersikap seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali, tetapi siapa pun tahu jika menjadi bahan gosip tidaklah menyenangkan.

Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat kasus perundungan seperti ini. Meskipun aku tidak akrab dengan anak di desaku dan dianggap pengecut, tetapi mereka tidak pernah sampai membicarakanku secara terang-terangan. Bila perundungan terhadap Sasuke terus berlanjut, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke akan mengalami gangguan mental yang parah. Atau dalam kasus lain, bisa saja kasus perundungan ini akan mengarah kepada sebuah persekusi.

Dalam hal ini, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak, selain itu, aku cukup yakin Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membiarkan orang lain membicarakannya sesuka hati mereka. Jadi, daripada memikirkan apa yang bisa kulakukan, mungkin pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, apa yang sedang Sasuke coba lakukan? Narasi apa yang ingin ia bangun dengan membiarkan orang-orang ini?

Ketika kami berdua mencoba mengabaikan segala omongan tidak menyenangkan yang berada di sepanjang koridor, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara lain yang aku yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

"Kupikir ada apa di sini sampai kalian semua berbisik-bisik seperti itu."

"_Yah_, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Ternyata, hanya ada anak dari hasil hubungan gelap itu, ya?"

Setelah melihat siapa yang berkata demikian, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dengan si pemilik suara tersebut. Sakon dan Ukon, dua orang siswa dari tahun kedua yang pernah menganiaya seorang _healer_ ketika hari pertama dulu. _Yah_, meskipun ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu aku bersekolah, aku masih tetap tidak bisa membedakan mana yang Sakon dan mana yang Ukon. Itu wajar, mereka ada di tahun kedua dan aku masihlah tahun pertama.

Jadi, ayo kembali sebut saja mereka dengan si Biru I dan si Biru II.

Mereka berdua yang berhenti tepat di depan kami, memaksa kami berdua untuk menghentikan langkah kami berdua. Aku tidak suka ini, aku berharap mereka segera menyingkir dari jalan kami berdua dan membiarkan kemi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin segera pergi, suasana di sini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"_Hei_, katakan padaku. Kau hanyalah anak haram, kan? Kenapa kau masih memakai nama Uchiha? Apa kau tidak punya malu?"

"Ya, saudaraku benar. Kau tidak punya malu, ha? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan _sharingan_ dan kau masih menganggap dirimu Uchiha?"

Sungguh, sampai harus mengejek di depan Sasuke langsung, aku merasa ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku yang temannya saja tidak pernah berani menyinggung topik tersebut.

_Yah_, meskipun sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, dia selalu bilang kalau dia membenci bangsawan, tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka jika masalahnya akan sekompleks ini.

Aku tidak tahu apakah gosip tentang Sasuke merupakan anak dari hubungan gelap itu benar atau tidak. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, dia memang tidak bisa menggunakan _sharingan_. Dia pernah berkata padaku ketika dia memaksaku latihan bersamanya di malam hari.

Entah karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang aku lihat, tanpa sadar aku menginterupsi mereka berdua dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi dan terkesan dingin.

"_Hei_!" ucapku.

Mereka berdua yang mendengarku, sontak menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata yang melotot menakutkan.

"Kau ada masalah, ha?" bentak mereka berdua secara bersamaan ke arahku.

"Ti- tidak, ma- maksudku bukan begitu. Ma- maksduku, meskipun Sa- sasuke ti- tidak bisa menggunakan _sharingan_, be- belum tentu ju- juga dia adalah a- anak haram, kan?" balasku sambil memalingkan wajah dari mereka.

Sial, mereka sungguh menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa aku menginterupsi mereka seperti itu? bodoh-bodoh-bodoh, memangnya siapa aku sampai berani membentak preman seperti mereka? Kumohon, segeralah pergi dari sini. Ketegangan di sini benar-benar akan membuat jantungku tidak sehat, serius ini.

Si Biru II mendekat ke arahku dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Keringat dingin jelas muncul di sudut pelipisku. Jantungku pun berdegup dengan kencang karena takut dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"Menjauhlah darinya, brengsek."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke samping untuk menghalangi si Biru II yang akan mendekatiku.

"_Ho_ ... apa ini? apa kau sedang berusaha melindungi pengikutmu?" ejek si Biru II.

"A—."

Sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanku, Sasuke telah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Dia bukan pengikutku, dia temanku."

Si Biru I yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, entah kenapa justru menyeringai dengan sangat lebar dan membuat wajah premannya terlihat semakin menakutkan. Terlebih lagi, dia memperlihatkan seringaian itu ke arahku!

"Jadi, kau sudah putus asa dan berteman dengan orang desa sepertinya, ya?"

"Jika kalian memang mengincarku, jangan banyak bicara dan lawanlah aku sekarang, sialan. Akan kuhancurkan kalian berdua sekaligus."

Dengan emosi yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi, Sasuke menantang mereka berdua sekaligus. Kalimat tantangan yang terkesan dingin, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suhu di sekitar tubuhnya.

Temperatur udara mulai meningkat dengan perlahan. Suasana yang sebelumnya sudah sedikit pengap karena banyaknya siswa yang berada di koridor Collosseum, kini bertambah panas seiring dengan emosi Sasuke yang semakin meluap-luap.

Di tengah-tengah kondisi yang sangat tidak nyaman ini, banyak siswa yang merasa mulai gerah dan mengibas-ibaskan kerah bajunya untuk mendapat udara segar. Namun, meski di tengah-tengah temperatur udara yang suhunya naik secara tiba-tiba, ada juga beberapa orang yang merasa tidak terganggu sedikit pun, seperti aku dan si kembar itu misalnya.

"_Hei_, orang desa. Kurasa kau benar-benar pintar dalam menjilat, ya?"

"Ya, aku cukup kaget. Melihat si Uchiha cacat sampai membelamu seperti itu, orang tuamu benar-benar mengajarkan cara menjilat bangsawan dengan benar, ya?"

Aku sedikit tertohok kala mendengar ucapannya. Akan tetapi, aku bisa melihat sedikit peluang untuk kabur dari mereka karenanya.

"A- ah, se- sejujurnya, aku i- ini yatim piatu sejak bayi. Aku ha- hanya tinggal bersama dengan ka- kakek dan nenekku," ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat seolah aku merasa sedih.

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah sebuah cara yang memanfaatkan empati orang lain untuk mendapat keuntungan pribadi. Sejujurnya, ini bukanlah gayaku. Aku tidak suka mengais rasa simpati orang lain demi kepentinganku. Meskipun aku selalu berusaha kabur dari masalahku, tetapi aku tidak pernah melakukan cara pengemis ini. Akan tetapi, situasi sekarang sudah benar-benar kritis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kakek dan nenekmu pasti hanya orang tua yang menyedihkan, kan? Mengajarkan cara menjilat orang kaya kepada cucunya, aku yakin kakek dan nenekmu itu orang yang tidak berguna."

Ejekan dari si Biru II sontak mengundang tawa dari seluruh murid. Bila sebelumnya terasa sunyi karena perselisihan antara kami dengan mereka, kini seluruh koridor justru dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa yang diarahkan untuk mengejekku.

"Cukup. Aku akan membakar kalian semua," kata Sasuke dengan marah.

Tangan Sasuke yang sudah sejak lama mengepal dengan erat, saat ini mulai diselimuti oleh api yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Api yang bergoyang-goyang itu, siap ia hantamkan ke mulut mereka yang telah menyentuh ranjau di dalam hatinya.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh, aku memegang pundak kanannya menggunakan tangan kiriku.

"Naruto, bodoh! Apa kau akan tetap diam dan ketakutan seperti itu ketika mereka menghina keluargamu?"

Aku tahu dia sangat marah, aku tahu. Karena bagaimanapun, kemarahanku saat ini juga telah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Maksudku, memangnya siapa yang tidak marah jika keluarganya dihina seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah peduli dan tidak segan-segan untuk bersujud dihadapan orang lain bila itu berarti bisa menyelesaikan masalahku. Namun, jika itu menyangkut kakek dan nenek yang sudah mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya untukku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam saja?

"Sasuke, aku paham kalau sangat marah. Namun, kita tidak boleh berkelahi di sini," ucapku pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi, mereka—,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sialan!" bentakku kepadanya.

Perlahan, kuangkat kepalaku. Kupandangi si kembar itu secara seksama. Aku tidak menampik jika saat ini mataku tengah melihat mereka dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan betapa marahnya diriku.

"_Battle of Justice_," ucapku pelan.

"Ha?" respon si Biru II sambil mengarahkan telinganya ke arahku.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, anak desa?"

Sekali lagi, aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Aku memang sedang emosi, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku harus kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Kubilang, aku dan dia akan menantang kalian dalam _Battle of Justice_. Kita akan bertarung secara kelompok," ucapku sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Lalu, bersiaplah. Karena kupastikan jika aku akan meremukkan rahang kalian berdua, brengsek!"

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Yahooo, saya kembali lagi haha.

oke, chapter ini adalah chapter pembuka dari arc baru. apa arc ini hanya membahas tentang pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke? oh, tidak. pertarungan mereka berdua hanyalah bumbu untuk menyedapkan arc ini, karena memang fokus utamanya bukan di situ. bisa dibilang, arc ini akan membahas inti dari fict healing The Disastrous Life, di sini akan dibahas mau dibawa ke mana fict ini nanti. jadi, tetap ikuti, oke?

dulu, saya ingat ada reader yang bertanya tentang kekuatan Sasuke dan menebak "apakah Sasuke anak haram". sekarang udah terjawab kan? Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan sihir api, dan ya, bisa dibilang Sasuke produk gagal. tapi bukan hanya sekedar produk gagal, lho :3.

Btw, seperti yang dijelaskan di atas. aku gak ingin membuat akademi ini hanya menjadi akademi yang berbasis sihir saja. aku tidak ingin mempersempit pikiran dengan beranggapan bahwa hebat itu hanya berasal dari sihir saja. maksudku, semua ilmu pengetahuan di dunia itu penting, dan kalian harus selalu belajar sesuai dengan minat dan bakat kalian.

Oke, kali ini aku kembali menyinggung Erza, tapi aku ingatkan kalau dia bukan heroine utama, wkwk.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke, aku paham kalau sangat marah. Namun, kita tidak boleh berkelahi di sini," ucapku pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi, mereka—,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sialan!" bentakku kepadanya.

Perlahan, kuangkat kepalaku. Kupandangi si kembar itu secara seksama. Aku tidak menampik jika saat ini mataku tengah melihat mereka dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan betapa marahnya diriku.

"_Battle of Justice_," ucapku pelan.

"Ha?" respon si Biru II sambil mengarahkan telinganya ke arahku.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, anak desa?"

Sekali lagi, aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Aku memang sedang emosi, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku harus kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Kubilang, aku dan dia akan menantang kalian dalam _Battle of Justice_. Kita akan bertarung secara kelompok," ucapku sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Lalu, bersiaplah. Karena kupastikan jika aku akan meremukkan rahang kalian berdua, brengsek!"

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 8 : Tanpa Seorang Pun Yang Memerhatikan, Gadis Itu Memulai Rencananya.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama dari akademi tersebut? Akademi itu sangat tersohor di seantero kerajaan Codafata, khususnya ibu kota Edo. Baik tua atau muda, miskin atau kaya, bangsawan maupun rakyat jelata, semua pasti mengenal Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku.

Akademi tersebut telah melahirkan banyak nama-nama orang kuat dan terkenal yang pernah atau sedang menduduki posisi penting di Kerajaan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kesatria sihir hebat dengan pangkat tinggi yang dihasilkan oleh Shouka Sonjoku.

Selain mereka yang aktif di bidang militer, ada banyak pula orang yang namanya bersinar di luar bidang tersebut. Politisi, diplomat, arsitek, dan masih banyak lagi bidang-bidang lain yang di dalamnya terdapat alumni akademi Shouka Sonjoku dengan kapasitas yang memumpuni.

Ada banyak orang yang selalu berpikir jika kurikulum yang diterapkan oleh Akademi Shouka Sonjoku terlalu berat dan ketat, terutama bagi mereka yang tinggal di asrama akademi. Namun, pernyataan tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya benar.

Memang, mereka menerapkan kurikulum yang jauh berbeda dengan kurikulum sekolah atau akademi lain. Akan tetapi, akademi Shouka Sonjoku tidaklah seketat yang kebanyakan orang kira.

Faktanya, di bawah langit yang mulai menunjukkan warna jingganya ini, ada banyak siswa-siswinya yang tengah bersantai sambil melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang melanjutkan berlatih, membaca buku, serta ada juga yang hanya sekedar bersantai-santai sambil mengobrol ringan di taman dan kafetaria akademi.

Kunci utama kesuksesan akademi yang telah berjalan sampai seratus tahun lebih ini, terdapat pada sistem dan pengawasannya. Setiap staff dan guru yang terlibat, akan selalu ditodong oleh tumpukan dokumen hasil pembelajaran yang harus dievaluasi tiap minggunya.

Bila staff dan guru adalah pionir-pionir yang akan menjalankan sistem yang telah dibuat, maka ada sebuah dewan murid yang disebut sebagai _Elite Ten Council_. Mereka adalah organisasi yang beranggotakan sepuluh murid terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Sedangkan untuk tugas, mereka diberi mandat untuk mengawasi kinerja para staff serta mengakomodasi segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh murid dalam menjalani kurikulum yang sedang berlangsung.

Selain pada poin-poin tersebut, tentu terdapat sebuah elemen lain yang juga sangatlah penting bagi roda kehidupan akademi ini. Sebuah posisi yang mengharuskannya bertarung di belakang meja dan memikirkan berbagai macam ide terobosan agar meningkatkan mutu para murid. Tentu, posisi tersebut tidak lain adalah kepala sekolah.

Pada salah satu gedung di akademi Shouka Sonjoku, terdapat sebuah gedung tinggi dengan lima lantai di pusat akademi yang seluas 180 hektar ini. Gedung tersebut dikenal dengan gedung administrasi, sebuah tempat yang menjadi jantung akademi Shouka Sonjoku.

Di salah satu ruangan yang berada di lantai kelima gedung tersebut, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang suasananya sangat kontras dengan suasana di luar sana. Selain itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut juga terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang usianya sudah menginjak lebih dari setengah abad.

Umumnya, bila di sore hari seperti ini, orang-orang akan meluangkan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai. Namun, berbeda dengan orang tersebut. Alisnya nampak tertekuk dengan raut wajah yang serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tumpukan dokumen yang tengah ia baca di mejanya. Sesekali, tangannya akan membalikkan halaman-halaman dari dokumen tersebut bila kedua matanya telah selesai membaca baris terakhir pada tiap halamannya.

Meski hanya berbekal penerangan melalui cahaya jingga dari matahari yang merembes masuk melewati jendela, pria dewasa tersebut tidak menunjukkan raut terganggu sama sekali. Bahkan, tidak ada niatan sama sekali darinya untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan. Seakan-akan, dia tidak mau membuang sedetik pun waktu bekerjanya hanya untuk sekedar menyalakan sebuah lampu.

Di tengah keseriusannya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara ketukan pelan dari satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Masuk," ucapnya sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang sebelumnya sedikit berserakan di mejanya.

Setelah merasa mendapat konfirmasi dari sang empunya ruangan, orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut pun membuka pintu itu secara perlahan, lalu memasuki ruangan, dan menutup pintu kembali sebelum ia benar-benar berjalan ke arah si kepala sekolah.

"Pencahayaan yang minim seperti ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk pengelihatan anda, kenapa anda tidak pernah mendengarkan saran saya sama sekali?" keluh orang tersebut.

Sebelum ia menghampiri Azazel, nama dari kepala sekolah, sosok tersebut terlebih dahulu berjalan pelan menuju tembok samping. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk meraba-raba tembok tersebut, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu yang baginya cukup penting.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara petikan yang berasal dari suatu tombol. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu di dalam ruangan ini menyala dan menyinari seisi ruangan dengan sinar putihnya.

Seakan puas dengan hasil kerjanya, sosok tersebut tersenyum ringan sambil menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Bukankah ini jauh lebih baik?"

Setelah lampu menyala, barulah wujud dari si tamu itu terlihat sepenuhnya. Seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat menginjak usia awal 30-an. Sosoknya dibalut menggunakan setelan jas kerja berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Rok span dengan panjang yang hanya sampai lutut, menjadi bawahannya. Ditambah dengan _stocking_ hitam yang menutupi betisnya, menambah kesan feminim pada wanita tersebut.

Selain itu, rambut hitam pendeknya yang nampak cocok dengan perawakannya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti wanita dengan usia yang telah matang.

"Ah, mataku ... ini sungguh silau sampai-sampai mataku terasa panas," keluh Azazel sambil memegang matanya.

"Memangnya, siapa anda ini? Vampir? Tidak, bahkan vampir saja tidak akan kesakitan hanya karena cahaya lampu," timpal wanita itu yang terheran-heran dengan sikap atasannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyalakan lampu tanpa seizinku, Shizune_-kun_."

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Shizune tersebut, tidak menanggapi ocehan atasannya yang ia rasa tidak penting sama sekali.

"Lagi pula, mengerjakan sesuatu dengan suasana remang-remang seperti barusan, bukankah itu akan membuatku semakin terlihat keren, Shizune_-kun_?" lanjut Azazel.

Shizune, yang sedari tadi berusaha mengabaikan ocehan tidak jelas dari atasannya, akhirnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalasnya.

"Sudah saya bilang, memangya anda ini siapa? Seorang remaja labil yang ingin terlihat mencolok?"

"_Huh_, kau terlalu kaku, Shizune_-kun_. Itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah populer di kalangan para lelaki dan tidak ada yang mengajakmu menikah satu pun."

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah urat kemarahan tiba-tiba muncul di pelipisnya ketika atasannya berkata demikian. Darahnya yang terasa seperti mendidih, menumpuk di kepalanya sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat berwarna merah.

"Saya menjadi asisten anda bukan untuk mendengar hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, kenapa tiba-tiba anda membawa masalah asmara saya?"

"_Hei_, itu bukan masalah asmara jika kau tidak menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapa pun," ucap Azazel dengan nada usil. "_Ara_ ... benar juga, wanita tanpa pengalaman sepertimu tidak bisa membedakan antara persoalan asmara dengan masalah kepercayaan diri, ya?"

Shizune tidak pernah benci dengan pekerjaannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia begitu bangga karena bisa menduduki posisi strategis dalam roda administrasi akademi terkenal. Hanya saja, mempunyai atasan yang berusia 55 tahun, tetapi kelakuannya masih sama seperti remaja-remaja di awal 20 tahunan, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Baik-baik, lupakan saja. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat melihatmu hampir menangis," kata Azazel.

"Sa- saya tidak menangis!" Shizune berkata dengan percaya dirinya.

Namun, karena merasa seperti ada sebuah cairan kental yang akan keluar dari hidungnya, Shizune secara spontan menyedotnya kembali dengan cukup kasar. Menyadari sikapnya yang memalukan, ia menjadi kehilangan kata-kata di depan atasannya.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar-benar akan menangis."

"Sudah ... sudah saya bilang, sa—."

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Jadi, ada perlu apa kali ini?"

Melihat perubahan suasana yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat wanita tersebut sedikit salah tingkah. Pasalnya, baru beberapa saat yang lalu, Azazel masih memasang wajah isengnya dan terus menjahili Shizune. Sekarang, orang itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan mimik muka seriusnya, membuat seluruh wibawanya menjadi keluar seketika.

"Saya sudah membawa hasil evaluasi yang disetorkan para guru dan staff untuk minggu ini," ucap si asisten sambil menyodorkan sebuah map yang di dalamnya berisi lembaran-lembaran dokumen hasil evaluasi.

"Oh, sekarang sudah hari Jumat? Kukira masih hari Kamis."

Tanpa melihat mata Shizune, sang kepala sekolah langsung saja mengambil map tersebut dan segera membaca isi-isinya.

Meski hingga beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menumpuk di mejanya, tetapi Azazel tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah sedikit pun ketika memeriksa hasil evaluasi yang baru saja ia terima.

Ia terus membaca tiap baris kata yang tertulis dan membalik-balik tiap halaman dari dokumen tersebut. Bahkan, Shizune yang berdiri di depannya pun merasa bahwa ia saat ini tengah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan atasannya. Maksudnya, keberadaan wanita tersebut pun sampai-sampai tidak menjadi perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya Azazel tiba-tiba.

Meski belum sampai menyelesaikan keseluruhan isi laporan evaluasi, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap merasa tidak sopan jika harus mengabaikan Shizune, bahkan meski ia adalah atasan dari wanita tersebut.

"Ini tentang _Battle of Justice_ yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Antara Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha, melawan _duo_ Sakon dan Ukon."

Mendengar penyataan Shizune, membuat sebelah alis Azazel terangkat.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Memangnya, apa ada masalah?" tanya Azazel bingung.

"Dua hari yang lalu, mereka berdua menantang Sakon dan Ukon tepat setelah pertarungan antara Erza Scarlet dengan Diodora Astaroth selesai," ucap Shizune. "Maksud saya, tepat setelah pertarungan antara siswa tahun pertama melawan siswa tahun ketiga selesai, tiba-tiba langsung muncul tantangan _Battle of Justice_ lainnya antara siswa tahun pertama melawan siswa tahun kedua."

Azazel akhirnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Shizune. Ia tidak menampik kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Shizune. Pasalnya, para anak tahun pertama akan dianggap tidak mempunyai sopan santun terhadap seniornya.

Yang dilakukan oleh Erza, Naruto, dan Sasuke bisa saja dianggap sebagai tanda bahwa anak-anak tahun pertama tidak menaruh hormat terhadap pera senior. Mungkin, Erza Scarlet yang merupakan anggota _Elite Ten Council_ akan dipandang secara berbeda. Namun, bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang bukanlah siapa-siapa, itu bisa diartikan bahwa mereka berniat mencari masalah dengan kakak kelas. Apalagi, ini belum dua minggu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Jika ini terus berlangsung, bukan tidak mungkin jika akan terjadi perpecahan pada tiap angkatan di _senior high_. Namun, Azazel mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda dalam menyikapi hal ini.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu, jika aku ingin memulai proyek itu?" tanya Azazel dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tunggu, apa anda benar-benar yakin?"

Azazel kembali mengangguk sebagai responnya terhadap pertanyaan tersebut. Sedangkan Shizune, ia berusaha menelan liurnya secara kasar untuk meredakan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Azazel_-sama_, saya ingin anda mempertimbangkan itu lagi. Proyek _Jewel Generation_ terlalu riskan. Saya sendiri sangat memahaminya karena saat itu saya masih menjadi murid di akademi dan berada pada generasi itu," ucap Shizune dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, wanita itu melanjutkan, "jika itu gagal ... maka semuanya akan hancur. Bahkan ... bahkan ... Kakashi_-san_ yang disebut sebagai sebuah keajaiban saja bisa kehilangan cahayanya."

Azazel terdiam mendengar perkataan Shizune. Semua yang ia katakan memang benar adanya. Dan semua itu terjadi juga karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Meski tidak termasuk ke dalam proyek _Jewel Generation_ pertama yang ia maksud, tetapi berada di generasi yang sama dengan mereka, membawa memori buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantui Shizune.

_Jewel Generation_, adalah sebuah proyek yang pertama kali dilakukan Azazel ketika 16 tahun yang lalu. Dinamakan _Jewel Generation_ karena pada saat itu terdapat banyak sekali murid dengan penuh potensi pada satu generasi. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, Azazel sendirilah yang secara diam-diam mengumpulkan murid-murid berbakat tersebut.

Namun, semakin banyak orang-orang hebat yang dikumpulkan dalam satu lingkup, maka semakin besar pula ego yang ada di dalamnya. Daripada menjadi generasi yang membawa perubahan besar bagi kerajaan, mereka justru saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain sehingga tidak sedikit korban jiwa pada generasi tersebut. Entah itu karena sabotase atau yang lainnya, tidak pernah ada bukti konkrit untuk mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada generasi tersebut.

Karena itulah, _Jewel Generation_ yang merupakan proyek unggulan Azazel saat itu, justru berubah menjadi _Worst_ _Generation_. Murid yang menduduki kursi pertama _Elite Ten Council_ kala itu, Kakashi Hatake, yang dianggap sebagai keajaiban yang akhirnya muncul setelah Minato Namikaze, sekarang justru lebih dikenal sebagai Kakashi Si Penyihir Terburuk Dari Yang Terburuk.

Untuk meredam dan melindungi korban-korban yang terlibat pada kekacauan saat itu, akhirnya kerajaan Codafata dan akademi Shouka Sonjoku mengambil keputusan serius. Yaitu dengan memblokir segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan tragedi 14 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, informasi mengenai keseluruhan anggota _Elite_ _Ten_ _Council_ yang menjabat saat itu, dihilangkan secara paksa seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku paham maksudmu, Shizune_-kun_. Apa yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu itu memang salahku. Namun, aku sudah banyak belajar dari situ," ucap Azazel.

Saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya, muncul suara eluhan dari mulutnya. Seolah, selama ini pria dewasa tersebut telah menyimpan beban yang sangat berat di punggung yang mulai dimakan usia itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa saat itu terjadi banyak kekacauan antar para murid, Shizune_-kun_?"

Menyadari pertanyaan dari atasannya, Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai sebuah respon darinya.

"Ada tiga alasan utama. Pertama, banyak yang tidak suka dengan visi yang saat itu aku usung, sehingga kekacauan yang disebabkan para murid, banyak di antaranya yang ditunggangi dengan kepentingan oknum lain. Kedua, Bahkan meski Kakashi itu sangat kuat, dia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menciptakan sebuah badai.

Dan ketiga, ... Sehebat apa pun Kakashi, dia akan hancur jika tidak ada orang lain yang mau menjaga punggungnya"

"Jadi, itulah alasan anda tidak memberi tahu orang lain, kecuali saya dan Kakashi-_san_ , tentang proyek _Jewel generation_ yang kedua ini?" tanya Shizune.

"Kau benar. Jika bergerak diam-diam lebih menguntungkan bagiku, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi, kalau begitu, ... jika kerajaan mengetahuinya, maka anda akan dianggap sebagai ...,"

Ketika Shizune hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, entah disebabkan oleh apa sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata terakhir sebagai pelengkap kalimatnya. Itu seperti terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorkannya sehingga kata-kata tersebut tidak bisa keluar sesuai keinginannya.

Suasana di ruangan yang cukup luas, kini terasa menjadi lebih berat meski hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Selain itu, Ketika Shizune mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi, seakan-akan temperatur udara meningkat begitu drastis sampai membuat pelipis Azazel mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"_Yah_, lupakan itu dulu. Di antara murid-murid di tahun pertama, siapa menurutmu yang mempunyai keberanian untuk menciptakan badai dan melawan arus?" tanyanya kepada nona asisten untuk mengurangi tensi sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Shizune nampak berpikir dengan serius untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Ia tahu, ini bukan pertanyaan biasa. Selain ada hubungan dengan proyek yang dikerjakan Azazel, ini juga merupakan sebuah ujian dari atasannya untuk melihat kemampuannya dalam menilai orang lain.

'_Seperti yang Azazel-sama katakan. Bila ini adalah Jewel Generation, maka pasti banyak sekali murid yang sangat berbakat di dalamnya. Jika berbicara reputasi, Erza Scarlet yang merupakan anggota Elite Ten Council adalah jawabannya. Akan tetapi, nama-nama seperti Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha yang menantang anak-anak tahun kedua, bisa menjadi kuda hitam nantinya._

_Namun, nama-nama seperti Rias Gremory dan Jellal Fernandez yang mempunyai bakat sihir yang luar biasa, atau siswa-siswa seperti Bikou, Rugal, dan Touma Kamijou yang mempunyai kemampuan unik, jelas harus diperhatikan.'_

Pada akhirnya, meski Shizune telah berpikir begitu keras, ia tetap tidak begitu yakin dengan siswa yang dimaksud oleh Azazel. Namun, ia tetap harus mengutarakan jawabannya pada atasannya tersebut.

"Jika berbicara tentang keberanian, kekuatan, dan Integritas, maka aku rasa siswa yang sesuai dengan kriteria anda adalah Erza Scarlet."

Seakan sudah menduga bahwa nama tersebut yang akan menjadi jawaban dari asistennya, Azazel pun terkekeh pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Ji- jika bukan dia, lalu siapa menurut anda?" tanya Shizune sambil menahan rasa malunya.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan tersebut secara langsung, Azazel lebih memilih menyerahkan sebuah lembaran ke Shizune. Lembaran tersebut adalah merupakan lembaran yang ia ambil dari laporan-laporan evaluasi tiap siswa. Dengan kata lain, lembaran yang diserahkan kepada Shizune tersebut berisi tentang murid yang Azazel yakini akan menciptakan badai dan melawan arus di akademi ini.

"Sona Sitri?" beo Shizune yang tidak mengerti. "Saya tahu bila nilai-nilai akademiknya sangatlah hebat. Namun, bukankah nilai praktiknya hanya rata-rata? Bahkan, nilai stamina dan kebugarannya ada di bawah rata-rata. Memang, kakaknya mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa dalam sihir, tetapi saya rasa ... Sona Sitri tidak menunjukkan bakat yang sama dengan kakaknya."

Sona Sitri, salah seorang siswi _senior_ _high_ di tahun pertama. Ia lulus dari _junior_ _high_ dengan skor yang terbilang rata-rata. Meski nilai akademiknya bagus, tetapi itu tidak diikuti dengan nilai-nilai lain yang berhubungan dengan praktik dan penerapan teori sihir.

Belum selesai dengan penjelasannya, Shizune melanjutkan, "selain itu, bila kakaknya dulu langsung mendaftar pada jenjang _senior_ _high_, maka Sona Sitri justru mendaftar dari _junior_ _high_. Itu mengindikasikan bila pendidikan yang diterapkan oleh keluarga Sitri, tidak cocok dengan dirinya."

"Kau tahu, Shizune_-kun_. Jika kau terus terjebak dengan pikiran kuno seperti itu, kau akan semakin tertinggal dengan pesaingmu, _lho_."

Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Azazel. Bahkan, data yang ia terima saat ini sudah sangat jelas bahwa gadis tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam klasifikasi yang ditentukan oleh Azazel sendiri.

"Shizune_-kun_, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"I- iya?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang, gorila besar atau manusia yang menggunakan otaknya?"

"Dalam pertarungan langsung, tentu manusia tidak akan menang. Namun, manusia selalu menyiapkan semuanya dan mereka akan bergerak jika seluruh persiapannya telah selesai," jawab Shizune dengan lugas.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Azazel. "Orang bodoh akan bertarung begitu saja tanpa mengetahui batasannya. Sedangkan orang pintar, akan mempersiapkan segalanya sampai dia rasa dia mendapat peluang keberhasilan tertinggi."

Kali ini, Shizune sangat setuju dengan maksud Azazel. Namun, dia masih belum menangkap maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh atasannya tersebut.

Mengerti bahwa asistennya masih belum menyadari dengan maksudnya. Azazel pun menghela napas lelah.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Sitri merupakan spesialis di bidang sihir air. Namun, apa kau tahu apa yang lebih menakutkan selain sihir air mereka?"

Lagi, Shizune disodorkan pertanyaan lain oleh atasannya. Namun, untuk yang satu ini, Shizune sangat paham dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Daya kerja otak mereka. Mereka mampu membuat perencanaan jangka panjang dengan tingkat presisi yang sangat mengagumkan," jelas Shizune dengan yakin.

Tepat setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Azazel, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ada sengatan di otaknya. Ia berusaha menghubungkan fakta-fakta yang telah ia dapat selama ini. Umumnya, seorang bangsawan akan mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka pada jenjang _senior_ _high_. Meski ada beberapa yang memilih mendaftarkan sejak _junior_ _high_, tetapi itu adalah kasus yang langka.

Namun, dalam kasus Sona Sitri yang merupakan salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Sitri, entah kenapa Shizune merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan di sana. Jika bicara soal kebiasaan, orang-orang dari keluarga Sitri selalu bertindak dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang. Karena itu pula, mereka terkenal sebagai politisi yang sangat handal.

"Jangan-jangan, maksud anda ...,"

"Ya. Akademi Shouka Sonjoku adalah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak dari berbagai belahan negeri. Sistem yang kita pakai, bisa dibilang sebuah miniatur dari sistem kerajaan. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, bagaimana bila dari awal gadis tersebut sengaja masuk sejak _junior_ _high_, dan berniat untuk mengumpulkan informasi serta melakukan banyak persiapan sebelum melakukan eksekusi rencananya?"

"Namun, bukankah fakta bahwa ia masuk sejak _junior_ _high_ saja tidak cukup untuk menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Shizune yang masih belum yakin.

"Ya, tentu saja itu belum cukup. Akan tetapi, aku pernah mengonfirmasi langsung ke orang tua Sona Sitri, bahwa gadis itu memaksa masuk sejak _junior_ _high_ atas kehendaknya sendiri. Mereka juga mengatakan, dengan kemampuannya saat itu, Sona-_kun_ seharusnya tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali bila harus mendapat pelatihan dasar-dasar sihir dari keluarganya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Azazel, Shizune mau tidak mau harus dibuat terperanjat. Selama ini, ia selalu memerhatikan data-data para siswa. Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada kemungkinan gadis Sitri tersebut menyiapkan sebuah rencana. Dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia dapat kecolongan oleh seorang siswa.

'_Benar kata Azazel-sama, jika aku tidak membiarkan pikiranku terbuka, aku bisa-bisa tertinggal oleh orang-orang seperti Sona Sitri.'_

"Selain itu ...,"

Mendengar bahwa atasannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Shizune harus bersiap membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Karena wanita itu yakin bahwa yang akan dikatakan oleh atasannya, merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang mungkin tidak pernah Shizune pikirkan. Karena bagaimanapun, Azazel adalah orang yang sudah kenyang dengan segala pengalaman. Selain itu, Shizune yakin jika Azazel adalah tipe orang yang akan menilai orang lain dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi.

"... sejak awal aku melihat Sona-_kun_, aku merasa bahwa dia mempunyai sebuah ambisi besar yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku juga yakin, bahwa gadis itu akan segera menunjukkan taringnya. Jika itu terjadi, maka pengaruhnya pasti akan jauh lebih besar dari Erza Scarlet."

* * *

**XxxxX**

Di sudut lain di Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku, atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu kafetaria yang ada di sana. Nampak banyak siswa-siswi yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Suasana yang sangat ringan dan bersahabat, seolah tidak menyadari masalah apa saja yang sedang dihadapi oleh para atasan yang mengatur jalannya roda administrasi akademi ini.

Di sebuah meja yang sengaja diletakkan di emperan kafetaria tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis dengan paras cantik yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati minumannya. Sesekali, akan terdengar suara senandung pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketika angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang entah dari mana, membuat rambut pendek sebahu miliknya bergoyang mengikuti irama sang angin. Debu-debu kecil yang terbang dibawa oleh angin, beberapa ada yang menempel di kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung gadis tersebut.

Meski begitu, ia tidak menunjukkan raut wajah terganggu sama sekali. Ia justru terus menikmati minumannya dalam kesendirian, sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar jalanan akademi di depannya, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak murid lain yang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan tersebut. Meski yang lewat di depannya hanyalah orang-orang acak yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, tetapi otaknya yang brilian secara otomatis mampu mengingat wajah dari orang-orang tersebut.

Di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang, ada dua sosok asing yang menarik perhatiannya. Orang tersebut adalah dua siswa laki-laki yang sejak tadi telah berlarian menggunakan setelan olahraga akademi mereka.

Di antara semua orang yang melewati jalanan tersebut, dua orang itu bisa dibilang merupakan sosok yang paling mencolok. Selain mereka selalu berlarian menggunakan seragam olahraga, penampilan fisik mereka pun terbilang susah dilupakan.

Orang pertama adalah siswa laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Entah itu dia yang salah lihat atau memang benar adanya, tetapi gadis tersebut merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi siswa pirang tersebut.

Sedangkan siswa yang kedua, adalah seorang remaja seusia mereka. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam layaknya seorang emo, dengan wajah yang entah kenapa membuat gadis itu ingin segera memukulnya. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang sangat mencolok dari siswa emo tersebut.

Entah mereka sedang melakukan adegan komedi atau semacamnya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa si pirang akan meneriaki si emo untuk jangan tersesat. Kemudian, di detik berikutnya mereka akan bertengkar tidak jelas.

'_mereka berdua lewat lagi, huh? Sudah yang keberapa kalinya ini? Empat? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berlatih sekaligus Lari-lari sore? Atau sekedar melakukan pentas komedi jalanan?'_

"Sona_-sama_."

Ketika gadis tersebut merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ia segara menoleh mengikuti sumber suara berasal. Keberadaan seorang gadis lain tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya. Seorang gadis dengan perawakan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Selain tinggi badannya, perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah adalah panjang rambut mereka berdua, dan sepasang beban yang menggantung di dada mereka masing-masing.

"Tsubaki," sapa balik gadis bernama Sona.

Keberadaan gadis bernama Tsubaki, membuat Sona sepenuhnya mengabaikan dua orang aneh yang sejak tadi selalu berlarian di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sona.

"Saya telah menemui kursi kedua dari _Elite Ten Council_, dan dia menyetujui proposal rencana yang kita buat."

"Kau tidak menceritakan isi rencana kita yang sebenarnya kan, Tsubaki?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa kita berniat untuk memperbaiki cara berpikir orang-orang," ujar Tsubaki dengan yakin.

Sona yang mendengar itu, tak kuasa menahan bibir mungilnya agar tidak menyunggingkan senyum. Akan tetapi, kemajuan yang ia peroleh saat ini benar-benar membuat dadanya seperti terisi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tunjukkan juga."

Perkataan Tsubaki yang secara tiba-tiba menginterupsinya, itu sedikit mengganggu euforia yang saat ini ia rasakan. Namun, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Lagi pula, euforia ini hanyalah sesaat. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari kursi kedua _Elite Ten Council_ hanya salah satu langkah kecil baginya. Masih banyak tantangan lain yang harus segera ia eksekusi di masa depan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tsubaki menyodorkan sebuah poster yang sebelumnya telah disebarkan oleh Klub Jurnalistik akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Tajuk yang ditulis besar pada poster tersebut, tertulis 'Perjuangan Bangsawan Cacat dan Orang Desa Untuk Mencari Harga Diri Mereka'.

'_Mereka berdua yang sejak tadi berlarian itu, kan?'_ batin Sona yang menyadari identitas dari dua orang aneh yang ia temui.

Sambil membaca isi poster, Sona juga mendengarkan informasi-informasi yang saat ini sedang Tsubaki katakan sebagai data pendukung untuk poster tersebut.

"Besok, akan diadakan _Battle_ _of_ _Justice_ antara Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha dari tahun pertama, melawan duo Sakon dan Ukon dari tahun kedua."

"Jadi, mereka adalah orang yang ribut-ribut setelah pertarungan Erza-_san_ itu, ya?" gumam Sona. "Naruto Namikaze, bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan Minato_-sama_?"

"Eh?"

"Mereka sama-sama mempunyai nama Namikaze. Jangan-jangan—," gumam Sona sambil mencubit dagunya. "Tsubaki, bantu aku menyelidiki hubungan antara Naruto Namikaze dengan Minato Namikaze. Jika dugaanku benar, dia bisa menjadi aset berharga untuk rencana besar kita. Bukan hanya Namikaze, kita juga harus bisa mendapatkan Uchiha ini."

"Baik, Sona_-sama_." Ucap Tsubaki sambil tertegun saat melihat perubahan suasana hati yang dimiliki oleh tuannya.

Dengan menatap lurus ke arah poster yang menampilkan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, Sona harus kembali menahan sebuah seringai yang berusaha muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha, ... jadikan mereka berdua sebagai target utama kita."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Yahallo ... saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 8. wow, saya tidak menyangka jika fict ini akan tembus sampai 100 review. terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mendukung fict ini.

Di chapter ini, saya mengubah sudut pandang penulisan saya. jika sebelumnya saya selalu memakai sudut pandang orang pertama, maka sekarang saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu. ini sesuai dengan yang saya tulis di author note chapter 5, saya akan mengubah sudut pandang sewaktu-waktu, sesuai dengan kondisi yang ada di chapter tersebut.

sebenarnya, setiap sudut pandang itu punya keuntungan tersendiri. misal, di sudut pandang orang pertama, saya bisa dengan leluasa mengeksplor sifat karakter utama saya dan mengembangkannya lebih mudah. namun, apa yang sedang dipikirkan karakter lain, tidak akan ditulis secara gamblang, dan membiarkan para pembacanya menerka-nerka tentang apa yang karakter lain pikirkan atau semacamnya. sedangkan ketika saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, saya bisa mengekspresikan semua karakter, tapi saya tidak bisa mendalami lebih jauh tentang sifat karakter tersebut (khususnya karakter utama saya).

Oke, masuk ke pembahasan isi chapter. seperti yang saya bilang, sebenarnya isi utama dari arc ini itu bukan pada pertarungan antara Narusasu melawan sakonukon. ada sebuah set up lain yang saya siapkan di arc ini, dan set up tersebut akan menunjukkan konflik utama yang ada di fict ini. jadi, bisa dibilang kalau pertarungan narusasu hanyalah bumbu penyedap dalam arc ini. Lalu, apa sajian utama di arc ini? tenang, nanti akan terlihat di penghujung arc.

Lalu, sesuai yang saya katakan, arc ini berusaha saya isi dengan set up yang menjadi titik awal cerita ini akan bergereak. dan set up yang saya maksud, saya awali semuanya di chapter ini. mulai dari dialognya Azazel dengan Shizune, hingga rencana Sona, semua sudah saya pikirkan.

Salin itu, semoga tidak ada yang bingung dengan jewel generation. jadi, ada dua proyek, proyek pertama itu melibatkan angkatannya Kakashi. sedangkan proyek kedua, menjadi salah satu konsentrasi utama pada fict ini.

Sebenarnya, saya berniat mengisi chapter ini tentang sedikit info latar belakang ibu Naruto, alias Kushina. jujur saja, dari banyak review yang masuk, tidak ada satu pun yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kushina. padahal, di chapter 1 pernah aku singgung kalau Kushina adalah salah satu orang yang disegani, tapi setelahnya aku tidak pernah menyinggung kembali namanya. beda sama minato yang sudah beberapa kali aku singgung sebagai jenderal termuda, kushina sama sekali tidak pernah aku sebut sebagai orang kuat seperti minato. maksudku, tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kushina gitu? masak iya beberapa review dan pm yang masuk cuma menanyakan tentang kakashi aja wkwk.

Oke, cukup dengan itu. ada bebrapa yang tanya via pm tentang latar belakang kakashi. nah, sekarang saya bahas itu guru tidak jelas. bagaimana? aku harap kalian puas dengan sedikit deskripsiku tentang kakashi.

Lalu, ada sebuah PM yang masuk, yang menurut saya harus saya luruskan. meskipun saya sudah membalas PM tersebut, saya tetap akan menulis di sini karena saya rasa ini penting untuk meluruskan kembali pada siapa pun yang mungkin masih salah paham. jadi, namikaze itu bukan sebuah keluarga bangsawan atau pun klan besar. namikaze hanya keluarga biasa, keluarga rakyat jelata. namun, pada kasus ini, pernah ada dua namikaze yang bisa menemapti posisi penting di militer kerajaan, yaitu jiraiya dan minato. sedangkan untuk tsunade, dia itu dulunya anggota dari keluarga bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh. hanya saja dia mengganti namanya jadi namikaze setelah menikah dengan jiraiya.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jadi, mereka adalah orang yang ribut-ribut setelah pertarungan Erza-_san_ itu, ya?" gumam Sona. "Naruto Namikaze, bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan Minato_-sama_?"

"Eh?"

"Mereka sama-sama mempunyai nama Namikaze. Jangan-jangan—," gumam Sona sambil mencubit dagunya. "Tsubaki, bantu aku menyelidiki hubungan antara Naruto Namikaze dengan Minato Namikaze. Jika dugaanku benar, dia bisa menjadi aset berharga untuk rencana besar kita. Bukan hanya Namikaze, kita juga harus bisa mendapatkan Uchiha ini."

"Baik, Sona_-sama_." Ucap Tsubaki sambil tertegun saat melihat perubahan suasana hati yang dimiliki oleh tuannya.

Dengan menatap lurus ke arah poster yang menampilkan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, Sona harus kembali menahan sebuah seringai yang berusaha muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha, ... jadikan mereka berdua sebagai target utama kita."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 9 : Perjudian.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di akademi ini, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan terlibat dengan sesuatu seperti ini. Maksudku, aku datang kemari karena ingin memenuhi keinginan kakek dan nenekku. Bukan hanya itu, aku hanya ingin menjadi siswa yang menimba ilmu dengan benar dan normal. Bukan justru bertarung dengan kakak kelas seperti ini.

Namun, apa boleh buat, 'kan? Bahkan, meskipun aku suka menganggap sebuah masalah sebagai sesuatu yang bukan masalah agar itu tidak menjadi masalah, tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dihindari begitu saja. Seperti sesuatu layaknya harga diri orang-orang yang telah merawat dan membesarkanmu, misalnya.

_Yah_, meskipun aku telah berbesar mulut dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti harga diri atau semacamnya, itu bukan berarti aku benar-benar percaya diri dengan kekuatanku. Lawanku kali ini adalah sepasang saudara kembar dari tahun kedua _senior_ _high_. Tentu saja, dari segi pengalaman pun baik aku atau Sasuke sangatlah berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Bahkan, meskipun aku berusaha menyugesti pikiranku sendiri bahwa kemampuanku berada di tingkat yang lebih hebat dari mereka, tetapi tetap saja ada banyak aspek yang membuat mereka berada di atas angin daripada kami.

Abaikan tentang pengalaman yang sudah jelas bahwa pengalaman yang kami miliki lebih sedikit dari mereka. Sebagai saudara kembar, mereka pasti mempunyai _chemistry_ yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku dan Sasuke. Dalam pertarungan kelompok, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa _chemistry_ adalah poin yang sangat krusial yang dapat menentukan jalannya pertandingan.

Meskipun kami berdua telah memutar otak berkali-kali, tetap saja kami tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar untuk mengantisipasi kerja sama mereka. Bahkan, kadang kala aku merasa seperti otakku tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja ketika aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya.

Dengan kata lain, saat ini aku benar-benar gugup!

Suhu hangat yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa di dalam salah satu ruang tunggu di Colloseum, tidak dapat menenangkan perasaanku sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, keringat dingin ini terus mengalir keluar dari kedua telapak tanganku.

"Na- Naruto-_kun_, tenanglah. Co- co- coba tarik napas dalam-dalam, la- lalu keluarkan."

Aku sangat menghargai usaha Megumi yang sedang mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Akan tetapi, justru sikapnya yang seperti itu yang membuat diriku semakin merasa buruk.

"A- _anooo_, Megumi Tadokoro_-san_. A- aku senang kau mengkhawatirkan kami. Akan tetapi, bi- bisakah kau tenangkan dirimu juga?"

Sungguh, ini bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai kebaikan Megumi atau semacamnya. Seperti yang aku bilang, melihat mata Megumi yang seperti berputar-beputar kebingungan, justru membuatku lebih gugup.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan mereka terbakar sepenuhnya dengan sihir apiku."

Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Sasuke itu. Memang sih, memiliki kepercayaan diri juga merupakan stimulasi yang bagus untuk membangun suasana. Hanya saja, aku bukanlah orang idiot yang tidak dapat melihat realita sama sekali.

Semakin kupikirkan tentang cara untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua, semakin hilang pula kepercayaan diriku.

"Lebih baik, kau tepati ucapanmu itu, Uchiha. Jika sampai kau membuat repot Namikaze_-san_, lihat saja akibatnya nanti."

"_Hei_, burung kecil. Kau cukup diam dan lihat saja. Lagi pula, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil burung kecil, sialan?" balas Ravel Phenex ketus karena tidak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan sialan, tapi Sasuke," balas Sasuke lagi.

Aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi pada Phenex_ ojou_. Namun, beberapa hari setelah pelatihan _dungeon_ dua minggu yang lalu, dia berangsur-angsur mulai melunak. Entah sejak kapan, dia bahkan menjadi lebih sering bergaul dengan kami.

_Yah_, meskipun begitu … sikap _ojou_-_sama_ yang ia miliki tetaplah terasa kental.

Selama kami masih terus berdebat tentang sesuatu seperti cara mengalahkan lawan kami atau pun cara menghilangkan rasa gugup, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang keluar dari sebuah batu _orb_ kecil yang tergantung pada sudut tembok ruang tunggu kami.

"Untuk seluruh partisipan _Battle of Justice,_ waktu persiapan tersisa lima menit lagi. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, waktu persiapan tersisa lima menit lagi. Para siswa yang tidak terlibat dengan pertarungan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan menuju ke tribun penonton yang telah disediakan."

Menyadari bahwa batas waktu di mana Megumi dan Phenex _ojou_ diperbolehkan memberi dukungan moril pada kami telah habis. Mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu tempat kami mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Na- Namikaze_-san_, berjuanglah, oke?" ucap Phenex _ojou_ dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Lalu, Uchiha. Aku serius akan menghajarmu jika kau hanya menjadi beban."

"Na- Na- Naruto-_kun_ dan Sa- Sa- Sasuke-_kun_, ja- jangan lupa me- menggambar karakter manusia di tangan dan telan gambar itu, o- oke?" ucap terakhir Megumi sebelum pamit.

Serius, aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya menelan karakter manusia bisa dapat meringankan rasa gugup. Namun, sebagai upaya untuk mengapresiasi usahanya dalam mendukung kami, aku dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung untuk membalas Megumi.

"Tadokoro, ayo pergi."

Bersamaan dengan ajakan pergi dari Phenex _ojou_, akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar meninggalkan kami berdua. Di dalam ruangan yang kira-kira berukuran 7×8 meter ini, hanya tersisa aku dan Sasuke. Udara lembap kembali menghampiri kami berdua. Bahkan, dalam kesunyian ini pun aku dapat mendengar suara dari jarum jam yang terus berdetak setiap kali jarum itu bergerak.

"Kurasa, Ravel Phenex itu menyukaimu, Naruto."

Sudut alisku sedikit tertarik ke atas ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Maksudku, apa dia tidak bisa membaca suasana hatiku yang sangat gugup? Apa-apaan dia yang tiba-tiba membahas sesuatu seperti perasaan seorang gadis?

"_Yah_, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, sih," balasku dengan santainya.

Aku bukan orang bebal yang tidak dapat membaca perasaan orang lain. Justru sebaliknya, aku ini termasuk orang yang sangat peka. Karena bagaimanapun, seorang dokter harus dituntut untuk dapat membaca perasaan pasien mereka.

Dalam kasus Phenex _ojou_, memang ketika baru pertama kali keluar dari pelatihan _dungeon_, ia sesumbar bahwa ia mempunyai andil besar dalam mengalahkan sekelompok _kobold_. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa hari kemudian, dia mendatangiku dan meminta maaf padaku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Mulai dari situ, dia berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih baik kepadaku. Bahkan, sikap arogannya pun mulai berkurang perlahan.

"Jadi, kau akan menerimanya kalau dia mengajakmu berkencan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi kencan dengan Phenex _ojou_. Kau tahu, aku ini sebenarnya lebih suka dengan _onee-san_ berdada besar, _lho_."

"Ah, seorang wanita dewasa yang matang dan akan selalu memanjakanmu, ya? Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambal mengangguk-angguk dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Benar, 'kan? Itu sangat hebat, 'kan?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa pembicaraan ini justru berujung kepada pembahasan _fetish_ kami masing-masing. Akan tetapi, aku senang karena ini bisa sedikit meringankan rasa berat di dalam hatiku.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Suasana riuh terdengar dengan jelas dari bangku tribun penonton di dalam Colloseum. Berbagai pembahasan mulai dari para murid yang berusaha menganalisa jalannya pertandingan, sampai sesuatu seperti pertaruhan pun ramai diperbincangkan oleh para murid yang hadir.

Meskipun memegang predikat sebagai akademi paling prestisius di seluruh pelosok kerajaan Codafata, lantas tidak menghalangi niat para siswa untuk melakukan perjudian dalam pagelaran _Battle of Justice_. Bahkan, pertaruhan antar siswa ini dianggap sesuatu yang biasa dan tidak melanggar nilai-nilai peraturan dari akademi.

"Aku bertaruh 10,000 _Ryo_ untuk kemenangan Sakon dan Ukon."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberikan seluruh uangku untuk kemenangan mereka berdua juga."

"_Hahahaha_, kalau kalian semua bertaruh untuk Sakon dan Ukon, bagaimana pertaruhan ini bisa berlanjut?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Memangnya, ada orang waras yang akan bertaruh untuk Uchiha cacat dan anak desa itu?"

Seperti itulah reaksi para siswa yang akan memulai pertaruhan dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Meskipun terdengar meremehkan, tetapi logika yang mereka gunakan sangatlah masuk akal. Jika itu dalam pertaruhan, hanya ada dua pilihan yang ada. Antara menang atau kalah. Dalam menentukan pilihan, tentu saja akan ada bursa taruhan yang dirilis oleh agen perjudian tentang peluang kemenangan masing-masing kubu.

Di atas kertas, peluang kemenangan yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha yang tidak dapat menggunakan _sharingan_ dan anak desa yang latar belakangnya tidak jelas, hanya sebesar 6%. Dalam perjudian yang semuanya hanya bergantung dengan data dan persentase, tentu saja memilih kubu dengan peluang tertinggi adalah pilihan yang paling logis.

"Aku bertaruh untuk Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Seluruh siswa yang tengah asik dengan pertaruhan mereka, tiba-tiba harus dibuat kaget ketika mendengar siswa lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat pertaruhan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Seluruh pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan alis yang mengerut. Tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka semua. Mungkin, satu-satunya yang aneh dari siswa tersebut adalah perawakannya yang sedikit jangkung, dengan rambut kuning kecoklatan yang ia biarkan tumbuh panjang. Selain itu, alisnya yang terkesan unik tersebut menambah kesan aneh dari orang tersebut.

"Hawkins-_san_, kau bertaruh untuk mereka? Apa kau sudah meramalkan kemenangan mereka?"

"Tidak, aku tidak meramalkan mereka. Lagi pula, kartu tarot tidak dapat memberikan ramalan secara pasti."

Mengabaikan tatapan orang lain yang memandang aneh dirinya, Hawkins dengan tenang menghampiri orang-orang yang bertaruh tersebut dan menuliskan namanya sebagai orang yang bertaruh.

"_Hei_, kau anak tahun pertama, 'kan? Pergilah ke tempatmu, dan buatlah taruhan sendiri di sana." Ucap salah seorang siswa dari tahun kedua.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia bertaruh di sini. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke agen judi dan memberikan uang kita ke mereka."

"Benar. Selain itu, coba lihat. Dia memasang dengan nilai yang tinggi."

Dalam dunia perjudian, ada dua metode judi yang bisa digunakan. Yang pertama melalui agen judi yang sudah terdaftar resmi di Akademi, dan yang kedua adalah judi ilegal yang biasa dilakukan para murid secara langsung.

Jika Peluang kemenangan terlalu timpang seperti kasus ini, umumnya agen judi akan mengambil alih agar perjudian tetap bisa berjalan. Namun, syarat yang harus diambil adalah, agen judi akan mengambil komisi sebesar 60% dari nilai taruhan. Jadi, meskipun mereka kalah, mereka tidak akan kehilangan uang terlalu banyak.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Hawkins-_san_?" tanya seorang teman Hawkins yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

"Tentu."

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya, Hawkins beranjak pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang berjudi tersebut. Baginya, berjudi dengan mereka tidak masalah sama sekali. Meskipun ia kalah dalam berjudi, itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Ia selalu punya rencana jika itu terjadi.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, di angkatannya pun dia dijuluki sebagai Hawkins Basil si Dukun Penipu.

"Omong-omong, tidak biasanya kau bertaruh tanpa melihat kartu tarot terlebih dahulu, Hawkins-_san_?"

Hawkins terdiam mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Memang benar, meskipun ia punya segudang teknik tipu muslihat, tetapi ia selalu bergantung dengan hasil ramalannya sendiri dalam mengambil keputusan penting.

"Berjudi itu hanya sedikit hiburan bagiku. Yang paling membuatku penasaran, adalah apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini," balas Hawkins.

Jawaban itu kembali menegaskan tentang tujuan awalnya ia datang kemari. Meskipun temannya itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ketertarikan tidak berdasar yang dimiliki Hawkins, tetapi ia tetap saja menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti segalanya.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Di lain sisi, di tengah keramaian yang berada di kawanan siswa-siswi tahun pertama senior high, terdapat dua gadis yang duduk dengan tenang. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topik yang murid-murid lain sedang bahas.

Apa lagi memangnya kalau bukan soal taruhan?

Bagi mereka yang tergila-gila dengan uang, ketimpangan peluang kemenangan yang begitu besar sudah seperti sebuah rejeki yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit. 94% berbanding 6%, dari angka itu saja sudah muncul gambaran yang begitu jelas tentang kubu mana yang akan muncul sebagai pemenang.

Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra, dua gadis yang telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil itu nampak tidak terganggu dengan keramaian yang ada.

"Saya sedikit heran, bukankah memberi kemungkinan 94% untuk kemenangan Sakon-_senpai_ dan Ukon-_senpai_ itu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Agen perjudian merilis itu semua berdasar dari data yang ada. Tentunya, mereka bisa mempertanggung jawabkan jika ada yang protes tentang bursa judinya."

"Tapi, Sona-sama—."

Sebelum Tsubaki menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sona terlebih dulu memotong ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Selain itu, tolak ukur dari seorang Uchiha adalah kekuatan matanya. Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak dapat menggunakan _sharingan_, tentu saja akan berdampak besar terhadap penilaian dari agen perjudian."

Sona sedikit menghela napas lalu melanjutkan, "Namun, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa begitu saja didapatkan oleh agen perjudian. Seperti tentang kemampuan bertarung mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masuk ke akademi ini langsung ke jenjang senior high. Jadi, terlalu dini jika menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah kayu yang tidak berguna."

Tsubaki sangat mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sona. Meskipun cara berpikir dari seorang Sona Sitri sangatlah rumit, tetapi tetap saja Tsubaki bisa mengerti apa yang sedang temannya itu coba lakukan.

"Lalu, jika ternyata mereka berdua benar-benar kalah, apa yang anda lakukan, Sona-sama? Apakah anda tetap dengan rencana awal anda?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Tentu saja. Menang atau kalah bukan menjadi tolak ukurku. Bahkan, sejujurnya aku berharap mereka berdua akan kalah. Jika Namikaze dan Uchiha kalah, itu akan semakin memudahkanku untuk memanfaatkan mereka berdua," balas Sona sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Mendengar jawaban Sona, Tsubaki mau tidak mau harus dipaksa untuk menelan ludahnya secara kasar. Pasalnya, tatapan menusuk yang ditunjukkan Sona benar-benar terasa begitu dingin hingga bisa menusuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya.

Meski begitu, Tsubaki tetap berusaha menguatkan dirinya agar tetap berada di samping Sona.

Bagi Tsubaki, keberadaan Sona lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat biasa. Sona yang merupakan bangsawan Sitri yang merupakan seorang bangsawan terpandang di ibu kota, sudah berkali-kali mengabaikan harga dirinya dan menyelamtkan Tsubaki.

Oleh karena itu, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan, maka ia akan lakukan jika itu untuk seorang Sona Sitri. Bahkan jika itu berarti ia akan melawan raja dan para pengikutnya, Tsubaki tidak akan pernah lari dari sisi gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut.

Di sela-sela keramaian antara seluruh pengunjung Colloseum, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dengan nyaringnya.

"Halo, semuanya! Kembali lagi denganku, si penyihir imut idola semua orang di Akademi Shouka Sonjuku, Lefay Pendragon _desu_!"

Setelah suara nyaring dan ceria dari gadis yang mengaku bernama Lefay itu, tiba-tiba hampir seluruh murid laki-laki bersorak dengan riangnya sebagai balasan untuk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, Lefay akan sedikit memandu jalannya pertandingan dari ruang siaran Colloseum. Jadi … tolong kerja samanya, ya? Jika kalian menjadi murid yang baik, maka Lefay akan senang!"

Kembali, setelah selesai berbicara seperti itu, suara sorak-sorai terdengar begitu nyaring dari para murid laki-laki. Bahkan, ini lebih ramai dari yang sebelumnya.

"Lefay_-chan_, aku menyanyangimu."

"Lefay_-chan_, menikahlah denganku."

"Lefay_-chan_, aku akan menjadi kesatria sihir yang hebat demi dirimu."

"Tolong injak aku dengan kaki kecilmu, Lefay_-chan_!"

"Izinkan aku untuk meminum air liurmu, Lefay-_sama_!"

_Yah_, kira-kira seperti itulah sorakan-sorakan yang terdengar dari para lelaki. Tidak, mari lupakan saja teriakan dari mereka yang sedang memuja dewinya itu. Karena di tengah Colloseum sana, sudah muncul dua orang dengan perawakan yang sangat identik.

Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka adalah Sakon dan Ukon, duo yang akan bertarung beberapa saat lagi. Hal itu pun dikonfirmasi langsung oleh Lefay_-chan_, dewi milik semua orang.

"Baik, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam arena itu adalah si kembar Sakon dan Ukon. Salah satu dari duo yang mempunyai kerjasama paling baik di seluruh siswa tahun kedua _senior high_. Bahkan, para anggota _Elite Ten Council_ pun mengakui kerjasama mereka berdua."

Suara gemuruh penuh tepuk tangan dan dukungan menggema di seluruh Colloseum untuk menyambut kemunculan Sakon dan Ukon. Meskipun begitu, kebanyakan mereka tidak peduli dengan kemunculan si duo kembar tersebut. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah, mereka berharap agar si kembar itu memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Lalu, selanjutnya kita mempunyai duo penantang hari ini. Mereka disebut sebagai bangsawan yang cacat dan bocah desa yang sedang mencari harga dirinya— eh, tunggu. Bukannya _headline_ ini sedikit kasar? Tapi, terserah, deh. Mari kita sambut saja, Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Berbeda dengan Sakon dan Ukon yang mendapat sambutan hangat. Naruto dan Sasuke justru mendapat ejekan dari banyak orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengucapkan sumpah serapah agar Naruto dan Sasuke cepat kalah suoaya mereka semua memenangkan taruhannya.

Selain itu, busana yang mereka gunakan juga berbeda dengan yang Naruto dan Sasuke kenakan. Jika Sakon dan Ukon menggunakan setelan lengkap seragam akademinya agar menunjukkan kebanggaan sebagai siswa Akademi Shouka Sonjuku, maka Naruto dan Sasuke justru menggunakan setelan olahraga yang lebih nyaman digunakan untuk aktivitas yang lebih kasar.

"_Yo_, duo orang gagal. Bukankah lebih baik kalian segera menyerah dan pergi dari sini? Benar 'kan, Ukon?" ledek Sakon.

"Tentu saja, Sakon. Lihat, bahkan semua orang tidak mengharapkan kemenanganmu."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar ucapan Sakon dan Ukon. Di bawah semua cemoohan yang ditujukan ke mereka berdua, Sasuke terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Perlu diakui, mental Sasuke benar-benar kuat sampai tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mungkin, inilah yang mereka katakan bahwa orang idiot itu tidak mempunyai rasa takut dengan apa pun.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan kami. Namun, bukankah lebih baik kalian menkhawatirkan diri kalian masing-masing? Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membakar mulut kalian," balas Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Sebelum membakar kami, bukankah lebih baik kau bangkitkan _sharingan_-mu dulu, Uchiha?" ucap Sakon kembali.

Membawa soal Uchiha dan _sharingan_ adalah dua kata yang sangat Sasuke benci sejak dulu. Meskipun begitu, hanya marah-marah tidak jelas bukanlah sebuah solusi bagi Sasuke. Karena itulah, dia kumpulkan semua kemarahan yang ada di dalam dirinya, dan itu akan menuntunnya menjadi yang terkuat dengan caranya sendiri.

"_Sharingan_, katamu? Memangnya aku peduli soal itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Tensi yang sebelumnya sudah tinggi karena sorakan sana-sini, kini menjadi lebih memanas ketika Sasuke mulai memberikan tatapan yang menusuk untuk lawan-lawannya.

"Mungkin kau tidak peduli. Namun, bukankah kau harus memedulikan teman kuningmu itu?" ucap Ukon sambal mengejek.

Mengikuti arah tatapan yang ditunjukkan Ukon, Sasuke pun mulai menengok ke arah belakangnya. Ia cukup terkejut— tidak, bahkan sangat terkejut sampai-sampai kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat Naruto.

"_Huh_? Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke terheran-heran.

"_Hhhooeeekk_! Tu- tunggu se- sebentar lagi, a- aku pasti ba- baik saja," balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam kantung yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa.

Naruto, pada dasarnya ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tipe orang yang mudah sekali gugup jika dihadapkan oleh banyak orang yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Meskipun ia mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang cukup hebat, tetapi itu tidak diikuti dengan ketahanan mentalnya.

"Baik, kedua tim tolong segera berdiri di masing-masing sisi arena. Karena ini adalah duel tim secara langsung, peraturannya pun sederhana. Kalian hanya boleh menggunakan senjata maupun peralatan sihir yang telah kalian daftarkan sebelumnya. Pertandingan akan dipimpin oleh Ibiki-_sensei_," ucap Lefay dengan penuh semangat. "Dengan ini, semua bersiap dan … MULAI!"

Suara teriakan semakin menjadi setelah Lefay yang berugas sebagai pembawa acara menyatakan bahwa pertandingan telah resmi dimulai.

Naruto yang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha melakukan Teknik pernapasan untuk mengatur kembali seluruh konsentrasinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, matanya semakin menajam sambil menarik sebuah katana yang tersarung di pinggang kanannya.

"Kau ingat rencananya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"_Hn_."

"Kalau begitu, mari tunjukkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang desa dan bangsawan cacat sepertimu," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam setelah berkali-kali berusaha mengatur konsentrasinya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note **: Hallohallo. saya kembali lagi dengan fict ini.

jujur saja, sebenarnya niat awalnya itu mau hiatus dulu sementara karena lagi sibuk banget di real life. tapi, waktu disela-sela sibuk itu aku sempetin nyicil, eh udah dapet aja dua chapter. satu chapter buat fict ini, satunya lagi fict kehidupan baruku. sebnarnya, ada satu lagi sih buat fict wood samurai, tapi masih progress haha.

Oh, aku pun sebenarnya gak punya banyak waktu untuk menyunting chapter ini. jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau sejenisnya. tapi tenang, aku pun akan mengoreksinya di sela-sela kesibukanku.

Oke, yang pertama ingin aku bahas adalah ... Naruto menyukai onee-san berdada besar!

yang kedua adalah, seperti biasa. aku bukan author yang suka masuk ke adegan bertarung begitu saja tanpa pembuka. jadi, chapter ini akan aku gunakan sebagai pembuka, dan chapter selanjutnya akan full battle.

di chapter ini, aku kembali menyoroti tujuan Sona. sebenarnya, aku lebih tertarik mengeksplor segala pemikiran Sona daripada harus menulis adegan bertarung. tapi, karena kebutuhan cerita ada pada hasil akhir pertarungan ini. jadi, aku pun harus menulisnya. haha.

lalu, aku juga memunculkan karakter baru, yakni Hawkins. oke, di sini aku menulisnya adalah Hawkins Basil karena memang Basil adalah nama keluarganya Hawkins. di sini, aku mengikuti tata letak orang barat dalam memberi nama, yaitu nama pemberian terlebih dulu dan diikuti dengan nama keluarga. jadi, akhirnya aku menulis Hawkins Basil, bukan Basil Hawkins seperti di One Piece vers.

Oke, itu aja ulasan dariku. Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review. jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk perbaikan cerita di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. sekian dan terima kasih, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto yang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha melakukan Teknik pernapasan untuk mengatur kembali seluruh konsentrasinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, matanya semakin menajam sambil menarik sebuah katana yang tersarung di pinggang kanannya.

"Kau ingat rencananya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"_Hn_."

"Kalau begitu, mari tunjukkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang desa dan bangsawan cacat sepertimu," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam setelah berkali-kali berusaha mengatur konsentrasinya.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 10 : Jangan Pernah Melupakan Sesuatu Yang Paling Mendasar.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Antara Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Sakon dan Ukon, kira-kira terpisah jarak sekitar 20 meter. Meskipun terlihat cukup jauh, tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah jarak yang terbilang dekat untuk memulai sebuah pertarungan.

Mata Naruto terus melihat ke arah Sakon dan Ukon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun. Meskipun ia telah menyiapkan rencana, tetapi ia masih harus melakukan banyak persiapan agar rencana tersebut berjalan dengan sukses.

Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Sasuke. Meskipun ia adalah seorang idiot yang buta arah, tetapi ia tetap saja seorang petarung yang memerhatikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam pertarungan.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua selama beberapa hari sebelum pelaksanaan _Battle of Justice_ dimulai, mereka telah banyak mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang informasi yang berkaitan tentang Sakon dan Ukon. _Yah_, meskipun kebanyakan dari info yang mereka dapat, berasal dari koneksi yang dimiliki oleh Ravel Phenex.

Namun, di antara semua hal yang ada di pikiran Naruto dan Sasuke, ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang menentukan keberhasilan rencana yang telah mereka susun.

"_Hei_, kau tahu tidak, mana yang Sakon dan mana yang Ukon?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kau juga tidak tahu, Naruto?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu, 'kan? Mereka sangat identik, tahu."

Satu-satunya hal yang paling mendasar sekaligus yang menjadi kunci dari rencana ini adalah kemampuan untuk membedakan mana yang Sakon dan mana yang Ukon. Sebenarnya, masalah ini sudah terpikirkan oleh Naruto sejak lama. Hanya saja, dia terlalu fokus dengan latihan dan rencana yang ia susun, sampai-sampai melupakan sesuatu yang sangat sepele seperti ini.

Kemampuan milik Sakon dan Ukon adalah sesuatu yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Karena itulah, membedakan mereka berdua untuk mengetahui karakter sihir yang mereka gunakan merupakan kunci penting dalam pertarungan ini.

"_Hei_, kalian berdua! Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ, ha?" Teriak Ukon.

"Ini masih belum terlambat untuk menyerah, kalian tahu?" kali ini, Sakon yang berteriak.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah sangat gatal ingin membakar mereka berdua, mulai menunjukkan gelagat tidak nyamannya. Ia pun mulai berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari Naruto.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa membedakannya, cukup paksa mereka memberi tahu kita saja."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Sakon dan Ukon dengan _katana_ di tangan kirinya.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun tidak tahan untuk mengumpat ke Sasuke, "_hei_, itu terlalu gegabah, _teme_!"

Meskipun ia terlihat kesal dengan sikap gegabah milik Sasuke, tetapi Naruto pun pada akhirnya tetap mengikuti ide dari teman pantat bebeknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto sadar bahwa terus berdiam diri tidak akan membawa mereka berdua ke mana pun.

"Aku akan menghajar orang yang wajahnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Kau hajar saja yang satunya," ucap Naruto setelah ia berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

Sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, Sasuke berkata, "kau bodoh, ya? Wajah mereka sama-sama menyebalkan di mataku."

Seperti kata Sasuke, selain mempunyai wajah yang identik, Sakon dan Ukon juga memiliki wajah seperti berandalan yang sangat menyebalkan. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tahu mana yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Sakon dan Ukon mengeluarkan senyum remehnya tatkala melihat bahwa kedua lawannya justru datang menyerang secara langsung ke arah mereka. Terlebih, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _healer_ yang seharusnya berdiri di belakang untuk memberi _support_ pada rekannya.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh," ucap Ukon dengan entengnya.

Ketika jarak antara Sakon dan Ukon dengan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersisa sekitar lima meter, dan si kembar biru telah bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan mereka berdua secara langsung. Namun, secara mendadak Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diprediksi oleh siapa pun.

Naruto secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba sedikit mendahului Sasuke, dan meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya. Naruto pun secara mendadak berhenti dengan menguatkan kuda-kuda di kakinya. Lalu, dengan tenaganya, ia memutar tubuhnya. Sasuke yang pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Naruto, pun turut serta berputar bersama dengan teman kuningnya itu.

Setelah mendapat satu putaran dan mendapat momentum yang tepat, Naruto melempar Sasuke secara diagonal dari arah sebelumnya.

Pergerakan yang sangat rancu dan mendadak itu tentu membuat setiap pasang mata dibuat terbelalak karenanya. Tidak terkecuali Sakon dan Ukon yang menjadi target lemparan Naruto.

Kecepatan Sasuke yang bertambah pesat akibat lemparan Naruto, membuat Sakon dan Ukon terlambat bereaksi. Khususnya bagi Ukon yang menjadi target serangan kombinasi acak dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A- apa?"

Ukon yang sudah terlambat menyadari itu, hanya bisa sedikit melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Mata pedang yang sangat tajam, telah siap untuk merobek dadanya.

Namun, sebelum pedang dengan model _katana_ itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya, sesuatu yang mirip cairan lengket terlebih dahulu menghujam tubuh Sasuke. Itu adalah sebuah _slime_, sebuah benda lengket berwarna biru transparan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakon.

Meskipun sedikit terlambat, Sakon masih sempat bereaksi dengan menembakkan _slime_ yang kini mengurung tubuh Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke terlihat menyeringai tipis di dalam kurungan _slime_ tersebut.

Sebelum Sakon menyadari arti dari senyum itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam pipinya. Karenanya, Sakon harus terlempar sekitar 15 meter sampai ia benar-benar berhenti.

Mengetahui bahwa sosok yang sempat mereka lupakan tiba-tiba menerjang begitu saja, Ukon pun ingin membalas perbuatan orang tersebut. Namun, reaksi Naruto masih lebih cepat dari Ukon. Ia kembali menguatkan kuda-kudanya, dan memberikan sedikit putaran pada tubuhnya untuk menciptakan sebuah momentum.

Karena ia kalah cepat dari Naruto, Ukon pun dengan terpaksa harus merelakan wajahnya terkena tumit dari tendangan memutar yang dilakukan Naruto.

Nasib sama pun ia dapat, Ukon harus terpelanting hingga belasan meter hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dengan sempurna.

"Itu tadi aku namakan dengan rencana, _"mati saja kalian, bajingan!"_," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sangat puas.

"Bukan bajingan, tapi Sasuke."

Sasuke yang telah berhasil melelehkan _slime_ milik Ukon dengan sihir api miliknya, tiba-tiba menimpali dengan kata-kata favoritnya. Tentu saja, Uchiha idiot itu mengatakan dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"Aku tahu kau itu bajingan, tapi kali ini yang aku maksud itu bukan kau, _teme_."

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke."

Naruto mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

* * *

**XxxxX**

Seluruh isi Colloseum dibuat tercengang dengan penampilan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa mereka berdua akan melakukan serangan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak biasa tersebut. Bahkan, meskipun mereka berusaha mengabaikan fakta tentang Naruto yang melempar Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya, tetap saja mereka harus kembali menelan sesuatu yang lebih tidak biasa.

Melihat seorang pengguna pedang yang seharusnya berperan sebagai penyerang utama justru dimanfaatkan untuk umpan, dan seorang _healer_ yang memberikan support di belakang justru melakukan serangan langsung. Seluruh pasang mata harus dipaksa untuk menelan dua metode yang benar-benar di luar kebiasaan itu.

Bahkan, Ravel Phenex yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu menemani mereka berdua berlatih pun tidak luput dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku tahu kalau Namikaze_-san_ mempunyai kekuatan fisik murni yang sangat kuat. Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika dia bisa dengan mudahnya melempar Uchiha dan memukul dua orang itu."

Bobot yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, Sakon, dan Ukon kira-kira berada di kisaran angka 65 kilogram. Dengan Naruto yang harus melemparkan Sasuke, memukul Sakon, dan menendang Ukon secara bertahap tanpa jeda, itu berarti ia harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan menambahkan momentum setiap kali ia melakukan gerakan tersebut.

Beda cerita dengan Megumi Tadokoro. Baginya yang bahkan pernah melihat Naruto menahan langsung serangan dari _king_ _kobold_ hanya dengan bermodalkan tangan kosong. Rasanya, aksi Naruto barusan bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian ketika pelatihan _dungeon_.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Kau, sialan. Berani-beraninya kau menendang wajahku."

Ukon yang terlebih dahulu bangkit dari posisinya, memberikan berbagai umpatan ke arah dua orang lawannya, khususnya untuk Naruto. Mengikuti saudara kembarnya yang telah lebih dulu berdiri, Sakon pun mulai memosisikan dirinya agar segera bersiap dalam posisi bertarung.

Meskipun serangan pembuka mereka berdua terbilang sukses, tetapi baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ingin besar kepala karenanya.

"Lihat. jika seperti ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui mana yang pengguna _slime_, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek Naruto.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus mendecih sebal karena metode nekat yang digunakan Sasuke membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Baginya, diejek oleh idiot seperti Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar bisa mengatasi _slime_-nya, _teme_," komentar Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke. Selama apiku bisa lebih panas dari titik lelehnya, maka itu bukan masalah."

_Slime_ memang sebuah benda yang sangat berguna dalam pertarungan. Dengan _slime_, kau bisa menyerang, bertahan, sekaligus menjebak lawanmu. Selain itu, karena bersifat cair, _slime_ tidak akan mudah hancur meskipun diberikan pukulan sekeras apa pun. Meskipun multi fungsi, tetapi tetap saja _slime_ mempunyai kelemahan yang cukup fatal. Yaitu daya tahannya terhadap suhu panas.

Dengan kata lain, Sasuke adalah lawan yang paling tepat untuk berhadapan dengan Sakon.

"Daripada itu, kau yakin bisa bertarung sekaligus memberiku _heal_ secara bersamaan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencoba sebelumnya. Namun, selama aku tidak kehilangan konsentrasiku, seharusnya aku bisa melakukan dua peran itu sekaligus."

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya harus fokus untuk menghadapi Sakon. Naruto masih harus membagi konsentrasinya untuk bertarung dengan Ukon, sekaligus memastikan agar dia tetap siap siaga dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama jika Sasuke mendapat cidera yang serius.

"Cukup, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kalian," bentak Ukon kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Suasana di sekitar tubuh Ukon tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Pendar _mana_ berwarna biru gelap berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Seringai sadis yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya, seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa pertarungan selanjutnya tidak akan semudah yang lawan-lawannya bayangkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyaksikannya, dibuat harus menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Meskipun secara keseluruhan Sakon lebih kuat daripada Ukon, tetapi ada poin-poin tertentu yang menjadikan Ukon sebagai sosok yang lebih merepotkan dari Sakon.

Jika Sakon menjadi petarung yang komplit dengan kemampuan _slime_ serta seni bertarung jarak dekatnya, maka Ukon adalah tipe penyihir yang hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada satu jenis sihir dan teknik yang telah ia asah sedemikian rupa.

"Sesuai dengan info yang kita dapat, _cursed magic_," gumam Sasuke.

_Cursed magic_. Salah satu jenis sihir yang bisa dibilang sangat merepotkan. Pada dasarnya, ada dua tipe _cursed magic_ yang ada di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah sihir yang mengubah penggunanya menjadi sosok mengerikan bagaikan monster. Yang kedua, adalah sihir yang memberikan efek negatif untuk lawan-lawannya.

Bila dilihat dari bentuk kedua lengan dan kaki Ukon yang mulai ditumbuhi dengan sisik gelap yang sangat keras serta ujung-ujung jarinya yang sangat tajam. Maka, bisa dipastikan bahwa Ukon adalah pengguna _cursed magic_ dengan tipe yang mengubah penggunanya menjadi sosok seperti monster.

Bukan hanya kedua lengannya saja yang mengalami perubahan. Seluruh kulitnya pun menjadi berubah berwarna cokelat gelap. Bahkan, tumbuh gigi taring yang sangat panjang yang seolah menandakan bahwa Ukon bukan lagi sekedar manusia biasa pada umumnya.

'_Uwaa … bentuknya lebih menyeramkan dari yang kubayangkan selama ini,'_ batin Naruto yang sedikit takut.

"Naruto, jangan sampai lupa. Dia tidak hanya—."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ukon telah terlebih dahulu menerjang mereka berdua. Sasuke sempat menghindar dengan melompat menjauh dari Ukon. Namun, Naruto justru hanya menangkis tinju keras tersebut. Alhasil, tubuhnya pun terseret hingga belasan meter jauhnya.

Meskipun Sasuke mampu menghindar, tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang lain yang sudah siap menyergapnya. Tanpa menyadari hal itu, kaki Sasuke telah terikat dengan sebuah benda lengket berwarna biru transparan.

"Sial."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan sihir apinya, _slime_ yang dikendalikan oleh Sakon terlebih dahulu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke atas dan memutar-mutarnya dengan kencang. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh dari Uchiha tersebut harus rela dihempaskan dengan begitu kuat di tanah. Saking kuatnya, bahkan tercipta kawah sebesar lima meter dari sana.

"Mungkin, tadi aku sedikit meremehkan kalian. Namun, kali ini kami akan segera menghabisi kalian berdua," ejek Sakon kepada Sasuke.

Dengan _slime_ yang masih menggantung di kedua tangannya bagaikan lendir, Sakon berjalan mendekat ke arah saudaranya berada. Langkah percaya diri ia tunjukkan sebagai bentuk bahwa ia tidak merasa terintimidasi dari kombo aneh yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya.

"Anak desa itu kuat," gumam Ukon setelah saudara kembarnya sampai di sisinya.

Sakon sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ukon. Meskipun mereka sebelumnya sampai terpelanting hingga belasan meter karena terkena serangan pemuda itu, tetapi seharusnya itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat Ukon mengatakan bahwa lawannya itu kuat.

Agar mendapat jawaban dari rasa terkejutnya, Sakon pun memilih untuk melihat keadaan si bocah pirang yang sebelumnya tidak ia perhatikan. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan tenang sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu tadi lumayan. Ternyata, dia memang benar-benar bisa memberikan efek negatif sekaligus," ucap Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi oleh angin yang bertiup secara halus. Bersamaan dengan angin kecil yang menggoyangkan rambut jabriknya, cahaya redup berwarna hijau muda pun turut terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, seluruh efek negatif yang ia terima dari Ukon telah hilang bersamaan dengan angin yang telah berhenti berputar di sekitarnya.

'_Jika saja aku tidak bisa menggunakan Body Anomali Recovery Magic pada tubuhku sendiri, bisa dipastikan aku akan langsung kalah dalam sekali serangan tadi,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Menurut informasi yang Naruto dan Sasuke terima, Ukon bukan hanya mampu mengubah bentuknya menjadi seperti monster. Dia juga mampu memberikan efek negatif pada lawannya hanya dari sebatas kontak fisik saja. Dengan kata lain, Ukon mampu menggunakan kedua tipe dari _cursed magic_ sekaligus.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata telah bangkit setelah dibenamkan ke dalam tanah oleh Sakon.

"_Hm_, ini bukan masalah walau ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Pada dasarnya, _Body Anomali Recovery Magic_ adalah sihir yang memungkinkan untuk menghilangkan segala efek negatif yang disebabkan oleh sihir lawan. Namun, _healer_ pada umumnya tidak dapat menggunakan sihir tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah, mereka selalu berdiri paling belakang untuk mendapat perlindungan dari anggota lainnya.

Akan tetapi, kasus Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan _healer_ lain. Dia telah belajar dari neneknya untuk menggunakan _Healing Magic_ pada tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itulah, meskipun Naruto belum pernah mencoba menghilangkan efek negatif pada tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi ia mampu menerapkan _Body Anomali Recovery Magic_ pada tubuhnya karena memahami konsep dan teori penggunaan _Healing Magic_.

Ukon yang melihat Naruto tidak mendapat efek apa pun dari sihirnya, merasa seperti harga dirinya sedang diinjak-injak sekarang. Namun, egonya memaksa dirinya untuk terus berpikir bahwa itu tadi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Mulai dari sini, kita harus bertarung secara terpisah," ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, bodoh."

Mengabaikan seruan Sasuke begitu saja, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Ukon sambil mengeluarkan pisau bedahnya.

"Pisau apa itu?" gumam Ukon yang memang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat pisau bedah.

Walaupun ia sempat bingung dengan senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya, tetapi Ukon tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto lah yang tidak memberikan waktu bagi Ukon untuk berpikir.

Ia dengan waktu yang cukup singkat, telah berada di depan Ukon sambil mengayunkan pisau bedahnya. Karena kali ini kedua belah pihak telah sangat siap untuk saling bertarung secara terbuka. Oleh karena itu, Ukon pun mampu dengan sigap menghindari segala serangan dari Naruto.

Merasa pola serangannya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika dia terus melanjutkannya, Naruto pun memilih melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jaraknya. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Ukon.

"Bocah kuning itu benar-benar gesit. Apa dia benar-benar seorang _healer_?" gumam Ukon. "Sial, aku tidak punya banyak informasi tentang kemampuan bocah itu."

Mengingat Naruto adalah siswa baru, itu membuat satu-satunya informasi yang Ukon dapat hanyalah jenis sihirnya secara umum. Oleh karena itu, Ukon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto yang merupakan seorang _healer_ mampu menyerang dengan baik. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan tentang sikapnya yang terkesan hanya menghindari serangan-serangan dari Naruto.

Karena bagaimanapun, Ukon masih harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentang musuh yang berada di depannya itu.

Setelah Naruto merasa jaraknya dengan Ukon dirasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain dari kantungnya. Itu adalah sebuah bola kecil yang seukuran dengan kelereng.

Ketika Naruto melemparkan bola itu ke tanah, muncullah kepulan asap yang mengelilinginya. Ukon yang melihat itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Pasalnya, dia menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan trik yang akan Naruto gunakan.

Dari balik asap tersebut, melesat belasan jarum tajam yang meluncur ke arah Ukon. Namun, karena kulitnya yang bahkan lebih keras dari batu, ia tidak begitu mengindahkan jarum-jarum tersebut. Ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai bentuk untuk menangkis datangnya jarum-jarum milik Naruto.

Seperti yang ia duga, Ukon berhasil menangkis belasan jarum tersebut tanpa masalah yang berarti. Namun, tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Naruto juga turut melesat ke arah Ukon tidak lama setelah ia melemparkan jarum-jarumnya.

Akan tetapi, kali ini Ukon lagi-lagi berhasil menebak langkah Naruto. Menggunakan lengan kanan yang dipenuhi dengan sisik hitam yang sangat keras, Ukon mampu dengan mudah menangkis pisau bedah yang mengincar lehernya.

"Gerakanmu sungguh sederhana," ucap Ukon tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Usaha Ukon untuk melakukan provokasi kepada Naruto, tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Tidak ada ekspresi tersinggung maupun tertekan yang ditunjukkan Naruto karena serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil. Justru sebaliknya, Naruto sedikit mengulum senyum aneh sebagai balasan provokasi tersebut.

Dengan seluruh pengalaman yang telah ia dapat selama ini, Ukon sangat mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik senyum aneh Naruto. Karena itulah, dia dengan segera meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tanpa ia duga, Naruto tiba-tiba meludahkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Itu adalah sebuah jarum yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya setelah sepersekian detik ia mengeluarkan bom asap.

Meskipun sedikit terlambat menyadari jarum yang Naruto ludahkan, Ukon mampu menghindari jarum yang mengincar dahinya tersebut. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mencondongkan badannya ke kanan agar benar-benar terhindar dari lintasan jarum yang tiba-tiba keluar itu.

Namun, sesaat setelah jarum tersebut melewati kepalanya, tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di dalam benak Ukon.

'_Sial,'_ batinnya.

Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah tinju yang sangat berat dan cepat mengincar kepalanya. Dengan memusatkan seluruh reflek tubuhnya untuk menangkis tinju tersebut, Ukon pun mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan sisik sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Namun, tenaga yang diberikan pada tinju ini benar-benar berbeda dengan tendangan yang ia terima sebelumnya.

Yang barusan itu adalah sebuah tinju yang sangat keras. Yang bahkan mampu menerbangkan Ukon hingga puluhan meter dan menghujam dinding Colloseum dengan sangat keras.

Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat pukulan itu menjadi terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka semua telah kehabisan kata-kata setelah melihat cara bertarung yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ketika ia sedikit melirik untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, dia mendapati bahwa Ukon telah dibenamkan oleh Naruto di tembok Colloseum.

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke sedikit merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto. Tidak, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke karena ia khawatir dengan sobat kuningnya. Bagaimanapun juga, siapa pun akan berpikiran seperti Sasuke ketika melihat betapa gugupnya Naruto sebelum pertandingan.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah," gumam Sasuke.

Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melesat ke arah Sakon dengan _katana_ di tangan kirinya. Bilah _katana_-nya sedikit berubah warna menjadi merah ketika Sasuke mengalirkan sihirnya yang mempunyai atribut api.

Meskipun Sasuke telah berkata seperti itu, tetapi kenyataannya ia mengalami jalan buntu untuk mendekati Sakon sejak tadi. Seberapa banyak _slime_ yang telah ia bakar, Sakon mampu mengeluarkannya secara terus-menerus. Bahkan, Sasuke berpikir bahwa _slime_ yang bisa Sakon produksi itu tidak ada habisnya.

Karena itulah, sejak awal sampai sekarang, Sasuke merasa seperti bahwa ia sedang berjalan di tempat.

"_Fire Magic : Fire Ball_," ucap Sasuke saat melihat segumpal _slime_ yang ada di depannya.

Sakon mendecih sebal ketika melihat _slime_-nya lagi-lagi dibakar oleh lawannya. Oleh karena itu, kali ini ia menempelkan tangannya ke tanah. Dari sana, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan berbagai aksara di sana.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat buruk karenanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia menghentikan larinya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Benar saja, tanah di sekitar Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi bergetar dengan cukup hebat. Kedua mata hitam legam milik Sasuke berusaha melihat ke sana ke mari untuk memastikan di mana _slime_ yang akan menyerang dirinya muncul.

Dari bawah tanah yang berguncang tersebut, muncul puluhan _slime_ berbentuk menyerupai tentakel dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk runcing. Tentu saja, _slime_-_slime_ tersebut mengincar tempat Sasuke berada.

Namun, dengan keterampilan berpedangnya, Sasuke mampu menebas satu persatu _slime_ yang mengarah ke arahnya. Sesekali, ia juga akan menghindari terjangan _slime_-_slime_ tersebut.

Akan tetapi, serangan tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. _Slime_-_slime_ yang hancur dan mencair karena ulah Sasuke, mulai berubah menjadi bentuk baru. Kali ini, mereka berbentuk layaknya tombak-tombak dan semuanya terbang mengelilingi Sasuke dari berbagai arah.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, _slime_-_slime_ yang telah berbentuk ratusan tombak tersebut tanpa basa-basi menerjang ke arah Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"_Fire Magic : Fire Explosion!"_

Setelah mengucapkan nama mantranya, tubuh Sasuke mulai dikelilingi dengan api. Dengan sekejap mata, api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya itu meledak dan membakar apa pun yang berada di sekitarnya tanpa pandang bulu. Tombak _slime_ yang sebelumnya mengincarnya, kini benar-benar telah hangus sepenuhnya.

"Sial, ini tidak akan ada habisnya," gumam Sasuke kesal.

Melihat temannya mengalami kesulitan untuk menembus pertahanan lawannya yang mempunyai sihir yang sangat ofensif. Membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk membantunya.

Meskipun kesepakatan awal adalah mereka berdua saling berbagi musuh, tetapi Naruto berpikir mereka akan habis jika mereka berdua tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kemampuan Sakon. Lagi pula, Naruto rasa ia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Ukon.

Namun, pemikiran naif itu segera berakhir ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Berasal dari tempat Ukon menancap di dinding Colloseum, terpancar sebuah _mana_ yang sungguh pekat. Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasakan sensasi _mana_ yang gelap tersebut, melainkan seluruh orang yang hadir di Colloseum pun merasakannya.

Terdengar suara samar yang penuh dengan kebencian dari tempat Ukon berada. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakan kepada siapa itu ditujukan, tetapi semua orang yang menyaksikannya pasti tahu bahwa umpatan itu dikhususkan untuk Naruto.

"Kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau, kubunuh kau."

'_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sisiknya terlihat menjadi semakin keras?'_ batin Naruto.

Sebelumnya, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa sisik-sisik yang menyelimuti lengan Ukon telah hancur ketika Naruto memukulnya. Namun, setelah Ukon menampakkan wajahnya lagi, sisik di tangannya pun terlihat semakin hitam legam dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto, jangan lengah!" teriak Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya itu sedikit melamun.

Meskipun kondisinya sendiri tengah diserbu oleh serangan-serangan _slime_ yang tiada hentinya, Sasuke masih tetap mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk memerhatikan rekannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, bila Naruto sampai lengah, maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Tepat seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan, Ukon melihat kesempatan itu ketika Naruto sedang lemah. Ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Namun, dengan sigap remaja kuning tersebut mampu menangkisnya. _Yah,_ meskipun kemudian tangan Naruto terdapat bercak-bercak ungu karena efek racun dari _cursed magic_ milik Ukon.

Akan tetapi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Naruto dengan cepat mampu menghilangkan efek negatif tersebut menggunakan sihir _Body Anomali Recovery Magic_ miliknya.

Namun, itu bukan berarti akhir. Justru sebaliknya, serangan Ukon menjadi jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, itu memaksa Naruto harus bersikap ekstra defensif. Tidak jarang pula ia menggunakan _Body Anomali Recovery Magic_ ketika tubuhnya terkena _cursed magic._

Sasuke yang mulai sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naruto pun ikut kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri," ucap Sakon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam _slime_-nya dan menusuk perut Sasuke.

Melihat perutnya yang berlubang karena Sakon menusuknya menggunakan _slime_, Sasuke pun melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak. Darah tidak henti-hentinya mengalir meskipun ia telah berusaha untuk menekan rasa sakitnya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan peluang emas yang ada, Sakon lantas menyerang langsung ke arah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke merasa kesal karena situasinya yang sedang terpojok, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat pada lukanya. Saat ia sedikit melirik ke bawah, ia mendapati lukanya diselimuti dengan pendar _mana_ berwarna hijau.

'_Healing magic_? _Naruto mampu melakukannya meski kondisinya juga sama-sama terpojok?'_ batin Sasuke sedikit rasa tidak percaya.

Meskipun ia sudah lumayan sering berlatih dengan Naruto secara pribadi, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto menggunakan _Healing Magic_. Bukan hanya itu, poin yang membuat Sasuke terkagum-kagum adalah, Naruto dapat melakukannya dengan baik walaupun ia harus bertahan dari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Ukon.

"Apa? Apa itu dari bocah kuning itu?" ucap Sakon dengan rasa terkejut yang melebihi Sasuke.

Melihat Sakon yang sedikit lengah, Sasuke pun merendahkan kuda-kudanya dan menyarungkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

"_Ittoryu Iai : Nobori En Ten_!"

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kembali pedang yang sebelumnya ia sarungkan. Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan pula, ia menebaskan pedangnya ke atas. Sakon yang terlanjur menerjang ke arah Sasuke, sedikit kesulitan untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap bisa menghindarinya menggunakan _slime_ untuk mengubah arah Gerakan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Walau begitu, Sakon tetap terkena tebasan yang cukup dalam pada lengan kanannya.

'_Kenapa kau begitu lama menghadapi bocah kuning itu, Ukon?'_ batin Sakon kesal.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang mampu membalikkan keadaan. Meskipun ia sedari tadi fokus dengan musuh yang ada di depannya, tetapi itu bukan berarti Naruto melupakan peran utamanya. Sebagai seorang _healer_, dia harus mengawasi seluruh jalannya pertarungan dan juga kondisi rekan-rekannya. Bahkan meski dia berada di bawah tekanan sekali pun.

Naruto sedikit melihat celah pada diri Ukon. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa kuda-kuda Ukon sedikit goyah, Naruto pun berniat untuk melakukan tendangan keras pada kaki lawannya itu. Namun, tanpa Naruto perkirakan sama sekali, tiba-tiba ada segumpal benda lengket yang menerjangnya begitu saja tepat dari bawah tanah tempat ia berpijak.

'_Slime dari bawah tanah? Sial, aku kecolongan!'_

Alhasil, tubuhnya terlempar hingga beberapa meter. Bukan itu saja, kondisi terburuknya adalah dia sekarang benar-benar terkurung di dalam _slime_ tersebut dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

'_Sasuke, ini giliranmu menolongku,'_ batin Naruto.

Pertolongan yang ia harapkan tidak kunjung datang. Lupakan tentang pertolongan, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bahwa tubuhnya begitu panas dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ra- racun da- dari _cursed magic_? Se- sejak ka- kapan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, _huh_?" ejek Sakon dengan menunjuk _slime_ yang sedari tadi Sasuke tebas dan hancurkan.

Dengan memaksa seluruh kesadarannya, Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakon. Melihatnya, Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk tidak terkejut. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, _slime_ yang akhir-akhir ini ia hancurkan terdapat sebuah bintik-bintik samar berwarna ungu.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sasuke sadar bahwa itu adalah _cursed magic_ milik Ukon yang dimasukkan ke dalam _slime_. Karena keberadaannya yang sangat samar, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika si kembar tersebut telah bertukar serangan tanpa ia dan Naruto ketahui.

"Kalian berdua merepotkan. Namun, sekali sampah tetaplah sampah. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami," ejek Ukon dengan dingin.

Bukan rasa putus asa yang Naruto dan Sasuke rasakan. Karena bagaimanapun, sejak awal mereka tahu bahwa bangsawan cacat dan _healer_ seperti mereka berdua ini adalah jenis orang yang berada di lapisan paling bawah komunitas sosial.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, mereka berdua hanya menampilkan senyum mengejek meski kondisi mereka benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

"Apa yang kalian—," ucapan Sakon terhenti dan digantikan dengan rasa terkejut.

Ia mendapati bahwa tubuh Sasuke perlahan dikelilingi oleh angin kecil dan juga cahaya hijau redup mulai menyinarinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ruam-ruam ungu efek dari racun _cursed magic_ pun sedikit menghilang. _Yah,_ meskipun tidak menghilang sepenuhnya, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke dapat bergerak.

Tepat saat tubuhnya merasa sedikit lebih baik, ia langsung melompat dan pergi menuju tempat Naruto terkurung di dalam _slime_. Ia pergi mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Sakon dan Ukon begitu saja.

Ketika ia telah sampai di tempat Naruto, Sasuke lantas menaruh tangannya di permukaan _slime_. Tanpa ada yang mengomando, ia membakar _slime_ tersebut dan mengeluarkan Naruto dari sana.

"_Uhukk … uhuk!_ Sial, aku hampir saja kehabisan napas."

Tepat setelah Naruto keluar, ia tanpa menunggu lebih lama langsung memegang bahu Sasuke. Dengan kemampuan miliknya, ia menghilangkan seluruh efek negatif pada tubuh Sasuke yang belum sempat hilang sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa?"

Sebagai seseorang yang paling terkejut di sana, Ukon tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah sangat kesal karena _cursed magic_ miliknya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto. Lalu, kini ia kembali menyaksikan _cursed magic_-nya kembali dipatahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, kali ini Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan seringai mengejek ke arah lawannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sejak sebelum dimulainya pertandingan, telah ia simpan di dalam saku setelan olahraganya.

"A- apa-apaan itu?" tanya Ukon kembali.

"Sebuah mantra sederhana yang sering kali dilupakan," balas Naruto.

Melihat reaksi kebingungan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang di depannya, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menjelaskannya. Lagi pula, trik ini bukan sesuatu yang sangat spesial yang sampai-sampai harus ia rahasiakan.

"Ini adalah kertas yang dapat menyimpan mantra sihir sederhana. Namun, banyak orang yang hanya menganggap ini sebagai kertas penyimpanan biasa."

Menarik napas sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Gulungan penyimpanan adalah versi yang lebih besar dari kertas ini. Gulungan penyimpanan dapat menyimpan barang karena mereka menggambar lingkaran sihir dan menulis mantra sihir ruang secara manual. Lalu, yang aku lakukan hanya mengambil kertas kosong ini dan menulis mantra _Body Anomali Recovery Magic_. Dan aku membuat mantra itu akan aktif secara otomatis ketika dalam kondisi tertentu."

Melengkapi penjelasan panjang milik Naruto, Sasuke pun ikut menambahkan apa yang telah temannya sampaikan.

"Meskipun ini tidak bisa menghilangkan efek _cursed magic_ secara maksimal. setidaknya ini cukup memberiku waktu untuk membebaskan Naruto dan membiarkannya menyembuhkanku."

"Seorang penyihir adalah orang yang mempersiapkan segalanya, kau tahu?" timpal kembali Naruto.

Baik Sakon maupun Ukon, wajah mereka kini nampak memerah bagaikan tomat. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada apa yang telah dilakukan oleh dua orang yang dianggap duo pecundang itu.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menyerang kembali, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Naruto sedikit pun.

"Tentu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya secara perlahan. Bibir yang ia buka sedikit, memberi akses terhadap udara-udara yang akan mengisi seluruh rongga di paru-paru anak Namikaze tersebut.

"_Total Concentration … Breath Style : Adrenaline."_

Suasana di sekitar tubuh Naruto secara drastis berubah seketika. Perubahan tersebut tidak terjadi tanpa sebab. Itu terjadi sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan tekniknya. Pupil biru yang ia miliki, kini menjadi sedikit lebih kecil dari biasanya. Bahkan, tidak terdengar suara deru napas yang keluar dari dirinya sedikit pun.

Satu-satunya kalimat yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini, adalah sebuah ketenangan dan fokus yang sangat luar biasa.

'_Konsentrasi macam apa itu? Apa Naruto benar-benar bisa melakukan konsentrasi semacam itu?'_ batin Sasuke yang takjub dengan rekannya.

Teknik pernapasan, pada dasarnya itu bukanlah sebuah sihir atau ilmu magis lainnya. Itu adalah sebuah teknik yang murni menggunakan seluruh potensi yang dimiliki oleh sistem tubuh seorang manusia. Jika manusia bernapas dengan benar, itu akan membuat darah yang kaya akan oksigen, protein, dan zat besi mengalir dengan lancar ke dalam otak.

Lalu, otak yang tersuplai oleh zat-zat tersebut, akan merangsang produksi hormon dopamin dengan cepat. Hormon dopamin itulah yang akan membuat tubuh menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

Bukan hanya itu. Hormon dopamin juga berfungsi sebagai _vasolidator_ yang mampu membuat pembuluh darah menjadi lebih lebar. Melebarnya pembuluh darah ini membuat peredaran darah menjadi lebih lancar, sehingga suplai darah ke dalam jantung pun juga meningkat dan detak jantung juga berdetak lebih cepat.

Ketika detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, maka tubuh akan memproduksi hormon adrenalin. Berbeda dengan dopamin. Meskipun sama-sama mampu meningkatkan konsentrasi, tetapi adrenalin juga dapat membuat manusia melampaui batas kemampuan mereka sendiri secara instan dan dalam kurun waktu yang tertentu.

Sedangkan dalam kasus Naruto, dia dapat memanipulasi itu semua dengan teknik pernapasan yang sudah ia latih secara ekstrim sejak ia masih kecil.

'_Meskipun ini adalah teknik original-ku, tetapi aku tidak begitu suka menggunakan kemampuan ini,'_ batin Naruto. "Sasuke, aku akan—."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto tidak terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Sasuke dapat memahami maksudnya meskipun ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Saat ia memasuki mode konsentrasi penuh, seluruh indranya menjadi jauh lebih peka. Saat itu pula, ia menyadari bahwa _chemistry_ yang dirinya dan Sasuke miliki sangatlah selaras.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung tancap gas dan melesat ke arah Sakon dan Ukon berada.

Sakon yang menyadari itu pun lantas mengeluarkan puluhan bahkan ratusan _slime_ untuk menghentikan Naruto.

'_Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, seharusnya sulit baginya untuk menghindari slime-slime ini,'_

Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto mengkhianati ekspektasi mereka. Saat mereka berharap _slime_-_slime_ itu mengenai Naruto, ia justru mampu menghindarinya dengan begitu mudah. Dalam pandangan Naruto, semua yang di sekelilingnya seakan-akan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat lamban.

Meskipun Naruto mampu menghindari seluruh _slime_ yang mengarah kepadanya, tetapi ada beberapa _slime_ yang disengaja oleh Sakon untuk mengincar titik buta milik Naruto. Akan tetapi, kali ini Sasukelah yang melindungi Naruto dari belakang. Ia terus berlari di belakang Naruto, sambil membakar seluruh _slime_ yang tidak bisa Naruto hindari.

Saat Naruto hampir sampai di tempat Sakon dan Ukon, ia tiba-tiba melompat salto ke hingga membelekangi Sasuke. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke telah siap dengan salah satu sihirnya.

"_Fire Magic : Fire Bullet."_

Api yang muncul di punggung Sasuke, memadat dan membentuk bola-bola api kecil. Bola api kecil itu kemudian meluncur dengan cepat dan secara otomatis akan mengejar targetnya.

Menyadari itu, Sakon dan Ukon pun berpencar agar jumlah peluru api yang mengejar mereka juga berkurang.

Nahas bagi mereka, karena itu memang tujuan awal Naruto dan Sasuke untuk kembali memisahkan mereka berdua. Ukon yang telah menjauh, sudah siap disambut oleh Naruto yang di kedua tangannya telah memegang pisau bedah.

'_Otot suprahyoid pada leher depan, diafragma pada perut, tendon pada paha, dan bisep pada lengan atas,'_ batin Naruto yang mulai menandai targetnya.

Dalam kondisi biasa, mungkin Naruto tidak akan kesulitan menyayat bagian-bagian tersebut. Namun, dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan target yang selalu bergerak dengan pola dan kecepatan yang acak, dia tidak akan bisa menyayat targetnya dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi, lawannya kali ini mempunyai sisik yang mungkin sedikit lebih keras daripada kulit _king_ _kobold_ yang pernah ia lawan tempo hari.

Karena itulah, ia harus masuk ke dalam mode konsentrasi penuh agar dapat melancarkan serangannya.

'_Sial, aku mati langkah. Dia tidak akan bisa menembus sisikku, 'kan?'_ batin Ukon yang mulai tertekan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Naruto menyayat bagian-bagian yang telah ia target sebelumnya. Bahkan, sisik hitam yang sangat keras milik Ukon pun mampu ia tembus hanya berbekal dengan pisau bedah.

'_Huh? Ini memang sakit. Namun, lukanya tidak dalam. Apa serangannya gagal?'_

Saat Ukon mulai sedikit bahagia karena merasa serangan Naruto telah gagal, pada saat itu pula ia tiba-tiba terjatuh. Napasnya sesak, kaki dan tangannya tidak mempunyai tenaga, serta suaranya tidak mampu keluar. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan lehernya terasa sangat perih saat ia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya.

"Otot suprahyoid pada lehermu yang sudah aku potong, itu akan mempengaruhi kemampuan rahangmu untuk bergerak, diafragmamu yang aku sayat akan membuatmu kesulitan bernapas, dan otot tendon bisepmu yang telah aku lukai akan membuat lengan atas dan kakimu akan kehilangan tenaga untuk menggerakkan sendi-sendinya."

Setelah yakin bahwa lawannya telah benar-benar berhasil ia lumpuhkan, Naruto pun melepaskan mode konsentrasi penuhnya. Ia menghembuskan napas yang terdengar sangat berat. Meskipun mampu melepaskan begitu banyak kekuatan, mode konsentrasi penuh juga akan sangat membebani tubuh.

Dengan begini, pertarungan antara Ukon dan Naruto telah berakhir dengan Naruto yang keluar menjadi pemenangnya.

Namun, mari kembali ke beberapa waktu sebelumnya untuk melihat apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan sampai-sampai semuanya menjadi terlihat sangat kacau.

Sesaat setelah Sakon menghindari peluru-peluru yang mengincar dirinya dan saudara kembarnya, ia dengan sigap melompat begitu jauh. Bagaimanapun, Sakon adalah tipe penyihir yang sangat diuntungkan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun akan sangat muak. Jika ia tetap bertarung menggunakan pedangnya, maka ia hanya akan berputar-putar pada pola yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Karena itulah, ia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan mulai mengumpulkan _mana_ dengan atribut api di tangan kirinya.

Dengan tarikan napas yang panjang, Sasuke mengucapkan teknik andalannya.

"_Hiken!"_ ucap Sasuke sambil meninju udara kosong dengan tinju yang terselimut api di tangan kirinya.

Tinju api yang dilepaskan oleh Sasuke tersebut membakar semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan skala yang sangat besar. Bahkan, _slime_-_slime_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakon pun terbakar habis dengan begitu mudahnya.

"_Summon Magic : Gate of Rashoumon!"_

Dengan panik, Sakon menggunakan sihir pemanggil yang berupa sebuah gerbang berwarna merah dengan ukiran berbentuk kepala iblis di bagian pintunya. Secara klasifikasi, _Rashoumon_ adalah salah satu sihir pertahanan dengan _rank_ A. Karena itulah, Sakon sangat yakin bahwa sihir Sasuke tidak dapat menembusnya.

Namun, _Hiken_ bukanlah sihir sembarangan. Itu adalah sihir original milik Sasuke yang tercipta karena api kemarahan yang membara di dalam dirinya. Karena itulah, benturan hebat terjadi antara sihir serangan dan pertahanan yang sama-sama ke dalam tingkat _rank_ A.

Baik _Hiken_ maupun gerbang _Rashoumon_ milik Sasuke dan Ukon menghilang. Asap mengepul begitu pekat karena efek dari benturan tersebut. Tepat saat ketika Sakon merasa ia sudah menjadi sedikit lebih aman, tiba-tiba Sasuke melesat dari asap tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakon yang terlambat bereaksi, harus merelakan kepalanya menjadi target cengkraman kuat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Terbakarlah."

Melalui telapak tangannya, muncul bara api yang sangat besar dan panas. Bara api tersebut membakar kepala Sakon hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sakon sudah tidak sadarkan diri, barulah Sasuke berhenti membakar kepalanya.

Saat bara api itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya, yang tersisa dari kepala Sakon hanyalah kulit yang telah terbakar dengan penuh. Bahkan, rambut biru yang ia miliki telah hangus semua. Layaknya sebuah hutan yang dilahap oleh ganasnya api. Itulah kiasan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Sakon.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berbalik dan berniat melihat pertarungan lain yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya di sisi lain arena ini. Namun, pertarungan tersebut telah selesai beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghabisi Sakon.

Dua anak yang berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan harga diri mereka, melindungi sisa-sisa kebanggaan pada diri mereka yang masih layak untuk dibanggakan. Kini, mereka berdua menjadi orang yang tertawa paling akhir sambil menikmati aroma kemenangan perdana yang mereka terima.

"Pemenangnya … Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

**XxxxX**

Saat seluruh mata mulai tertuju pada pertarungan yang tidak terduga yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Ada dua orang siswi yang berjalan dalam sunyi menyusuri lorong Colloseum. Tanpa menunggu selesainya pertarungan yang telah menuju puncak, kedua siswi tersebut memilih untuk meninggalkan pertunjukan yang tersaji antara Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha melawan si kembar Sakon dan Ukon.

"Sona_-sama_, apa anda yakin akan pergi saat pertarungan mereka sudah mencapai puncak?"

Tsubaki Shinra, seorang gadis yang telah bersumpah setia kepada seorang Sona Sitri. Baginya yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sona Sitri, mengati Naruto dan Sasuke adalah keharusan yang sangat penting. Karena bagaimanapun, Sona sendiri telah mantap untuk menargetkan mereka berdua, apa pun yang terjadi.

"Sesaat setelah suasana di sekitar Namikaze itu berubah menjadi jauh lebih tenang, kita sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya," balas Sona tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Dengan senyum tipis yang sangat misterius, Sona Sitri menjawab dengan penuh penekanan dalam tiap katanya.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memberi ucapan selamat untuk kemenangan mereka."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note :** Yahallo, saya kembali lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan.

Pertama, saya akan mengucapkan banyak minta maaf dengan chapter kemarin yang kurang memuaskan. Banyak sekali review masuk yang pada intinya mengatakan bahwa chapter kemarin tidak memuaskan karena tidak langsung masuk ke dalam scane bertarungnya. Jadi, daripada membalas satu-persatu review itu, saya berpikir untuk membalas semuanya sekaligus melalui author note ini.

yah, saya sendiri sejujurnya juga mengakui itu saat kembali membacanya. apalagi, setelah menuls chapter ini saya jadi sadar bahwa seharusnya saya memasukan bagian awal dari chapter ini ke dalam chapter kemarin. Karena efeknya bisa dilihat dengan begitu jelas, chapter ini menjadi begitu panjang dengan 6k words yang hanya berfokus pada pertarungan.

sekali lagi saya mau meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Kesalahan ada pada saya karena terlalu terburu-buru mengupload chapter kemarin. yah, saya sendiri juga sedikit heran kenapa kok langsung upload tanpa sunting terlebih dahulu. waktu itu, yang saya pikirkan hanya "lama gak update, jadi pengen update secepat mungkin."

pemikiran seperti itu muncul karena sebanarnya saya sendiri sangatlah sibuk. jadi, saya juga sedikit mikir kalau gak update sekarang, entah kapan lagi bisa update.

di Chapter ini, saya menggunakan seluruh waktu libur kuliah dan kerja saya untuk saya gunakan ngerjain chapter ini. bisa dibilang, saya ingin update secepat yang saya bisa sebagai permintaan maaf untuk pembaca sekalian.

saya tidak tahu apakah chapter ini dapat memuaskan atau tidak. yang pasti, selamat menikmati. kritik dan saran akan sangat saya butuhkan. jadi, tolong isi di kolom review ya hehe


	11. Chapter 11

"Sona_-sama_, apa anda yakin akan pergi saat pertarungan mereka sudah mencapai puncak?"

Tsubaki Shinra, seorang gadis yang telah bersumpah setia kepada seorang Sona Sitri. Baginya yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sona Sitri, mengati Naruto dan Sasuke adalah keharusan yang sangat penting. Karena bagaimanapun, Sona sendiri telah mantap untuk menargetkan mereka berdua, apa pun yang terjadi.

"Sesaat setelah suasana di sekitar Namikaze itu berubah menjadi jauh lebih tenang, kita sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya," balas Sona tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikit pun.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Dengan senyum tipis yang sangat misterius, Sona Sitri menjawab dengan penuh penekanan dalam tiap katanya.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memberi ucapan selamat untuk kemenangan mereka."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 11 : Baginya, Infrastruktur Adalah Pondasi Penting Untuk Sebuah Negara.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Padahal kau tadi baik-baik saja. Namun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini, _bakaruto_?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _bakaruto_, sialan?"

"Bukan sialan, tapi Sasuke."

Kuhembuskan napas dengan begitu beratnya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku menghela napas seperti ini. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan jika setiap kali menghela napas, maka itu akan mengurangi usia hidupmu, rasanya aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah cara agar rasa sakit ini bisa segera menghilang.

Tepat sesaat setelah kami dinyatakan sebagai seorang pemenang, aku pun menghentikan teknik pernapasan dalam mode konsentrasi penuhku. Lalu, beginilah hasilnya. Tubuhku menjadi sangat lelah dengan rasa sakit di sana-sini.

"_Hei_, bisakah kau menggendongku dengan benar? Selain itu, jalanmu sedikit kecepatan, kau tahu?" protesku kepada Naruto.

"Berisik, _dobe_! Jalan saja sendiri sana kalau kau tidak terima!"

"_Huh_, tadi kau panggil aku apa, _teme_? Jika aku bisa, aku tidak mungkin mau digendong denganmu, sialan!"

"Bukan _teme_, tapi Sasuke."

Lihat saja, siapa aku sampai-sampai digendong dia seperti ini? terlebih lagi, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun sepertiku digendong di punggung laki-laki, itu sangat memalukan, tahu!

Beruntung tidak ada siapa pun di sepanjang Lorong menuju ruang ganti kami ini. Jika sampai ada orang lain yang melihat, aku pasti akan mengurung diriku di dalam kamar selama seharian penuh karena rasa maluku.

_Yah_, tetapi ini bukan berarti aku tidak punya rasa syukur atau semacamnya karena sudah dibantu. Hanya saja, wajah Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan dan caranya dia menggendongku yang setengah-setengah ini, benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi lebih tidak nyaman.

"Omong-omong, bukankah ada sihir yang mengembalikan stamina dan menghilangkan rasa sakit atau semacamnya? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan itu saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap langit-langit sejenak. Jika dari kacamata orang awam, tentu saja sesuatu seperti itu adalah solusi yang bagus untuk mengatasi masalahku. Apalagi dengan kemampuanku yang mampu mengaplikasikan _healing magic_ kepada tubuhku sendiri.

"Memang ada yang seperti itu, _sih_. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin melakukannya," balasku kemudian.

"_Hn_?"

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan maksud "_hn_" dari Sasuke itu. Namun, entah kenapa aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tahu, sihir semacam itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mengembalikan staminamu. Namun, itu hanya seperti memberi efek _doping_ pada tubuhmu. Jadi, jika efek tersebut sudah habis, maka kondisi tubuhmu akan menjadi lebih buruk."

_Yah_, secara sederhana begitu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjelaskan dengan detail beserta teori yang mendukungnya. Hanya saja, aku ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang awam tentang dunia medis. Jadi, menjelaskannya terlalu detail pun tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

Lagi pula, nenek pernah mengatakan kalau menggunakan istilah asing di depan orang awam, tidak akan membuatku terlihat sebagai orang berpendidikan. Justru sebaliknya, orang-orang awam tersebut akan menganggapku sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Selain itu, hal tersebut dilakukan demi menghindari terjadinya salah paham antar dokter dan pasien.

Dengan kata lain, untuk menghadapi seorang pasien, kau harus dapat berkomunikasi dengan bahasa dan gaya yang mudah diterima oleh pasien tersebut.

Untuk lebih mempertegas perkataanku, aku pun berniat memberi sedikit contoh kepada Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, bahkan tubuhku pun terasa seperti mati rasa setelah aku menggunakan teknik pernapasan dengan mode konsentrasi penuh. Jika aku menggunakan sihir untuk memulihkan stamina, itu akan lebih memperburuk kondisiku."

Jujur saja. Bahkan setelah aku selesai menggunakan teknik pernapasan, aku pun sempat menggunakan _healing magic_ untuk menyembuhkan serat-serat ototku yang rusak. Hanya saja, rasa sakit dan kelelahan itu tidak hilang sepenuhnya.

Rasa sakit tidak semata-mata hanya tercipta karena sebuah cidera. _Yah_, memang penyebab utamanya memang karena cidera. Namun, menutup cidera tidak lantas menghilangkan rasa sakit begitu saja.

Saat tubuh mendapat sebuah luka, maka keseimbangan sodium pada sel saraf akan terganggu. Keseimbangan yang terganggu tersebut akan menghasilkan semacam sinyal elektrik yang kemudian dikirimkan ke sistem saraf pusat pada sumsum tulang belakang. Barulah kemudian itu akan sampai pada _thalamus_, bagian otak yang mengatur penerimaan sinyal.

Meskipun terdengar panjang, sebenarnya proses tersebut terjadi dengan sangat singkat. sebagai pembanding, jika kau terkena luka bakar, maka hanya dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 0.01 detik hingga rasa sakit itu sampai di otakmu.

Dengan kata lain, proses terciptanya rasa sakit itu tidak sesimpel bayangan orang. Aku, Naruto Namikaze pun belum mampu mencapai level yang dapat menyembuhkan rasa sakit secara instan tanpa efek apa pun. Jika ada orang yang dapat meghilangkan rasa sakit secara permanen dengan cara yang sangat instan, orang itu adalah nenekku, Tsunade Namikaze. Seorang _healer_ yang bahkan dapat memanipulasi seluruh sel tubuh dalam tingkat molekul.

Sasuke pun terlihat sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku senang dia paham dengan penjelasanku yang simpel. Apalagi, dia tidak terlihat meminta untuk penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Omong-omong soal teknik pernapasan, kau bilang itu adalah teknik yang murni menggunakan kemampuan tubuh, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sudut alisku sedikit terangkat saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Ketika aku hendak membalasnya, ia justru telah terlebih dahulu mendahuluiku dengan pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu melatih tubuhmu dengan sangat keras saja, 'kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau ajari aku cara menggunakannya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Dari sekian banyak opsi yang ada di kepalaku, aku tidak berpikir sama sekali bahwa Sasuke akan memintaku seperti itu. Meskipun ia sangat berbeda dengan bangsawan lain, tetapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang bangsawan. Aku pun sebenarnya mulai paham dengan segala tabiat Sasuke. Memohon kepada orang lain untuk perkembangannya, jelas bukan gayanya.

Namun, dari apa yang aku lihat sekarang, ini sepenuhnya berbeda. Karena aku yang saat ini sedang ia gendong di punggungnya, dengan jelas dapat melihat perubahan warna pada daun telinga Sasuke. Telinganya yang memerah itu, sudah menunjukkan betapa ia telah menelan harga dirinya sendiri untuk memintaku mengajarinya.

"_Yah_, kalau kau bisa bertahan dengan itu, aku tidak masalah. Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan setelah sekian lama, aku masih kesakitan jika menggunakannya terlalu lama," komentarku.

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagi pula, aku pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti "_dengan mengajari orang lain, maka kau secara otomatis akan belajar sesuatu juga_". Jadi, siapa tahu kau atau aku dapat mengatasi kekurangan teknik itu, kan?" balasnya

Jika aku pikirkan lebih lanjut, usulan Sasuke itu memang nampak menguntungkan. Meskipun sangat sulit, tetapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Selama ini, aku selalu terfokus pada ilmu medisku. Jika aku kembali melatih fisikku secara ekstrim, bukan tidak mungkin aku dapat mengatasi efek dari teknik pernapasan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan teknik pernapasan saat tubuhku sudah pulih sepenuhnya," ucapku. "Ah, kurasa aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Kau bisa turunkan aku."

Menuruti permintaanku, Sasuke pun membiarkan aku turun dari punggungnya tanpa bertanya sedikit pun.

Sejujurnya, memintanya menurunkanku sekarang adalah sebuah permintaan yang cukup tanggung. Pasalnya, saat ini kami sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu ruang ganti yang disediakan untuk kami. Hanya saja, membayangkan seorang laki-laki yang menggendong laki-laki lain dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, itu sedikit menggangguku.

Ruang tunggu dan ruang ganti adalah dua ruangan yang berbeda. Jika ruang tunggu yang sebelumnya kami gunakan hanya berfungsi untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pertarungan. Maka, ruang ganti adalah ruangan yang disiapkan oleh pengelola Colloseum untuk menenangkan tubuh pascapertarungan.

Bahkan, dari yang aku dengar, di ruang tunggu terdapat air panas yang sudah diberi efek ramuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. _Yah_, meskipun efeknya tidak akan bekerja secara instan seperti sihir milik nenek, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menggunakan sihir pemulih stamina milikku.

Saat tangan kiri Sasuke memegang gagang pintu tersebut, ia juga memberi sedikit dorongan terhadapnya agar pintunya terbuka. Bayangan tentang aku yang bisa bersantai di ruang tunggu, sirna sudah ketika aku mendapati dua sosok yang sudah menghuni ruang tunggu itu.

Yang pertama, adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang sangat ramping. Ia memakai setelan seragam yang sama dengan kami. Rambut pendek yang dipadukan dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan, membuat kesan dewasa pada dirinya. Entah kenapa, cara duduknya yang elegan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan yang kedua, penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis satunya. Hanya beberapa bagian yang terlihat sangat menonjol yang membedakannya dengan gadis pertama. Ia yang sedang berdiri di samping gadis itu, menunjukkan dengan jelas posisinya saat ini.

"Ah, ku- kurasa kami salah ruangan, maaf," ucapku dengan kikuk sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Ketika aku meraih bahu Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pergi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara feminim dan lembut terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa tenang saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak, ini adalah ruangan kalian. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena masuk tanpa izin."

Perkataannya yang sangat sopan serta gestur tubuhnya saat meminta maaf, semakin mempertegas statusnya bahwa ia adalah orang dari kalangan atas.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke, kami berdua terus memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama. Harus aku akui, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum kecilnya itu. Namun, di saat yang sama, bulu kudukku dibuat berdiri karenanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sona Sitri dan yang di sebelahku ini Tsubaki Shinra," ucapnya dengan senyum yang kecil. "Pertama-tama, tolong izinkan aku untuk memberi selamat atas kemenangan kalian berdua."

Senyum itu, lagi-lagi senyum itu membuatku ingin segera lari dari sini. Tidak dapat aku pungkiri, gadis bernama Sona Sitri itu adalah gadis yang berbahaya. Jika selama ini aku selalu menggambarkan Erza Scarlet sebagai seorang monster dengan kharismanya yang begitu kuat. Maka, bagaimana caraku untuk memberi gambaran terhadap gadis di depanku itu?

"Sitri, ya?" gumam Sasuke.

Pada dasarnya, aku adalah orang yang tidak ingin terlibat dengan para bangsawan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak pernah mencari tahu sesuatu tentang mereka. Jadi, saat ini pun aku tidak bisa membuat garis besar tentang siapa atau apa tujuan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan caramu untuk bisa masuk kemari," kata Sasuke dengan datar. "Langsung ke intinya saja. Apa tujuanmu, Sitri?"

"_Fufufu_ … meskipun kamu sangat membenci Uchiha, tetapi tabiatmu benar-benar mirip dengan mereka. Kamu benar-benar seorang Uchiha, ya?"

Aku tidak tahu Sona Sitri itu berniat memuji atau justru memprovokasi. Yang pasti, perkataannya itu benar-benar mengenai ranjau di hati Sasuke. Aku yakin itu.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku ingin kalian bergabung dengan grupku," ucap Sitri_-sama_ sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tunggu, apa dia tadi bilang grup? Aku sangat lega karena dia tidak menantang kami bertarung atau semacamnya. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak tahu dan benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa maksudnya.

"Te- terima kasih a- atas tawarannya, Sitri-_sama_. Na- namun, kami harus menolaknya," ucapku dengan kikuk.

"Menolak tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dulu? Kamu benar-benar sesuatu, Namikaze_-san_," balas Sitri_-sama_ sambil menghela napas. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan grupku terlebih dulu."

Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Serius ini. Bahkan tanpa kau bilang sedikit pun, sensor tanda bahaya dalam kepalaku sudah berteriak kalau itu pasti grup yang tidak beres.

"Kau dengan seluruh sifat manipulatif keluargamu, tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk mendengarkanmu," balas Sasuke dengan tegas.

Uchiha_-san_! Aku senang kau langsung menolaknya Dengan tegas. Serius, aku sempat mengira bahwa Sasuke akan meladeni gadis itu lebih lanjut. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau bisa membuat pilihan yang tepat. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Uchiha_-san_!

"Sejujurnya, tawaranku sangatlah berguna untuk kalian berdua. Atau setidaknya, ini adalah tawaran yang bagus untuk _healer_ yang berasal dari tempat tidak jelas dan bangsawan yang kehilangan harga dirinya."

Begitu. Jadi, yang ia incar bukanlah personal kami sebagai Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha. Bisa dibilang, ia lebih menginginkan status kami berdua yang cukup menarik perhatian orang. Tentu saja, maksudku menarik perhatian adalah menarik orang lain untuk menghina kami berdua. Bukan sesuatu yang spektakuler atau semacamnya.

Namun, apa yang ia incar dari itu semua? Apa dia ingin menjadikan kami sebagai kaki tangan keluarganya?

"Izinkan aku untuk menjelaskannya," ucap Sitri_-sama_ tetap dengan senyumannya. "Pertama-tama, dengan bangga aku akan memperkenalkan grup yang baru kami buat ini. Nama grup kami adalah … Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern."

_Huh_? Tunggu, perkumpulan— apa yang dia bilang tadi? Tidak-tidak-tidak, bukan itu. Memangnya, apa hubungannya kami dengan grup yang mempunyai nama aneh itu?

"Apa-apaan dengan nama yang jelek itu? Apa kau itu sebenarnya seorang idiot?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampangnya yang selalu menyebalkan.

Sasuke_-kun_! Itu tidak sopan, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kata-katamu tadi sangat menusuk? Yang kau katakan tadi itu, ibarat mengejek seorang bocah yang mempunyai nama sangat aneh tepat di depan muka neneknya sendiri.

Kau tahu, jika si nenek itu sampai marah, dia akan menghajar orang yang mengejek nama cucunya aneh itu, _lho_. Kau harus paham, bahwa perbuatanmu itu dapat membuat seorang bocah tidak bisa mempunyai seorang teman sampai ia remaja karena neneknya yang menyeramkan.

Tu- tunggu, ini bukan seperti pengalamanku atau semacamnya, ya. I- ini hanya cerita dari temannya temanku saja.

"Untuk ukuran orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat arah, aku rasa itu adalah kata-kata terbaik yang bisa kamu ucapkan. Jadi, aku akan menganggap pendapatmu tadi sebagai pujuain," balas Sitri_-sama_.

Tu- tunggu, kenapa dia justru mengejek kembali Sasuke? Tidak-tidak, Sitri_-sama_. Kemana perginya sosok dirimu yang sangat menyeramkan itu tadi? Selain itu, apa kalian ini benar-benar bocah yang saling suka mengejek?

"Sona_-sama_."

Sebuah suara lain akhirnya muncul. Itu adalah suara dari gadis yang selama ini selalu berdiri diam di sana itu.

"_Uhuukk_ … maafkan atas ketidak sopananku dan izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan."

Kali ini, situasi kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Tidak, aneh rasanya menyebut situasi ini normal. Yang jelas, situasi saat ini sudah kembali menjadi situasi di saat sebelum Sasuke melemparkan ejekan ke Sitri_-sama_.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, pandangan dan cara berpikir orang-orang di sekitar kita … sangatlah kuno."

Sitri_-sama_ menjeda ucapannya untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"_Healer_ dianggap tidak berguna, status kebangsawanan yang selalu dipuja, ilmu pengetahuan yang selalu disisihkan, penilaian individu yang tidak adil, dan juga kebebasan berpendapat yang dikekang. Bukankah kalian berdua juga merasa demikian?"

"Uchiha_-san_, kamu adalah bangsawan terhormat yang kemudian diasingkan oleh keluargamu hanya karena kamu kehilangan salah satu nilai dari kebangsawananmu. Padahal, masih banyak nilai-nilai lain yang ada di dalam dirimu yang bisa dijadikan tolak ukur, 'kan? Namikaze_-san_, melihat metode penggunaan _healing magic_-mu yang sangat berbeda dari orang lain, kamu pasti berpikir bahwa pikiran mereka telah dikotak-kotakkan oleh tradisi yang sangat kuno, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan—atau mungkin lebih tepat aku sebut sebagai pernyataan itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Saat pertama kali aku berada di sini, ekspektasiku dihancurkan seketika. Aku pikir, aku akan banyak mendapat pengalaman berharga sebagai seorang ahli medis saat aku berangkat ke ibukota. Namun, faktanya justru sangat berbeda.

Mereka, para _healer_ itu justru kebanyakan tidak memahami dengan benar tentang ilmu medis. Padahal, ilmu medis adalah pondasi utama untuk seorang _healer_. Sepengamatanku selama berada di sini, menjadi _healer_ hanya cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan sihir. Itu saja. Alhasil, kerajaan yang ingin memunculkan 'Tsunade' baru, justru mengalami kemunduran yang sangat besar setelah era nenek berakhir.

"Nilai-nilai dalam diriku, katamu? Memangnya, kau tahu apa? Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan pendapat para Uchiha sialan itu," balas Sasuke dengan pedas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kemenangan yang kamu dapatkan tadi adalah buktinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sitri_-san_ menghela napas dan mengatakan, "ketika semua orang sedang terpaku dengan pikiran kuno mereka tentang bakat. Kalian berdua yang benar-benar berada di lapisan terbawah masyarakat, muncul dan memutar balikkan semua logika itu."

"Seorang Uchiha yang tidak dapat menggunakan _sharingan_, tetapi kamu mampu menciptakan sihir api sekuat itu meskipun tidak ada yang membimbingmu sebelumnya. Lalu, _healer_ yang biasa hanya berdiri di belakang dan bergantung dengan orang lain, justru dapat bertarung layaknya seorang _assassin_," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin, dalam kasus lain akan ada orang dari kalangan bawah yang diberkahi bakat unik dan hebat. Seperti misalnya pada kasus Touma Kamijou_-san_ yang mempunyai anti sihir, atau Erza Scarlet_-san_ yang diberkahi dengan senjata kelas _longinus_."

Lagi, Sitri_-sama_ terlihat menarik napas setelah ia berbicara panjang seperti itu.

"Namun, untuk kalian berdua, untuk Uchiha yang tidak dapat menggunakan sharingan dan _healer_ dengan gaya bertarungnya yang serampangan, kalian benar-benar dua orang tanpa bakat yang hanya tahu cara untuk mencapai tujuan kalian saja."

Aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau bukan. Akan tetapi, orang tanpa bakat yang hanya tahu cara untuk mencapai tujuan, ya?

Sejak awal, tujuanku adalah menjadi _healer_ yang dapat melampaui nenek dalam segala aspek. Karena itulah, aku berlatih begitu keras sejak kecil. Bahkan, meskipun aku berlatih di bawah pengawasan nenek secara langsung, perkembanganku benar-benar sangatlah lambat. Jika dibandingkan dengan pencapaian nenek yang bahkan sudah membuat teori tentang AIM _Energy_ ketika masa-masa remajanya, rasanya aku ini benar-benar jauh dari kata berbakat.

_Huh_, tunggu dulu. Aku baru menyadarinya. Jika dilihat dari kacamata orang lain, seharusnya mereka menganggap aku ini mempunyai bakat. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa Sitri_-sama_ mengetahui kalau aku sebenarnya bukanlah orang berbakat?

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Sitri. Katakan saja pada kami, apa tujuanmu?" balas Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

Sitri_-sama_ menunjukkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja, daripada senyum yang memberikan perasaan was-was seperti tadi, kali ini senyumannya terlihat jauh lebih tulus.

"Tujuan akhirku adalah, aku ingin membuat kerajaan ini menjadi tempat yang menilai orang lain berdasarkan kerja keras dan pencapaian. Bukan kerajaan yang mengagungkan garis keturunan,"

Saat aku berpikir ia akan mengatakan kata-kata manis, aku benar-benar salah besar. Meskipun ia mengatakan itu dengan nada yang tulus, tetapi makna dari kalimatnya itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Apa dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Sasuke terlihat memicingkan matanya, senyum tipis pun keluar dari mulutnya. Aku cukup yakin, bahwa Sasuke sekarang juga sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan juga.

"Kau nekat juga, ya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan reputasi keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku tidak begitu memikirkan apa kata keluargaku," balas Sitri_-sama_ dengan mantap.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak bertanya, aku pun masuk ke dalam percakapan kedua bangsawan itu.

"A- ap itu be- berarti kau juga bangsawan cacat, Sitri_-sama_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun nilai praktik sihirku buruk, itu hanya bagian dari rencanaku saja. Aku hanya berbeda pandangan dengan mereka, itu saja," balas Sitri_-sama_ sambil sedikit memandang Tsubaki yang sedari tadi selalu diam.

"Satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan honorofik "_-sama_". Aku berniat mengajak kalian masuk ke dalam rencanaku. Jadi, aku ingin menganggap posisi kita ini sama," ucap Sitri_-sama_ kemudian. "Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Tsubaki."

"Maaf, Sona_-sama_. Akan tetapi, saya tidak bisa memanggil anda seperti itu."

Begitu. Jadi, meskipun ia berusaha merekrut kami, tetapi ia juga ingin menunjukkan bahwa kami mempunyai hak dan kedudukan yang sama dengannya. Aku tahu ia berusaha sebaik mungkin, tetapi ini adalah keputusanku.

"Sitri_-sama_, aku hargai ajakanmu. Namun, aku harus menolaknya," ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu," kata Sasuke bersamaan denganku.

Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya. Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak menyangka dia akan menerimanya.

"Tunggu, aku yakin kau bukan orang idealis seperti itu 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin aku akan bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat jika aku bergabung dengannya."

"Tunggu, alasan macam apa itu? Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Sitri_-sama_? Selain itu, jika kau hanya ingin bertarung, bukankah ada banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

Keringat di pelipisku pun dipaksa jatuh setelah mendengar responnya. Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa baginya? Jika dia menerima orang dengan motivasi seperti Sasuke, dia bisa-bisa akan ditusuk dari belakang suatu saat nanti, _lho_. Serius ini.

"Jadi, Namikaze_-san_?"

"_Uhhh_ … maafkan aku, tetapi aku tetap pada keputusanku."

Memangnya, aku akan mau bergabung dengannya? Bahkan, meskipun Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung, aku tidak senekat dia. Tentu saja, aku sangat takut dengan konsekuensi yang bisa saja menimpaku, sialan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal darah seorang aktivis hebat mengalir dalam nadimu," balas Sitri_-sama_ dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kali ini, aku bahkan dibuat lebih terkejut lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sitri_-sama_?"

"Aku masih belum mendapatkan bukti yang valid. Namun, aku sangat yakin bahwa kamu adalah cucu dari dua orang legendaris, Jiraiya Si Petapa Katak dan Tsunade Si Putri Siput. Dengan kata lain, kamu adalah putra dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze ."

Tunggu, dari mana dia tahu? Apa dia mempunyai koneksi orang dalam sehingga bisa mendapatkan informasi pribadi para murid? Tidak, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Namun, bagaimana bisa?

"Naruto, … kau?" gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencoba membodohinya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Sitri_-sama_ bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa dikelabuhi begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, meskipun dia bilang dia belum menemukan bukti valid, tetapi tatapannya yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri itu menunjukkan betapa yakinnya dia.

"Kushina Namikaze, atau mungkin orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan Kushina Uzumaki," tutur Sitri_-sama_.

Sesaat setelah ia membawa nama mendiang ibuku, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin langsung pergi begitu saja. Namun, ada sebuah dorongan kecil dalam hatiku yang memintaku untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh.

"Setiap orang tahu tentang beliau. Bahkan, dengan segala rasa hormatku terhadap beliau, aku tidak segan-segan menganggapnya sebagai panutan hidupku," ucapnya. "Kushina_-sama_, beliau bukanlah keluarga bangsawan, bukan juga seorang penyihir. Jangankan penyihir, beliau pun tidak dapat menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Beliau hanyalah orang dengan latar belakang yang tidak jelas. Namun, hanya dengan berbekal pena dan kertas, beliau mampu memberi perubahan besar pada kerajaan ini."

"Berkat buku-buku yang beliau tulis, masyarakat dari kalangan bawah pun menjadi sedikit memiliki harapan. Penghapusan sistem budak dan mewujudkan nilai hak asasi manusia, itu adalah buah dari pemikiran-pemikiran berani beliau. Bahkan, hati dingin dari Si Kilat Kuning, Minato Namikaze_-sama_, pun luluh karena sifat beraninya Kushina_-sama_."

Aku tahu. Aku sangat paham dengan apa yang Sitri_-sama_ katakan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sering kali mendengar kisah mendiang ibuku dari kakek dan nenek.

Sepanjang yang aku tahu, ibu hanyalah anak dari kaki gunung, desa tempat tinggalku sekarang. Karena melihat penduduk desa yang ditelantarkan oleh bangsawan yang seharusnya memimpin desa, ibu pun mulai pergi ke kota terdekat untuk mencari bantuan.

Namun, seperti yang diduga. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menolong penduduk desa. Karena itulah, hanya dengan modal seadanya, ibu berangkat ke Edo, ibukota kerajaan Codafata.

Entah apa yang merasuki ibu, ia selalu mengirimi surat kepada para bangsawan di ibukota meskipun tidak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Oleh sebab itu juga, ibu mulai menulis bukunya sendiri tentang betapa tidak adilnya mereka. Buku itu pun ia jual sendiri, dan bahkan ada beberapa yang dibagikan secara cuma-cuma.

"Ibuku adalah ibuku, aku adalah aku. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan ekspektasimu kepadaku," balasku. "Lagi pula, ada ayahku yang melindungi ibuku ketika keluarga kerajaan mulai mengincarnya. Sedangkan kau? Bahkan, tidak ada jaminan sama sekali dalam rencanamu."

Ya, aku sangat tahu dengan hal itu. Pada puncak kerusuhan politik yang disebabkan oleh ibuku, mungkin ibuku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati jika saja ayah tidak menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan.

"Apa kau yakin, hanya karena itu saja Kushina_-sama_ bisa lolos dari hukuman mati?" tanya Sitri_-sama_ dengan dingin.

Seluruh kata-kata yang ingin aku keluarkan untuk menjawabnya, entah kenapa terasa seperti tertahan di dalam tenggorokanku. Pertanyaannya yang menusuk, seakan ingin memutar logikaku.

"Saat itu, Kushina_-sama_ dianggap sebagai simbol revolusi, simbol dari segala bentuk harapan masyarakat kecil. Dalam sebuah keadaan politik yang sangat tidak stabil, menjatuhkan hukuman mati terhadap beliau, sama saja dengan mengundang perang saudara. Kaisar dan para menterinya tentu sangat memahami hal itu," jelas Sitri_-sama_ panjang lebar.

"Namikaze_-san_ … aku mengundangmu bukan hanya semata-mata karena kamu adalah putra dari orang yang sangat kukagumi. Lebih dari itu, aku mengajakmu karena kamu adalah seorang ahli medis yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai orang yang telah hidup pada kalangan bawah, kamu pasti sudah melihat betapa timpangnya kondisi kesehatan mereka, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak mempunyai sanggahan atas pendapatnya. Selama aku hidup di desa, aku selalu mengeluh tentang orang-orang yang tidak dapat menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak, aku sangat tahu tentang kondisi mereka. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang dokter, aku merasa kesal saat mereka tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang terkena penyakit atau wabah yang mematikan.

"Namikaze_-san_, izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu," imbuh Sitri_-sama_. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang dokter jika ada pasiennya yang sakit?"

Tunggu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraannya? Apa pertanyaan itu masih berhubungan dengan pembahsan yang sebelumnya?

"Sederhananya, untuk menentukan penyakitnya, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap pasien. Jika sudah begitu, akan diputuskan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan."

Untuk menentukan sebuah penyakit, _anamnesis_ saja tidak akan cukup. Bahkan, meskipun pasien merasakan gejala-gejala seperti demam biasa, tetapi bisa saja itu bukan hanya sekedar demam. Karena itulah, pemeriksaan klinis harus dilakukan untuk mengetahui akar dari permasalahannya. Bahkan, standarnya pun harus dilakukan pemeriksaan penunjang. Entah itu hanya sekedar tes darah saja.

"Begitu. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan ketimpangan kesehatan yang dialami oleh rakyat?"

Kepalaku tertunduk ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Jika berbicara tentang ketimpangan kesehatan, tentu saja masalahnya sangat kompleks. Seperti misalnya pada faktor ekonomi yang sangat sulit.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kalau itu karena kesulitan ekonomi yang sedang mereka alami?" balas Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penyimak saja.

"Apa menurutmu hanya itu?"

Baik aku maupun Sasuke, kami berdua hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Sitri_-sama_. Melihat hal itu, ia pun menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Ketimpangan sosial, tentu saja. Akses yang tidak memadai untuk daerah tertinggal, menyebabkan sulitnya pertumbuhan ekonomi. Pola pikir manusianya yang kuno, menghambat terjadinya perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Birokrasi yang sangat rumit, hanya menguntungkan para penguasa. Bahkan, para bangsawan yang hanya setingkat _baron_ pun, rela meninggalkan wilayah mereka ke ibukota atau kota besar lain dan membiarkan orang yang tidak kompeten untuk mengurus wilayahnya.

Tindakan tanpa tanggung jawab seperti itulah, yang membuat rakyat-rakyat jelata menderita. Dengan kata lain, penyebab terjadinya ketidak adilan yang mereka rasakan, karena negeri ini sedang sakit."

Selama pembicaraan ini, memang itu tadi bukanlah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar dari Sitri_-sama_. Namun, jujur saja, bukan berarti aku tidak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang dia katakan. Justru sebaliknya, itu adalah sebuah opini yang benar-benar sependapat denganku.

Sebagai orang yang hidup di kaki gunung, aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sulitnya mereka yang harus turun gunung hanya untuk menjual hasil panennya. _Baron_ yang seharusnya memerintah desa tempat kami tinggal, justru mematok biaya yang sangat tinggi untuk memberi akses pada kami. Karena itulah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain turun gunung dan menjualnya secara langsung.

Tidak ada lagi sepatah kata pun yang keluar kemudian. Suasana yang sangat sunyi ini, seakan-akan memberiku ruang untuk mengatasi perasaan dilema dalam hatiku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hanya saja, kali ini, aku tidak dapat membuat keputusan cepat seperti biasa.

Bahkan, ada sesuatu yang menahan rasa takutku agar tidak mengendalikan pikiranku.

Saat suasana hening ini telah bertahan dalam beberapa menit, tiba-tiba kami semua mendengar gagang pintu yang diputar. Dengan suara yang berdecit pelan, seluruh direksi kami teralihkan pada sebuah pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu.

"Sitri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Itu adalah Phenex _ojou_. Dia datang bersama dengan Megumi yang berada di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka merasakan atmosfer berat yang berada di sini. Yang jelas, aku dapat melihat ada sebuah keringat yang menetes di pelipis Phenex _ojou_.

"Phenex_-san_, dan … kamu pasti Tadokoro_-san_, bukan?" ucapnya dengan gestur yang tenang. "Tusbaki, kurasa waktu kita sudah habis. Ayo pergi."

Tanpa menjawab titah Sitri_-sama_, Gadis bernama Tsubaki_-san_ itu berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tentu saja, mereka berdua memberikan salam kepada kami terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berjalan pergi.

Namun. Saat Sitri_-sama_ hendak melewati Phenex _ojou _dan Megumi, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uchiha—tidak. Sasuke_-kun_, kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah menerima tawaranku," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, Namikaze_-san_. Kuharap kamu berubah pikiran dan menjadi _healer_ yang akan menyembuhkan akar permasalahan negeri ini."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Hallohallo, saya datang dengan membawa cahpter terbaru.

dari 11 chapter yang saya tulis, chapter ini adalah bagian yang paling saya suka. karena bagaimanapun, chapter ini adalah chapter yang memberi gambaran kasar kemana fanfict ini akan berjalan. Karena itulah, saya bisa update lebih cepat dari bayangan saya. karena memang saya sangat senang saat menulis chapter ini haha.

Jadi, semoga kalian semua menikmati apa yang tersaji di chapter ini, oke?

Oke, masuk ke pembahasan. seperti yang selalu saya bilang, kalau inspirasi utama dari fanfict ini adalah dari jaman kegelapan yang ada di Eropa pada abad pertengahan. seperti yang dijelaskan Sona, status sosial adalah segalanya, ilmu pengetahuan bukan sesuatu yang penting, dan pikiran masyarakatnya selalu dikotak-kotakkna.

Lalu, akhirnya alasan Kushina begitu dihormati dengan orang-orang pun saya ungkapkan. dia hanyalah orang biasa, orang yang benar-benar tanpa bakat yang berusaha menolak status quo.

yah, karena saya sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang indin saya tulis, saya sudahi sampai di sini saja. untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa ditanyakan via PM atau review. oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sitri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Itu adalah Phenex _ojou_. Dia datang bersama dengan Megumi yang berada di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka merasakan atmosfer berat yang berada di sini. Yang jelas, aku dapat melihat ada sebuah keringat yang menetes di pelipis Phenex _ojou_.

"Phenex_-san_, dan … kamu pasti Tadokoro_-san_, bukan?" ucapnya dengan gestur yang tenang. "Tusbaki, kurasa waktu kita sudah habis. Ayo pergi."

Tanpa menjawab titah Sitri_-sama_, Gadis bernama Tsubaki_-san_ itu berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tentu saja, mereka berdua memberikan salam kepada kami terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berjalan pergi.

Namun. Saat Sitri_-sama_ hendak melewati Phenex _ojou _dan Megumi, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uchiha—tidak. Sasuke_-kun_, kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah menerima tawaranku," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu, Namikaze_-san_. Kuharap kamu berubah pikiran dan menjadi _healer_ yang akan menyembuhkan akar permasalahan negeri ini."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 12 : Layaknya Mereka, Seperti Itulah Cara Hidup Para Pemakan Bangkai.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Secara alami, makhluk hidup mempunyai naluri yang akan membuat mereka selalu mempertahankan hidupnya. Bagi makhluk hidup, mempertahankan eksistensinya agar tidak punah adalah sebuah keharusan yang tidak dapat mereka hindari. Berbagai cara pun dilakukan oleh para makhluk hidup. Itu adalah siklus yang akan selalu berputar dalam lingkaran kehidupan. Tidak peduli apa pun kondisinya.

Karena manusia termasuk ke dalam golongan makhluk hidup, maka sudah pasti mereka juga melakukan pertahanan diri terhadap eksistensi mereka.

Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang spesial karena mereka dibekali dengan akal dan _mana_. Namun, apa itu benar? Maksudku, jika standarnya hanya pada akal dan _mana_, maka monster pun juga ada beberapa yang mempunyai akal, 'kan? Bahkan, naga yang dikatakan telah punah berabad-abad yang lalu pun mempunyai kualitas yang jauh di atas manusia.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak melihat perbedaan yang mencolok antara manusia, hewan, maupun monster. Pada dasarnya, manusia pun akan memangsa manusia lain yang lebih lemah untuk mempertahankan atau menaikkan eksistensinya. Mereka yang lemah akan berlindung dan menjilat orang lain agar keberadaan mereka tetap terjamin. Serta ada sekumpulan orang dengan kemampuan yang standar dan membentuk sebuah kelompok agar mereka bisa saling menutupi satu sama lain, bagaikan cara hidup sekawanan hyena.

Lihat, tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok, 'kan?

Lantas, apa yang membuat manusia layak disebut sebagai manusia? Jawabannya adalah nilai dari kehidupan mereka.

Selama 17 tahun kehidupanku, aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk membaca berbagai jenis buku. Meskipun cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang _healer_ yang akan melampaui nenek, tetapi aku tetap membaca banyak buku sejarah dan filsafat agar aku dapat melihat dunia jauh lebih luas dari yang selama ini aku bayangkan.

Aku pertama kali belajar ilmu medis ketika usiaku baru enam tahun, dan aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjadi seorang _healer_ yang hebat ketika usiaku delapan tahun. Aku selalu berpikir, menjadi seorang ahli medis seperti nenek yang selalu menolong orang lain, adalah nilai tertinggi agar kita menjadi seorang manusia.

Namun, terkadang aku juga berpikir, apakah hanya dengan begitu saja sudah cukup?

'_Lalu, Namikaze-san. Kuharap__,__ kamu berubah pikiran dan menjadi healer yang akan menyembuhkan akar permasalahan ini.'_

Kata-kata dari gadis yang bernama Sona Sitri itu terus berputar di dalam kepalaku sejak kemarin. Tidak peduli seberapa inginnya aku untuk mengabaikannya, percakapan yang kami lakukan kemarin serasa seperti telah ditancapkan dengan sebuah paku di dalam otakku.

Di salah satu hamparan tanah lapang yang ada di akademi Shouka Sonjoku ini, aku duduk seorang diri sambil menikmati istirahat jam makan siangku. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini. Bahkan, aku bisa menghitung jumlah orang yang lewat di depanku sedari tadi hanya dengan menggunakan jari tanganku.

Memang, ini bukanlah tempat yang populer yang akan dikunjungi ketika istirahat. _Yah_, alasan utamanya adalah jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari berbagai fasilitas akademi. Bahkan, jika saja di tanah lapang ini tidak menyediakan gazebo kecil yang sekarang aku buat untuk duduk dan bersantai, aku pun enggan datang kemari.

"_Haaaahhh ..._ sialan. Kenapa aku tetap memikirkan kata-katanya?" keluhku sambil meminum air mineral yang sempat aku beli sebelumnya di kafetaria.

Menyadari bahwa botol air mineralku telah kosong, aku pun melemparnya ke belakang dengan asal-asalan. Karena rasa bosan yang telah menemaniku sedari tadi, tubuhku juga secara otomatis merebahkan dirinya di gazebo.

Benar juga, kenapa aku membuang botol tadi secara sembarangan? Bukankah itu sudah melanggar aturan? _Yah_, mari berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Lagi pula, aku akan mengambilnya lagi nanti saat aku kembali ke kelas," ucapku dengan penuh kebosanan.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menghabiskan jam istirahat seorang diri seperti ini akan sangat membosankan. Umumnya, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna bersama dengan Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyapanya di kelas.

Ini bukan berarti aku membenci Sasuke karena tiba-tiba bergabung dengan Sitri_-sama_ begitu saja. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa malu karena telah menyembunyikan latar belakangku kepada temanku sendiri, itu saja.

Ketika kedua kelopak mataku mulai terpejam secara perlahan dengan diiringi oleh hembusan angin. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berteriak nyaring kepadaku.

"_Hei_, kau yang di gazebo! Kau yang membuang sampah botol ini, 'kan?"

Ketika mendengarnya, aku benar-benar merutuki kesialanku. Saat aku mengira bahwa tidak ada yang melihatku membuang botol sembarangan, tidak lama kemudian justru kesialan menimpaku.

Bukan hanya itu saja, aku merasa cukup familiar dengan suara gadis yang meneriakiku itu. Sebuah suara yang pertama kali aku dengar ketika selepas upacara penerimaan murid baru, sebuah suara yang benar-benar membuatku tidak ingin terlibat dengan pemiliknya.

Sebagai respon dari teriakan itu, aku pun memaksa tubuhku agar terbangun dari tempatku berbaring yang terasa sangat nyaman. Pandanganku secara otomatis juga beralih ke sumber suara itu berasal.

Di sana, terdapat seorang gadis yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatanku. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah itu mengayun-ayun dengan pelan diikuti oleh tarian dari sang angin. Kedua mata karamelnya menatapku dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa keadilan.

Ia memakai seragam perempuan yang sama dengan milik siswi lain. Tidak ada perbedaan sedikit pun meski dia berada di dalam lingkaran murid-murid terpandang di akademi ini. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kesan yang diberikan oleh seragam itu terlihat berbeda ketika dia yang memakainya.

Bersama dengan latar belakang bangunan-bangunan akademi yang nampak kecil di belakangnya. Serta sinar matahari yang menyinari tepat di atasnya. Mulutku pun tidak kuasa untuk menahan agar tidak menganga seperti orang bodoh.

Pada saat itu, aku menyadari betapa indahnya pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

Namun, ketika aku menyadari kembali seperti apa situasiku saat ini, keringat dingin pun mengucur dari seluruh tubuhku dengan cukup deras.

Saat aku kembali dari ilusi ini dan menyadari bahwa yang menuju ke arahku adalah si pemilik kursi kesepuluh _Elite Ten Council_, Erza Scarlet, naluri alamiahku pun berteriak sekencang mungkin dan menyuruhku untuk lari secepatnya.

Tentu saja, aku bukan orang yang bodoh. Jadi, aku pun dengan sigap membuat diriku mengambil kuda-kuda sekuat mungkin agar membantuku untuk berlari. Namun, suara itu kembali menginterupsiku.

"Jangan kau coba-coba untuk kabur dariku, Naruto Namikaze."

Suaranya yang berat, seakan membebani kakiku untuk bergerak. Kedua kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan hanya karena sepatah kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan. Selain itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu namaku?

Bahkan jika aku bisa kabur darinya saat ini, itu tidak akan ada artinya kalau dia sudah mengetahui namaku.

Dengan gerakan yang patah-patah dan keringat dingin yang semakin bercucuran, aku memaksakan diriku untuk membalas perkataannya.

"O- oh, Scarlet_-san_ ternyata. Ke- kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

Dengan seiring langkah kakinya, ia semakin mendekat ke arahku. Pada saat itu pula, rasa keinginanku untuk kabur juga semakin tinggi.

"Katakan padaku, ini milikmu, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan botol air mineral yang telah kubuang.

"Aku mengaku salah. Jadi, tolong ampuni aku, Scarlet_-san_!" balasku dengan menundukkan kepala sambil berharap kalau dia tidak akan menghajar atau menghukumku.

Tidak ada jawaban yang kunjung keluar dari mulut Scarlet_-san_. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah memperdalam aksiku dalam menundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

"Tu- tunggu, kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu, Namikaze? Y- _yah_, aku tidak masalah selama kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Mendengar jawabannya, membuatku secara spontan menghembuskan napas lega. Tanpa dapat kukontrol pun, wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat cerah. Aku sangat yakin itu.

"_Huh_, kenapa kau begitu lega, Namikaze?" tanya Scarlet_-san_.

Sekali lagi, aku kembali dibuat penasaran tentang dirinya yang mengetahui namaku. Namun, karena saat ini aku merasa bahwa aku sudah lepas dari kematian, maka aku dapat berpikir lebih jernih dari sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, alasannya sangatlah sederhana. Aku dan Sasuke adalah siswa kedua pada tahun pertama di senior high yang menantang senior di tahun kedua. Selain itu, kami menantang Si Biru Kembar-_senpai_ tepat setelah Scarlet_-san_ menyelesaikan _Battle of Justice_. Jadi, aku yakin kabar itu juga turut sampai ke telinganya.

"Tentu saja, 'kan? Aku kira kau tadi akan menghajarku, Scarlet_-san_," balasku dengan jujur.

"Menghajar?" balasnya dengan bingung. "Tunggu. Kau pikir, aku ini orang yang seperti apa?"

Wajahnya yang memasang mimik seperti tidak tahu apa-apa itu, begitu menggangguku. Maksudku, apa selama ini Scarlet_-san_ tidak sadar bahwa ia begitu menakutkan?

"_Yah_, setidaknya seperti itulah kesan pertama yang kutangkap saat bertemu denganmu. Maksudku, auramu begitu kuat."

"E- eh?" responnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Tunggu, apa dia malu? Apa dia benar-benar malu? Sial, manis sekali reaksi malu-malunya itu.

Ini sudah berlalu beberapa menit sejak kami berdua memulai percakapan yang diawali dengan sampah botolku. Aku yang awalnya berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hariku untuk dihukum, ternyata itu berbeda dengan pikiran awalku. Bahkan, aku tidak ingat sudah sejak kapan kami berdua duduk santai di gazebo ini.

Namun, tetap saja. Scarlet_-san_ selalu mempunyai aura yang sangat kuat yang selalu membuatku gugup.

"Mungkin … itu karena aku tidak ingin diremehkan oleh orang lain," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"_huh_? Aku tidak paham."

Serius ini, aku tidak habis pikir. Diremehkan, katanya? Memangnya, siapa orang bodoh yang berani meremehkan seseorang yang memegang pedang _Benizakura_ yang merupakan salah satu senjata kelas _longinus_? Maksudku, yang aku bicarakan ini jajaran sepuluh senjata terkuat di dunia, _lho_.

"Ini bukan rahasia umum lagi. Kau pasti setidaknya pernah mendengar tentang latar belakangku, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, membuat ingatanku memutar kembali kepada saat-saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di akademi ini.

Secara teknis, aku adalah warga baru Akedemi Shouka Sonjoku yang baru bergabung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi selama tiga tahun sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya selama masa-masa Scarlet_-san_ berada di tingkat _junior high_.

Namun, di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang bersifat dapat menembus lintas generasi dan tempat. Salah satunya adalah gosip.

Bahkan, meskipun kau bukan berada di waktu dan tempat kejadian, meski peristiwa itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, atau pun meski tidak ada catatan sejarah yang secara resmi mencatatnya, kau akan tetap bisa mendapatkan informasi dari bergosip ria.

Dalam kasus Scarlet_-san_, tentu saja aku juga pernah mendengar dari mulut-mulut siswa lain tentang masa lalunya yang mungkin saja sangat tabu untuk dibahas.

"A- ah, begitu. Ma- maaf, itu bukan berarti aku bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu," ucapku dengan penyesalan.

Erza Scarlet, banyak gosip yang sudah terkonfirmasi kebenarannya tentang latar belakang yang gadis bersurai merah itu miliki.

Berdasar dari apa yang aku dengar, dia adalah seseorang yang terlahir dari rahim seorang budak. Atau dengan kata lain, Scarlet_-san_ adalah seseorang yang benar-benar dilahirkan sebagai seorang budak.

Meskipun ibuku adalah orang yang menyuarakan tentang keadilan bagi seluruh umat manusia di negeri ini, tetapi tentu saja sesuatu seperti penghapusan sistem perbudakan dapat hilang begitu saja.

Di atas kertas, undang-undang tentang penghapusan sistem perbudakan baru terealisasi tepat setelah beberapa tahun ibuku meninggal. Namun, bukan berarti pembebasan budak lantas mampu dilakukan secara besar-besaran. Tetap saja, dalam praktiknya masihlah terdapat bangsawan-bangsawan nakal yang mencoba menyembunyikan budaknya.

Dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada Scarlet_-san_. Ia menjadi budak hingga usianya menginjak empat tahun. Hingga kemudian ia diadopsi oleh salah satu panti asuhan di Edo. Karena itulah, banyak yang menganggap bahwa mantan budak sepertinya, tidak pantas dianugerahi oleh sebuah senjata kelas _longinus_, pedang _Benizakura_.

Setidaknya, seperti itulah kesimpulan yang aku dapat jika itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu Scarlet_-san_.

"Jangan khawatir, Namikaze. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, membantuku untuk membentuk 'Erza' yang sekarang. Jadi, aku tidak merasa menyesal atau malu dengan masa laluku. Lagi pula, jika aku membuang masa laluku, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan, 'kan?" jelas Scarlet_-san_ dengan berapi-api.

"Kau ingin jadi pahlawan, Scarlet_-san_?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi kesatria sihir, lalu bergabung ke dalam Royal Army dan menjadi pahlawan yang melindungi negeri ini!"

Saat aku melihat Scarlet_-san_ berdiri dan mengatakan impiannya dengan penuh dedikasi, membuatku tak kuasa untuk menarik sebuah senyuman ringan di bibirku. Sama seperti Scarlet_-san_, aku pun mempunyai impianku sendiri. Entah itu menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat atau pahlawan, itu akan terlihat sesuatu yang sederhana di mata orang lain.

Namun, melihat orang lain yang mati-matian mewujudkan mimpi sederhananya itu, memberiku sebuah suntikan moral di dalam hatiku.

"Kushina_-sama_ adalah pahlawan yang hebat. Berkat beliau, orang yang awalnya tidak punya masa depan sepertiku, sekarang memiliki berbagai pilihan untuk cita-citaku. Karena itulah, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti beliau. Dengan segala yang aku miliki, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan yang memegang harapan rakyat-rakyat jelata!"

Diriku sedikit tersentak ketika Scarlet_-san_ tiba-tiba menyebut mendiang ibuku. Ini bagaikan sebuah déjà vu jika aku kembali mengingat percakapanku dengan Sitri_-sama_.

Ibuku adalah orang yang terlahir tanpa memiliki apa pun. Sihir, harta, pendidikan, dan keadilan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat orang seperti ibu dapatkan. Namun, ibu terus berusaha melawan takdirnya meski ia selalu ditertawakan oleh orang lain. Ia melawan bukan untuk kepentingan dirinya, tetapi demi kepentingan dan masa depan orang lain.

Seperti yang Sitri_-sama_ katakan, di tengah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan sihir, ibu dengan lantangnya berteriak dan menggoyang kursi kekuasaan para penguasa kala itu.

Meskipun ia tidak diberkahi dengan sihir, tetapi aku merasa bahwa segala nilai-nilai kemanusiaan telah tertanam erat di dalam diri ibuku. Karena itulah, seluruh orang yang mulanya takut dengan pemerintah raja yang lalim, menjadi memiliki cahaya keberanian karena keberadaan ibuku, Kushina Namikaze, atau yang kebanyakan orang kenal dengan Kushina Uzumaki.

Revolusi Kemanusiaan, itulah nama yang digunakan mereka untuk memeringati hari kematian ibuku. Di hari yang sama itu pula, undang-undang pelarangan budak telah dibuat setelah tiga tahun wafatnya ibuku. Dengan kata lain, Revolusi Kemanusiaan terjadi pada 13 tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun aku selalu berkelakar bahwa aku tidak punya penyesalan dengan cara hidupku, sesungguhnya aku sedikit merasa malu jika aku kembali mengingat perjuangan mendiang ibuku.

"Kau benar-benar hebat sekali, Scarlet_-san_," pujiku dengan penuh rasa tulus.

"Be- benarkah? Y- _yah_, jika tidak hebat, aku tidak akan bisa jadi pahlawan. _Haha_," balas Scarlet_-san_ dengan gugup.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar sebuah bunyi lonceng tanda bahwa jam istirahat telah usai. Sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah ingin berurusan atau pun dekat-dekat dengan Scarlet_-san_. Namun, setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, rasanya aku tidak ingin percakapan ini berakhir begitu saja hanya karena harus dipisahkan oleh sebuah dentingan lonceng.

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kali ini, aku akan serius menghukummu jika kau bolos jam pelajaran."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Scarlet_-san_ berlalu begitu saja menuju ke gedung kelas. Ia terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa seolah tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun pembelajaran di dalam kelas. Bahkan, bagi siswi elite sepertinya, dia juga menerapkan prinsip disiplin disiplin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuamati punggung gadis yang berjalan di depanku itu. Meskipun ia tidak pernah menceritakan detail tentang masa lalunya, tetapi punggung itu seolah memberi tahuku segalanya. Seluruh perjuangan, kerja keras, air mata, dan putus asa, seperti terlukis jelas di punggungnya yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Setiap kali aku melihat punggung itu, aku menjadi teringat dengan punggung orang yang selama ini sangat aku kagumi, yakni nenek dan kakekku.

Sama seperti milik Scarlet_-san_. Punggung nenek dan kakek seolah selalu memberi tahuku segala pencapaian dan penderitaan yang sudah mereka lalui. Asam manis dari pengalaman yang telah mereka dapatkan, membuat mereka lebih mengenali nilai-nilai mereka sebagai seorang manusia.

Lagi-lagi, semuanya kembali lagi kepada nilai seorang manusia. Sebenarnya, nilai dari seorang manusia itu seperti apa? Aku selalu berpikir, menjadi dokter yang hebat yang dapat menolong orang lain adalah cara tercepat untuk memahami nilai dari sebuah kehidupan. Namun, nenek justru menolak itu dan enggan mengakuiku jika aku hanya menjadi dokter yang hebat.

"_Aku membuat aturan keempat setelah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi healer macam apa aku ini. Karena itulah, Naruto ... carilah pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya, dan putuskan aturan keempatmu sendiri."_

Pesan nenek sebelum aku berangkat ke ibukota Edo kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Jika itu tentang pengalaman, maka semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Bila nenek mengatakan bahwa peraturan keempat seorang _healer_ ia buat setelah menetapkan tujuannya, bukankah itu berarti aku juga harus melakukan pendekatan yang sama dengan nenek?

Dengan kata lain, aku harus kembali mengingat motivasi utamaku ketika aku pertama kali memulai memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"_Penyebab terjadinya ketidak adilan yang mereka rasakan, karena negeri ini sedang sakit."_

Sekali lagi, kata-kata dari Sitri_-sama_ secara otomatis terbesit di kepalaku.

Setelah kembali memikirkan semuanya berulang kali, kembali ke titik awal aku memulai semuanya, dan membuat sebuah pendekatan yang berbeda, aku betul-betul tidak dapat kabur lagi dari kenyataan yang Sitri_-sama_ paparkan padaku.

Benar, apa yang aku inginkan sesungguhnya sudah lama berada di dalam diriku. Sejak awal, aku benci melihat orang-orang hidup dengan dibayangi oleh wabah dan penyakit yang mematikan. Namun, aku selalu menolak kenyataan itu dengan membuat ilusi pada diriku sendiri. Ilusi yang membuatku berpikir bahwa hanya dengan menjadi dokter yang hebat, maka semuanya akan selesai begitu saja.

"Dengan begitu, aku telah mendapat resolusi dan latar belakang dari seluruh kebimbanganku," gumamku. "Sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana caraku mengatasi semua itu?"

Mereka bilang bahwa aku adalah seorang pengecut. Aku tidak menyanggah pendapat tersebut, tetapi itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku termasuk ke dalam jenis orang yang sadar diri akan kemampuannya. Karena itulah, aku akan selalu memikirkan seluruh akibat yang akan terjadi atas tindakanku.

Dalam kasus ini, yang aku inginkan adalah mengubah sistem. Namun, aku tidak punya kekuatan, sumber daya, dan rencana yang sesuai yang mampu membuatku mewujudkan keinginanku.

Karena itulah, dari seluruh kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang paling masuk akal yang dapat aku pilih.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, seluruh kegiatan pembelajaran di akademi ini telah usai. Beberapa murid mungkin akan pergi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan klubnya, beberapa lagi akan pergi ke untuk melanjutkan belajar dan berlatih, dan beberapa lagi mungkin lebih memilih untuk bersantai-santai.

Umumnya, aku adalah tipe orang yang akan mengurung diriku di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku selepas kelas usai. Itu pun dengan catatan jika Sasuke tidak mengganggu waktu pribadiku.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, aku kira dia sudah di sini sejak tadi. Maksudku, aku tahu bahwa dia telah pergi sejak jam istirahat tadi dimulai dan belum kembali ke kelas hingga seluruh pelajaran usai. Awalnya, aku berpikir Sasuke akan berada di sini. Namun, ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini, yang kudapati hanyalah dua sosok gadis yang tempo hari menemui kami.

Duduk sendiri di depan dua gadis cantik seperti mereka, sesungguhnya membuatku merasa sangat gugup. Jarak antara diriku dengan mereka berdua hanya dipisah oleh sebuah meja sederhana yang tersedia di dalam ruangan. Di dalam salah satu ruangan di gedung khusus akademi Shouka Sonjoku, di sinilah semuanya akan bermula. Namun, sebelum itu, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka.

"Namikaze_-san_, kamu tidak datang bersama Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sitri_-sama_.

"Tunggu. Memangnya, kenapa aku harus datang dengan Sasuke?"

"Karena dia bilang, dia akan datang hari ini. Jadi, wajar bukan jika aku berpikir dia akan datang bersamamu saat melihatmu kemari?"

Mendengar pendapat Sitri_-sama_, setidaknya aku bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi secara garis besar. Maksudku, yang sedang kami bicarakan ini Sasuke, _lho_. Orang paling idiot yang bahkan akan tersesat meskipun itu hanya di jalan lurus.

Melihat raut wajahku yang sedikit kecut, aku rasa Sitri_-sama_ kurang lebih dapat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

"_Ehem_ … mari sejenak lupakan saja keberadaan Sasuke_-san_ yang sedang tersesat entah kemana," ucap Shinra_-san_ yang memecah keheningan.

_Yah_, itu terdengar sedikit kasar sebenarnya. Namun, karena ini adalah Sasuke, aku rasa itu tak masalah. Jadi, mari abaikan saja bocah idiot itu.

Tepat, saat kami mulai akan mengabaikan keberadaannya, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi kami bertiga.

Ini adalah sebuah klub baru. Jadi, setidaknya tidak akan banyak orang yang akan masuk kemari. Oleh karena itu, ketika kami semua melihat pintu itu terbuka, aku telah terlebih dahulu mempunyai gambaran orang yang akan memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sial, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau tempat ini jauh sekali," omel orang yang membuka pintu itu seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Lihat. Seperti yang aku duga, itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kamu hanya membutuhkan sekitar lima menit jalan kaki dari gedung kelas ke gedung khusus ini, Sasuke_-kun_," balas Sitri_-sama_."Sungguh, aku tahu kalau kamu itu buta arah, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan sampai separah ini."

Meskipun aku sudah menjadi temannya sejak pertama kali datang ke Edo, tetapi aku pun masih tidak habis pikir dengan penyakit buta arah milik Sasuke. Maksudku, akan wajar jika Sasuke terlambat selama lima atau sepuluh menit. Namun, dia sudah berangkat ke sini sejak dimulainya jam istirahat dan sekarang dia baru sampai?

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"_Yah_, sebenarnya aku— tidak. Pertama-tama, mungkin aku harus meminta maaf padamu karena telah menyembunyikan latar belakangku," balasku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Meskipun pertemanan kami masih terbilang singkat, tetapi aku sangat menghargai pertemanan kami. Ingatan tentang kami berdua bersama mencari kompleks bangunan Akademi Sihir Shouka Sonjoku, ketika kami belajar dan berlatih bersama, dan ketika kami bertarung melawan Sakon dan Ukon-_senpai_, semuanya sangat berharga bagiku.

Karena itulah, aku begitu malu saat Sasuke mengetahui latar belakangku dari mulut orang lain.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Lagi pula, seorang gadis pasti mempunyai satu atau dua rahasia," balasnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aku ini seorang gadis, _teme_?"

"Bukan teme, tapi Sasuke. Itu adalah sebuah peribahasa, _dobe_."

"Kalau kau menggunakan peribahasa, gunakanlah kalimat yang tidak menyakiti orang lain."

"Lihat, bahkan kau saja sangat melankolis. Kau benar-benar seperti gadis dalam artian lain."

"Kau benar-benar ingin berkelahi denganku, ya?"

Menginterupsi adu mulut yang kami berdua lakukan, Sitri_-sama_ pun menyela kami dengan kata-katanya.

"Senang melihat kalian akrab seperti biasa. Lalu, sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat bergabung dengan klub Perkumpulan Manusia Modern."

Perhatianku teralihkan sejenak oleh apa yang Sitri_-sama_ sampaikan. Mengucapkan kata-kata selamat bergabung kepada kami, aku rasa itu sedikit terlalu cepat. Lagi pula, aku memiliki poin-poin yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku bertanya beberapa hal," ucapku dengan serius. "Sitri_-sama_, apa kau sudah memikirkan rencana jangka panjangmu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaanku, Sitri_-sama_ hanya tersenyum ringan seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah itu menjadi sebuah sinyal akan sesuatu. Sepersekian detik setelah ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, Shinra_-san_ pun berjalan mendekatiku dan Sasuke, lalu menyerahkan beberpa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi telah ia pegang.

Kami berdua mengamati lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan sedikit bingung sekaligus tertarik. Susunan halamannya yang telah dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa dan dijilid dengan rapi, memudahkan kami untuk membaca isi-isi yang tersaji di dalamnya.

Setelah memastikan kami berdua telah memegang kertas, Sitri_-sama_ pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Pertama, tolong panggil aku dan Tsubaki dengan nama depan saja. Kita adalah rekan, kami tidak ingin ada jarak antara kita berempat. Lalu, kertas yang kalian bawa itu adalah beberapa artikel dari majalah mingguan yang dicetak oleh klub jurnalis dari akademi ini dan telah aku kumpulkan sejak aku masih di tahun pertama _junior high_."

Sungguh? Dia bilang dia sudah mengumpulkan ini semua sejak tahun pertamanya di _junior high_? Itu berarti, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak empat tahun yang lalu?

Artikel yang mereka kumpulkan pun seputar beberapa wawancara dari klub lain yang umum diterbitkan sebagai salah satu isi dari majalah mingguan ini. Namun, dari sepanjang yang aku baca, kumpulan-kumpulan wawancara ini berisi tentang sesuatu seperti pendapat-pendapat mereka yang revolusioner maupun artikel yang memuat spekulasi-spekulasi di balik Revolusi Kemanusiaan.

"Tunggu, ini kan …," komentar Sasuke dengan sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Coba lihat lembar-lembar terakhir dari kertas ini."

Aku pun segera mengikuti arahan dari Sasuke. Benar saja. Saat aku membaca lembaran-lembaran terakhir ini, aku pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Tepat sekali, itu adalah daftar nama-nama siswa yang menempati kursi _Elite Ten Council_," jelas Sona. "Namun, ada sebuah perbedaan yang cukup mencolok antara sebelum masa kekacauan akademi ini dan setelahnya."

Aku pernah mendengar ini. Masa kekacauan akademi, berkisar pada 14 tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah sebuah kekacauan yang konon katanya terjadi di antara murid-murid akademi. Serta merupakan salah satu peristiwa yang mendorong terjadinya Revolusi Kemanusiaan.

Pada akhirnya, meskipun Revolusi Kemanusiaan berhasil dicapai, tetapi info mengenai murid akademi yang bertikai karenanya disembunyikan secara paksa. Khususnya info tentang seluruh anggota _Elite Ten Council_ dalam dua tahun setelahnya, benar-benar dijaga ketat kerahasiaannya.

Yang ditunjukkan oleh Sona bukanlah sesuatu yang mengagumkan seperti info tentang mereka atau semacamnya. Bukan, ini hanyalah info-info biasa yang bisa kau temui di perpustakaan akademi. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya menarik adalah coretan-coretan yang ia buat yang menujukan sebuah detail yang mungkin telah setiap orang lewatkan.

"Dalam periode setelah masa kekacauan, kita bisa melihat bahwa setiap dua tahun sekali, terdapat seorang murid yang merupakan perwakilan dari gereja yang bergabung dalam _Elite Ten Council_. Atau dengan kata lain, selalu ada satu perwakilan yang bergabung dalam tiap periodenya," jelas Tsubaki.

Berdasar dari catatan yang kami terima, murid dari perwakilan gereja selalu bergabung ketika mereka berada di tahun kedua _senior high_. Jadi, dengan kata lain juga pasti ada seseorang yang berada di dalam lingkaran tersebut selama mereka bisa mempertahankan posisinya.

Menanggapi penjelasan sebelumnya, Sona pun melanjutkan, "Sedangkan dalam periode sebelumnya, murid dari perwakilan gereja tidak secara konsisten dapat masuk ke dalam keanggotaan _Elite Ten Council_."

"Selain itu, para bangsawan dengan tingkat _duke_ dan _marquess_ yang berada di dekat lingkaran politik kerajaan, juga mulai dengan serius menempatkan putra-putri mereka untuk bergabung ke dalam _Elite Ten Council_. Bahkan, di periode ini pun terdapat putra mahkota yang menempati kursi keempat," jelas Tsubaki dengan panjang.

Jika dilihat dari bentuk pola yang terjadi antara sebelum dan sesudah, aku pun mulai berpikir bahwa itu terdengar cukup mencurigakan untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah kebetulan. Namun, masih ada beberapa hal yang sedikit menggangguku. Kalau aku tidak melihat catatan yang dua gadis itu buat, mungkin aku tidak akan menyadari pola kecil yang terkesan sepele ini.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan artikel-artikel yang kalian kumpulkan ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan kumpulan artikel dari majalah mingguan akademi.

"Begitu rupanya, ini masuk akal sekarang."

Bukan Sona maupun Tsubaki yang menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan Sasuke. Aku secara spontan melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang mencubit dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan yang penuh pertanyaan dariku, akhirnya pun memberikan sebuah penjelasan padaku.

"Naruto, bagimu yang tidak hidup di lingkungan para bangsawan, mungkin ini sedikit sulit untuk dipahami. Jika data ini valid, maka terdapat sebuah kemungkinan bahwa kerajaan dan gereja secara tidak langsung menekan klub jurnalis atau orang-orang lain yang bersangkutan yang mempunyai pandangan revolusioner."

"Tepat seperti yang dijelaskan Sasuke_-kun_," timpal Sona.

Jadi, seperti itu ya cara kerja orang-orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran raja? yah, aku tidak akan terkejut jika Sasuke dapat dengan baik memahaminya. Meskipun ia dianggap sebagai seorang bangsawan cacat, tetapi itu tidak membuang fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke bukanlah berasal dari bangsawan biasa. Sebagai seorang putra _duke_ dari keluarga Uchiha, setidaknya membuatnya mengerti dengan cara kerja dunia politik di lingkungan kerajaan.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Sona?" tanyaku setelah merasa mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Senyum tipis dan tulus terlukis jelas di wajah Sona. Sejujurnya, itu bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan darinya. Namun, itu juga bukan berarti bahwa aku tidak menyukai balasannya.

"Kita akan memanfaatkan majalah mingguan akademi yang memuat tentang wawancara kegiatan klub tiap minggunya. Kita akan secara bergiliran memberikan pendapat kita untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan diri orang lain," jelas Sona.

"Tunggu, bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang jika perwakilan dari gereja akan menekan setiap orang yang berpotensi untuk mengancam mereka?" tanyaku.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, yang kita lakukan adalah mengeluarkan pendapat-penapat yang dapat meningkatkan kepercayaan diri orang lain. Dengan kata lain, itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan semangat yang umum kalian dengar di mana-mana. Bukan sebuah kalimat penuh retorika yang berhubungan dengan revolusi atau semacamnya," balas Sona kembali.

Aku mengerti. Jadi, dia berusaha memanfaatkan sedikit celah itu dan membuatnya seolah menjadi sebuah dorongan maju yang optimis. Kepercayaan diri adalah sebuah variabel penting dalam sebuah revolusi. Maksudku, kita semua di sini tahu bahwa target yang dituju Sona adalah meningkatkan kepercayaan diri orang-orang dengan status sosial yang rendah.

Jika orang-orang seperti itu mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Maka, mereka akan secara alami mempunyai pemikiran tentang masa depan dan dapat mendorong sebuah revolusi dengan sendirinya. Maksudku, bayangkan saja seperti kasus Erza Scarlet_-san_. Dia adalah mantan budak, tetapi dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, dia mampu dengan lantangnya berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi pahlawan.

Jika di negeri ini banyak orang-orang seperti Scarlet_-san_. Maka, pemikiran-pemikiran revolusioner pasti akan lahir dengan begitu deras. Kalau semua itu terjadi, baik kerajaan maupun gereja pasti kesulitan mengurus mereka satu-persatu. Pada momen itu pula, pasti akhirnya akan terbuka ruang untuk mengeksekusi langkah selanjutnya.

Secara tidak langsung, ini memang langkah yang cukup efektif dan juga memiliki peluang risiko yang kecil. Namun, tetap saja ada sebuah celah dalam rencana ini, yaitu waktu.

Dengan mengandalkan perkembangan alami dari orang-orang, maka kita juga tidak dapat memperkirakan waktu terealisasinya langkah awal ini. Bisa saja ini akan terjadi pada sepuluh, dua puluh, atau bahkan saat kami telah meninggal, rencana itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Kulirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Melihat dari raut wajahnya yang juga merasa kurang puas, aku yakin dia pun memikirkan sesuatu yang sama denganku.

"Bukankah mengandalkan faktor orang lain seperti itu sangat tidak efisien dalam hal waktu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku pun berpikir jika itu adalah rencana yang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama," tambahku.

Sona menghela napasnya pelan. Ia seolah sedang memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kami.

Sejujurnya, baik aku maupun Sasuke yakin bahwa dia memiliki maksud lain di balik rencananya. Namun, di samping kami tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, dia harus menjelaskan keseluruhannya agar kami benar-benar yakin untuk bergabung ke dalam rencananya.

"Kegiatan klub ini hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk rencana yang sesungguhnya. Tujuan utama kita adalah masuk ke dalam sistem akademi ini, dan mengubahnya dari dalam. Untuk mengubah negeri ini, pertama aku ingin mengubah akademi," jelas Sona dengan nada yang penuh determinasi. "Generasi muda adalah pondasi negeri ini. Jika kita dapat mengubah pondasinya, kita pun dapat mengubah seluruh struktur bangunannya."

Sungguh, aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Namun, itu adalah sesuatu yang memang aku butuhkan untuk saat ini. Jika itu aku, aku tidak akan dapat membuat sebuah rencana maupun mengumpulkan data-data dengan detail seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita semua bergabung dalam _Elite Ten Council_?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tertarik.

"Itu akan bagus jika dapat terjadi. Namun, setidaknya aku ingin salah satu dari kita dapat bergabung dengan mereka," balas Sona.

Mendengar pernyataan Sona, membuatku menjadi terpikir akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat aku lakukan dengan mudah jika ada orang-orang ini yang berjuang bersamaku.

"Kurasa itu bagus. Jika itu terjadi, aku bisa mengubah kurikulum akademi ini yang berhubungan tentang materi pembelajaran para _healer_. Selain itu, jika kita berada di dalam lingkaran administrasi akademi, mungkin kita bisa menemukan seluruh orang yang mendukung gereja serta kerajaan," ucapku yang memaparkan pemikiran pribadi.

Tentu saja, berdasar data yang kami pegang sekarang, kami tahu bahwa kursi keempat dan kelima adalah sosok yang saat ini harus kami waspadai. Namun, ke depannya, kami harus lebih mengenali siapa saja orang yang akan menjadi lawan kami.

"Kamu benar, Naruto_-san_. Namun, untuk saat ini mari berfokus pada kedua orang ini terlebih dahulu," komentar Tsubaki sambil menunjuk dua lembar foto yang berada di meja tepat di depan kami.

_Yah_, dia benar. Saat ini, kami sudah memiliki kerangka besar rencana yang telah tersusun. Namun, itu akan sia-sia jika kami tidak bisa mengatasi mereka berdua.

"Kursi keempat dan kelima, ya?" gumam Sasuke.

Sona menghela napas dan mengatakan, "sejujurnya, aku belum mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk mengatasi mereka berdua."

Kami berempat dipaksa untuk kembali menelan pil pahit setelah mengetahui rintangan besar yang sangat sulit untuk dilalui. Kecewa? Tidak, setidaknya ini adalah situasi yang normal bagiku. Secerdik apa pun Sona, jika dia tidak memiliki sumber daya yang memumpuni, itu hanya akan berakhir dalam kegagalan.

"Kursi keempat, si Putera Mahkota—Gilgamesh Yazid Codafata—Serta kursi kelima, murid dari perwakilan gereja, si Puteri Es—Lavinia Reni—yang merupakan pemegang senjata kelas _longinus_, _Absolute Demise_," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

Dasar sialan si Sasuke. Kenapa juga dia harus mengatakannya dengan intonasi seperti itu? Maksudku, itu hanya akan membawa perasaan inferior kepada siapa pun yang mendengarnya, kau tahu? Bahkan, aku pun sampai melihat keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis Sona dan Tsubaki_-san_.

Namun, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memanglah benar. Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua. Jika harus jujur, maka satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah sebuah jalan yang penuh dengan pengorbanan.

Aku yakin, saat ini bukanlah aku satu-satunya orang yang merasakan ketakutan di sini. Kami semua, bahkan Sasuke yang tidak punya urat malu pun memiliki rasa takut yang berusaha ia tutupi.

Namun, karena itulah kami semua berada di sini. Kami memiliki mimpi, kami memiliki tujuan, dan kami juga memiliki harapan. Namun, realita adalah dinding terbesar yang menutup jalan di antara kami. Oleh sebab itu, kami di sini.

Kami akan saling berbagi rasa takut yang menghantui kami, dan bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar untuk mengatasinya. Entah itu menerjang secara langsung, memutar dan mencari jalan yang lebih jauh, atau bahkan lari dan bersembunyi. Kami akan bersama untuk melalui itu semua.

Aku tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol, naif, dan logika tanpa dasar. Namun, aku memercayai itu semua, aku juga yakin bahwa mereka memercayai apa yang aku percayai.

" "_Memiliki rasa takut dan menjadi pengecut bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Karena itu dapat membawamu kepada keputusan yang tepat. Namun, dalam beberapa hal, jangan sampai kalah dari rasa takutmu"_. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan kakekku," ucapku sambil mengingat beberapa ajarannya.

"_Cih_, aku tidak butuh kata-kata penghibur seperti itu," balas Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jika itu adalah kalimat dari seorang legenda seperti Jiraiya_-sama_, rasanya aku mendapat sebuah dorongan yang cukup hebat di dalam diriku. Terima kasih, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Sona dengan senyum tulus yang ia tunjukkan.

"Selama Sona_-sama_ merasa baik-baik saja, saya pun begitu."

Secara tidak sadar, bibirku pun ikut tersenyum tatkala melihat berbagai reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan.

Aku datang kemari bukan hanya untuk belajar tentang ilmu-ilmu medis. Setidaknya, itulah hasil dari kesimpulan yang telah kupikirkan hingga saat ini. Jika hanya belajar, aku pun bisa belajar dari nenek. Namun, aku datang ke sini untuk mencari jati diriku sebagai seorang dokter dan juga sebagai seorang manusia.

Kami berempat bukanlah orang-orang yang diberkahi dengan bakat atau pun kekuatan yang besar. Kami juga bukan tipe manusia yang dapat menciptakan sebuah keajaiban. Rintangan yang harus kami lalui di masa depan pun terlampau sulit untuk dihadapi.

Namun, layaknya sekelompok hyena. Kami akan membentuk sebuah kelompok yang akan saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain. Kami akan membentuk kelompok agar dapat terus bertahan hidup hingga akhir. Dan dengan kelompok ini pula, pada akhirnya kami akan memangsa predator lain yang jauh lebih superior daripada kami.

Dadu sudah dilempar, angka sudah didapat. Bidak pun sudah berjalan di atas papan. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada jalan mundur bagi semua yang telah terlibat.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Author Note : Yahallo ... selamat malam dan semoga kalian senang bertemu kembali dengan saya. yah, memasuki akhir November dan Desember ini sungguh jadi bulan yang sibuk buat saya. Saya saat ini sedang berkuliah di negara 4 musim. jadi, menjelang libur musim dingin dan akhir semester seperti ini mulai banyak project yang harus diselesaikan. jadi, mohon maaf kalau update lama dan banyak typo serta komposisi isi chapter yang tidak tertata rapi.

Seperti biasa, kali ini aku akan membahas beberapa info yang ada di chapter ini. pertama, aku ingin membahas tentang latar belakang Erza. sama seperti di cerita aslinya, Erza di sini adalah mantan seorang budak. keberadaan Erza di chapter ini cukup kuat hingga dapat memengaruhi sifat Naruto yang cenderung selalu berada di zona nyaman. Alasan kenapa Naruto bisa tergerak, itu karena mereka berdua berasal dari tempat yang benar-benar berada di kasta terbawah. berbeda dengan Sasuke maupun Sona yang memang latar belakang keluarga mereka yang bagus. meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke punya kehidupan yang susah, tetapi dia tetaplah seorang bangsawan. Jadi, itu hanya akan memiliki sedikit arti dalam diri Naruto jika kata2 penuh idealis atau semacamnya itu datang dari Sasuke dan Sona. Sedangkan jika itu datang dari Erza yang notabene memang berasal dari lapisan terbawah dalam status sosial, maka itu akan memberi impatct besar pada Naruto. Apalagi jika itu melihat kesuksesan Erza sekarang.

Karena itulah, titik balik dari resolusi Naruto itu ada pada percapakannya dengan Erza.

Kedua, sekali lagi aku membahas tentang Kushina. Revolusi kemanusiaan, seperti biasa, aku mengambil referensi ini dari zaman kegelapan di Eropa. Pada chapter 8, aku sudah mengungkapkan sedikit tentang kerusuhan yang terjadi di akademi Shouka Sonjoku pada 14 tahun yang lalu. sekarang, aku katakan kalau kerusuhan itu berhubungan langsung dengan peristiwa Revolusi Kemanusiaan. Kebenaran di balik terjadinya Revolusi Kemanusiaan sendiri masih ditutupi.

Mungkin, beberapa dari kalian berpikir bahwa Naruto di sini sangat membosankan karena memilih bergabung dengan grup nya Sona. Namun, jika kalian membaca kembali chapter 8, seharusnya kalian paham bahwa alasan Naruto itu sangat realistis. Menurut Shizune, orang sekuat Kakashi yang dianggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban dan menduduki kursi pertama pun gagal survive dalam peristiwa 14 tahun yang lalu (dia dapat bertahan hidup, tetapi dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya). Jadi, jika orang sekuat itu saja gagal, apalagi Naruto yang kekuatannya saja pas-pasan?

Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu kebenaran tentang peristiwa 14 tahun yang lalu, tetapi dia memiliki pemahaman yang baik. Jadi, dia sadar bahwa hanya dengan tekat dan kekuatan saja tidak akan cukup untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Naruto memang memiliki pemahaman yang baik, tapi dia bukan tipe perencana hebat. karena itulah, dia membutuhkan kemampuan Sona. sedangkan Sona adalah tipe perencana yang hebat dan ojuda rang yang sangat kreatif, tapi dia tidak punya sumber daya yang memadai untuk tujuannya. karena itulah dia butuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang situasi dan kondisinya sangat cocok dengan Sona.

Lalu, duke dan marquess adalah dua dari tingkatan kebangsawan di kerajaan. Ini adalah istilah yang sangat umum digunakan di eropa. secara singkat, duke adalah bangsawan yang memiliki relasi yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan dan juga bangsawan yang sangat berjasa dalam kerajaan tersebut. sedangkan marquess, tingkatatannya ada di bawah duke. mereka adalah bangsawan yang sangat dipercaya oleh raja, sehingga mereka umumnya diberikan wilayah di perbatasan untuk diperintah. karena wilayah perbatasan sendiri adalah wilayah yang berhadapan langsung dengan negara tetangga, itu berarti membuktikan bahwa marquess memiliki kekuatan tempur yang sangat memumpuni.

Oke, karena ini adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus conclusion dari arc rencana Sona dan main heroine-nya sudah aku munculkan. jadi, aku akan memberikan sekilas info tentang 3 karakter utama di fanfic ini.

* * *

Nama : Naruto Namikaze.

Makanan kesukaan : Kacang azuki, Ramen.

Status : Siswa akademi.

Hobi : Membaca buku

Keanggotaan : Anggota klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern.

Keahlian : Melarikan diri, healing magic, ilmu medis, hand-to-hand combat, dan lain-lain.

Informasi khusus : Karena dia selalu berusaha lari dari apa pun yang mengancam nyawanya, itu membuat Naruto mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat cepat. ia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat realstis dan cenderung tidak percaya diri. dia memiliki ingatan yang sangat bagus, dan sudah ada ratusan buku yang telah ia baca. Selama itu bukan tentang ilmu medis, Naruto tidak masalah bila ia tertinggal dari orang lain. namun, dalam kasus tertentu, ia sangat benci kalah dari Sasuke. ia selalu menganggap sangat memalukan jika sampai kalah dari idiot buta arah seperti Sasuke.

Motto : Masalah tidak akan menjadi masalah selama tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan.

* * *

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha.

Makanan Kesukaan : Tomat.

Status : Siswa akademi.

Hobi : Jalan-jalan, berlatih.

Keanggotaan : Anggota klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern.

Keahlian : Sihir beratribut api, seni berpedang, dan lain-lain.

Informasi khusus : Sasuke adalah orang yang akan selalu tersesat meskipun dia hanya berjalan di jalan yang lurus. sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tidak dapat menggunakan sharingan, Sasuke selalu melatih sihir apinya dengan sangat keras. karena itulah level sihir api yang ia miliki berada di tingkat yang sangat berbeda dari orang lain. Sasuke sangat menyukai nama depannya. karena itulah, dia akan segera menegur orang lain saat mereka salah menyebut namanaya.

Motto : Bushido-ku adalah membawa keadilan dalam diriku mennggunakan pedangku.

* * *

Nama : Sona Sitri.

Makanan Kesukaan : Telur.

Status : Siswa akademi.

Hobi : Saat ini dia tidak memiliki hobi. Namun, dia mulai tertarik untuk mengejek Sasuke.

Keanggotaan : Ketua klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern.

Keahlian : Ahli strategi, kreatifitas, kontrol sihir yang luar biasa, dan lain-lain.

Informasi khusus : Berasal dari bangsawan dengan tingkatan Marquess membuatnya mendapat didikan yang sangat ketat sejak masih kecil. dia sangat mengagumi Kushina Namikaze dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tsubaki Shinra ketika di umur 10 tahun membawa titik balik dalam kehidupannya. Dia memiliki energi sihir yang cukup besar seperti yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan pada umumnya. Namun, tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Saat kau memutuskan untuk bertarung menghadapi gadis ini, maka saat itulah kau sudah masuk ke dalam rencananya.

Motto : Rencana adalah pondasi dari seluruh perwujudan tindakan manusia.

* * *

Oke, itu saja dariku. review dan flame sangat saya terima. jadi, silahkan tulis apa pun yang kalian pikirkan tentang fict ini. hanya saja, jika ingin mengirim flame tolong log in ke dalam akun, karena saya akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan alasan-alasan yang membuat kalian semua tidak terima dengan plot yang saya ambil. oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 13

Aku datang kemari bukan hanya untuk belajar tentang ilmu-ilmu medis. Setidaknya, itulah hasil dari kesimpulan yang telah kupikirkan hingga saat ini. Jika hanya belajar, aku pun bisa belajar dari nenek. Namun, aku datang ke sini untuk mencari jati diriku sebagai seorang dokter dan juga sebagai seorang manusia.

Kami berempat bukanlah orang-orang yang diberkahi dengan bakat atau pun kekuatan yang besar. Kami juga bukan tipe manusia yang dapat menciptakan sebuah keajaiban. Rintangan yang harus kami lalui di masa depan pun terlampau sulit untuk dihadapi.

Namun, layaknya sekelompok hyena. Kami akan membentuk sebuah kelompok yang akan saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain. Kami akan membentuk kelompok agar dapat terus bertahan hidup hingga akhir. Dan dengan kelompok ini pula, pada akhirnya kami akan memangsa predator lain yang jauh lebih superior daripada kami.

Dadu sudah dilempar, angka sudah didapat. Bidak pun sudah berjalan di atas papan. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada jalan mundur bagi semua yang telah terlibat.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 13 : Bagaimanapun Juga, Dia dan Dirinya Adalah Orang Miskin Sejati.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Sepulang sekolah. Umumnya, aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan atau mengurung diriku di dalam kamar untuk sekedar membaca buku. Atau jika tidak, aku akan pergi berlatih sendiri bersama dengan Sasuke. Namun, saat ini yang kulakukan benar-benar berada di luar lingkaran kebiasaanku.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari pertama dalam hitungan satu minggu. Bisa dibilang, hari ini juga adalah hari pertama aku dan Sasuke resmi bergabung dan menjalankan kegiatan klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern. Awalnya, aku berpikir kami akan melakukan sesuatu seperti mendengar keluhan klien dan membantu mereka untuk mengatasi keluhan tersebut agar dapat meningkatkan kepercayaan diri mereka.

Tidak, aku ralat kembali hal itu. Sona tidak setuju dengan gagasan mengatasi masalah orang lain. Dia lebih berpikir bahwa kegiatan kami adalah membantu dan mendorong agar mereka dapat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Dia berkata bahwa ini seperti _mengajari orang untuk menggunakan alat pancing, dan kemudian membiarkan mereka memancing ikan dengan kemampuannya sendiri._

_Yah_, tentu saja itu hanya tujuan sampingan kami. Karena bagaimanapun, rencana awal kami adalah membuat sebuah revolusi.

"Diam dan jangan mengeluh, Naruto_-kun_. Sebagai klub baru, kita masihlah harus melakukan promosi," balas Sona atas keluhanku.

Di waktu pulang sekolah ini, kami bertiga—aku, Sasuke, dan Sona—pergi ke gerbang utama akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Kami berada di sini untuk membagikan selebaran yang berisi tentang jasa yang kami tawarkan di dalam klub.

Tsubaki yang menjadi orang yang selalu mengekori Sona, tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Dia bilang, dia ingin mencari guru yang akan menjadi pembimbing untuk klub kami. Seharusnya, guru itu sudah datang sejak sebelum kami pergi menyebarkan selebaran ini. Namun, guru sialan itu tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang.

Rasa tidak bertanggung jawabnya itu mengingatkanku dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelasku dan Sasuke. Namun, aku pikir Kakashi-_sensei_ masih sedikit lebih baik karena rela tidur di dalam kelas agar tidak terlambat memberikan bimbingan wali kelas di pagi hari. Tidak, aku tahu yang dilakukan Kakashi-_sensei_ itu benar-benar tidak memiliki nilai positif. Akan tetapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

Itu membuatku berpikir, siapa orang yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Kakashi-_sensei_ itu?

Kami memiliki waktu satu jam untuk membagikan selebaran ini. Setelah selesai, kami akan pergi ke ruang klub untuk bertemu dengan Tsubaki yang aku harap semoga sudah menemukan guru tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Gerbang utama akademi Shouka Sonjoku adalah tempat utama di mana semua murid akan berlalu lalang di sini. Bahkan, bagi murid yang menetap di asrama, pasti banyak dari mereka yang juga pergi ke luar akademi untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Karena itulah, gerbang utama adalah _spot_ yang sangat strategis untuk melakukan sebuah promosi atau semacamnya.

Untuk seukuran gerbang, gerbang ini memiliki ukuran yang sangatlah lebar. Jika aku perkirakan, bahkan gerbang ini dapat dilalui oleh delapan kereta kuda sekaligus karena begitu lebarnya tempat ini. Bukan hanya ukurannya, di gerbang tersebut juga terdapat banyak ornamen-ornamen mewah yang sangat menyilaukan mata-mata orang miskin sepertiku ini.

Aku bahkan yakin, jika aku mencuri salah satu ornamen itu dan menjualnya, aku pasti dapat meraup uang yang begitu banyak.

"Ini membosankan, tidak bisakah kita menempelkan kertas-kertas ini di berbagai tempat di akademi?" protes Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk berurusan dengan bagian kedisiplinan, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Jika seperti itu, kita tinggal kabur saja, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arahku.

Tunggu, apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu, Sasuke-_teme_? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti aku ini adalah orang yang paling ahli untuk kabur dari berbagai hal? Tidak, tolong jangan salah paham dari hal itu. Aku ini bukan orang yang ahli dalam melarikan diri atau semacamnya, aku hanya orang yang dikaruniai bakat istimewa untuk melihat hal-hal buruk lebih baik dari siapa pun, itu saja!

Sona terlihat menghela napas sejenak mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. "Aku tahu, itu pasti jalan keluar terbaik yang bisa kamu pikirkan dari otak kecilmu. Aku hargai itu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak masuk akal seperti biasa, Sasuke. Namun, aku sangat setuju denganmu!" ucapku sambil menepuk pundak kanannya.

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Kita bisa melakukannya jika bekerja sama."

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, membagi-bagikan selebaran seperti ini benar-benar sangat membosankan. Aku bahkan sedari tadi juga sudah berpikir untuk menempelkan kertas-kertas ini di berbagai tempat begitu saja. Karena aku telah banyak melihat akibat-akibat buruk dari pemikiran tidak bertanggung jawabku itu, aku pun sudah menyiapkan 116 cara untuk kabur dari situasi tersebut.

"Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang terburuk," ucap Sona sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Ini sepenuhnya bukan salah kami jika kami berpikir seperti itu. Sebelumnya, Sona bilang tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru untuk mempromosikan klub. Bahkan, Sona berpikir dengan hanya memanfaatkan wawancara rutin seluruh klub di Shouka Sonjoku yang dilakukan oleh klub Jurnalis Akademi, sudah cukup untuk menjadi sarana promosi.

Di hari Senin ini saja, majalah mingguan akademi yang memuat wawancara-wawancara tersebut sudah resmi diterbitkan oleh klub jurnalis. Setiap kelas dan setiap klub mendapatkan masing-masing satu cetakan. Seharusnya itu memang sudah cukup untuk menjadi tempat promosi.

Namun, Sona mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia telah memikirkan rencana untuk mengetahui beberapa orang yang mendukung kami dan tidak. Menurut Sona, itu akan menjadi modal berharga untuk mengatasi kursi keempat dan kelima yang merupakan perpanjangan tangan dari kerajaan dan gereja yang menancap kuat di akademi ini.

Karena itulah, kami perlu menyiapkan segalanya agar dapat melangkah ke rencana yang selanjutnya. Namun, berusaha bersikap normal dan bertingkah seperti klub yang biasa-biasa saja sambil memberikan pancingan ke beberapa kelompok tertentu, itu sedikit menyusahkan bagi kami.

Berbicara tentang sikap normal, itu membuatku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sona, bisa aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu," balasnya singkat sambil tangannya terus membagi-bagikan selebaran ke siapa pun murid yang lewat.

"Selama ini, kau selalu berusaha untuk bersikap menjadi orang yang normal, 'kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Namun, jika aku melihat dari rekam jejakmu sejak _junior high_, bukankah itu jauh dari kata normal?" tanyaku padanya. "Maksudku, daripada mengincar nilai rata-rata di seluruh subjek pelajaran, kau justru terlihat sangat menonjol di bidang teori dan sangat payah di dalam praktik."

Jika kau melihat arti kata _normal_ dalam kamus, itu akan berarti sesuatu yang berada dalam keadaan yang biasa. Dengan kata lain, _normal_ dalam lingkungan bermasyarakat berarti menjadi orang yang berada pada nilai rata-rata dalam setiap aspeknya. Jika sepuluh adalah nilai untuk orang jenius, maka lima adalah nilai yang cocok untuk orang normal.

Jika kau ingin menjadi orang yang benar-benar normal, maka seluruh aspek dalam hidupmu haruslah bernilai lima.

Dalam kasus Sona, dia menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan otaknya ada pada nilai sepuluh dan hal-hal yang berbau prakitk ada pada nilai satu. Itu adalah sebuah perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Dari mana pun melihatnya, nilai itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menunjukkan kata _normal_.

Alih-alih disebut normal, Sona justru menjadi salah satu siswi yang cukup mencolok. Bahkan, aku mendengar bahwa dia akan mendapat rekomendasi untuk menjadi cendekiawan hebat di masa depan.

"Kurasa kamu sedikit salah paham, Naruto_-kun_," balasnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok. Tidak mencolok bukan berarti aku harus hidup normal."

Tunggu, ini masih sedikit membingungkan bagiku. Jika kau tidak ingin mencolok, maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan itu. Selain itu, lawan kata mencolok adalah biasa. Jadi, ini wajar bagiku jika aku berpikir bahwa dia ingin bersikap normal selama di _junior high_, 'kan?

Jarak antara kami berdua tidaklah terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya terpaut sekitar lima meter. Kertas-kertas selebaran dengan jumlah yang awalnya sangat banyak, kini telah menghilang dari kedua tangan Sona. Itu menandakan bahwa tugasnya telah selesai. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia terlihat bernapas lega setelah akhirnya mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Dengan begini, hanya aku seorang saja yang masih menyisakan beberapa lembar kertas di tanganku.

Setelah sampai di dekatku, Sona berkata, "sihir adalah segalanya di dunia ini. Dengan begitu, selama aku tidak menunjukkan bakat dalam sihir, maka aku tidak akan dianggap sebagai orang yang spesial."

Benar juga. Bahkan, meskipun negara ini pernah mengalami revulolusi satu kali di masa lalu, tetap saja itu masih belum dapat mengubah fakta tentang betapa berpengaruhnya sihir di dunia ini.

"Selain itu, aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pelayan di istana kerajaan," lanjut Sona

"Pelayan?" guamamku dengan wajah bingung.

Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak paham di bagian ini. Bukankah Keluarga Sitri adalah keluarga bangsawan dengan tingkat _marquess_? Siapa pun pasti tahu bahwa bangsawan yang mendapatkan tingkat _marquess_, pastilah bangsawan dengan kekuatan tempur yang tinggi dan memiliki kedudukan yang sangat penting di dalam politik kerajaan.

Menurut Sasuke, keluarga Sitri adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling menonjol di antara keluarga _marquess-marquess_ lainnya. Bahkan, dia tidak akan terkejut jika Sitri akan diangkat menjadi _duke_ di generasi selanjutnya.

Jadi, berdasar fakta-fakta tersebut, bagaimana bisa Sona berakhir menjadi pelayan di kerajaan?

"Menjadi gadis yang menonjol pada satu sisi, itu masih lebih baik daripada menjadi gadis yang hanya memiliki nilai rata-rata. Setidaknya, itu masih menunjukkan kalau gadis itu mempunyai bakat yang menjanjikan."

Jawaban itu bukan datang dari mulut Sona, melainkan berasal dari Sasuke yang sudah berada di sebelahku. Namun, itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang bagaimana putri seorang _marquess_ bisa berakhir menjadi seorang pelayan.

Untuk melengkapi jawaban Sasuke, Sona pun lanjut menjelaskan, "untuk menjadi pelayan dari ratu, selir raja, calon ratu, dan juga tuan putri, bukan berasal dari kalangan orang-orang biasa. Para gadis, mulai dari keluarga _viscount_ hingga _marquess_, akan diangkat menjadi dayang dari orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan, ada juga beberapa putri _duke_ yang dikirim untuk bekerja sebagai dayang di istana."

"Itu juga ditujukan untuk menjaga hubungan antara istana dengan bangsawan lain, sekaligus mempertegas peta politik yang berada di lingkaran kerajaan," imbuh Sasuke.

"Jadi, maksud kalian berdua adalah gadis yang dikirim menjadi dayang, juga bertujuan untuk menjamin koneksi antara istana dan bangsawan lain?"

"Tepat sekali," balas Sona sambil mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Dengan kata lain, menjadi dayang itu tidak ada bedanya dengan menjadi tawanan politik.

Para bangsawan adalah orang-orang yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Itu juga berlaku bagi putra-putri mereka. Karena itulah, banyak murid-murid bangsawan di akademi, khususnya perempuan, yang mengincar peringkat tinggi di sini. Karena tentu saja, mereka tidak mau dianggap tidak berguna bagi keluarga mereka. Dianggap tidak berguna, berarti harus siap dikirim menjadi dayang. Setidaknya, itulah satu-satunya cara yang dapat mereka lakukan agar tetap dianggap memiliki nilai oleh keluarga mereka.

Namun, jika itu berarti harga yang harus dikorbankan adalah kebebasan mereka, maka siapa pun tidak akan mau untuk menjualnya. Khususnya bagi Sona yang memiliki impian yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan.

Di sela-sela kekosongan komunikasi antara kami bertiga, secara tiba-tiba kami mendengar seseorang yang terdengar seperti sedang memanggil kami bertiga.

"_Hei_, kalian bertiga! Apa kalian yang membagikan kertas ini?"

Terpaut jarak beberapa meter dari kami, di sana terdapat seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang cukup nyentrik. Di belakang gadis tersebut, juga ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang terlihat sangat gugup.

Alih-alih memakai seragam yang umum digunakan siswi lain, gadis tersebut justru memakai seragam olahraga sekolah kami. Memang sih, celana dan jaket olahraga yang berwarna merah darah itu terlihat cocok dengannya. Hanya saja, bukankah itu sedikit aneh untuk memakai setelan olahraga saat selesai sekolah?

Dengan gaya rambutnya yang dicepol dua dan warna rambutnya yang nampak seperti berwarna merah _vermillion_, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin padu dengan setelannya.

Selain dari cara berpakaiannya yang unik, masih ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tertarik dari gadis tersebut. Warna kulitnya yang sangat putih, seputih susu, membuatku berpikir apakah gadis itu mengalami kelainan pada pigmen kulitnya. Selain itu, dia yang tetap menggunakan payung merahnya meskipun matahari telah menunjukkan warna oranye juga turut memberikan tanda tanya di dalam kepalaku.

Berkebalikan dengan gadis yang terkesan sedikit liar, laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya justru menampilkan aura seorang siswa teladan. Rambut dengan potongan rapi, kacamata bulat, juga seragam yang nampak selalu bersih memberi kesan yang normal terhadapnya.

"Kagura-_chan_, sopanlah sedikit! Mereka itu _senpai_ kita!"

Bentak si kacamata pelan sambil mendorong kepala si gadis agar sedikit menunduk ke arah kami.

Jika kulihat dari tinggi badan mereka yang kira-kira lebih pendek 20 cm dariku, itu membuatku berpikir bahwa mereka adalah murid dari tingkat _junior high_. Selain itu, seragam si kacamata itu juga membuatku semakin yakin dengan pendapatku.

Pasalnya, perbedaan yang paling mencolok antara seragam _senior_ _high_ dan _junior high_ terletak pada bagian atasnya. Jika _senior_ _high_ menggunakan blazer akademi, maka _junior high_ hanya diberikan rompi saja. Dan si kacamata itu sekarang sedang menggunakan rompi tersebut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, _patsuan_! Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" protes gadis yang bernama Kagura itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _patsuan_, gadis bar-bar? Juga, nada bicaramu itu tidak sopan, kau tahu?" ucap si _patsuan_. "Maafkan gadis ini, _senpai_. Dia memang sedikit unik."

"Namaku adalah Shinpachi Shimura, dan gadis ini adalah Kagura. Kami masih tahun pertama di _junior high_. Salam kenal!" lanjut si kacamata yang ternyata bernama Shinpachi_-kun_.

Awalnya, aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa si kacamata ini adalah korban perundungan atau semacamnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Namun, dari yang aku lihat, aku rasa ini lebih seperti si kacamata yang bernama Shinpachi_-kun_ itu sedang menjaga hewan liar yang akan selalu mendapat masalah kapan pun ia berada atau semacamnya.

"Namaku adalah Sona Sitri, mereka berdua adalah Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha. Kami berasal dari klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern, salam kenal."

Bahkan meskipun sedang berhadapan dengan junior yang mengesalkan, Sona masih tetap menguasai emosinya dan memperkenalkan kami dengan begitu baik. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah meragukan kualitas dari gadis itu. Bahkan, aku berani bertaruh bahwa _level_ penguasaan dirinya berada di tingkat yang jauh berbeda dari remaja-remaja lain di generasi kami.

"Kagura-_chan_, benar?" lanjut Sona. "Jadi, apa kamu memiliki sebuah urusan dengan kami?"

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian!"

Ucapannya yang spontan itu tentu saja mengagetkan kami semua. Bahkan, aku sempat melihat sekilas bahwa kedua bahu Sona sedikit tersentak saat mendengar jawabannya. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berpikir bahwa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Meskipun kami sedari tadi menyebar selebaran yang berfungsi untuk promosi kegiatan klub, tetapi itu hanyalah selebaran yang berisi tentang jasa yang kami tawarkan. Bukan sesuatu seperti selebaran yang berisi tentang pencarian anggota baru atau semacamnya.

Apalagi, di lihat dari berbagai macam sudut logika mana pun, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagiku. Umumnya, seseorang akan menawarkan diri untuk bergabung ketika organisasi tersebut sudah memiliki nama dan rekam jejak yang menjanjikan.

Maksudku, ini sesuatu yang sama seperti ketika kau sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Yang pertama kali kau lakukan pastilah mencari profil perusahaan yang akan kau tuju, dan membuat perhitungan jangka panjang tentang kecocokanmu dengan pekerjaan yang ingin kau lamar.

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada satu pun alasan yang cocok yang dapat membuat gadis di depan kami ini mempunyai keinginan untuk bergabung dengan klub yang bahkan belum genap berdiri satu minggu.

"_Hei-hei-hei_, apa kau paham dengan yang kau katakan? Apa kau tahu klub macam apa kami ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Hiiiii_ … maafkan kami, maafkan kami, Uchiha-_senpai_!" respon Shinpachi_-kun_ sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Di sini ditulis klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern, 'kan?" tanya Kagura sambil menunjukkan selebaran. "Jadi, aku rasa kalian tidak memiliki kegiatan apa-apa. Karena itulah, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian!"

Jadi, maksudmu itu kau ingin bergabung dengan kami karena kami terlihat seperti perkumpulan para pengangguran, begitu? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, semua kemungkinan yang ada di kepalaku, hilang sudah.

Dalam detik ini, kami bertiga, anggota klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern, dibuat terdiam begitu saja oleh seorang bocah.

"Kagura-_chan_, sudah kubilang untuk menjaga sikapmu, 'kan? Mereka ini _senpai_ kita, _lho_!" ucap Si Kacamata_-kun_ yang lagi-lagi meminta maaf atas sikap tidak sopan kawannya itu.

"A- apa hanya itu saja alasanmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Wali kelas kami bilang, jika kami mengikuti kegiatan klub, maka kami akan mendapat tambahan kredit nilai dalam rapor kami," balasnya. "Karena itulah, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian. Klub kalian hebat, aku yakin aku bisa mendapat kredit tanpa melakukan apa pun!"

Tu- tunggu, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu? Selain itu, lebih baik kau jaga ucapanmu mulai sekarang. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu seberapa lama Sona akan dapat menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencacimu, _kouhai_-_chan_! Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sekilas dapat melihat sedikit gerakan di rahangnya!

Namun, itu bukan berarti aku tidak dapat memahami pemikiran Kagura-_chan_ atau semacamnya. Aku adalah orang yang hidup dan tumbuh besar di dalam lingkaran kemiskinan. Jadi, aku sangat mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kagura-_chan_ tersebut. Maksudku, bukankah itu terdengar seperti dia ingin mendapat banyak uang tanpa bekerja?

_Hei_, meskipun aku adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang lembut, tetapi aku tetap saja orang miskin yang tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti uang!

"Sekali lagi, Kagura-_chan_. Bisakah kau sedikit menjaga mulutmu? Kau tidak ingin para _senpai_ ini mengusirmu seperti yang terjadi di klub memasak, 'kan?" ucap Shinpachi_-kun_ yang mulai terlihat lelah.

"_Hei_, itu bukan salahku, kau tahu? Yang aku lakukan hanya membantu mereka, dasar sialan!"

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali. Yang kau lakukan hanya memakan semua makanan mereka, kau tahu? Bahkan, kau juga memakan semua persediaan nasi milik mereka, gadis rakus!" Teriak Shinpachi_-kun_.

"_Huh_? Bukankah itu memang kegiatan klub memasak?"

"Pergilah ke klub memakan jika kau hanya inign makan!"

"Apa? Jadi, apa ada klub semacam itu? Aku ingin ke sana, aku ingin bergabung ke klub memakan!" ucap Kagura yang sumringah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana ada klub seperti itu di dunia ini?" teriak Shinpachi_-kun_.

Tunggu, situasi macam apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka berdua justru bertengkar di depan kami? Bahkan, apa ini layak disebut pertengkaran?

Dari apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku, ini justru terlihat seperti si Kacamata_-kun_ yang sedang merutuki nasib sialnya karena telah membawa beban hidup berupa gadis yang bernama Kagura itu.

"_Cih_, berhentilah berteriak, _Patsuan_. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," decih Kagura. "Lagi pula, mereka bilang ini adalah sekolah yang berisi anak-anak orang kaya. Jadi, kenapa mereka begitu mempermasalahkan tujuh panci nasi yang sudah aku makan?"

Tu- tujuh panci nasi, katanya? Tunggu, gadis sekecil dia memakan tujuh panci nasi? _Hei_, itu bisa bertahan sampai beberapa minggu untukku, tahu tidak?

Selain itu, mengutip dari beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan, itu sedikit menggangguku untuk sejenak.

"Hanya berisi anak-anak kaya, katamu?" ucapku pelan. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini adalah anak miskin. Tidak, aku ini adalah anak super miskin!"

Ya, aku adalah anak super miskin. Aku hidup jauh di gunung di dekat perbatasan kerajaan Codafata ini. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa lembar pakaian yang bisa aku pakai sehari-hari. Bahkan, aku hanya memiliki enam celana dalam!

Benar, aku adalah anak super miskin yang sangat keren karena dapat masuk ke akademi ini. Y- _yah_, aku tahu kalau aku masuk ke sini karena rekomendasi dari kakek dan nenekku. Namun, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau aku ini adalah orang miskin sejati!

"Naruto_-kun_, dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa kau komentari, kau justru memilih untuk mengomentari itu?" ucap Sona dengan memandang jijik ke arahku.

"Jangan pedulikan itu, Naruto. Kata-katamu tadi sangat keren," puji Sasuke sambil mengarahkan sebuah kepalan tinju ke arahku.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kalau kau memang satu-satunya yang bisa memahamiku," balasku dengan menyambut kepalan tinju yang ia tujukan kepadaku.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, Sona menjawab, "Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkan ini. Namun, seperti yang aku duga, kalian berdua benar-benar eksistensi yang tidak bisa dinalar oleh orang normal."

"Apa kau baru saja menyebut bahwa dirimu itu orang normal, Sona? Kau akan merendahkan martabat orang normal jika kau berpikir bahwa dirimu itu normal," komentar Sasuke.

Ya, aku setuju dengan itu. Tidak ada orang normal di dunia yang ini yang sudah membuat rencana secara terstruktur dan sistematis sejak remaja untuk mengudeta sebuah pemerintahan raja. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada kata normal di antara kami bertiga.

Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, Sona terus memandangi Kagura-_chan_ dan Shinpachi_-kun_ secara _intens_. Tatapan matanya yang dingin seakan dapat menusuk ke dalam tulang-tulangmu bagaikan sebuah jarum-jarum kecil yang bahkan dapat merusak sel-selmu.

Jika itu aku yang diberikan tatapan mata tersebut, mungkin aku sudah merasakan mual-mual di perutku. Itu juga reaksi yang tercetak jelas di wajah Shinpachi_-kun_. Berbeda dengan Kacamata_-kun_, Kagura-_chan_ justru menunjukkan mimik wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Kagura-_chan_ dan Shinpachi_-kun_," ucap Sona tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, aku menerima kalian sebagai anggota."

"_EEEHHH_?"

Baik aku, Sasuke, maupun Shinpachi_-kun_, kami semua dibuat tidak percaya dengan keputusan Sona.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Jika dilihat dari beberapa sisi, aku dapat mengerti dengan alasan Sona mengizinkan Kagura-_chan_ dan Shinpachi_-kun_ bergabung dengan klub. Meskipun klub kami telah menjadi klub resmi, tetapi itu hanya bersifat sementara. Setidaknya, Sona dan Tsubaki telah memenuhi berbagai syarat yang diperlukan untuk membuat klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern menjadi sebuah klub resmi.

Namun, masih ada sebuah syarat yang masih belum dipenuhi sehingga klub ini hanya memiliki label resmi secara sementara. Persyaratan itu adalah keberadaan anggota yang berasal dari jenjang _junior high_. Jadi, aku paham jika Sona memberikan izin kepada mereka berdua untuk bergabung.

Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. Klub ini dan kegiatan yang kami lakukan, itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kamuflase yang kami gunakan untuk menjalankan rencana besar kami. Karena itulah, setidaknya kami harus melakukan seleksi ketat terhadap orang-orang yang akan berurusan dengan kami.

Aku tahu, Kagura-_chan_ bukanlah orang yang mencurigakan yang dapat bertindak dengan berbagai rencana yang rumit. Tidak, aku yakin gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Kagura-_chan_ akan dimanfaatkan beberapa pihak demi kepentingan mereka atau pun untuk menjegal kami suatu saat nanti.

_Yah_, aku yakin Sona membiarkan anak-anak ini bergabung dengan kami bukan tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali. Satu yang sangat aku yakini, gadis berkacamata itu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat dibaliknya. Karena itulah, yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha percaya kepadanya, dan membiarkan dia mengeluarkan isi pikirannya saat waktunya sudah tepat.

Kuhembuskan napasku lelah. Aku tidak peduli lagi sudah keberapa kali aku menghembuskan napasku secara kasar seperti ini. Hari ini terasa sedikit berat bagiku. Misteri tentang hari Senin yang memberikan energi negatif, menjadi topik utama di kepalaku saat ini. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengangkat tema ini menjadi bahan penelitianku.

Namun, untuk sekarang mari kita berfokus pada dua orang yang mungkin saja sudah menunggu kami semua di dalam ruang klub.

Saat ini, kami berlima sudah sampai di lantai empat gedung khusus akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Gedung enam lantai yang secara khusus digunakan untuk markas klub-klub di akademi ini dan juga sekaligus digunakan untuk beberapa kegiatan pembelajaran.

Sebagai ketua klub, Sona memimpin jalan kami di depan, dan diikuti olehku dan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Dua anggota baru kami, Kagura-_chan_ dan Shinpachi_-kun_, dengan setia mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Payung merah yang sedari tadi Kagura-_chan_ gunakan, kini telah ia lipat dan ia tenteng menggunakan tangan kanannya. Awalnya, aku mengira bahwa ia menggunakan payung meskipun hari sudah sore, itu ia tujukan untuk menambah kesan imut padanya. Namun, mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia melipat payungnya ketika memasuki ruangan, aku mulai benar-benar penasaran terhadap alasannya menggunakan payung selama ini.

Tepat setelah kami sampai di depan ruangan kami, Sona pun mulai mendorong pintunya secara perlahan. Suara decitan dari engsel yang bergerak, terdengar samar di telinga kami. Suara decitan yang khas itu pula, yang menjadi tanda bahwa di dalam ruangan ini sudah dimasuki oleh orang sebelumnya. Karena kami yakin, kami sudah mengunci pintunya dengan benar.

Secara resmi, hanya ada satu buah kunci yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk ruangan klub kami. Namun, Sona sudah mendapat izin dari mereka untuk menggandakan kunci tersebut. Jadi, saat ini terdapat tiga buah kunci yang dapat digunakan untuk klub kami. Satu ada pada Sona, satu berada di Tsubaki, dan satu lagi dipegang olehku dan Sasuke.

Mungkin, untuk ke depannya aku akan menyerahkan kunci ini kepada guru pembimbing kami. Bagaimanapun, diserahi kunci itu sedikit memberi beban bagiku. Dan aku adalah tipe orang yang akan sebanyak mungkin mengurangi beban yang aku bawa.

Berbicara tentang guru pembimbing, aku masih penasaran dengan sosoknya. Bahkan, aku juga tidak dapat berpikir lurus tentang ini. Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang dengan seenaknya menggunakan ruang kelas sebagai tempat tinggalnya sehari-hari, bagaimana bisa akademi yang prestisius ini memperkerjakan guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab lain, yang bahkan bisa terlambat di hari pertama pertemuannya?

Aku serius aku akan melayangkan surat protes setelah ini.

Diiringi dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa jengkelku yang sangat besar, aku pun tidak sabar menanti Sona membuka pintu itu dengan sepenuhnya. Gerakan tangannya yang lembut dalam mendorong pintu, terasa sangat lamban di mataku. Secara tidak sadar, aku pun menahan napasku sebagai upaya agar perasaanku tidak meledak begitu saja.

Pintu itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan berbagai macam isi-isian yang berada di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tatanan ruangan yang memang telah ditata secara sederhana. Karena bagaimanapun, kami hanya meninggalkan ruangan ini selama kurang lebih sekitar satu jam.

Namun, jika ada perubahan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini, itu adalah keberadaan dari dua orang yang sangat amat kukenali. Orang pertama adalah Tsubaki yang sedang duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Sedangkan orang kedua adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui selama ini.

Rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi, masker hitam yang tidak pernah luput dari wajahnya, juga celana dan jaket olahraga berwarna hitam yang entah sudah berapa hari sudah ia pakai adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing bagiku dan Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi, kedua matanya yang terlihat seperti mata ikan yang sudah mati itu tidak mungkin membuat kami tidak mengenali sosok tersebut.

Lebih parah dari itu, orang yang memancarkan aura _hidup enggan, mati pun tak mau_ itu justru sedang nyaman tidur-tiduran di sofa panjang yang biasanya aku dan Sasuke gunakan untuk bersantai-santai.

Menyadari kedatangan dari rombongan kami, baik Tsubaki dan orang itu pun menyapa kami dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Sona-sama dan yang lain, selamat datang kembali."

"Oh. _Yo_, Haruto_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_, dan Sona Sitri_-kun_."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, namaku Naruto, _sensei_," balasku pasrah.

"Kenapa anda di sini, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya sepertiku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku guru pembimbing klub ini," balasnya santai. "Apa Sitri_-kun_ dan Shinra_-kun_ tidak memberi tahu kalian?"

"Jadi, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu ternyata anda, ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Baik aku dan Sasuke, kami berdua tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memasang ekspresi frustasi di wajah kami.

Kedua pasang mata milikku dan Sasuke memandangi Sona dan Tsubaki secara bergantian. Meskipun Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah wali kelasku dan Sasuke, tetapi aku yakin baik Sona maupun Tsubaki mengenal beliau. Bagaimanapun, Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah guru literatur, dan literatur adalah bagian penting dalam penulisan dan pengucapan mantra.

Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengenal guru nyentrik tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, aku sendiri masih enggan menerima kenyataan kalau beliaulah guru pembimbing kita," ucap Sitri sambil membuang muka dan memasang wajah masamnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan dirinya sebagai guru pembimbing untuk klub baru seperti kita. Jadi, kami tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya," timpal Tsubaki.

Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar mengerti dengan perasaan itu. Terkadang, rasa empati dan simpati dari manusia memang sedikit merepotkan. Apalagi jika empati tersebut ditujukan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak patut diberi rasa empati sama sekali, seperti Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Kejam sekali, kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin mendapat nilai lebih pada lembar portofolioku sehingga aku bisa segera diangkat menjadi pengajar tetap di sini," balas Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan entengnya.

"Tidak bisakah anda sedikit menyembunyikan niat anda yang sebenarnya itu, _sensei_?" tanyaku.

"Natsuo_-kun_, nilai dari seorang pria itu ada pada kejujuran dalam kalimatnya. Kau harus memiliki determinasi dalam setiap ucapanmu agar orang-orang mau memeperhatikanmu."

Seandainya kau mengaplikasikan ucapanmu itu dengan benar, mungkin nilaimu di mata kami benar-benar berbeda, _sensei_. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia menjadi guru di sekolah ini?

"Pria ini sungguh kelihatan tidak berguna. Apa dia benar-benar seorang guru?"

Suara cempreng milik Kagura-_chan_ yang sangat tepat sasaran, membuat tenggorokan kami tersedak untuk sesaat. Bahkan di antara kami berempat, tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu secara langsung ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_. Seberapa tidak begunanya Kakashi-_sensei_, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang guru.

Shinpachi_-kun_ yang sedari tadi selalu memarahi setiap kali Kagura-_chan_ membuat kesalahan, menjadi terdiam dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Dalam detik ini, aku benar-benar mengerti seberapa besar penderitaannya.

"_Ahahaha_ … selera humormu sangat bagus, _ojou_-_chan_. Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah memiliki dua anggota dari _junior high_," balas Kakashi-_sensei_ enteng.

Karena merasa sedang melewatkan sesi perkenalan anggota yang cukup penting, Sona pun menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan kepada Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku tahu _sensei_ tidak memiliki maksud untuk menyindir Sona. Hanya saja, reaksi Sona benar-benar selalu terlihat serius dalam berbagai hal.

"Maafkan saya, Kakashi-_sensei_. Dua orang yang di sebelah saya, Naruto Namikaze_-kun_ dan Sasuke Uchiha_-kun_, anda pasti sudah mengetahui mereka berdua. Sedangkan dua orang lain, adalah Kagura-_chan_ dan Shinpachi Shimura_-kun_, mereka adalah dua anggota terbaru kami dari _junior high_."

Menanggapi perkenalan dari Sona, Kakashi-_sensei_ pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan postur tubuh yang sangat tegap. Kombinasi antara tinggi badan dan proporsi badannya yang ideal, membuat tubuhnya menjadi berpadu dalam sebuah harmoni.

"Kalau begitu, namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake. Aku dulu bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di perpustakaan kota Edo sebelum akhirnya menjadi guru di sini. Bisa dibilang aku masih baru dalam bidang ajar-mengajar. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya,"

Kedua kelopak mataku dibuat membola dalam sesaat. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Entah yang lain juga merasakannya atau tidak, tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku merasakan bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ terlihat sangat bersinar dari biasanya. Dalam beberapa detik, aku dapat merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia tunjukkan.

Fakta baru yang telah masuk ke dalam otakku ini, membuatku kembali berpikir tentang orang seperti apa Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya.

Di chapter 13 ini, adalah babak awal untuk arc baru. Arc yang nantinya akan berfokus pada pengembangan karakter NaruSasu, juga dimulainya rencana besar Sona. Tapi, tentu saja, yang namanya memulai itu bukan berarti aku akan langsung menampilkan keselurahan rencananya haha. atau bisa dibilang, arc ini nanti akan menjadi pengiring untuk masuk ke arc yang benar-benar membawa nuansa baru di karakter NaruSasuSona.

Tidak banyak yang ingin aku bahas di sini. karakter Kagura dan Shinpachi adalah karakter yang aku ambil dari Gintama. Gintama adalah seri favoritku, makanya aku langsung kepikiran Kagura saat mencari karakter adik kelas yang mengesalkan.

lalu, patsuan adalah kata sebutan dari Kagura untuk Shinpachi. patsuan sendiri berarti bocah pesuruh. makanya, Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Shinpachi adalah korban perundungan.

Dalam salah satu dialog, Sona mengatakan ini, "Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkan ini. Namun, seperti yang aku duga, kalian berdua benar-benar eksistensi yang tidak bisa dinalar oleh orang normal." Lalu, baik Sasuke dan Naruto menganggap bahwa Sona bukanlah termasuk orang normal. dengan kata lain, Sona adalah salah satu orang yang dapat memahami pola pikir NaruSasu.

Oke, itu saja dariku. review dan flame sangat saya terima. jadi, silahkan tulis apa pun yang kalian pikirkan tentang fict ini. hanya saja, jika ingin mengirim flame tolong log in ke dalam akun, karena saya akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan alasan-alasan yang membuat kalian semua tidak terima dengan plot yang saya ambil. oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

Menanggapi perkenalan dari Sona, Kakashi-_sensei_ pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan postur tubuh yang sangat tegap. Kombinasi antara tinggi badan dan proporsi badannya yang ideal, membuat tubuhnya menjadi berpadu dalam sebuah harmoni.

"Kalau begitu, namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake. Aku dulu bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di perpustakaan kota Edo sebelum akhirnya menjadi guru di sini. Bisa dibilang aku masih baru dalam bidang ajar-mengajar. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya,"

Kedua kelopak mataku dibuat membola dalam sesaat. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Entah yang lain juga merasakannya atau tidak, tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku merasakan bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ terlihat sangat bersinar dari biasanya. Dalam beberapa detik, aku dapat merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat kuat yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia tunjukkan.

Fakta baru yang telah masuk ke dalam otakku ini, membuatku kembali berpikir tentang orang seperti apa Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 14 : Dua Orang Samurai.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Langit biru yang cerah dengan udaranya yang menyejukkan selalu dapat memberikan sebuah suntikan moral bagi seluruh manusia yang merasakannya. Dengan diiringi oleh cuaca yang menyenangkan, pastilah membuat suasana hati siapa pun menjadi membaik untuk memulai hari yang baru.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi sekumpulan remaja-remaja yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu tanah lapang. Namun, bukan cuaca atau pun udara yang segar yang membuat suasana hati mereka berbunga-bunga. Akan tetapi, kehadiran sesosok gadis berambut merah dengan keberadaannya yang mampu memberikan dorongan moral untuk orang lain itulah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Erza Scarlet, itulah namanya. Meskipun ada beberapa murid yang mencibir dirinya karena bakat dan anugerah yang ia miliki, tetapi jumlah siswa-siswi yang menjadikannya sebagai panutan jugalah terhitung sangat banyak. Sebagai salah satu murid tahun pertama di _senior high_ sekaligus siswi yang menduduki kursi kesepuluh _Elite Ten Council_, secara tidak langsung membuatnya menyandang gelar _terkuat_ di seluruh angkatannya.

Meski begitu, lantas tidak membuat seorang Erza Scarlet menjadi jumawa. Prinsip disiplin dan integritas tinggi yang ia terapkan pada dirinya sendiri, terkadang membuatnya terlihat menakutkan di mata orang lain. Namun, di balik kesan tegas yang ia tunjukkan, juga terdapat sebuah kehangatan yang tulus terpancar darinya.

"_Kyaaa_ … Erza_-sama_! Hari ini anda ikut kelas?"

"Erza_-sama_, meskipun kemampuan berpedang anda sungguh luar biasa, tetapi anda tetap menghadiri kelas? Seperti yang diduga dari Erza_-sama_, anda benar-benar seorang pekerja keras!"

Seperti itulah sanjungan-sanjungan yang Erza dapatkan hampir setiap harinya.

"Tentu saja, karena masih banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari lagi," balasnya.

Di mata para siswi perempuan, Erza dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari sosok wanita kuat dan mandiri. Karena itulah, banyak dari mereka yang sangat mengidolakan seorang Erza. Sedangkan bagi kaum pria, Erza bagaikan seorang _rival_ yang ingin mereka kalahkan. Sosok yang seakan-akan selalu memberikan motivasi dan memberi rasa ingin melampauinya suatu saat nanti.

Perasaan tersebut juga turut dirasakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Sebagai seorang yang mengikuti jalan pedang, tentu saja ia merasakan sebuah sensasi untuk dapat mengalahkan Erza. Bahkan, salah satu alasan remaja dengan model rambut pantat bebek ini mengambil kelas Ilmu Berpedang, adalah agar ia mendapat lebih banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan latih tanding melawan Erza.

Namun, meskipun ini sudah dua bulan proses belajar mengajar berlangsung, Sasuke baru mendapat dua kali kesempatan untuk latih tanding melawan gadis merah tersebut.

"Dua kali latih tanding dengan dua kali kekalahan telak. Memalukan," gumam Sasuke sambil merutuki nasibnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk seorang diri, Sasuke terus menatap sekawanan gadis yang sedang mengerumuni Erza. Layaknya koloni semut yang sedang berpesta karena mendapati tumpahan air gula. Seperti itulah gambaran yang terbayang di benak Sasuke.

"Semuanya, tolong tenang dan berbarislah dengan rapi. Sesi untuk hari ini akan segera dimulai."

Suara lantang yang terdengar sedikit serak itu mengambil alih seluruh atensi siswa yang ada. Suara dari seorang pria dewasa yang memakai setelan olahraga itu, menjadi lonceng pertanda bahwa kelas akan dimulai.

Beberapa murid yang bosan menunggu—seperti Sasuke—akhirnya menghembuskan napas leganya. Sedangkan sisanya yang telah terlalu asik bercengkrama, menampilkan ekspresi kekecewaan yang cukup mudah dibaca.

Kelas Ilmu Berpedang. Seperti namanya, kelas ini adalah kelas yang dikhususkan untuk mempelajari dan mengasah lebih lanjut tentang keterampilan berpedang masing-masing. Sebagai mata pelajaran pilihan, kelas Ilmu Berpedang menjadi subjek terbanyak yang dipilih oleh para murid dalam setiap tahunnya.

Dari total 300 murid di tahun pertama _senior high_, ada sekitar 93 murid yang mengambil Ilmu Berpedang. Karena itulah, kelas ini masih harus dibagi menjadi tiga kelas lagi.

Si guru yang memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata dengan warna wajah yang terlihat pucat itu, memerhatikan kembali seluruh anak didiknya yang telah berbaris dengan rapi.

"Seperti biasa. Karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama di minggu ini, maka kita akan membukanya dengan latih tanding," ucap guru tersebut. "Kalian kupersilahkan untuk mencari pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Setelah guru tersebut selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, semua murid pun memulai untuk mencari lawan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mereka terus berjalan dan mondar-mandir untuk mendapat pasangan yang mereka pikir paling cocok untuk mereka.

Sasuke yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang pun tidak luput dari kegiatan kecil ini. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan murid lain yang memikirkan banyak kriteria untuk lawan tanding mereka. Sejak awal, keturunan Uchiha itu telah menetapkan lawan tandingnya. Karena itulah, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berjalan lurus ke depan saja.

Selama dua bulan pada tahun ajaran ini berlangsung, membuat siswa-siswi di kelas ini setidaknya sedikit hafal dengan tabiat Sasuke. Meskipun ada banyak orang yang termotivasi ingin mengalahkan Erza, tetapi hanya sedikit di antara mereka yang berani menantangnya secara langsung. Tentu saja, Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang tersebut.

Seakan mampu memahami situasi, para murid pun mulai menyingkir dari jalan Sasuke. Mereka semua membuka jalan selebar-lebarnya agar si bungsu Uchiha itu mampu sampai ke tempat Erza berdiri.

"Kau masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Erza yang seakan memahami keinginan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke lurus.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberimu jawaban," ucap Erza sambil mengangkat ke depan pedang kayu yang selama ini telah ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Seperti dikomando oleh sesuatu. Secara serentak, para murid pun mulai menyingkir dari area lapangan agar memberikan ruang seluas-luasnya bagi dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan bertanding itu.

"_Hei_, bukankah Uchiha itu sudah dua kali kalah melawan Erza_-san_?" tanya salah satu murid laki-laki di sana.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sasuke Uchiha sudah dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Erza_-san_, tetapi dia masih punya muka untuk menantangnya terus-menerus," balas salah satu kawannya.

"_Hahaha_ … Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti _samurai_? Mungkin, Uchiha itu memiliki sesuatu seperti semangat para _samurai_ atau semacamnya."

"_Samurai_? Memangnya, kau ini berada di abad berapa?" imbuh salah satu dari mereka. "Di mataku, Uchiha sialan itu hanya hobi menyiksa dirinya, itu saja."

"_Hei_, itu masuk akal, 'kan? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya, kalau Erza_-san_ juga memiliki _bushido_ atau apalah itu?"

Dahulu kala, sebelum era sihir dimulai di tatanan dunia ini, pernah dikatakan bahwa terdapat kesatria-kesatria hebat yang bahkan kemampuannya dapat menyaingi para pengguna sihir. Konon, mereka adalah para kesatria yang dapat memaksimalkan seluruh potensi alami yang dimiliki oleh tubuh manusia.

Era para kesatria kuat dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, atau yang biasa disebut dengan era para _samurai_. Seperti itulah orang-orang di zaman modern ini menyebutnya.

"Kali ini, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," balas Erza. "Tunjukkan padaku seberapa jauh _bushido_-mu dapat membawamu!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke dan Erza mulai memasang kuda-kudanya masing-masing. Pedang kayu—atau biasa disebut _bokken_—yang telah dipahat sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai _katana_, mereka genggam dengan erat di tangan masing-masing.

_Katana_ terkenal sebagai model pedang tertajam yang pernah ada. Dengan desain bilahnya yang ramping dan sisi tajamnya yang melengkung, memungkinkan para pengguna _katana_ untuk melakukan serangan yang berbasis pada kecepatan dan memberikan luka yang dalam dan melintang.

Meskipun begitu, _katana_ memiliki kekurangan yang fatal yang membuat orang lain berpikir berulang kali untuk menggunakannya. Dengan desainnya yang seperti itu, membuat penggunaan _katana_ haruslah ekstra hati-hati agar tidak merusak mata pedangnya.

Saat kau menebas sesuatu, kau harus membuat agar arah tebasan itu tetap sejalan dengan arah mata pedang. Karena bila tidak, kau akan merusak mata pedangnya. Bahkan, dalam kecepatan tertentu, kau dapat mematahkan _katana_ jika salah dalam memberikan alur tebasan.

Karena itulah, hanya mereka dengan kemampuan yang hebat saja yang dapat menggunakan pedang model ini dengan baik.

Pertarungan antar _samurai_, seperti itulah nama yang murid lain berikan ketika melihat duel antara Sasuke melawan Erza. Bukan hanya sebatas karena mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan _katana_, tetapi karena semua orang di sini tahu bahwa dua orang tersebut memiliki _bushido_-nya masing-masing.

Dari sisi lapangan, sang guru mengamati kedua muridnya yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya masing-masing.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang, guru tersebut berteriak, "mulai!"

Dengan kuda-kudanya, Sasuke segara memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan Erza. Sedangkan si gadis merah itu tetap terlihat tenang meski Sasuke siap menerjangnya. Saat jarak antara mereka hanya terpaut empat meter, Sasuke pun meloncat dengan ketinggian yang cukup tinggi.

'_Ittoryuu Iai : Shi no Kiba!'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia memutar _bokken_-nya dan membuat ujung mata pedangnya menghadap tepat ke arah Erza. Dari langkah awal hingga pada momen ini, semuanya Sasuke lakukan dengan gerakan yang cepat dan efisien. Sehingga membuat Erza menarik sudut bibirnya melihat perkembangan lawannya tersebut.

Ujung _bokken_ yang telah menghadap Erza pun ia tusukkan dengan cepat dan penuh kekuatan. Namun, hanya serangan seperti itu bukan sebuah masalah bagi Erza. Ia pun menyilangkan _bokken_-nya di atas kepalanya untuk menghalangi serangan Sasuke.

Meski begitu, lengan Erza sedikit terdorong ke bawah saat kedua senjata mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dalam kondisi ini, Sasuke diuntungkan dengan gaya tarik gravitasi bumi. Dengan memanfaatkan gravitasi, itu membuat beban pada ujung pedangnya menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Akan tetapi, tentu saja Erza tidak ingin tinggal diam. Ia pun meloncat ke belakang agar ia tidak perlu membuang tenaga terlalu banyak untuk meladeni serangan pembuka Sasuke barusan.

Sesaat setelah Erza memijakkan kakinya di tanah, ia pun segera memasang kuda-kudanya dan melesat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan segera, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan berusaha menebas leher Sasuke secara horizontal.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke pun merendahkan kuda-kudanya hingga mencapai setengah badan. _Bokken_ yang ia genggam dan letakkan di pinggang kanannya, ia pegang erat-erat sebagai sikap awal untuk tekniknya yang selanjutnya.

'_Ittoryuu Iai : Kinuhita,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan kuda-kuda setengah badan dan posisi _bokken_ yang ia pegang di pinggang kanannya, Sasuke pun memberikan satu kali putaran pada tubuhnya. Ketika dalam posisi putaran itu, ia menarik pedangnya dan siap untuk menebaskannya kepada lawan tandingnya itu.

Erza merasa sedikit tersudut saat Sasuke memberikan serangan tersebut. Pasalnya, dengan memberikan putaran pada tubuhnya, itu membuat jangkauan serangan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke menjadi lebih luas.

Secara sekilas, gerakan Sasuke terlihat seakan seperti ingin memberikan tebasan yang dalam kepada Erza. Namun, di mata Erza yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang ilmu berpedang, itu tidak terlihat demikian.

Tebasan yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan tidaklah memiliki kecepatan yang memukau seperti serangan yang sebelumnya. Namun, akurasi dan efisiensi dari gerakan _bokken_-nya membuat Erza harus menelan air liurnya. Jika ini orang normal. Maka, sudah sangat umum bila mereka mengincar dada atau dagu lawannya.

Akan tetapi, sejak awal yang diincar Sasuke bukanlah itu. Gerakan pedangnya sangatlah halus. Alih-alih mengincar itu semua, Sasuke justru mengincar kedua lengan Erza. Gerakannya yang halus dan meliuk, didasari oleh letak dan lengkungan pada kedua pergelangan tangan Erza. Sama seperti nama tekniknya—sehalus sutra—yang begitu mewakili gerakannya.

Namun, dengan seluruh pengalaman yang ia peroleh, Erza dapat mengetahui niat sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Berdasar dari pengalamannya itu pula, Erza mampu melihat setitik celah kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan begitu, ia menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan memberi dua langkah ke belakang secara cepat. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya.

Erza memegang pedang kayunya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan ia letakkan tepat di sisi kanan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia arahkan ke depan seolah ingin membidik bagian tubuh Sasuke yang akan menjadi targetmya.

'_Tennen Rishin-Ryuu : Gatotsu.'_

Sasuke yang belum sempat kembali ke kuda-kuda awalnya, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati serangan balik yang cepat dari Erza. Gadis merah itu dengan gesitnya terlihat akan memberikan serangan tusukan ke arah Sasuke.

'_Ishiki.'_

Sambil menggumamkan dalam hati, Erza menusukkan _bokken_-nya ke sudut bawah atau ke arah kaki Sasuke. Meskipun laki-laki berambut bebek itu sempat terkejut dengan serangan balik dari Erza, tetapi ia dapat menghindarinya dengan melakukan salto ke belakang. Saat setelah kakinya telah menapak ke tanah, ia secara cekatan segera membentuk kembali kuda-kudanya agar Erza tidak dapat mengambil kesempatan lebih jauh lagi.

'_Nishiki.'_

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Erza kembali memberikan tusukan kedua yang kali ini ia arahkan tepat ke leher Sasuke. Serangan susulan ini memiliki jeda waktu yang sangat singkat dari serangan pertama. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah detik dari serangan pertama, ujung _bokken_ milik Erza sudah siap untuk menusuk leher Sasuke.

Tidak ingin berakhir dengan begitu cepat, Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya sebanyak dua hingga tiga kali. Sedangkan Erza, dia juga tidak ingin ketinggalan dan kembali melakukan rangkaian serangannya yang berikutnya.

'_Sanshiki.'_

Dengan kecepatan yang semakin ia tambah, Erza pun menebaskan _bokken_-nya secara datar ke arah leher Sasuke. Dengan reflek yang sudah dilatih dengan baik, Sasuke hanya sedikit mecondongkan badannya ke arah belakang. Hindaran tersebut ia lakukan dengan gerakan yang sangat minimalis agar ia dapat dengan segera memberi serangan balasan ke arah Erza.

Namun, mata Sasuke dipaksa untuk membola. Sesaat setelah mata pedang kayu itu melewati leher Sasuke dengan jarak yang hanya berkisar satu _inchi_, ia mendapati bahwa Erza telah berada tepat di depannya dan hanya terpisah dengan jarak setengah langkah saja.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa serangan Erza bertambah semakin cepat tiap kali ia melakukan serangan beruntun itu. Namun, meskipun ia awalnya terlihat terkejut dengan serangan itu, tetapi Sasuke mampu mengantisipasi serangan berantainya.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sangat paham betul dengan kuda-kuda yang Erza pasang. Meskipun ia belum pernah menerima serangan tersebut secara langsung, tetapi Sasuke pernah melihat Erza menggunakan teknik tersebut sebelumnya.

Menurut informasi yang dia lihat, teknik _Gatotsu_ adalah sebuah teknik yang dilakukan dengan tiga langkah secara berurutan. Tiap langkah yang dilakukan, akan ditingkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatannya. Namun, hanya sebatas itu informasi yang Sasuke tahu.

Karena itulah, saat melihat Erza dengan secepat kilat telah berada di depannya, itu membuat badan Sasuke serasa dibuat membeku untuk sesaat.

'_Zeroshiki!'_ ucap gadis berambut merah itu dengan mantap di dalam hati.

Dalam rangkaian teknik _Gatotsu_ secara _original_, umumnya memang hanya memiliki tiga sikap penyerangan yang dilakukan secara berurutan. Namun, dengan kemampuannya dalam mengolah bilah _katana_, Erza memodifikasi dan membuat sikap keempatnya sendiri. _Zeroshiki_, atau yang bisa diartikan dengan langkah spesial.

Umumnya, orang-orang akan merasa frustasi saat menghadapi tiga langkah asli dari teknik _Gatotsu_. Pasalnya, teknik _Gatotsu_ adalah teknik yang akan menambahkan kecepatan dan kekuatan pada tiap langkahnya. Sehingga target akan seketika berpikir untuk segera membalasnya dengan serangan balik yang cepat agar pengguna teknik tersebut tidak mendapatkan momentumnya.

Lalu, di sinilah langkah spesial atau _Zeroshiki_ bekerja. Saat target ingin segera mengakhiri momentum dan memberikan serangan balik, maka saat itulah pertahanannya akan melemah. Dalam celah yang sempit itu, Erza akan menggunakannya untuk memangkas jarak dengan sangat cepat dan memberikan serangan yang sangat sulit untuk dihindari.

Batang pedang kayu milik Erza itu siap menusuk perut milik Sasuke. Siapa pun yang melihatnya, pasti berpikir bahwa kemenangan sudah ada di tangan Erza. Bahkan, si gadis Scarlet itu pun berpikir demikian.

Namun, dengan penuh upaya yang besar, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar ia dapat menghindari tusukan pedang tersebut. Hanya dengan selisih beberapa _centimeter_, serangan tersebut melewati sisi kiri perut Sasuke. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke berhasil menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kanan.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang kosong, ia arahkan dengan sangat cepat untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Erza yang aktif memegang _bokken_. Dengan begini, gerakan seorang Erza Scarlet otomatis menjadi terkunci.

Dengan kedua mata yang membola, Erza memandang ke arah Sasuke. deruan napas yang tidak teratur ia dapati dari diri seorang Uchiha tersebut. Dari situ, Erza tahu bahwa lawannya ini membutuhkan kerja ekstra untuk dapat menghentikan serangannya barusan. Meskipun begitu, itu lantas tidak membuat Erza merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Para murid yang melihat pun tak kuasa menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga. "Ya- yang benar saja! Di- dia berhasil mengunci pergerakan Erza_-sama_?" ucap salah satu siswi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang menggenggam pedang kayu, dengan sigap segera mengarahkan ujung _bokken_-nya untuk menusuk Erza selagi tangan gadis itu masih terkunci.

Berhasil menguasai kembali ketenangannya, Erza dengan segera memeras isi otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari posisinya. Dengan hentakkan keras kakinya terhadap tanah, ia pun lantas meloncat ke arah kepala Sasuke. Kedua kakinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci leher si bungsu Uchiha.

Sebagai upaya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, Erza pun memutar kakinya yang melingkari Sasuke dan bergulung untuk melempar Sasuke jauh ke depan.

Karena efek dari sebuah momentum yang digunakan Erza, cengkraman Sasuke pun terpaksa harus terlpeas dan itu memaksanya untuk bergulung-gulung hingga empat sampai lima kali.

'_Tch … mengalahkannya benar-benar bukan perkara mudah,'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan napas yang sedikit menderu, Erza pun tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah banyak berkembang, Uchiha," ucapnya.

"Simpan pujianmu saat aku sudah berhasil mengalahkanmu."

Entah sejak kapan, suasana para siswa yang menonton di pinggir lapangan menjadi riuh. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan dapat menahan Erza selama ini dalam duel pedang.

Jual-beli serangan terus mereka berdua lakukan. Suara-suara benturan dari benda tumpul itu terus terdengar seiring sejalannya pertandingan. Bahkan, tidak jarang pula ada sedikit gelombang kejut tatkala kedua _bokken_ itu beradu dengan keras.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit berlalu, baik Sasuke maupun Erza paham bahwa jual-beli serangan ini hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia bila mereka terus melanjutkannya. Oleh karena itu, mereka pun akhirnya mundur ke belakang dan menjaga jarak masing-masing.

'_Jarak kami saat ini sekitar enam hingga tujuh meter. Seharusnya, ini cukup untuk menciptakan momentum,'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. '_Selain itu, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencoba teknik baruku.'_

Meskipun pedang kayu tidak memiliki sarung pedang, tetapi Sasuke tetap saja meletakkan pedang kayunya tepat di pinggang kanannya. Tangan kiri yang menjadi tangan dominannya, perlahan menggenggam gagang _bokken_-nya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya, ia gunakan untuk memegang batang _bokken_ miliknya itu.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya ke depan dan membuat kuda-kuda yang cukup rendah. Melalui mulutnya, ia gunakan untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga oksigen memenuhi seluruh rongga paru-parunya.

'_Zen Shuuchuu … Honou no Kokyuu …—.'_

Sasuke berlari ke arah Erza dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Meskipun kecepatannya jauh meningkat, tetapi mata Erza masih tetap bisa mengikutinya. Gadis tersebut telah siap siaga dengan memasang kuda-kudanya. _Bokken_ yang kini berada di sebelah kiri kepalanya dengan posisi tegak vertikal, ia pegang dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'_Tennen Rishin-Ryuu …—.'_

Saat Sasuke telah berada tepat di depan Erza, ia dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa telah menarik _bokken_-nya. Dengan akurasi dan kecepatan yang jauh di atas rata-rata manusia biasa, Sasuke memberikan tebasan ke arah leher Erza secara diagonal.

Begitu pula dengan Erza. Ia telah siap memberikan serangan vertikal ke bahu kiri Sasuke yang merupakan pusat tumpuan dari segala serangan pria itu.

'—… _Ichi no Kata : Shiranui!'_

'—… _Hidari Katate Hirazuki!'_

Karena serangan mereka memiliki momentum dan _timing_ yang sama, itu membuat kedua pedang kayu tersebut saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Suara tumbukan dua benda tumpul itu pun terdengar sangat keras hingga ke tempat siswa-siswi lain yang menonton di pinggir lapangan dan tercipta sebuah gelombang kejut yang bisa mereka lihat dengan cukup jelas.

Karena Sasuke menggunakan teknik pernapasan yang pernah diajarkan oleh Naruto, itu membuatnya mampu melampaui kemampuan fisiknya secara instan. Oleh sebab itu pula, ia dapat memberikan daya yang jauh lebih besar di pedang kayunya.

Retakan kecil terlihat pada sisi pedang kayu milik Erza. Mengetahui hal itu, membuat Sasuke semakin menambah kekuatan pada tebasannya. Saat pedang kayu Erza sudah tidak lagi mampu menahan tekanan dari pedang kayu milik Sasuke, saat itu pula pedang miliknya patah menjadi dua.

Patahan tersebut melayang ke udara dan juga turut menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Melihat peluang kemenangan semakin terbuka lebar, membuat kobaran dalam diri Sasuke semakin membara. Lantas, ia pun membalik pedangnya dan membuat serangan keduanya.

Tebasan kedua yang dilakukan Sasuke, berhasil dihindari Erza dengan cara merendahkan kuda-kudanya dengan kerendahan yang sangat ekstrem. Saking rendahnya, bahkan posisi tubuh Erza hanya setinggi lutut Sasuke.

Pedang kayunya yang telah patah menjadi dua bagian, tidak membuat konsentrasi Erza menjadi goyah. Justru sebaliknya, adrenalinnya semakin terpacu karena terdesak oleh Sasuke.

'_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu : Souryuusen!'_ teriak Erza dalam hati.

Alih-alih menyerang bagian bawah tubuh dengan kuda-kudanya yang begitu rendah, Erza justru menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya sekaligus menebas bagian bawah dari lengan kiri Sasuke.

Tebasan kuat tersebut tepat mengenai area yang Erza incar. Rasa sakit yang teramat itu membuat genggaman Sasuke pada pedangnya menjadi sangat longgar. Juga akibat Dari dorongan ke atas oleh serangan Erza, memaksa pedang Sasuke jatuh dan terlempar jauh ke belakang.

tepat sepersekian detik setelah pedang Sasuke lepas dari tangannya, Erza kembali menebaskan pedangnya yang telah tidak utuh itu dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher Sasuke.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh remaja laki-laki itu. Sesaat setelah ia yakin bahwa kemenangan ada di tangannya, saat itu pula Erza Scarlet dengan begitu mudahnya membalik keadaan.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Tepuk tangan menyambut selesainya duel antara mereka berdua. Seluruh murid tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ada murid lain yang dapat memojokkan Erza hingga sejauh itu dalam duel pedang.

Setelah mendapat sinyal tanda kekalahan dari Sasuke, sang guru yang menjadi pengawas dalam berlangsungnya latih tanding ini berjalan memasuki tengah lapangan. Dengan senyum senang di wajahnya, ia menghampiri kedua anak didiknya tersebut.

"Itu tadi sangat mengesankan. Kalian berdua telah menunjukkan permainan pedang tingkat tinggi," ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Tidak, itu bukan apa-apa. Selain itu, saya masih belum bisa mengalahkan Scarlet," balas Sasuke.

Erza menatap kedua mata Sasuke dan berkata, "apa maksudmu? Kau menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari saat terakhir kita bertanding. Kau bahkan sampai memaksaku menggunakan teknik _Hiten Mitsurugi_."

Meskipun mendapat pujian dari seorang genius berpedang seperti Erza, tetapi Sasuke masihlah dapat mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Namun, ia merasakan perasaan campur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ia kesal karena kembali kalah untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari Erza. Akan tetapi, ia juga merasa senang karena dirinya telah menunjukkan perkembangan yang cukup signifikan.

Selain itu, ini benar-benar kali pertama bagi Sasuke untuk melihat teknik _Hiten Mitsurugi_ secara langsung. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa si pemegang kursi kesepuluh tersebut dapat menggunakan teknik itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat Erza menggunakannya secara langsung.

Dengan begitu, menyaksikan sekaligus mendapatkan pengalaman langsung dengan tubuhnya sendiri tentang betapa mengerikannya teknik _Hiten Mitsurugi_, itu merupakan sebuah pencapaian penting bagi Sasuke.

Sebagai seorang yang menganut jalan pedang, tentu saja Sasuke tahu tentang teknik tersebut. _Hiten Mitsurugi_ adalah sebuah teknik yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan teknik pedang yang ada. Dikatakan bahwa teknik ini adalah sebuah teknik yang membuat para _samurai_ dapat berdiri sejajar dengan para ahli sihir di masa lampu meskipun mereka hanya bermodalkan tubuh manusia biasanya saja.

Secara teknik, _Hiten Mitsurugi_ sangatlah berbeda dengan _Ittoryuu Iai_ milik Sasuke dan _Tennen Rishin_ yang dikuasai Erza. _Hiten Mitsurugi_ termasuk ke dalam aliran _Battou-jutsu_, sedangkan _Ittoryuu Iai_ dan _Tennen Rishin_ adalah aliran _Iai-jutsu_.

Dalam hal aliran, baik _Battou-jutsu_ dan _Iai-jutsu_ memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Jika _Iai-jutsu_ mengandalkan kekuatan dan akurasi sebagai poin utamanya. Maka, _Battou-jutsu_ adalah serangan yang jauh lebih cepat dan sangat agresif.

Menurut catatan sejarah, _Battou-jutsu_ secara khusus akan digunakan untuk melawan jumlah musuh yang banyak. Karena itulah, poin pada kecepatan dan agresifitas jauh lebih ditekankan agar lawan tidak mendapat celah untuk melakukan serangan balik.

Dengan kata lain, Erza saat ini telah berhasil menguasai dengan baik seni berpedang tingkat tinggi tersebut.

'_Semoga aku dapat melihat gerakan-gerakan lain dari teknik Hiten Mitsurugi di masa depan nanti,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Teknik yang kau keluarkan terakhir, itu benar-benar sangat hebat. Jika aku tidak menggunakan _Hiten Mitsurugi_, pasti aku tidak dapat bertahan dari teknikmu," puji Erza dengan tulus. "Aku belum pernah melihat teknik seperti itu, apa itu gerakan _original_-mu?"

Sasuke sedikit mendongak ke atas sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku hanya mengembangkan variasi-variasi gerakannya saja agar cocok dengan gaya bertarungku. Untuk dasar-dasarnya, aku diajari oleh temanku."

* * *

**XxxxX**

_Teknik pernapasan, seperti itulah seorang Naruto Namikaze menamai teknik original-nya. Secara garis besar, itu adalah sebuah teknik yang murni memanfaatkan seluruh potensi dan kemampuan fisik seorang manusia._

_Dengan kata lain, teknik ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sihir sama sekali. Karena tidak menggunakan sihir, itu membuka peluang bagi siapa pun untuk mempelajari teknik pernapasan. Oleh sebab itu pula, Sasuke tertarik dan meminta teman kuningnya untuk mengajari teknik tersebut._

_Pada awalnya, Sasuke yakin bahwa ia akan dapat mencapai level yang sama seperti Naruto dalam hal teknik pernapasan bila ia terus berlatih degan keras. Namun, selama dua minggu pelatihannya bersama Naruto, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak percaya._

_Ia berani bertaruh, meskipun ia telah belajar teknik pernapasan selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi ia tidak akan bisa mencapai titik fokus dan konsentrasi yang sama seperti Naruto. Baginya, sejak awal Naruto telah memiliki tingkat konsentrasi yang sangat gila. Lalu, ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam mode konsentrasi penuhnya menggunakan teknik pernapasan, maka hanya konsentrasi tingkat monster-lah yang dapat Sasuke jelaskan dari apa yang telah ia lihat._

_Dari situ, Sasuke yakin bahwa dia hanya akan berakhir dalam kegagalan bila terus mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan Naruto. Karena itulah, Sasuke memutar kemudinya dan versinya sendiri dalam penggunaan teknik pernapasan._

"_Tujuan utama teknik pernapasan bukanlah tentang mencapai tingkat fokus yang sangat tinggi, melainkan untuk merefleksikan diri. Dalam kasusku, aku dapat melihat organ-organ tubuhku sendiri yang sedang bekerja saat menggunakan teknik pernapasan."_

_Kata-kata Naruto itulah yang akhirnya meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menciptakan gayanya sendiri dalam menggunakan teknik pernapasan. Sesuai kata Naruto, Sasuke dapat melihat refleksi bagian dalam tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia memulai latihannya dari awal._

_Bila Naruto berkata bahwa ia dapat melihat seluruh organ tubuhnya yang sedang bekerja. Maka, yang Sasuke lihat justru kobaran api yang terus membara di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa itu bukanlah manifestasi dari sihir apinya. Namun, Sasuke tidak dapat menjelaskan peristiwa itu hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata._

_Akan tetapi, ia yakin pada satu hal. Kobaran api yang terus membara tersebut adalah petunjuk untuk menggunakan teknik pernapasan yang sesuai dengan dirinya sendiri._

_Kobaran api, itu adalah sebuah inspirasi bagi Sasuke untuk memberi nama pada aliran pedang yang ia ciptakan. Honou no Kokyuu, secara harfiah, itu bisa diartikan sebagai napas dari bara api._

_Saat ini, ia hanya memiliki tiga bentuk gerakan dalam teknik Honou no Kokyuu miliknya. Namun, dia yakin dapat mengembangkan lebih jauh lagi teknik ini dan membawanya ke level yang dapat menandingi teknik Hiten Mitsurugi._

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Kau diajari dasar-dasarnya oleh temanmu, kau bilang?" tanya Erza tertarik. "Apa dia juga pengguna pedang yang ahli atau menguasai seni bela diri lain?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah Erza melalui sudut matanya. Niat hati, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan sebuah rasa penasaran pada diri gadis itu yang mungkin saja bisa berujung pada sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Tidak, dia bukan ahli pedang atau apa pun itu. Dia juga tidak memiliki kecenderungan apa pun dalam seni bela diri," balasnya dengan jujur sambil membayangkan Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia dapat mengajari dasar-dasar untuk menciptakan teknikmu itu?"

Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri tidak memiliki sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

Saat ia memikirkan kembali tentang gaya bertarung Naruto, yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah sebuah gaya bertarung serampangan yang umum digunakan oleh para preman jalanan. Namun, di balik gaya bertarungnya yang serampangan itu, juga terdapat sebuah perhitungan dan perencanaan yang sangat cermat. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam menggunakan pisau juga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _assassin_.

Jadi, pada intinya, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak terikat pada sebuah gaya bertarung tertentu.

"Entahlah. Dia hanyalah seorang idiot yang bertarung sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saja," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akan tetapi, dia adalah orang nomor satu yang ingin kukalahkan suatu saat nanti."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note :** Yahallo, saya datang kembali dengan membawa chapter 14. Yah, semoga chapter kali ini memberi kepuasan bagi para pembaca.

Oke, seperti yang kita semua ketahui. Sasuke adalah salah satu karakter utama di sini. Jadi, tentu saja aku akan membuat bebrapa chapter khusus yang memfokuskan dirinya dan development karakternya. Dalam hal ini, aku menunjukkan sedikit kemajuan tentang karakter Sasuke yang berhubungan dengan permintaannya kepada Naruto setelah mereka selesai melawan Sakon dan Ukon. Nanti, ke depannya bukan hanya Sasuke, Sona pun akan mendapat bagian-bagiannya sendiri. Tentu saja, karakter lain yang punya peran penting juga akan mendapatkan bagiannya, hanya saja tidak akan sesering Sasuke dan Sona. Naruto? Jangan ditanya, dia adalah true main character di sini. Jadi, tentu saja dia akan mendapat porsi yang lebih banyak.

Dalam author note kali ini, aku hanya ingin membahas tentang teknik dan penamaan tekniknya. Pertama, aku memilih untuk menggunakan bahasa Jepang dalam penggunaan nama teknik mereka. Ini didasari oleh gaya bertarung Sasuke dan Erza yang menggunakan seni bertarung samurai. Jadi, rasanya akan aneh kalau melihat samurai justru menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk penggunaan nama tekniknya.

Kedua, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku menggunakan dasar napas bara api yang ada di Kimetsu no Yaiba sebagai teknik Sasuke. Namun, untuk Ittoryu, itu merupakan teknik original yang aku buat sendiri. Jangan salah, Ittoryuu Iai itu memang ada alirannya sendiri di seni berpedang samurai. Seperti yang aku bilang, itu adalah seni iai-jutsu. Lalu, napas bara api aku cek di wiki, hanya ada beberapa saja. Jadi, ke depannya mungkin akan aku improvisasi dengan imajinasiku sendiri.

Untuk teknik Erza, Tennen Rishin itu sebenarnya adalah teknik yang dikembangkan oleh satuan Shinsengumi (polisi khusus di zaman edo). Prinsipnya adalah pada kedisplinan, jadi aku rasa ini akan cocok dengan karakter Erza. Lalu, Hiten Mitsurugi ini adalah teknik yang ada di samurai x.

Ketiga, alasan kenapa aku membuat mereka menyebutkan nama tekniknya dalam hati, karena menurutku itu adalah sebuah pemikiran yang logis. Maksudku, akan sangat lucu kan jika mereka beradu pedang, tetapi mereka justru teriakin nama tekniknya. Jadi, nanti akan ada perbedaan antara menyebutkan mantra sihir dengan menyebutkan nama teknik yang murni menggunakan skill tubuh.

Keempat, aku hanya ingin menampilkan terjemahan-terjemahan dari teknik Sasuke dan Erza di sini.

_Ittoryuu Iai : Shi no Kiba (Taring kematian)_

_Ittoryuu Iai : Kinuhita (Selembut sutra)_

_Tennen Rishin-Ryuu : Gatotsu (Terkaman Taring)_

_Ishiki, Nishiki, Sanshiki, Zeroshiki (Langkah pertama, Langkah kedua, Langkah ketiga, Langkah ke-0/Langkah istimewa)_

_Zen Shuuchuu Honou no Kokyuu Ichi no Kata : Shiranui (Shiramui=api ketidak tahuan)_

_Tennen Rishin-Ryuu : Hidari Katate Hirazuki (Telapak dan bahu kiri)_

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu : Souryuusen (sarang naga)_

Oke, itu saja dariku. review dan flame sangat saya terima. jadi, silahkan tulis apa pun yang kalian pikirkan tentang fict ini. hanya saja, jika ingin mengirim flame tolong log in ke dalam akun, karena saya akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan alasan-alasan yang membuat kalian semua tidak terima dengan plot yang saya ambil. oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tidak, dia bukan ahli pedang atau apa pun itu. Dia juga tidak memiliki kecenderungan apa pun dalam seni bela diri," balasnya dengan jujur sambil membayangkan Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia dapat mengajari dasar-dasar untuk menciptakan teknikmu itu?"

Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri tidak memiliki sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

Saat ia memikirkan kembali tentang gaya bertarung Naruto, yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah sebuah gaya bertarung serampangan yang umum digunakan oleh para preman jalanan. Namun, di balik gaya bertarungnya yang serampangan itu, juga terdapat sebuah perhitungan dan perencanaan yang sangat cermat. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam menggunakan pisau juga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _assassin_.

Jadi, pada intinya, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak terikat pada sebuah gaya bertarung tertentu.

"Entahlah. Dia hanyalah seorang idiot yang bertarung sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saja," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akan tetapi, dia adalah orang nomor satu yang ingin kukalahkan suatu saat nanti."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Menjadi seorang _healer_ tidaklah mudah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Diskriminasi, penghinaan, kekerasan dan masih banyak lagi adalah bumbu yang sudah dianggap biasa. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua, sialan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi _healer_ yang baik.

Chapter 15 : Sepintar Apa Pun Mereka Menyembunyikannya, Bau Busuk Tetap Akan Tercium Juga.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Jika ada yang bertanya padaku tentang aroma apa yang paling aku sukai, mungkin beberapa akan menebak bahwa itu adalah bau dari _oshiruko_. _Yah_, tidak salah, sih. Karena memang _oshiruko_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritku. Akan tetapi, bukan itu jawabannya. Aroma yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini adalah bau-bau dari tumpukan buku, apalagi jika itu adalah buku baru.

Karena itulah, setiap kali aku berada di perpustakaan ini, rasanya seperti seakan-akan aku sedang berada di dalam surga kecil milikku sendiri. Tidak banyak yang dapat mengerti tentang sensasi menyenangkan ini, tetapi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Karena memang ini adalah sebuah kesenangan yang benar-benar aneh bila dilihat dari kacamata orang normal.

Perpustakaan milik akademi Shouka Sonjoku berisi kurang lebih sekitar 10,000 buku dengan tinggi bangunan setinggi enam lantai. Bangunan ini memiliki desain arsitektur yang mirip seperti tabung. Jadi, bisa dibilang bentuk bangunan ini sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan bangunan lain yang masih mengusung gaya bangunan-bangunan pada umumnya.

"Berapa kali pun aku memasuki perpustakaan ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak takjub saat melihat semuanya," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Aku berdiri tepat di pintu masuk dengan senyumku yang mengembang lebar. Kedua tanganku yang sedang berkacak pinggang, seakan berusaha mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya suasana hatiku sekarang.

Lupakan sejenak tentang berbagai buku yang mengisi rak-rak yang telah tersusun rapi. Bahkan, ukiran-ukiran yang terpahat pada pada pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati ini sangat mengesankan. Selain itu, batu-batu marmer yang ditempelkan di permukaan lantai, menambah nilai estetika yang ditonjolkan oleh gedung ini.

Meskipun aku termasuk orang yang buta akan seni, tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak fakta betapa mewahnya perpustakaan ini.

"Iya. Pemandangannya benar-benar luar biasa untuk orang desa seperti kita. Aku penasaran, berapa banyak uang yang mereka gunakan untuk membangun ini semua?"

Indra pendengaranku menangkap sebuah suara feminim yang berasal dari belakangku. Suara tersebut sangat familiar bagiku, sehingga aku tidak perlu menengok untuk memastikan pemilik suara tersebut.

Lagi pula, aku pun datang ke tempat ini bersama dengan sang empunya suara feminim itu.

"Kita ini orang miskin, kau tahu? Logika kita tidak akan sampai untuk menaksir seluruh uang yang mereka gelontorkan. Tidak, lupakan itu. Bahkan, bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban bagi kita untuk bisa bersekolah di sini, Megumi?"

Jika bukan karena koneksi yang dimiliki oleh kakek dan nenekku, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk bisa berada di sini.

"A- ah, tolong jangan sebut itu sebagai keajaiban, Naruto_-kun_," ucap Megumi dengan masam ketika ia telah sampai di sebelahku.

Benar juga. Takdir aneh yang membawanya bersekolah di sini, bukanlah sebuah keajaiban bagi Megumi. Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah yang ia katakan ketika bercerita tentang perjalanannya hingga bisa terdampar di sini.

Omong-omong tentang itu, aku sampai sekarang pun masih tidak paham. Dia pernah bercerita, kalau tiga tahun yang lalu—atau lebih tepatnya saat pendaftaran _junior high_—dia sebenarnya tidak mendaftar di sekolah ini.

Ia justru mendaftar di salah satu sekolah memasak yang berada di Edo. Dari desa tempatnya tinggal, ia mengirim surat pendaftaran itu melalui jasa pengantar barang. Namun, saat dia melakukan pendaftaran ulang, namanya tidak ada di sana. Ketika ia telusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata surat pendaftaran yang ia kirim justru sampai di bagian tata usaha akademi Shouka Sonjoku.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namanya lolos sebagai salah satu penerima beasiswa.

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, bukankah ini sangat tidak masuk akal? Aku sempat curiga bahwa Megumi mengarang seluruh cerita ini. Akan tetapi, melihat wajahnya yang begitu tertekan, aku tidak lagi bisa mencurigai gadis malang ini lebih lanjut.

Sona yang juga mendengar cerita itu pun dibuat kebingungan dengan alur yang sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna itu. Tidak mungkin untuk sekolah prestisius seperti ini, salah melakukan penilaian dalam hal administrasi untuk penerimaan siswa baru. Jadi, satu-satunya kesimpulan yang kami dapat adalah, kemungkinan adanya suatu konspirasi yang mungkin berusaha dibangun oleh para petinggi.

Ah, selain itu, Megumi sekarang telah bergabung dengan klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern. Karena aku dan Sasuke yang merupakan temannya, itu memotivasi dirinya untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tetntu saja, Megumi tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya yang kami susun di balik berdirinya klub tersebut.

"Be- benar juga, _haha_. Ja- jangan murung, Megumi. Di sini ada aku, Sasuke, dan Phenex_-ojou_, ingat? Kita adalah temanmu. Selain itu, Sona dan Tsubaki kurasa juga ramah denganmu, 'kan?" ucapku yang berusaha untuk menghibur suasana hati Megumi.

"_Hmm_, benar sekali. Kagura_-chan_ dan Shinpachi_-kun_ juga sangat baik dan lucu. Kakashi-_sensei_ pun ternyata orang yang baik," ucap Megumi ceria. "Sayang sekali, Ravel_-san_ tidak ingin bergabung dengan kita."

Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang bagian mana yang menggambarkan bahwa Kagura_-chan_ adalah bocah yang lucu. Bagiku, dia adalah gadis bar-bar yang bahkan akan memakan sebuah pipa jika dia kelaparan.

"_Yah_ … bagaimanapun juga, Phenex_-ojou_ sangatlah tidak suka dengan Sona," balasku.

"_hehe_ … begitulah," ucap Megumi singkat.

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas kembali ucapan Megumi.

"Aku akan ke lantai tiga, mau ikut denganku?" tawarku.

"Lantai tiga? Bukankah buku tentang bercocok tanam bukan di sana?" tanya Megumi bingung.

"Aku tahu, aku memang berniat mencari buku lain."

Megumi menampilkan raut wajah seolah mengerti dengan niatku. Karena itulah, dia hanya mengangguk sembari mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke bagian bercocok tanam seperti biasa, Naruto_-kun_."

Sepenggal kalimat itu pun mengakhiri perbincangan singkat kami. Kami berpisah dan menuju ke masing-masing bagian rak yang kami tuju. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak enak hati meninggalkan Megumi sendirian karena memang akulah yang mengajaknya kemari. Namun, jika dia memang tidak mau ikut denganku ke lantai tiga, maka aku tidak bisa memaksanya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, kedua kaki ini membawaku pergi ke lantai tiga gedung perpustakaan. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak memiliki ide sama sekali tentang buku apa yang ingin aku baca. Hanya saja, saat aku mengingat bahwa di lantai ini terdapat rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang ilmu kimia dan fisika, itu membuat rasa penasaran timbul di dalam diriku.

Aku tahu ini aneh, tetapi memang seperti inilah dunia para penggila buku sepertiku.

Saat akhirnya aku sampai ke lantai tujuanku, aku pun mulai berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat calon buku yang akan menemaniku sepanjang malam. Membayangkan buku baru dan pengalaman dari sensasi ketika membacanya, membuat napasku menjadi semakin menderu.

Ketika aku berkeliling sana-sini, kedua mata ini menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup tidak biasa. Aku sangat sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan ini, sehingga membuatku hafal tentang suasana di sini. Jika boleh jujur, dari sekian banyak murid di Akademi Shouka Sonjoku, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang akan mengunjungi perpustakaan besar ini.

Bahkan, meskipun tempat ini memiliki jumlah buku yang luar biasa banyak, itu tidak dapat menarik minat banyak warga akademi untuk datang kemari. Karena itulah, suasana di gedung yang sangat besar ini selalu relatif sepi setiap harinya.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Kebanyakan pengunjung perpustakaan ini adalah siswa yang telah berada di tingkat _senior high_ sepertiku. Sangat jarang murid dari _junior high_ yang berkunjung kemari. Tidak, tunggu dulu—memangnya, aku pernah melihat anak-anak dari _junior high_ kemari, ya?

Karena itulah, saat aku melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi yang kurang dari tinggi badan Kagura_-chan_, aku seketika menganggap bahwa itu adalah pemandangan yang langka.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat serius ketika membaca buku sambil berdiri seperti itu. Tubuh mungil yang ia miliki benar-benar tidak cocok dengan aura dewasa yang ia tunjukkan.

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Bukankah dari dulu aku selalu memimpikan memiliki adik kelas yang manis? Jika aku melihat kembali gadis dengan surai pirang panjangnya itu, bukankah dia sudah memenuhi standard adik kelas idamanku?

Raut wajahnya yang terlihat serius seperti itu, membuatku yakin bahwa dia juga menyukai buku, sama sepertiku. Kondisi ini semakin mempermudahku untuk menunjukkan nilai lebih pada diriku.

_Hei_, jangan salah, ya! Meski aku adalah pecundang, aku tetaplah seorang cucu dari Jiraiya-_sama_ yang katanya penakluk wanita saat dia muda.

Kudekati gadis itu dengan langkah pelan. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin jelas pula sosoknya di mataku. Selain rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, ternyata ia juga mengenakan sebuah pita yang terpasang di kedua sisi rambutnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik, kedua pita itu justru terlihat mirip dengan sepasang telinga anjing Labrador Retriever di mataku.

Kepala pirang yang berada tidak jauh di depanku itu mendongak dan kemudian menatapku. Kurasa, suara langkah kakiku yang cukup pelan ini masih mampu menggoyang konsentrasinya.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu satu sama lain dan itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Tidak, itu bukan berarti aku suka dengan gadis yang lebih muda atau semacamnya Aku hanya menginginkan adik kelas yang normal, itu saja.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Melihat dirinya yang justru lebih pro-aktif dalam mengatasi rasa canggung yang ada di sekitarku, itu membuat kepercayaan diriku menjadi turun drastis. Aku yang seharusnya menjadi kakak kelas yang bisa diandalkan, justru menjadi orang kikuk di depannya? Ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

"A- ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat," balasku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Begitukah?"

Kali ini, aku tidak membalasnya. Tentu saja, aku teramat malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya tadi. Bagaimana jika dia berpikir aku ini adalah seorang _lolicon_?

Akan tetapi, saat kuperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi, aku menyadari bahwa dia memakai setelan seragam yang sangat berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Tidak, dia tidak sama dengan Kagura_-chan_ yang selalu mengenakan seragam olahraga kemana pun ia pergi.

Gadis ini, ia mengenakan sebuah rok hitam yang panjangnya hingga mata kaki dan kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang yang memiliki renda di ujung lengannya. Juga, pita yang menggantung di kerah kemejanya itu, memberikan kesan manis pada dirinya.

Gaya berpakaiannya yang terkesan begitu anggun dan dewasa itu sangat berbanding dengan usianya. Tunggu, apakah mungkin dia adalah seorang guru? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah membaca profil staff dan guru yang bekerja di sini. Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengingat nama dan wajah mereka, tetapi aku yakin bahwa tidak ada staff atau pun guru yang bertubuh mungil di antara mereka.

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu? Namaku Mavis Vermillion, aku anggota pengurus perpustakaan," tawar gadis itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Sekelebat ingatan menghampiri kepalaku. Entah kenapa, tetapi aku pernah merasa mendengar namanya. Tidak, jika dipikirkan lagi, aku pun merasa pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Namun, sekeras apa pun aku mengingatnya, aku tidak kunjung mendapat jawabannya.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi aku ini memiliki ingatan yang sangat tajam. Bahkan, aku bisa mengingat dengan baik seluruh isi buku yang selama ini selalu kubaca. Hanya saja, jika sudah berhubungan dengan orang asing, otak sialanku ini tidak pernah bisa mengingat nama dan wajah mereka dengan benar.

_Yah_, setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, kau tahu? Meskipun dalam kasusku, kelebihan dan kekurangan itu sedikit identik dan terdengar konyol.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini."

"Tolong maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk," balasnya kembali.

Begitu, ya? Jadi, dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat rajin. Dia pasti belajar dengan keras. Sungguh, adik kelas idaman. Berbeda sekali dengan seorang bocah perempuan yang kukenal yang kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur saja.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Selagi kau masih _junior high_, memang bagus memulai semuanya lebih awal dan lebih keras dari yang lainnya," pujiku segera agar ia merasa nyaman.

"_Junior high_? Aku—."

Sebelum ia selesai melengkapi isi kalimatnya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan antusias.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Mavis_-chan_, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto-_senpai_—tidak, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto_-san_!"

Hal yang ingin kudengar—setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidup—adalah ada yang memanggil namaku dengan honorofik _-san_. Aku sudah pernah sedikit memberikan kode kepada Megumi agar ia memanggilku menggunakan _-san_, tetapi ia tidak menangkap kodeku sama sekali dan itu membuatku sedih.

Karena itulah, kali ini aku akan secara terang-terangan meminta kepada adik kelas yang baru kutemui ini.

"_Ahahaha_ … aku tahu itu, Naruto_-kun_. Namamu dan Sasuke_-kun_ menjadi terkenal setelah kalian berdua memenangkan _battle of justice_ dua minggu yang lalu."

Tu- tunggu, apa barusan Mavis_-chan_ memanggilku _Naruto-kun_? Tidak, seharusnya itu tidak berakhir seperti ini, 'kan? Aku mengutarakan niatku secara langsung dan aku pun mendapat penolakan juga secara langsung. Bahkan, tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuatku ingin mati saat ini juga. Apa aku memang seburuk itu?

"Naruto_-kun_, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mavis_-chan_ dengan dengan mata lebarnya yang terlihat penasaran itu.

"Ti- tidak— maksudku, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku lirih.

"Be- begitukah? Kalau kamu baik-baik saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan, aku permisi dulu. Aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan setelah ini."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang itu, akhirnya Mavis_-chan_ benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku yang depresi seorang diri di sini.

Jika saat ini aku sedang berada di desa, nenek pasti sudah memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku agar rasa sedihku bisa menghilang dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, aku sendirian di sini dan aku ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini sekarang juga.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

_Ughh_ … entah kenapa sekarang aku menjadi lebih depresi ketika mendengar orang memanggilku seperti itu. Namun, aku tidak dapat mengabaikan panggilan itu. Dengan leher yang terasa sangat berat karena beban mental yang tiba-tiba menghantamku, aku menolehkan kepala ini untuk menengok ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Di sana, aku mendapati sosok gadis dengan rambut biru tua yang dikepang menjadi dua bagian. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat kukenal. Lagi pula, aku datang ke tempat ini bersamanya hari ini.

"Megumi, bisakah aku memelukmu?" tanyaku dengan nada seperti orang yang akan mati.

"Eh? Ehhhh!" teriaknya kaget dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Gedung administrasi, bangunan yang sangat luas dengan tinggi hingga lima lantai ini merupakan pusat dari berputarnya roda administrasi akademi Shouka Sonjoku. Segala kegiatan yang dilakukan para staff hingga kepala sekolah, semuanya berpusat pada tempat ini.

Bila ruang kepala sekolah dengan seluruh staff ahlinya berada di lantai lima. Maka, lantai keempat adalah lantai yang sengaja dikhususkan untuk sepuluh dewan siswa akademi ini agar mereka dapat bekerja secara maksimal. _Elite Ten Council_, seperti itulah sebutan resmi yang disematkan kepada mereka. Sepuluh murid terkuat akademi yang dipercayai menjadi perwakilan suara dari 1,800 murid di akademi—mulai dari jenjang _junior high_ hingga _senior high_.

Dikatakan bahwa _level_ kekuatan mereka setidaknya berada pada tingkatan yang sama dengan pasukan _elite_ yang dikepalai langsung oleh panglima perang kerajaan Codafata.

Lantai empat ini dapat diibaratkan sebagai teritorial khusus bagi _Elite Ten Council_. Hanya mereka yang berwenang dan memiliki izin saja yang dapat menginjakkan kaki di lantai ini.

Para anak bangsawan yang menduduki kursi panas ini, pastilah dengan mudah mendapatkan kursi kepemimpinan di keluarga mereka masing-masing di masa depan. Sedangkan mereka yang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, pasti akan dapat kedudukan penting saat mereka bergabung dengan kesatria sihir kerajaan.

Dengan kata lain, _Elite Ten Council_ adalah sepuluh orang jenius yang di tangannya telah menggenggam erat masa depan yang sangat cerah.

Masing-masing dari anggota _Elite Ten Council_, mendapatkan ruangan mereka sendiri-sendiri di lantai empat ini. Selain sepuluh ruangan yang disediakan untuk mereka bekerja, masih ada sebuah ruangan lagi. Ruangan dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih luas dari ruangan pribadi mereka. Tempat itu menjadi sebuah tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk mendiskusikan urusan-urusan dan isu-isu yang sedang berkembang.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, tersusun sebuah meja bundar dengan kursi-kursi yang telah tertata sedemikian rupa. Tepat berada di setiap sandaran masing-masing kursi, terdapat angka satu hingga sepuluh di sana yang telah diurutkan mengikuti arah jarum jam. Angka tersebut menjadi tanda kepemilikan dari kursi tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, di atas meja itu juga terdapat sepuluh papan nama yang telah tertulis nama serta kelas masing-masing dari anggota _Elite Ten Council_.

Tiga dari sepuluh kursi yang tersedia, nampak telah terisi oleh pemilik sah dari kursi-kursi tersebut. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam, tanpa mengindahkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat berniat membuka sebuah obrolan meski itu hanya sepatah kata sekali pun.

Keheningan itu lenyap ketika suara decitan dari satu-satunya pintu masuk itu menggema di dalam seluruh ruangan. Dengan spontan, tiga kepala yang berada di sana menoleh mengikuti sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Dari balik pintu, masuklah sesosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan perawakan tubuhnya yang mungil. Melihat kaki dan tangannya yang sangat ramping, pasti kebanyakan orang tidak akan percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu murid terbaik di akademi yang sangat terkenal ini.

Dengan langkah yang anggun, gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu sisi meja bundar yang berada di dalam ruangan. Ia menggeser pelan sebuah kursi yang memiliki tanda berupa angka _enam_ pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Gadis pemilik kursi keenam itu duduk tepat di sebelah kiri dua orang yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau terlambat, Mavis," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan suara maskulinnya.

Dengan angkuhnya, laki-laki tersebut duduk tidak jauh dari gadis yang ia panggil Mavis itu. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan Gilgamesh Yazid Codafata, seorang siswa tahun kedua _senior high_ dan berasal dari kelas 2-A.

Dia yang merupakan pemegang kursi keempat, sudah dapat melambangkan betapa tingginya kedudukan laki-laki itu di akademi ini. Terlebih, statusnya yang merupakan putra mahkota kerajaan Codafata, membuat posisinya semakin tak tergoyahkan.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia. Buku-buku di perpustakaan sempat menyita waktu saya," balas gadis yang duduk di kursi keenam itu.

Mavis Vermillion, seperti itulah nama yang tertulis di papan nama yang berada tepat di depan gadis itu. Seorang siswi tahun kedua yang berada di kelas 2-B. Di balik tubuh mungilnya, dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk memberikan perasaan ngeri bagi lawan-lawannya.

"Jika kamu memiliki tugas, seharusnya kamu lebih memperhatikan waktu yang kamu miliki, Mavis_-chan_" ucap seorang gadis di sebelah kanannya yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang.

"Kamu yang memintaku kemari secara tiba-tiba. Jadi, aku rasa kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimiku, Lavinia-_senpai_."

Meskipun mendapat balasan yang terkesan sedikit kasar, itu tidak membuat gadis dengan nama lengkap Lavinia Reni itu menjadi marah atau semacamnya. Sebagai seorang murid tahun ketiga dan menempati kursi kelima, tentu saja dia memiliki penguasaan emosi yang bagus.

Terlebih lagi, sebuah senjata kelas _longinus_ yang dianugerahkan dewa padanya, membuat kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki siswi dari kelas 3-B itu tidak tergores sama sekali meskipun mendapat sindiran halus seperti yang baru saja ia terima. Selain itu, statusnya yang merupakan siswi perwakilan dari gereja, tentu membuatnya harus menampilkan sosok wanita pemaaf dan murah hati kepada siapa pun.

Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut merah di ruangan ini nampak cemas karena melihat interaksi kakak kelasnya yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Meskipun pemandangan ini sudah biasa, tetapi sebagai sesama anggota _Elite Ten Council_ sekaligus pemegang kursi kesepuluh, ia tetap merasa khawatir setiap kali melihatnya.

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus dibahas?" ucap Erza untuk melerai keadaan.

Mavis yang mendengar ucapan Erza, akhirnya menurunkan sedikit tensi yang sedari tadi ia keluarkan. Meski begitu, ia tidak begitu saja menanggapi _junior_-nya tersebut.

Kedua netra hijau tua yang ia miliki memandangi dua kursi kosong secara bergantian dengan tatapan bertanya. Angka tiga dan sembilan terukir jelas di masing-masing kursi yang dipandangi oleh Mavis.

Gilgamesh yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Mereka berdua berhalangan hadir. Jadi, kita tidak perlu menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kau bisa memulai menjelaskan hasil pengamatanmu."

Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di depan setiap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, muncul sebuah hologram yang menampilkan tiga buah foto beserta beberapa tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian ingin aku menampilkan profil, kemampuan, dan kemungkinan perkembangan dari tiga siswa tersebut selama ini. Akan tetapi, sebagai sesama _Elite Ten Council_, aku akan mencoba melihat dari sisi positif untuk menyikapinya," ucap Mavis.

Sebagai seseorang yang menduduki kursi keenam, Mavis memiliki tanggung jawab untuk terus memantau kemampuan dan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa dimiliki oleh siswa-siswi akademi ini, khususnya bagi murid yang telah ditandai sebagai murid potensial. Tentu saja, dalam menjalankan tugasnya, ia tidak bekerja seorang diri. Ia bekerja bersama asistennya dan juga staff-staff guru yang terkait.

Mavis mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Merasa bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menimpali perkataannya, akhirnya ia pun memulai penjelasannya.

"Yang pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha," Ucap Mavis dan secara otomatis menampilkan wajah Sasuke di sihir hologram yang ia keluarkan.

"Ia mendaftar ke jenjang _senior high_ menggunakan jalur tes dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari akademi. Dengan kata lain, ia mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat meskipun tidak memiliki _sharingan_. Selama pelatihan _dungeon_ yang dilaksanakan kelas 1-G, ia pergi berburu seorang diri dan berhasil mengalahkan sekitar 50 _goblin_ yang berada di sarangnya. Meskipun di sana tidak ada _king_ _goblin_, tetapi membantai _goblin_ seorang diri bukanlah pekerjaan mudah bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki kemampuan," terangnya.

Lavinia mengangguk paham, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan potensinya?"

"Sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia jelas memiliki jumlah _mana_ yang sangat besar. Selama ini, kelemahan Uchiha yang paling mencolok adalah konsumsi mana pada _sharingan_ yang terlalu boros. Jadi, pada kasus Sasuke, dia mengalokasikan sejumlah _mana_-nya untuk menggunakan sihir api dengan skala yang besar dan kuat tanpa perlu khawatir kehabisan _mana_. Sihir _Hiken_ yang dia gunakan saat pertandingan lalu, termasuk ke dalam kategori _rank_ A bawah jika kita melihat dari segi kerusakannya."

Dalam sekali tarikan napas, Mavis melanjutkan, "bukan hanya sihir api miliknya yang bersifat sangat ofensif, tetapi juga ketrampilan berpedangnya berada di atas rata-rata. Dia memiliki dasar bela diri dan seni berpedang yang kuat dan agresif. Mengingat dia menganut seni bertarung para samurai seperti Erza dan cara bertarungnya yang sama-sama agresif, maka tidak heran bila Sasuke Uchiha akan menguasai aliran _battou-jutsu_ suatu saat nanti."

"Bukan _Battou-jutsu_ dan tidak perlu menunggu hingga suatu saat nanti," potong Erza dengan segera. "Pagi ini, aku melakukan latih tanding dengan Sasuke. Perkembangannya sangat pesat dari terakhir kali aku melawannya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan dia telah menciptakan teknik yang mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu lebih kuat dari _Hiten Mitsurugi_ jika ia berhasil menyempurnakannya."

Ingatan Erza kembali pada saat ia sedang berada di ujung kekalahan ketika melawan Sasuke. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan, tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa serangan terakhir Sasuke memiliki arah serangan yang sangat presisi dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan yang mengagumkan.

'_Sangat jelas, bahwa itu tidak termasuk ke dalam dasar-dasar aliran Battou-jutsu. Agresifitas dan kecepatan adalah senjata utama dari Battou-jutsu dan aliran ini tidak begitu memikirkan tentang akurasi. Karena selama kekuatan, kecepatan, dan arah dari mata pedangmu terjaga, maka perisai setebal apa pun bisa dibelah jika itu menggunakan aliran battou-jutsu.'_ imbuh Erza dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Aku belum meninjau hasil kegiatan belajar-mengajar untuk hari ini. Jadi, aku rasa ini adalah data baru yang harus ditambahkan," ucap Mavis mengangguk.

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah bahwa dia memiliki potensi yang bagus meskipun ia adalah Uchiha yang cacat?" tanya Gilgamesh.

Telinga Mavis sedikit memanas ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Baginya, setiap manusia pasti memiliki potensi yang berbeda tanpa perlu memandang kekurangannya. Namun, ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana hanya karena opini-opini yang tidak berharga seperti itu,

"Tepat. Meskipun fakta bahwa ia justru menciptakan teknik baru yang memiliki potensi yang dapat melebihi aliran _Battou-jutsu_, itu sedikit melenceng dari prediksiku sebelumnya."

'_Mungkinkah faktor dari lingkungan pertemanannya benar-benar berpengaruh dalam kasus ini?'_ tanya Mavis dalam hati.

"Untuk Sasuke, aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja. Ia baru begabung dua bulan yang lalu dan dengan waktu yang sependek itu, data yang aku miliki sangat terbatas," imbuh Mavis kemudian.

Merasa bahwa penjelasan tentang Sasuke telah cukup, ia pun mengganti tampilan sihir hologramnya. Jika sebelumnya menampilkan profil seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sekarang bergeser menjadi sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis dengan wajah datar dan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Selanjutnya adalah Sona Sitri. Dia telah mendaftar sejak tahun pertama _junior high_. Secara keseluruhan, dia adalah siswi dengan peringkat rata-rata. Jika tidak ditolong dengan nilai-nilai pelajaran teori miliknya yang sempurna, mungkin peringkatnya akan terjun bebas. Bisa dibilang, dia hanya bagus dalam teori dan buruk dalam praktik. Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah yang akan dipikirkan kebanyakan orang."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mavis, membuat tiga orang lainnya menjadi sedikit tertarik. Mereka memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan perkataan gadis mungil itu selanjutnya.

"Meskipun aku tidak memiliki bukti, tetapi aku merasa bahwa dia sengaja menyembunyikan kemampuannya. Meskipun ia terkenal memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi, dia tetaplah adalah seorang Sitri. Kita tidak tahu siasat apa yang ingin ia mainkan kali ini," imbuhnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah bahwa yang kamu katakan barusan itu tidak memiliki dasar?" tanya Lavinia dengan nada yang anggun.

"Mavis benar, Lavinia. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki bakat sihir, Sitri tetaplah Sitri. Mereka adalah keluarga dengan pengaruh politik yang besar," sangkal Gilgamesh. "Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya siasat yang mereka mainkan sejak zaman dulu untuk naik hingga ke posisi ini. Karena itulah, menurutku dia adalah orang yang paling berbahaya yang harus diperhatikan."

"Tidak. Anda salah, yang mulia," bantah Mavis dengan cepat. "Naruto Namikaze adalah orang paling merepotkan dari mereka bertiga,"

"_Hah_? Bukankah dia hanya _healer_? Bahkan, meskipun dia dapat bertarung, tetapi gaya bertarungnya itu hanya gaya bertarung berandal jalanan. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik, adalah saat ketika racun dari sihir _cursed magic_ milik Ukon tidak bekerja pada dirinya," respon Gilgamesh dengan nadanya yang sedikit menaik.

Gilgamesh adalah seorang putra mahkota. Dia adalah orang yang merasa dirinya berada di atas orang lain dengan segala anugerah yang telah diberikan dewa padanya. Karena itulah, dia tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang menyanggah perkataannya. Namun, karena lawan bicaranya kali ini adalah Mavis yang memiliki pemikiran yang sangat objektif, ia pun memilih diam terlebih dahulu dan mendengarkan alasannya.

"Tepat sekali. Dia tidak memiliki dasar seni bela diri atau sihir dengan tingkat ofensif yang tinggi seperti Sasuke. Bahkan, meskipun nilai-nilai teorinya sempurna, tetapi kinerja otaknya masih berada satu tingkat di bawah Sona. Satu-satunya yang menonjol dari lainnya adalah ia memiliki kekuatan fisiknya yang jauh di atas manusia normal," jelas Mavis.

"Kau bahkan mengakui hal itu. Sekarang, Bagian mana yang membuatnya lebih merepotkan dari mereka berdua?" tanya Gilgamesh sekali lagi.

Erza yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan ini, merasa dadanya sedikit berkecamuk ketika mendengar Naruto terus direndahkan. Selama ia mengenal Naruto, Erza mengambil kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang yang seharusnya dapat dihargai melalui kerja keras dan dedikasinya.

"Justru karena itulah yang membuatnya merepotkan," balas Mavis.

"Berhenti basa-basi, Mavis_-chan_," tegur Lavinia yang juga sedikit tidak sabar.

Jika Mavis hanya melihat Naruto saat bertarung melawan Sakon dan Ukon, mungkin ia akan memiliki pikiran yang sama seperti mereka. Namun, dia telah memperhatikan anak itu semenjak pelatihan _dungeon_ yang dilakukan kelas 1-G. Seluruh aksi yang telah Naruto tunjukkan, mengubah sudut pandang Mavis terhadap bocah itu.

Mavis menghela napas lelah dan berkata, "dia tidak memiliki jiwa kesatria seperti Sasuke. Sehingga dia tidak akan pernah bertarung satu sama lain hingga salah satunya tumbang. Kebanggaan yang dia miliki bukanlah kebanggaan seorang kesatria. Kebanggaan yang ia miliki adalah kebanggaan seorang dokter. Itu membuatnya tidak akan ragu kabur dari medan pertempuran meski ia dicap sebagai pengecut sekali pun. Karena baginya, keselamatan adalah nomor satu."

Lavinia menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sepasang netranya terus membaca rangkaian-rangkaian yang tersaji di sihir hologram milik Mavis.

"Itu masih belum menjelaskan alasan dari kesimpulanmu, Mavis_-chan_," ucap siswi tahun ketiga itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat di tampilan. Itu adalah rangkuman dari pencapaiannya yang berhasil mengalahkan empat _kobold_ dan satu _king_ _kobold_ seorang diri," jelas Mavis. "Yang menjadi sorotanku, dia berhasil membawa kabur rekan-rekannya seorang diri, merawat mereka, dan kemudian kembali lagi memburu _kobold_ itu dengan rencana yang matang."

Saat Mavis mulai menampilkan data tersebut, mereka semua menjadi terdiam seketika. Bahkan, Erza yang telah mengenal Naruto pun tidak menyangka bahwa seorang _healer_ sepertinya dapat melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Sesungguhnya, daripada kembali ke tempat para _kobold_ tersebut, Naruto_-kun_ memiliki pilihan lain untuk mencari tempat berburu yang lebih aman. Akan tetapi, dia justru memilih untuk kembali ke para _kobold_ tersebut.

Sama seperti kalian, aku pun awalnya bingung dengan keputusannya. Namun, ketika aku meneliti lebih lanjut, aku mendapat kesimpulan, bahwa dia yang lebih memilih kembali itu karena ia memiliki informasi yang cukup tentang jumlah monster dan formasi yang monster itu gunakan." Jelas Mavis.

Belum cukup, ia melanjutkan, "daripada memilih tempat lain secara acak dengan minimnya informasi dan risiko bertemu monster yang lebih merepotkan, ia memilih keputusan yang tepat untuk kembali ke sesuatu yang sudah pasti dan datang dengan rencana yang matang."

Erza terus memperhatikan layar hologram tersebut yang kini menampilkan Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menghabisi para _kobold_ itu menggunakan pisau aneh sebagai senjatanya.

"Dia sangat cepat, akurasinya juga bukan main-main," gumam Erza

"Tunggu, tidakkah mereka terlalu mudah dikalahkan oleh orang yang menggunakan pisau kecil itu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Itu adalah pisau bedah, senjata utama yang digunakan Naruto. Aku juga sudah memeriksa mayat-mayat _kobold_ itu, mereka semua mati karena keracunan," terang Mavis. "Bukan hanya itu, luka-luka yang diderita _kobold_ itu tepat di pembuluh darah, sehingga racun lebih mudah menyebar dengan cepat."

'_Dengan kecepetan seperti itu, dia bisa tepat mengenai pembuluh darahnya?' _gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Tepat sekali. Jika kalian memperhatikan lebih lanjut, bagaimana caranya bersembunyi, menyerang, kemudian bersembunyi lagi merupakan sebuah teknik yang mirip seperti seorang _assassin_. Hanya saja, cara bertarungnya yang terlalu ceroboh itu, membuatnya terlihat serampangan di waktu yang sama."

Sekarang, mereka bertiga mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Mavis. Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang tubuhnya telah ditempa oleh bela diri seperti Sasuke. Tidak, bahkan Gilgamesh pun yakin bahwa siswa jabrik itu tidak pernah belajar sama sekali tentang seni bela diri. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah bentuk dari adaptasi dari berbagai pengalaman yang telah didapat oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hal tersebut juga ia lakukan terhadap Ukon. Naruto-kun menyanyat otot-otot di bagian lengan, paha, dan lehernya sehingga membuat Ukon kehilangan tenaga untuk bergerak dan berbicara," lanjut Mavis.

Jika ia kembali mengingat bagaimana cara bocah jabrik itu bertarung melawan Sakon dan Ukon dan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Sasuke Uchiha dari sihir yang dimiliki Ukon, itu membuat semuanya semakin masuk akal di kepala Gilgamesh.

Naruto Namikaze, ia tidak datang dengan kebanggaan dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi seperti layaknya kesatria, dia justru kebalikan dari itu semua. Di dalam kepalanya, dia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi. Sehingga dia dapat beradaptasi dengan baik terhadap itu semua.

Erza yang masih terfokus kepada layar pun akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapat yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Yang ada di pikiran Naruto bukanlah sesuatu seperti bagaimana cara mengalahkan musuh. Melainkan lebih seperti bagaimana cara agar ia tetap bisa hidup," ucap Erza. "Jika tekad untuk meraih kemenangan melekat pada diri kesatria karena tuntutan atas kebanggaan yang dimilikinya. Maka, tekad untuk bertahan hidup hanya akan muncul terhadap mereka yang telah mengetahui betapa kerasnya dunia serta orang-orang yang telah berkali-kali menghadapi keadaan hidup dan mati."

Erza mampu memahami nilai-nilai tersebut dengan baik. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dulunya adalah seorang budak yang dapat bertahan hidup sehari saja sudah seperti anugerah. Bahkan, meski setelah ia tinggal di panti asuhan, kerasnya dunia yang terasa seperti berada di alam liar selalu menghantuinya.

Gilgamesh tertawa dengan lirih setelah mengetahui seperti apa kondisinya saat ini. Tawanya tersebut begitu memekikkan telinga meskipun suaranya tidak keras. Ia tidak dapat berhenti tertawa ketika memikirkan seperti apa tiga siswa yang ingin ia jadikan mainannya.

"Mereka memang kelompok yang merepotkan. Namun, itu justru semakin bagus. Aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka saat predator sejati mulai menampakkan taringnya pada kelinci-kelinci kecil itu," ucap Gilgamesh.

Lavinia yang mengerti pun tersenyum miring mendengar pernyataan rekannya tersebut.

"Anda benar-benar suka bermain-bermain dengan mangsa anda, yang mulia," ucap gadis tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberi kesempatan mereka agar dapat sedikit bernapas. Hingga saatnya tiba, akan kuambil itu semua dan kubuat para Sitri sialan itu untuk menunduk di bawah kakiku."

'_Jadi, pada akhirnya dia ingin mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini untuk membawa paksa Marquess Sitri berlabuh ke pihaknya, ya?'_ batin Mavis.

Bahkan, meskipun setelah pengangkatan Gilgamesh menjadi putra mahkota, Lord Sitri masih belum mengambil langkah politik apa pun. Hal itu membuat dukungan politik yang dimiliki Gilgamesh tidak begitu kokoh meski ia telah mengamankan posisi putra mahkota.

Karena itulah, dia harus membawa Marquess Sitri ke pihaknya, apa pun caranya. Walaupun adik perempuannya bukan sosok yang dicintai oleh dewa sepertinya, tetapi ia ingin membawa kemenangan pasti untuk takhtanya. Dengan begitu, ia akan menjadi penguasa mutlak untuk kerajaan ini.

Pada akhirnya, dunia ini adalah sebuah panggung politik kecil yang diperankan oleh orang-orang dengan kuasa yang tinggi. Sebuah tipu daya, konspirasi, pengkhianatan, pengorbanan, dan air mata adalah sesuatu yang dianggap lumrah untuk pertunjukan ini. Hal-hal yang berbau busuk, seperti itulah pondasi yang membangun dunia politik di negeri ini.

"Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern yang ingin meningkatkan kepercayaan diri para rakyat jelata? _Heh_, jangan konyol. Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka akibat bermain-main menjadi pahlawan keadilan seperti itu. Akan kuhancurkan satu-satunya harapan yang mereka miliki," ucap Gilgamesh dengan seringainya.

Gilgamesh memandang Erza dengan tatapan tegas dan berkata, "Erza, sebentar lagi, keluarga Sitri akan mengadakan _debutante ball_ untuk memperingati ulang tahun ke-17 dari Sona Sitri. Hingga saat itu tiba, kuperintahkan kau agar membeli waktu untukku."

Dengan titah dari Gilgamesh Yazid Codafata itu, membuat seorang Erza Scarlet yang mendapat julukan The Titania itu berdiri dari kursinya dan bersujud layaknya seorang kesatria. Meskipun ada beberapa yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia tidak bisa menolak perintah tersebut jika ia ingin dianggap berjasa untuk negaranya.

"Akan saya laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Yahallo, chapter 15 sudah datang. Jujur aja, saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menulis fanfict. Jadi, saat kampus saya melakukan sistem kuliah online, itu membuat saya memilki waktu lebih banyak di rumah dan bisa menulis ini hm.

Pertama-tama, aku ingin menjawab review anonim yang masuk. menggunakan dagger? jujur saja, dulu pernah berpikir seperti. Namun, aku pikir untuk tidak memakainya dan lebih memilih agar Naruto menggunakan pisau bedah saja. alasan terbesarku adalah aku ingin itu menjadi salah satu ciri khas Naruto sebagai seorang ahli medis. selain itu, pisau medis sebenarnya sangat tajam lo. meskipun tidak dapat mengoyak dan daya rusaknya lebih rendah dari dagger, tetapi ukuran pisau medis yang kecil (hanya sebesar dua hingga tiga jari tangan) membuatnya dapat digunakan lebih leluasa. selain itu, pisau medis sudah cukup untuk merobek otot-otot yang melekat. fyi, otot itu beda dengan urat. kalau bahasa sehari-harinya, otot itu adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sering sebut sebagai daging. meskipun serampangan, gaya bertarung Naruto itu mengutamakan efisiensi, sehingga dia lebih suka melumpuhkan daripada menyerang dengan kerusakan yang besar seperti jika menggunakan dagger. namun, nanti akan datang saatnya Naruto harus menggunakan serangan-serangan yang merusak agar dapat mengalahkan lawannya.

selanjutnya, tentang karakter yang terkesan ampas. ampas atau tidak, itu tergantung pendapat masing-masing. jika itu menurutku, aku lebih suka karakter zero to hero dengan mengutamakan perkembangan step by step pada karakternya (entah itu secara kekuatan atau secara psikis). selain itu, dari dulu sudah kutekankan kalau Naruto itu adalah karakter yang aku buat serealistis mungkin. Jadi, dia akan mengutamakan logika akal sehatnya dalam memilih hampir seluruh keputusannya. selain itu, dari awal sudah dikatakan kalau Naruto itu termasuk karakter yang sangat cerdas dan peka. Jadi, jika dia merasa dimanfaatkan, maka sudah pasti dia akan sadar. faktanya, hingga saat ini ia masih merasa nyaman berteman dengan Sasuke, Sona, Tsubaki, dan yang lain.

keputusan untuk berhenti membaca fanfict ini sepenuhnya adalah hak masing-masing pembaca. karena memang mustahil untuk menyenangkan selera perut semua orang. Bahkan meskipun tidak ada yang membaca, aku akan menulis karyaku selama aku masih punya waktu dan tidak buntu ide (seperti pada kasus fict kehidupan baruku *hiks). oh oh, aku juga mau promosi sedikit, mungkin kalian bisa membaca fict wood samurai milikku di fandom op x naruto karena dalam beberapa hari ke depan akan aku up juga haha.

Di chapter ini, aku membuka dengan keanehan yang dialami oleh Megumi hingga ia berakhir menjadi siswi Shoka Sonjoku. Aneh? Hehee.

Selain itu, aku di sini mengungkapkan hasrat dan keinginan Naruto. Dari dulu, Naruto selalu memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi siswa normal pada umumnya, seperti kebanyakan murid-murid lain di dunia nyata. Maksudku, memangnya siapa yang gak ingin punya banyak teman, adik kelas yang manis, guru yang enjoyable saat mengajar, dan pastinya tidak memiliki kesan buruk?

Nah, di sini aku ingin membuat Naruto menjadi siswa dengan keinginan senormal mungkin. Yah, meskipun akhirnya dia sendiri sangat jauh dari kata-kata normal.

Lalu, part 1 dan part 2 kali ini aku tulis dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Perlu diingat, part 1 itu ditulis menggunakan sudut pandangnya Naruto. Sehingga apa yang ditulis adalah apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. Jadi, akan mungkin ada beberapa fakta yang berbeda antara tulisan serta fakta yang ada. Karena memang sudut pandang orang pertama itu murni berisi tentang berbagai pikiran subjektif dari karakter tersebut. Jadi, be careful okay?

Di part 2 ini aku menunjukkan kalau Gilgamesh dan Lavinia—yang sudah dicap sebagai rintangan oleh NaruSasuSona—pun sudah mulai menunjukkan niatnya dan target utamanya adalah pengaruh dari Marquess Sitri yang notabene ayahnya Sona. Btw, ada yang tahu nama ayahnya Sona gak?

Selain itu, ternyata Erza yang sangat dikagumi Naruto itu berada pada sisi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto.

Jika chapter lalu adalah chapter pembuka untuk arc ini. Maka, chapter 15 ini adalah chapter yang akan memulai seluruh saga yang akan tersaji di arc ini. Rencanya, arc ini akan berjalan dengan panjang dan akan aku bagi menjadi dua bagian. Kerangka dan komposisi ceritanya sudah ada, semoga waktu untuk menulisnya juga ada.

Satu lagi, sepanjang cerita ini, gaya bertarung Naruto terkenal dengan kesannya yang serampangan, seperti preman jalanan. Bukan hanya Sona, tetapi Erza dan Gilgamesh pun mengangga seperti itu. Di akhir arc nanti, aku akan menjanjikan gaya bertarung Naruto yang benar-benar brutal sehingga kesan 'serampangan' nya itu benar-benar melekat pada dirinya. Jadi, tetap nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya ya hehe.

Oke, itu saja. Segala pertanyaan yang masuk sudah aku jawab via PM. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan sungkan untuk menaruh review atau mengirim PM secara langsung. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terima kasih atas review dan segala dukungan yang ada. Terima kasih banyak.


	16. Chapter 16

Pada akhirnya, dunia ini adalah sebuah panggung politik kecil yang diperankan oleh orang-orang dengan kuasa yang tinggi. Sebuah tipu daya, konspirasi, pengkhianatan, pengorbanan, dan air mata adalah sesuatu yang dianggap lumrah untuk pertunjukan ini. Hal-hal yang berbau busuk, seperti itulah pondasi yang membangun dunia politik di negeri ini.

"Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern yang ingin meningkatkan kepercayaan diri para rakyat jelata? _Heh_, jangan konyol. Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka akibat bermain-main menjadi pahlawan keadilan seperti itu. Akan kuhancurkan satu-satunya harapan yang mereka miliki," ucap Gilgamesh dengan seringainya.

Gilgamesh memandang Erza dengan tatapan tegas dan berkata, "Erza, sebentar lagi, keluarga Sitri akan mengadakan _debutante ball_ untuk memperingati ulang tahun ke-17 dari Sona Sitri. Hingga saat itu tiba, kuperintahkan kau agar membeli waktu untukku."

Dengan titah dari Gilgamesh Yazid Codafata itu, membuat seorang Erza Scarlet yang mendapat julukan The Titania itu berdiri dari kursinya dan bersujud layaknya seorang kesatria. Meskipun ada beberapa yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia tidak bisa menolak perintah tersebut jika ia ingin dianggap berjasa untuk negaranya.

"Akan saya laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

* * *

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**and other characters are not belongs to me**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat kekacauan dalam negeri ini. bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu Ideologi, kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi.

Chapter 16 : Mereka Berdua dan Gadis Itu, Berpisah Dengan Ruangan Tersebut.

* * *

**XxxxX**

"_Hooaahhmmm_ …."

"_Hooaahhmmm_ …."

"Sial, aku masih ngantuk."

"Kau benar. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi? Bahkan, matahari pun belum muncul sama sekali."

Sudah tidak terhitung, berapa kali aku dan Sasuke menguap hanya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir ini. Dalam sejarah hidupku, aku tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas sepagi ini. Bahkan, saat di desa sekali pun, nenek tidak akan pernah memulai aktivitasnya di pukul empat pagi seperti ini. Serius, siapa pun yang memberi ide untuk ini, aku yakin dia adalah orang yang lebih sadis daripada nenek.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam untuk satu menit saja? Suara kalian benar-benar mengganggu telingaku."

Justru kau yang seharusnya diam, Sitri_-san_. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, kalau lidah tajammu itu dapat memicu perang dunia?

Beraktivitas di pagi buta seperti ini saja rasanya sudah membuat kepalaku ingin meledak. Sekarang, kami entah kenapa, kami justru tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sona.

Tidak, kami bertiga tidak memiliki kegiatan yang sama. Setidaknya, hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang memiliki kepentingan yang sama, tetapi tidak untuk Sona. Jadi, pertemuan kami yang kebetulan ini, aku sangat yakin bahwa ini bukanlah berkah atau semacamnya, ini adalah kutukan, kutukan di pagi hari!

Untuk siapa pun dewa yang memberikan takdir ini, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyembahmu lagi seumur hidup!

"Kalau kau terganggu, pergilah dari sini, sialan! Aku dan Naruto bahkan tidak ingin berurusan denganmu sepagi ini. _Husss_ … _husss_ …," ucap Sasuke tidak kalah ketus sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya yang seolah berusaha untuk mengusir hama.

"Sayangnya, aku harus melewati jalan yang sama dengan kalian," balas Sona dengan tenang. "Ah! Mungkin, aku harus menghubungi keluargaku untuk membuatkan jalan yang hanya khusus untukku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan mendapat musibah seperti ini."

Walaupun Sona berusaha membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan sebaik dan seelegan mungkin, tetap saja kata-katanya terasa seperti menusuk kulit-kulit di tubuhku. Itu menyakitkan, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangkan paras cantik dan elegan yang dia miliki.

"Musibah? Apa kau sedang berusaha menggambarkan dirimu sendiri, Sona?" balas Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau itu rendah hati, tetapi jangan terlalu merendah, Sona. Daripada musibah, bukankah bencana alam jauh lebih cocok untukmu?"

_Ughh_ … inilah yang paling aku benci jika Sona dan Sasuke sudah bersama di waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka berdua pasti akan memulai adu mulut tanpa henti. Jika ini adalah hari-hari normal seperti biasa, mungkin aku dapat mengabaikan mereka berdua. Namun, bertengkar di pagi buta seperti ini, yang benar saja?

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian berhenti? Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tahu tidak?" ucapku yang sudah lelah mendengar dua orang itu.

Di balik sindiran-sindiran halusnya yang menyayat hati, Sona sebenarnya merupakan gadis yang sangat perhatian, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Gaya bicara, cara berjalan, bahasa tubuh, serta pikirannya yang sangat terbuka, itu membuatku yakin bahwa sosok gadis dengan tubuh ramping dan selalu mengenakan kacamata tersebut merupakan penggambaran sempurna dari sosok bangsawan sejati.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang etika kebangsawanan, tetapi aku dapat mengerti itu semua hanya dengan memandang Sona.

Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, jika kau mengabaikan wajahnya yang menyebalkan dan penyakit buta arahnya yang sangat merepotkan, aku yakin, kau akan mendapati sosok anak muda yang tulus pada dirinya. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik. Jalan pikirannya yang sederhana tersebut, membuatnya mudah dipahami oleh siapa pun jika kau sudah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik.

_Yah_, tetapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Wajah datarnya yang terlihat seperti hendak menantang orang lain untuk berkelahi tersebut serta berbagai sifatnya yang menyimpang, itulah yang membuat seluruh kesan baik pada Sasuke hilang sepenuhnya. Akan tetapi, berkat segala keunikannya itulah, yang dapat membuatku menjadi akrab dengannya.

Jika berbicara tentang Sasuke dan Sona, sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Mereka berdua bagaikan air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tidak, daripada air dan minyak, mungkin itu terasa lebih tepat untuk diibaratkan sebagai api dan minyak.

Meskipun terlihat tenang, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang berapi-api. Sama seperti api pada umumnya, mereka akan semakin membesar jika disiram oleh minyak. Dengan sifat Sasuke yang berapi-api dan mulut pedas milik Sona yang bagaikan minyak. Siapa pun akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya jika mereka berdua mulai beradu.

Minyak tidak akan pernah mempan oleh api, sedangkan api akan terus membesar jika ada minyak. _Yah_, seperti itulah analogi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sona. Saling sindir-menyindir akan selalu terjadi jika mereka dibiarkan bersama.

"Kurasa kamu benar, Naruto_-kun_. Tidak seharusnya aku merusak pagiku seperti ini," ucap Sona dengan gaya elegannya seperti biasa. "Akan tetapi, wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu benar-benar mengganggu."

"Ah, yang itu, ya? _Yah_, kurasa aku mengerti perasaanmu," balasku.

_Ups_. Kurasa, aku secara tidak sengaja juga menuangkan minyak ke arah Sasuke. Ah, sial. Padahal, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sih.

"Hn, kau yang bahkan salah mengenali wajah dari kursi keenam dan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, bukankah tidak punya hak untuk mengomentariku, dobe?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _dobe_, dasar _teme_? A- asal kau tahu saja, itu hanya salah paham kecil, kau tahu? Bahkan, itu masih lebih baik daripada penyakit buta arahmu," balasku dengan sedikit gugup karena Sasuke membawa-bawa kebodohanku yang memalukan.

Jujur saja, setelah Megumi memberi tahuku bahwa gadis kecil yang aku ajak bicara di perpustakaan saat itu bukanlah siswi _junior high_, melainkan seorang siswi tahun kedua yang merupakan pemilik kursi keenam, itu membuat seluruh kulit di wajahku terasa akan mengelupas. Seumur hidupku, itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah aku alami.

Meskipun aku enggan mengakuinya, tetapi aku memang memiliki kesulitan dalam mengingat wajah orang asing. Namun, dari seluruh 17 tahun kehidupan yang telah aku lalui, ini adalah kali pertama bagiku salah mengenali orang dan justru dengan percaya dirinya aku menganggap orang itu adalah adik kelasku. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan memaksa Mavis-_senpai_ untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _senpai_ hanya karena dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku.

Setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian itu, aku seperti ingin menggali lubang di tanah dan memasukkan kepalaku di sana.

"Bukan _teme_, tetapi Sasuke. Aku tidak buta arah, kau tahu? Kalian saja yang payah dalam memberi petunjuk arah," balas Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya yang mengesalkan.

Lihat? Inilah hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Sauske. Bukan hanya tidak mengakui kekurangannya, tetapi juga menyalahkan orang lain. Y- _yah_, bu- bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan anak ini, sih. Maksudku, siapa pun juga pasti tidak mau mengakui kebodohannya di depan orang lain. Te- termasuk diriku, tentu saja.

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan arah Timur, Sasuke_-kun_," Komentar Sona dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Kurasa, gadis berkacamata itu sedikit kesal karena disebut tidak kompeten oleh orang seperti Sasuke. _Yah_, aku mengerti kenapa dia kesal. Akan tetapi, apa dia tidak ingin mengakhiri perdebatan konyol ini begitu saja?

"_Hn_, apa kau meremehkanku, Sona? Tentu saja, itu di sana, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri sambil menunjuk belakang.

Aku pun menghela napas lelah dan berkata, "tidak, kau salah. Itu Utara, Sasuke_-san_,"

Meskipun terus memasang wajah datar, aku yakin bahwa Sasuke juga sedikit kesulitan dalam menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Daun telinganya yang sedikit memerah tersebut sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup bahwa seorang seperti Sasuke pun akan merasa malu dengan tingkah bodohnya.

"Begitu, mungkin pertanyaan barusan sedikit sulit untukmu," balas Sona sambil mencubit dagunya. "Kalau begitu, yang mana yang tangan kirimu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Urat-urat kemarahan nampak di sekitar pelipis Sasuke. Meski begitu, dia tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dalam beberapa hal, aku sangat kagum dengan caranya yang mampu bertahan dari lidah tajam milik Sona. Tunggu, apa mungkin selama ini Sasuke adalah seorang masokis?

"Bodoh, tentu saja yang ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah kalau itu adalah tangan dominanku?" jawab Sasuke dengan sebal sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat langkah Sona menjadi terhenti. Karena diikuti rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam diriku, aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menengok ke belakang untuk melihat gadis berkacamata tersebut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Reaksi Sona sedikit aneh di mataku. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di depan mulutnya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Bukan hanya itu, sepasang kelopak mata yang selalu terlihat elegan tersebut, kini sedikit membesar seperti sedang terkejut karena sesuatu.

"Seharusnya, pertanyaan tadi itu cukup sulit dijawab oleh bayi berumur tiga tahun," ucap Sona dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan-jangan, kamu ini adalah orang genius?"

_Waahhh_ … ternyata, itu yang membuatmu memasang ekspresi terkejut, ya? Rasanya, waktu beberapa detikku telah hilang sia-sia karena menunggu balasan dari Sona.

"Bukan genius, tetapi Sasuke. Juga, kau pikir aku ini adalah balita, ha?"

"Eh? Apa bukan?" tanya Sona dengan ekspresi polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sial-sial-sial, pertengkaran tidak berguna ini akan terus berlangsung sampai salah satu dari mereka benar-benar lelah. Dalam situasi ini, aku berharap Tsubaki ada di sini dan melerai mereka berdua. Oh, Tsubaki-_sama_, di mana kau?

Tunggu, benar juga. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi topik yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan natural agar dua orang gila ini berhenti.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Tsubaki. Apa dia tidak ikut denganmu, Sona?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah Sona memahami perasaanku yang sangat menginginkan perdebatan konyol mereka segera berhenti atau tidak. Namun, aku senang karena dia terlihat menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Tsubaki belum bangun. Aku membiarkan dia tidur lebih lama karena dia sudah bekerja sangat keras kemarin. Lagi pula, ini masih jam empat pagi."

Kalau aku ingat-ingat kembali, kurasa kemarin Tsubaki memang terlihat sangat sibuk. Jika tidak salah, dia mengurus undangan dan segala yang Sona butuhkan untuk pesta kedewasaannya atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"_Debutante ball_, ya? Apa kau akan benar-benar pulang ke kampung halamanmu untuk mempersiapkan pestanya?" tanya Sasuke yang telah masuk ke dalam mode normalnya.

Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang _debutante ball_. Yang aku tahu, itu adalah pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 untuk para bangsawan dan akan menjadi debut resmi mereka di masyarakat sosial kalangan atas. Dengan kata lain, mereka telah memiliki hak untuk ikut terlibat dalam urusan bisnis keluarga. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga mendengar bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka, mendapatkan tunangannya saat pesta tersebut di gelar.

Tunggu, apa mungkin Sona juga akan memiliki tunangannya saat pestanya itu?

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah wajahnya yang selalu terlihat serius itu. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran dan ingin bertanya langsung kepadanya. Akan tetapi, aku merasa bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu semacam itu.

"Begitulah. Meskipun jarak dari Edo ke kota Awa tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi aku harus ada di sana untuk persiapan," balas Sona yang juga tidak kalah normal.

_Hei_, lihat! Bahkan, mereka berdua dapat berkomunikasi dengan normal seperti itu!

Sepanjang aku mengenal Sona, aku tahu bahwa Sitri merupakan bangsawan yang Berbeda dengan kebanyakan bangsawan besar lainnya. Bila bangsawan besar lain lebih memilih menetap di ibukota Edo, lalu membiarkan daerah kekuasaannya dijalankan oleh keluarga cabang mereka. Maka, keluarga utama Sitri-lah yang justru menjalankan roda pemerintahan di wilayahnya mereka sendiri dan menempatkan keluarga cabangnya di Edo untuk menjadi perwakilan mereka.

_Yah_, tetapi memang teritorial dari _Marquess_ Sitri memang sangat mendukung, sih. Seperti yang dibilang Sona, kota Awa—yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Sitri berada—adalah ibukota dari provinsi Awa dan hanya berjarak sekitar 12 jam dari ibukota Edo dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Jadi, jika ada keperluan mendesak, _Marquess_ Sitri dapat segera pergi menuju Edo tanpa terkendala waktu.

Jika aku tidak salah, di Awa terdapat sebuah semenanjung terbesar yang ada di kerajaan Codafata ini. Nama dari semenanjung tersebut adalah semenanjung Bousou, yang juga terkenal sebagai gerbang utama untuk memasuki perairan teluk Edo. Dengan kata lain, keluarga Sitri adalah keluarga yang dipercaya untuk menjaga pintu utama ibukota Edo dari negara luar.

Sampai diserahi mandat untuk mengelola provinsi Awa, aku tidak habis pikir tentang kemampuan keluarga Sitri. Meskipun dikatakan bahwa kekuatan utama mereka ada pada otak mereka yang sangat brilian, tetapi aku yakin bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat keluarga Sitri memiliki pengaruh yang hampir setara dengan ketiga keluarga yang memiliki gelar _duke_.

"Misiku dan Sasuke memiliki batas waktu sepuluh hari, sedangkan kau dan Tsubaki akan pulang ke kediaman Sitri untuk sembilan hari ke depan," gumamku sambil melihat langit pagi yang masih gelap.

Ketika aku melihat ke angkasa, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan wajah dari gadis kecil yang begitu mengesalkan. Setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya yang mencurigakan, itu akan menjadi pertanda masalah baru yang akan dia sebabkan.

"Semoga saja Kagura_-chan_ tidak membuat repot Megumi dan Shinpachi_-kun_," ucapku kemudian dengan lesu.

Menanggapi permohonanku, Sasuke pun membuang muka seolah ia tidak memiliki harapan apa pun terhadap gadis itu, begitu pula dengan yang Sona hanya menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Perjalanan kami terus berlanjut dengan diiringi obrolan ringan tanpa celaan atau pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sona. Meskipun Sona masih mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya seperti biasa, setidaknya ia sudah tidak lagi mengucapkan kalimat provokatif yang dapat memicu perang verbal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karena begitu menikmati jalan-jalan pagi yang mungkin akan sangat jarang kami jumpai untuk kedepannya, kami pun tidak terasa telah berada di sebuah pertigaan jalan. Melihat pertigaan tersebut, membuatku sadar bahwa ini adalah saat bagi kami untuk berpisah.

"Sepertinya, kita harus berpisah di sini. Ini adalah misi pertama kalian, benar? Semoga kalian berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan kembali dengan selamat," ucap Sona dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Kau juga. Ini masih sangat pagi, jangan terlalu membebani tubuhmu dengan pekerjaan berat," balasku kemudian.

Setelah ucapan perpisahan itu, kami akhirnya benar-benar berpisah di pertigaan jalan tersebut. Sona pergi ke arah gedung khusus, tempat di mana klub-klub yang ada di akademi ini berada. Tentu saja, tujuannya tidak lain adalah ruang klub kami—klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern.

Berbeda dengan gadis berkacamata tersebut. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah yang lain, jalan yang membawa kami ke gedung administrasi berada. Karena di sanalah, kami akan berkumpul dengan murid-murid lain yang ikut serta dalam misi ini.

"Sungguh, bukankah dia benar-benar tipe orang yang gila kerja?"

Sudut alisku sedikit terangkat saat mendengar perntanyaan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Kupandangi lekat-lekat lekuk wajah laki-laki itu sesaat setelah dia bertanya sesuatu yang tidak aku perkirakan sama sekali.

"Maksudmu Sona? Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" responku.

"Bukan berarti aku khawatir atau semacamnya. Dia sudah cukup menyebalkan dengan segala mulut pedasnya. Jika dia sampai jatuh sakit, itu akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan, seperti Kagura_-chan_."

"Sampai-sampai menyamakan Sona dengan Kagura_-chan_. _Yah_, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak paham maksudmu, sih."

Meskipun kami sedari tadi memiliki pikiran yang negatif tentang Kagura_-chan_, tetapi bukan berarti kami membenci dia. Dia memang merepotkan, tetapi itu tidak membuat kami benar-benar terganggu atau semacamnya. Tidak, tingkah anehnya sering membuat kami sakit kepala.

Tunggu, apakah mungkin selama ini ternyata aku membenci Kagura_-chan_? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak benar. Meskipun berisik dan sangat aneh, dia adalah adik kelas kami yang berharga. Setidaknya, dia adalah adik kelas yang benar-benar bisa akrab denganku meskipun sifat kami sangat bertentangan.

Daripada membahas tentang Kagura_-chan_, fakta bahwa Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Sona membuatku sedikit tergelitik. Aku tahu, kami bertiga adalah seorang teman dan itu wajar jika saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja, Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bertingkah seperti orang nomor satu yang anti dengan Sona, hingga mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya seperti ini, membuatku serasa ingin tertawa dan mengejeknya saja.

Aku penasaran, perkembangan seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi antara mereka berdua di masa depan nanti.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Tepat di depan gedung administrasi Shouka Sonjoku ini, terdapat lima anak muda yang telah berkumpul dengan membentuk lingkaran. Dikarenakan matahari masih belum menunjukkan sinarnya, tidak ada orang lain yang beraktivitas atau berlalu lalang di sekitar gedung setinggi lima lantai ini selain mereka berlima. Tentu saja, mereka belima adalah murid aktif dari akademi yang terkenal prestisius di seluruh penjuru kerajaan Codafata.

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki ekspresi wajahnya masing-masing. Ada yang menampilkan raut muka gugup, ada yang memasang senyum percaya diri, ada yang sekedar tersenyum biasa untuk mencairkan suasana, bahkan ada pula yang senantiasa menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Meskipun memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa terganggu atau semacamnya.

"Aku senang kalian bisa berkumpul tepat waktu," ucap salah satu gadis di antara mereka dengan nada yang berwibawa.

Bersama dengan berhembusnya angin sejuk yang hanya dapat dirasakan di pagi-pagi buta, rambut merah menyala dari gadis tersebut berkibar seolah mengikuti suasana hatinya yang terasa membara.

"Mungkin, kalian semua sudah mengenalku, tetapi aku tetap akan memperkenalkan diriku secara formal. Namaku adalah Erza Scarlet, dari kelas 1-A. Aku akan menjadi ketua tim untuk misi kali ini," lanjutnya kembali.

Dalam dunia bermasyarakat, jika orang dengan hirarki tertinggi dalam suatu kelompok telah memperkenalkan dirinya, itu berarti menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa yang lainnya juga harus mengikuti perkenalan tersebut. Lima murid yang berada di sana tentu mengerti akan hal itu. Bahkan, Naruto yang hidup jauh di kaki gunung pun memahami tradisi sosial tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Hawkins Basil, dari kelas 1-D. Aku menguasai _cursed magic_ dan peranku adalah _support_," ucap pria berambut pirang panjang yang berada di sebelah kiri Erza.

Menjadi orang tertinggi dari kelompok kecil tersebut, membuat Hawkins memiliki keberadaan yang cukup mencolok. Selain tinggi badannya yang berkisar 2,1 meter, ia juga memiliki aura yang cukup suram dan misterius. Dengan tinggi badannya yang jauh di atas remaja normal serta wajahnya yang kaku, membuat Hawkins nampak mengerikan jika dilihat dari sisi mana pun.

'_Tinggi, dia tinggi sekali! Selain itu, apakah itu alis? Apa dia sengaja membentuk alisnya seperti itu?'_ batin Naruto yang kebingungan melihat alis Hawkins yang ia rasa sedikit aneh.

"Namaku Sasuke … Uchiha, dari 1-G. Aku seorang _wizard_ dengan sihir api sekaligus _swordman_. Itu membuatku dapat melakukan serangan dari jarak jauh maupun dekat," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada bicaranya yang selalu datar.

Semua orang yang berada di sini memahami kenapa terdapat jeda saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Karena kejadian yang menyeret namanya dan Naruto untuk melawan _duo_ kembar kakak kelas mereka, membuat nama dan gosip tentang mereka berdua semakin berkembang dari biasanya.

Walaupun ia berdiri tepat di samping seorang remaja dengan postur yang sangat tinggi, itu tidak membuat hawa kehadiran Sasuke menjadi tertelan begitu saja. Justru sebaliknya, hawa kehadirannya tetap begitu terasa dan seakan mempertegas posisinya. Hanya Erza Scarlet seoranglah yang dapat menandingi hawa kehadiran Sasuke di kelompok kecil ini.

Menyadari bahwa kali ini adalah giliran dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri, membuat Naruto mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam agar menghilangkan gugupnya. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kenangan memalukannya ketika dua bulan yang lalu—saat ia membuat lelucon dalam perkenalannya pada pelatihan _dungeon_.

"Na- namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze dan aku juga dari kelas 1-G. Aku seorang _healer_. Selain itu, walaupun belum mendapat lisensi dokter, te- tetapi aku sangat percaya diri dengan ilmu kedokteranku. Ja- jadi, tidak perlu khawatir tentang cidera atau semacamnya," ucap Naruto panjang.

Dulu, Naruto tidak akan punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan impiannya menjadi dokter yang hebat di depan orang lain. Akan tetapi, pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah itu mengubah sudut pandangnya. Meskipun gadis itu seorang mantan budak, tetapi ia dengan gagah mengatakan impiannya. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu membalikkan berbagai kondisi yang terlihat mustahil, telah menciptakan sebuah dorongan kuat di hati Naruto.

Karena itulah,Walaupun ilmunya masih jauh berada di bawah neneknya, Naruto dengan percaya diri dapat mengatakan itu semua di depan orang-orang ini.

Tanpa sadar, Erza tersenyum manis ketika melihat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto telah sedikit berubah sejak pertama kali mereka dulu. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetaplah seorang Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Erza dapat melihat sedikit kegugupan yang selalu jelas terpampang di wajah remaja pirang itu setiap kali dia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru.

"Kurasa, ini giliranku, 'kan?" ucap orang terakhir pada kelompok itu. "Namaku Bikou, Sun Bikou. Sun adalah nama keluargaku dan Bikou adalah nama pemberianku. Jadi, jangan sampai tertukar, oke?"

Sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang sangat santai keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu memiliki tinggi badan yang umum untuk remaja sepertinya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Perpaduan antara tinggi badannya yang proporsional dengan kulit tan dan rambut cokelat miliknya, membuatnya memiliki aura maskulin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah menunggu selama lima detik, tetap tidak ada perkenalan lanjutan dari siswa yang bernama Bikou tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Erza sedikit merasa jengkel.

"Bikou, kelas dan peranmu," ucap gadis berambut merah itu dengan singkat.

"_Heh_, kau benar-benar disiplin meskipun itu hanya menyangkut hal-hal yang sepele ya, Erza?" balasnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku dari 1-C dan karena tubuhku ini sangat kuat, aku akan menjadi benteng yang akan berada di garis depan."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, pandangan mata Bikou jatuh kepada Naruto. Ia menyipitkan matanya seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu dari laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Namun, aku sedikit penasaran. Siapa yang memiliki kekuatan fisik terkuat di sini, Namikaze_-san_?"

Menyadari bahwa namanya dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Meski begitu, ia segera mengerti dengan maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh Bikou.

'_Uwaaa … hentikan itu, aku mohon. Aku tidak begitu nyaman berurusan dengan kepala batu sepertimu. Selain itu, apa yang kau gunakan di jidatmu itu? Sebuah bando?'_ batin Naruto yang sedikit risih dengan hiasan kepala aneh yang ada di kepala Bikou.

"Cukup, Bikou. Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan detail misi kita," ucap Erza. "Seminggu terakhir ini, terdengar kabar bahwa ada kelompok buronan internasional bernama yang terlihat di sekitar provinsi Kai. Kelompok tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang mayor sesat dari negara suci Vaticano, Kokabiel."

Semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Erza. Menyadari bahwa target pengejarannya adalah seorang dengan pangkat yang terbilang cukup tinggi dalam dunia militer, memimbulkan rasa ragu di dalam diri mereka.

Dalam sebuah militer kerajaan, mayor adalah pangkat yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh mereka dengan kemampuan dan pengalaman yang hebat. Dengan kata lain, mayor telah termasuk ke dalam jajaran para _elite_ militer yang telah dipercayai untuk mengomando sebuah pasukan besar.

Walaupun di sisi mereka memiliki Erza yang merupakan anggota _Elite Ten Council_ yang telah dianggap sebagai siswa-siswa yang sejajar dengan kesatria _elite_, tetapi tetap saja terdapat sebuah perbedaan pengalaman yang signifikan antara seorang siswa dengan kesatria asli.

Dengan nada yang gelisah, Naruto berkata, "a- apa tidak masalah membawa orang tanpa pengalaman sepertiku untuk misi berbahaya ini? Ma- maksudku, bukankah akan lebih baik jika membawa orang lain yang lebih kompeten?"

Jika berbicara tentang peraturan akademi, siswa biasa seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Hawkins, dan Bikou tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengambil misi di luar jadwal dan tingkatan yang telah ditentukan oleh akademi. Umumnya, siswa biasa seperti mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengambil misi ketika masuk dalam bulan ketiga di semester tersebut dan ketika libur semester yang dikemas dalam bentuk pengabdian sosial.

Namun, siswa spesial seperti _Elite Ten Council_ memiliki hak yang berbeda dengan mereka. Para sepuluh siswa unggulan tersebut dapat mengambil misi setidaknya satu bulan sekali. Dalam beberapa kasus tertentu, bahkan mereka dapat menerima misi dari kerajaan atau bangsawan lain. Seperti misal seperti saat ini, sebuah misi yang diturunkan langsung oleh raja untuk pengejaran buronan internasional bernama kokabiel.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, misi utama kita hanyalah memata-matai dan memetakan lokasi mereka dan mengirimnya ke kerajaan. Setelah itu, mereka akan mengirim kesatria sihir untuk membereskan sisanya. Lalu, tentang aku yang lebih memilih kalian daripada siswa lain yang lebih berpengalaman, itu karena aku ingin memberi banyak pengalaman ke angkatan kita," balas Erza.

Erza adalah siswa yang meraih posisi _Elite Ten Council_ sejak ia masih menjadi murid_ junior high_ di tahun ketiga. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat mengerti betapa besarnya perbedaan pengalaman antara angkatannya dengan angkatan para seniornya. Dengan mengetahui fakta tersebut, Erza berniat menambah kualitas dari teman-teman seangkatannya, terutama untuk mereka yang memiliki potensi tinggi.

Selain karena memiliki potensi, tentu ada maksud tertentu di balik keikut sertaan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam kelompok ini.

"Ka- kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mengirim kesatria sihir saja sejak awal? Selain itu, bagaimana jika dalam kasus terburuk, ki- kita harus berhadapan de- dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Erza menghela napas pelan dan menjawab, "sejujurnya, mereka sudah mengirim mata-mata, tetapi tidak ada yang kembali. Lalu, jika kita memang terpaksa untuk bertarung, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung."

'_Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita masih ada pilihan untuk kabur?'_ batin Naruto yang ingin menangis ketika mendengar perintah nekat dari kapten timnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Bikou justru menampilkan seringai tipis saat mereka merasakan sensasi menegangkan dalam misi tersebut. Mereka menikmati sebuah debaran yang bahkan sudah muncul sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Jadi, apa ada informasi lain tentang lokasi mereka bersembunyi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Seperti yang aku bilang, mata-mata yang dikirim menghilang tanpa berita apa pun," balas Erza lesu.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kelompok tersebut. Tidak adanya informasi apa pun tentang keberadaan target mereka, itu membuat pengejaran semakin sulit. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, Erza tentu memahami perasaan para anggotanya. Bahkan, dia pun juga berpikir bahwa tidak adanya informasi sedikit pun, membuat kemungkinan misi ini sukses hanya berkisar di angka kurang dari lima persen.

"Akan tetapi, tenang saja. Kita memiliki tenggat waktu selama sepuluh hari. Jika kita tidak berhasil, kita bisa kembali ke Edo," lanjut Erza.

"Akaishi," gumam Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya

"Eh?" ucap mereka berempat dengan dipenuhi kebingungan.

Menyadari bahwa keempat pasang mata itu memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, membuat Naruto menjadi malu sendiri. Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya yang terdapat guratan tersebut menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ma- maksudku, jika berbicara tentang provinsi Kai, bukankah pegunungan Akaishi adalah tempat yang paling bagus untuk bersembunyi?" jelas Naruto. "A- ah, itu bukan berarti a- aku pernah ke provinsi Kai. Ha- hanya saja, kampung halamanku juga ada di daerah pegunungan. Jadi, aku cenderung akan lari dan sembunyi di dalam pegunungan jika nenekku sedang marah."

'_Kabur dari neneknya? Kenapa?'_ batin Erza, Bikou, dan Hawkins yang justru lebih tertarik dengan penjelasan akhir Naruto.

Berbeda dengan reaksi mereka bertiga, Sasuke—bersama dengan Sona dan Tsubaki—yang telah mengetahui silsilah keluarga Naruto, tidak heran sama sekali dengan penjelasan teman pirangnya itu. Pasalnya, Naruto sendiri sudah sering mengeluh bahwa neneknya adalah makhluk yang paling menyeramkan di seluruh dunia.

"_Ehem_!" respon Erza yang berpura-pura batuk untuk mengembalikan suasana. "Pegunungan, Akaishi, ya? Itu masuk akal mengingat tempat itu adalah salah satu tempat paling berbahaya di kerajaan ini."

Provinsi Kai merupakan sebuah provinsi yang terletak tepat di bagian tengah kerajaan ini. Jika berbicara tentang provinsi Kai, maka yang paling terkenal dari daerah tersebut adalah panorama alamnya yang indah. Di sana, terdapat sebuah deretan gunung yang berjejer membentuk sebuah harmoni. Jika ditotal antara jumlah gunung dan bukit di sana, maka ada sekitar 35 total yang secara resmi telah tercatat oleh kerajaan.

Dengan ketinggian rata-rata 3000 meter di atas permukaan laut, membuat pegunungan Akaishi itu sering disebut-sebut sebagai atap dari kerajaan Codafata. Namun, di balik keindahan yang memanjakan mata, pegunungan Akaishi dipenuhi dengan monster-monster tingkat B dan A yang berkeliaran di sana. Bukan hanya itu, bangsawan setempat pun sering mendapat laporan tentang kemunculan _dungeon_ di sana.

Menurut catatan yang dibuat Tsunade Senju dan seorang bernama Orochimaru, pegunungan Akaishi memiliki pergerakan _AIM Energy_ yang sangat kacau. Hal itu membuat sering membuat monster yang sangat peka terhadap _AIM Energy_ berevolusi menjadi individu dengan karakter yang sangat berbeda dengan karakter induknya.

"Pegunungan Akaishi, ya? Menarik sekali. Bukan begitu, Uchiha?" ucap Bikou ke orang yang ia rasa memiliki semangat berpetualang sepertinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha," balas Sasuke yang lebih tertarik untuk mengoreksi namanya daripada membalas ketertarikan Bikou.

Hawkins yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan, merasakan ada sebuah kekurangan dan kejanggalan dalam informasi yang diberikan Erza. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan curiga yang tidak berdasar tersebut dan menanyakan sesuatu yang ia anggap lebih penting.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang harus kami tahu? Seperti alasan kenapa ia dicari dan para bawahannya."

"Ya, aku berniat ingin membicarakan ini ketika perjalanan nanti, tetapi karena kau sudah bertanya, aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit," balas Erza. "Ia tertangkap basah mencuri empat pecahan pedang _Excalibur_ milik gereja besar Vaticano. Ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa Kokabiel berniat menggabungkan empat pecahan yang ia curi tersebut."

_Excalibur_ merupakan salah satu senjata yang telah ada sejak era _Ragnarok_ yang telah terjadi 1500 tahun yang lalu. Sebagai senjata yang telah ikut serta ke dalam perang antara manusia, naga, dewa, dan iblis membuat _Excalibur_ diakui sebagai salah satu senjata papan atas di dunia ini.

Walaupun bukan senjata kelas _longinus_, seperti yang dimiliki Erza, tetapi _Excalibur_ termasuk ke dalam sepuluh pedang tertajam di dunia. Yang paling ditakuti dari _Excalibur_ bukan hanya tentang ketajamannya, tetapi kekuatan magis yang terkandung di dalam pedang tersebut. Oleh karena itu, hanya orang dengan bakat luar biasa dan mendapatkan anugerah dari dewa saja yang dapat menggunakan _Excalibur_.

Namun, karena pengaruh dari si penyihir hitam, _Excalibur_ tersebut pecah menjadi tujuh bagian. Meskipun pada akhirnya _Excalibur_ tidak dapat lagi menunjukkan potensi sejati miliknya, tetapi mereka justru dapat menggunakan tujuh pecahan tersebut dengan lebih efektif dari sebelumnya.

Ada sebuah catatan yang mengatakan, bahwa setelah penyihir hitam merusak _Excalibur_, si penyihir putih—yang dianggap sebagai utusan dewa—membimbing mereka agar pecahan _Excalibur_ tersebut dapat digunakan dengan efektif oleh siapa pun.

Namun, seiring berkembangnya zaman dan pengetahuan, banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa mereka dapat menyatukan kembali pecahan _Excalibur_ tersebut dan membawanya ke potensi terbesarnya, seperti masa-masa keemasan pedang tersebut. Salah satu dari orang tersebut adalah Kokabiel.

Sebagai seorang pendekar pedang, tentu saja Sasuke sangat mengerti tentang legenda yang tertulis tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sebagai orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini karena telah ikut serta dalam misi ini.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat," ucap Sasuke tetap dengan nadanya yang datar untuk menyembunyikan semangatnya.

Setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke, Erza pun memandangi satu-persatu anggotanya untuk memastikan kesiapan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah kereta kuda yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan selama misi?" tanya Erza untuk memastikan mereka.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sana telah memasang wajah tegasnya masing-masing yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah siap. _Yah_, meskipun begitu, tetap ada satu orang di antara mereka yang masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak siap dan akan segera membuat rute pelarian terbaik saat mereka telah tiba di sana.

Keempat siswa tersebut berjalan tepat di belakang Erza yang memimpin mereka di depan. Karena perasaan gugupnya selama pertemuan tadi, Naruto tidak memperhatikan penampilan Erza dengan cukup baik. Oleh karena itu, setelah rapat kecil tadi selesai, ia mulai melihat satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok tersebut dengan seksama.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari penampilan Erza sehari-hari. Ia tetap memakai setelan _blazer_ hitam milik akademi dan rok yang seperti biasa. Bahkan, rambut merah yang dibiarkan tergerai itu pun berkibar ditiup angin seperti pada hari-hari normal lainnya. Namun, jika ada sebuah perbedaan yang mencolok, itu adalah sebauh pedang dengan model _katana_ yang menggantung di sisi kiri pinggulnya.

Walau hanya perubahan kecil tersebut, membuat mata Naruto serasa kesulitan untuk beralih dari sosok Erza.

"_Psstt_ … _teme_," bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke.

"Bukan _teme_, tetapi Sasuke," balasnya dengan mengoreksi namanya seperti biasa sambil berbisik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan pedangmu seperti Erza_-san_? Maksudku, bukankah itu terlihat keren?"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya jika saja aku memiliki pedang yang bagus seperti milik Erza."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar balasan Sasuke. Ia mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. Pedang milik Sasuke tidaklah sebagus milik Erza. Bahkan, pedangnya tersebut tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan milik Erza yang terlihat seperti pedang kelas atas itu. Bahkan, walaupun yang dikeluarkannya itu bukanlah senjata kelas _longinus_—pedang _Benizakura_—pedang yang berada di pinggang kiri Erza tersebut masih termasuk ke dalam pedang dengan kualitas atas.

Hal tersebut sangat berbeda dengan pedang normal milik Sasuke yang ia dapat dengan susah payah. Naruto adalah saksi bagaimana cara Sasuke menawar pedang tersebut dengan harga yang sangat murah di sebuah toko kelontong yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama.

"_Yah_, kau benar. Kurasa, kau akan kelihatan seperti orang bodoh jika bersaing dengan Erza-_san_ soal penampilanmu," bisik Naruto dengan nada kasihan.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**Author Note** : Halooo selamat siang, semuanya. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja dan jaga kesehatan selalu. omong-omong, sekarang aku ganti summary lo hehe. yah, sebetulnya udah dari dulu ingin ganti summary karena memang summary yang dulu itu dibuat karena bingung mau nulis apa haha, salah satu temanku juga menyarankan begitu. Hanya saja, baru dapat ilhamnya setelah terlalu lama berdiam diri di rumah.

Yang aku ingin bahas pertama adalah latar tempat. Seperti yang kalian tahu, di fict ini aku memakai daerah di Jepang pada tempo dulu, seperti Edo yang aku gunakan untuk nama ibukota di fict ini. Begitupula dengan provinsi Awa dan provinsi Kai, keduanya adalah nama provinsi di Jepang pada jaman dulu, sejak jaman Kamakura sampai jaman Edo. Yah, gampangnya, lihat aja di game Basara haha.

Sejujurnya, aku berpikir untuk memakai nama-nama kota di Indonesia untuk menjadi setting tempatnya karena lebih mudah diutak-atik arti dari nama kotanya. Namun, karena aku sudah pernah memakai nama daerah di Indonesia untuk fict-ku yang lain, aku akhirnya memilih nama-nama provinsi kuno yang ada di Jepang.

Alasan aku memilih provinsi Kai sebagai lokasi bersembunyi, karena memang tempat tersebut banyak gunungnya. Sekarang, provinsi Kai itu menjadi prefektur Yamanashi dan sebagian prefektur Nagano dan Aichi (seingetku dulu gitu sih). Nah, untuk pegunungan Akaishi, itu emang benar adanya. Orang Barat menyebut pegunngan Akaishi itu sebagai pegunungan Alpennya Jepang. Kalau kalian tahu Takeda Shingen (orang yang bawa kapak di Basara), dia adalah daimyou di Awa saat periode Sengoku.

Lalu, untuk provinsi Awa. Sebenernya, alasan aku memilih Awa itu cukup sepele sih. Karena aku lahir dan pernah sekolah di Chiba, makanya aku memilih Provinsi dari sekian banyak lokasi strategis lain di Jepang haha. Chiba sendiri di Jepang jadi salah satu kota strategis. Bersama dengan Yokohama dan Saitama, Chiba menjadi salah satu kota yang menopang ekonomi Tokyo. Seperti yang aku bilang, Chiba itu memiliki semenanjung Bousou yang menjadi pintu masuk ke selat Tokyo, sehingga membuat jalur ekspor-impor di Chiba menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang. Untuk provinsi Awa, diperintah oleh clan Houjo. Di Basara, ada Houjou Ujimasa yang saat itu memerintah saat periode Sengoku.

Selanjutnya adalah Excalibur. Jujur saja, aku sampai sekarang mencari-cari tentang alasan Excalibur terpecah jadi 7 pun masih belum ketemu. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan memakai plot seperti ini untuk mendasari terpecahnya Excalibur. Maksudku, pedang sehebat Excalibur gak mungkin tiba-tiba dipecah oleh sosok yang random dan kemudian peristiwa itu tidak dicatat dalam sejarah? Jadi, untuk menutup plot terpecahnya excalibur jadi 7 bagian, aku menggunakan si penyihir hitam.

Ketiga, untuk pertanyaan tentang tugas Elite Ten Council. Secara sederhana, tugas mereka itu sama seperti OSIS. Bedanya, kalau OSIS di sekolah dipilih berdasar seleksi, elite ten council itu dipilih berdasar prestasi dan kemampuan individu. Untuk detail tentang pembagian tugasnya, nanti akan aku ceritakan di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Untuk saat ini, hanya tugas Mavis saja yang sudah diketahui, yaitu memantau perkembangan siswa dan memetakan kemampuan mereka agar lebih mudah untuk mencari mana yang berpotensi.

Lalu, untuk latar belakang Naruto, dulu pernah aku bahas. Namikaze itu bukan nama keluarga besar, mereka adalah nama orang-orang biasa yang cukup sering ditemui di kota pelabuhan. Makanya gak ada yang peduli dengan nama Namikaze. Bahkan, hanya Jiraiya dan Minato yang memiliki nama Namikaze yang sukses masuk ke jajaran militer kerajaan. Selain itu, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu latar belakang Naruto di akademi.

Bahkan, Naruto sendiri paham kalau bukan karena koneksi kakek-neneknya, dia tidak akan bisa sekolah di sini karena memang biayanya yang mahal. Oleh karena itu, dia juga sadar kalau ada "deal-deal" tertentu di antara kakek-nenek dan pihak sekolah. Meskipun sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tahu kesepakatan apa yang dibuat oleh mereka, tetapi dia tahu kalau itu pasti ada.

Seperti yang sudah berkali-kali aku singgung, Naruto itu bukan anak bodoh. Naruto itu tipe anak realistis yang terlalu overthinking, tetapi dia tidak bodoh. Dia itu anak yang cerdas, teliti, dapat memahami suasana dengan baik, dan juga peka. Bahkan, di chapter 9, Naruto sadar kalau Ravel itu suka sama dia.

Berbicara tentang nama, sejujurnya di fict ini, nama Uzumaki itu jauh lebih dikenal daripada Namikaze. Meskipun Uzumaki itu bukan nama bangsawan atau orang-orang besar, tetapi Kushina Uzumaki itu aktivis wanita yang bahkan berkat dirinya, kerajaan Codafata terancam jatuh pada kekacauan hingga perang saudara jika tuntutan revolusi hak asasi manusia tidak dituruti.

Jadi, perlu diingat, di sini itu yang namanya justru memiliki pengaruh besar itu bukan Namikaze, tetapi Uzumaki. Jika Naruto memakai nama Namikaze, dia masih akan dianggap sebagai orang-orang pesisir lainnya. Kecuali untuk orang-orang seperi Sona yang sangat teliti dan Sasuke yang mengidolakan kisah kepahlawanan from zero to hero, sulit untuk menebak apakah Naruto itu keturunan Minato.

Berbeda halnya jika Naruto memakai nama Uzumaki. Karena satu-satunya Uzumaki yang pernah muncul ke permukaan adalah Kushina, dan sekalinya muncul, dia langsung bikin kegemparan dan dianggap sebagai cahayanya rakayat-rakyat kecil, tentu itu akan membuat cara pandang tersendiri untuk nama Uzumaki. Simpelnya, mereka akan menganggap nama Uzumaki itu keramat. Jika ada orang lain yang memiliki nama Uzumaki, pasti mereka akan curiga kalau orang tersebut memiliki hubungan dengan Kushina. Bahkan jika mereka bukan keturunan Kushina, mereka akan tetap memiliki beban mental jika memiliki nama Uzumaki.

Logikanya, itu seperti ada orang yang diberi nama Muhammad, tetapi perilakunya tidak sesuai dengan nabi Muhammad. Meskipun mereka bukan keturunan nabi Muhammad, mereka akan memiliki beban mental karena membawa nama Muhammad.

Jadi, sekali lagi aku ingatkan, nama Namikaze itu bukan nama bangsawan atau orang besar, itu adalah nama yang umum ditemukan di daerah pesisir, khususnya derah pelabuhan. Sedangkan nama Uzumaki, itu juga jauh dari bangsawan. Kushina sendiri berasal dari desa yang tidak dikenal (yang sekarang jadi tempat tinggal kakek-nenek Naruto).

Kelima, untuk fanservice. Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga berniat memasukkan beberapa fanservice. Namun, aku tidak yakin fanservice yang ada di kepalaku itu bisa sama dengan fanservice yang kalian inginkan. Intinya, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka sesuatu seperti drama menye-menye, reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan, dan MC yang dikelilingi oleh payudara. Jadi, jika kalian berharap fanservice dengan interaksi seperti pada umumnya, dengan berat hati aku tidak bisa mewujudkan.

Karena menurutku, fanservice yang ideal itu adalah bagaimana mereka berinteraksi dengan menonjolkan keunikan karakternya masing-masing. Simpelnya, aku lebih suka sesuatu seperti Oregairu, Kaguya-sama, seishun buta yarou, atau semacamnya. Jadi, fanservice yang akan aku tonjolkan adalah tipe-tipe yang seperti itu. Dan ya, tentu saja aku akan menulis sesuatu seperti itu nanti untuk ke depannya sebagai selingan.

Oke, karena ini masih baru awal-awal, aku rasa gak banyak yang aku bahas. Jadi, aku rasa itu saja. Jika masih bingung dan ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan menuliskannya di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

Sebagai ucapan terakhir, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca fict ku dan yang telah memberi review, fav, dan follow. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya dan tetap jaga kesehatan.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Psstt_ … _teme_," bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke.

"Bukan _teme_, tetapi Sasuke," balasnya dengan mengoreksi namanya seperti biasa sambil berbisik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan pedangmu seperti Erza_-san_? Maksudku, bukankah itu terlihat keren?"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya jika saja aku memiliki pedang yang bagus seperti milik Erza."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar balasan Sasuke. Ia mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. Pedang milik Sasuke tidaklah sebagus milik Erza. Bahkan, pedangnya tersebut tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan milik Erza yang terlihat seperti pedang kelas atas itu. Bahkan, walaupun yang dikeluarkannya itu bukanlah senjata kelas longinus—pedang _Benizakura_—pedang yang berada di pinggang kiri Erza tersebut masih termasuk ke dalam pedang dengan kualitas atas.

Hal tersebut sangat berbeda dengan pedang normal milik Sasuke yang ia dapat dengan susah payah. Naruto adalah saksi bagaimana cara Sasuke menawar pedang tersebut dengan harga yang sangat murah di sebuah toko kelontong yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama.

"_Yah_, kau benar. Kurasa, kau akan kelihatan seperti orang bodoh jika bersaing dengan Erza-san soal penampilanmu," bisik Naruto dengan nada kasihan.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**And other characters are not belongs to me**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat dengan seluruh kekacauan dalam negeri ini. Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu seluruh kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya akan mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi.

Chapter 17 : Pada Akhirnya, Dia dan Remaja Laki-Laki Itu Pun, Harus Berpisah Jalan.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

Pegunungan Akaishi merupakan salah satu panorama alam paling memukau di kerajaan Codafata, sekaligus menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling berbahaya di kerajaan ini. Jika kau menjumlah seluruh gunung dan bukit yang berjejer di sini, kau akan mendapatkan jumlah sebanyak 35 gunung dan bukit. Setidaknya, itulah yang secara resmi dicatat oleh kerajaan.

Banyaknya gunung dan bukit membuat daerah ini menjadi daerah yang akan membuat siapa pun tersesat saat memasukinya tanpa persiapan apa pun. Selain itu, karena pergerakan _AIM Energy_ yang sangat kacau, membuat penyihir dengan tipe sensor menjadi tidak beguna. Ini bukan berarti mereka yang lemah atau semcamnya. Hanya saja, penyihir tipe sensor yang biasa memetakan tempat secara luas, memang selalu bergantung dengan kondisi medan tempat mereka berada.

Dari buku yang aku baca, secara garis besar, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa cara mereka memetakan tempat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan cara kelelawar untuk mengetahui letak benda-benda saat terbang di malam hari. Dengan kata lain, mereka menyebarkan _mana_ yang mereka miliki ke udara dan mana tersebut akan memantulkan letak suatu benda beserta jaraknya dengan tingkat akurasi hingga 90%.

Oleh karena itu, karena pergerakan _AIM Energy_ di sini sangatlah tidak teratur, itu membuat mereka tidak dapat memantulkan energi lain dengan benar.

"Maaf, sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hawkins adalah _support_ utama di tim lima orang ini. Saat perjalanan ke propinsi Kai, aku sempat membaca _resume_ tentang kemampuannya. Dia adalah penyihir dengan tipe _magic caster_ yang memiliki berbagai macam mantra dan jenis sihir. Dengan begitu, membuatnya menjadi seorang _support_ yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam sebuah tim.

Hanya saja, itu lantas tidak membuatnya menjadi penyihir tanpa celah. Pegunungan Akaishi yang penuh dengan anomali ini, menjadi dinding penghalang terbesarnya. Sebagai penyihir yang seharusnya memetakan wilayah, dia telah dianggap gagal dalam hal ini. Dengan kata lain, kami membutuhkan penyihir tipe sensor dengan tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi lagi untuk dapat melakukan tugas ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Hawkins. Semua tipe sensor pasti kesulitan jika berada pada situasi seperti ini," balas Erza_-san_ dengan senyum positifnya.

Aku tahu bahwa Erza-san adalah seorang seperti itu, tetapi ini bukan berarti kita tidak boleh untuk tidak khawatir, 'kan? Maksudku, justru normalnya, kita harus merasa bahwa situasi ini sudah mulai masuk ke dalam situasi yang mengkhawatirkan, kau tahu?

Misi kita adalah melacak informasi keberadaan Kokabiel yang diduga bersembunyi di dalam gunung ini. Meskipun begitu, karena Hawkins tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuan sensornya, itu membuat misi ini serasa seperti sedang berjalan di tempat. Aku pun merasa, bahwa aku terlalu meremehkan tempat ini. Aku memang tahu, bahwa pegunungan Akaishi itu terkenal dengan tidak stabilnya _AIM Energy_. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi separah ini.

Sebagai orang yang selalu bertindak secara hati-hati, ini merupakan blunder terbesar dalam hidupku. Memang, tidak seharusnya manusia meremehkan kekuatan alam.

Orang yang mamandu kami hingga ke titik awal masuk pegunungan Akaishi mengatakan, bahwa di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah pemukiman desa yang sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memetakan tempat ini secara keseluruhan, membuat desa kecil itu sangat sulit untuk didatangi.

Tentu saja, itu bukan berarti tidak mungkin untuk didatangi. Seharusnya, para petualang yang berada di _guild_ petualang, sudah cukup familiar dengan jalan menuju desa tersebut. Akan tetapi, saat kami mengunjungi _guild_ petualang untuk mencari pemandu kami menjelajah pegunungan Akaishi atau hanya sekedar mengantarkan kami ke desa tersebut, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau melakukannya. Bahkan, meskipun kami telah menunjukkan surat resmi dari kerajaan, mereka tetap tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

_Yah_, karena mereka adalah petualang yang terbiasa hidup bebas, tentu mereka tidak akan tunduk begitu saja hanya dengan selembar kertas. Akan tetapi, tetap saja itu memberikan perasaan tidak enak di dalam dadaku.

"_Anoo_ … jika kalian tidak masalah dengan peta yang digambar secara manual, aku punya," ucapku.

Keempat orang yang sedari tadi memasang wajah tidak nyaman, kini mulai memandangiku dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu suka suasana ini. Jika mereka begitu berharapnya padaku. Maka, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja hingga mereka merasa kecewa. Membayangkan hal itu saja, sudah membuat hatiku yang rapuh ini menjadi sakit.

"Apa maksudmu, Namikaze?" tanya Bikou dengan mulutnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

Sembari mempersiapkan susunan kalimat yang akan aku gunakan sebagai jawaban, aku pun memperlihatkan kertas yang sangat lebar yang sedari tadi aku bawa. Lipatan-lipatan kecil yang aku gunakan untuk memudahkanku membawanya, perlahan aku buka sehingga mereka dapat melihat dengan baik. Entah secara naluri atau semacamnya, mereka pun mulai berkumpul di sekitarku dan membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku menggambar ini untuk membuat jalur pelarian jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga," ucapku sambil membentangkan kertas di tanah. "Bisa kita lihat, kita masuk dari sisi Utara. Berjalan ke arah Selatan hingga kurang lebih 2,500 kaki hingga bertemu pohon besar yang tadi."

Jika dibandingkan dengan peta yang dibuat menggunakan sihir, peta manual yang kugambar ini tidak dapat dibandingkan sama sekali. Karena skala yang digunakan tidak jelas, tingkat akurasi pada peta ini pun sangat rendah. Karena ini hanya menggambar tempat-tempat yang telah dilalui, pilihan rute perjalanan pun menjadi sangat terbatas karenanya.

Aku menjadi kepikiran satu hal, jika aku dapat menggambar seluruh peta pada pegunungan Akaishi, mungkin aku dapat menjualnya dan mendapatkan banyak uang.

"Apa maksudnya tanda-tanda silang ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ini adalah tempat saat kita banyak bertemu monster-monster. Jadi, aku mengasumsikan bahwa monster sering berkeliaran atau berburu di tempat-tempat tersebut. Mengetahui letak monster-monster sering muncul, akan sangat membantu saat kita hendak keluar atau bahkan kabur dari tempat ini."

Selain medan yang sangat sulit, hal yang paling merepotkan dari tempat ini adalah banyaknya monster yang berkeliaran di sini. Bahkan, sejak awal kami menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya, kami sudah banyak berhadapan dengan monster _rank_ B, bahkan kami juga bertemu dengan beberapa monster rank A. Tingkat bahaya di pegunungan kampung halamanku, benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat ini.

Aku sangat bersyukur dengan komposisi tim lima orang ini. Dengan Erza-_san_ yang menjadi pemimpinnya, kami dapat bertarung dengan sangat efisien. Bahkan, Bikou yang terlihat seperti hewan liar, masih dapat berkompromi dengan baik bersama tim.

"Ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Erza_-san_.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Ini bukanlah kepercayaan diri tanpa dasar, karena membuat rute pelarian adalah keahlian terhebatku.

"Berpikir akan ada desa di tempat seperti ini, apa itu masuk akal?" tanya Bikou.

Nadanya yang lelah tersebut tidak ia tutupi sama sekali. Bahkan, meskipun Erza_-san_ sedang berusaha membangun kembali semangat tim, dia tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluh di depannya. Dalam poin itu, aku sedikit iri dengan Bikou yang berani mengeluh tanpa malu di depan orang-orang. Andai aku memiliki sedikit keberanian sepertinya, mungkin seluruh hal-hal buruk dan negatif di dalam kepalaku sudah aku curahkan sepenuhnya sejak tadi.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang beradaptasi, Bikou. Bagi kita yang hidup damai di Edo, sesuatu seperti ini mungkin terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Akan tetapi, mereka yang telah hidup di tempat ini sejak leluhur mereka, tentu memiliki pengetahuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang seperti kita," balas Hawkins.

Bikou mendecih sebal saat mendengar jawaban dari Hawkins. Mengetahui bahwa kau tidak lebih hebat dari orang-orang yang bermukim di sebuah desa di tengah-tengah pegunungan, tentu akan membuat orang seperti Bikou menjadi frustasi. Akan tetapi, hanya karena orang-orang desa tersebut dapat beradaptasi dengan medan pegunungan ini, lantas tidak membuat mereka menjadi lebih hebat dari kita atau semacamnya.

Seperti yang Hawkins katakan, mereka memiliki pengetahuan yang tidak kita miliki. Kekuatan saja bukan jaminan utama untuk dapat bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Jadi, pada dasarnya, ini semua hanyalah tentang perbedaan pengalaman antara mereka dan orang-orang luar seperti kita. Oleh karenanya, merasa iri oleh hal-hal kecil seperti ini, bukankah itu terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan?

"Naruto, kau bilang, kau juga berasal dari daerah pegunungan, 'kan? Apa tempatmu juga seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Erza_-san_ yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat sudut alisku menjadi tertarik. Aku tidak pernah terpikir jika percakapan ini akan mengarah ke kampung halamanku. Namun, karena saat ini kita sedang beristirahat, aku rasa itu wajar jika pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Pegunungan tempatku memang menjadi sarang monster, tetapi tidak seberbahaya pegunungan Akaishi. Selain itu, daripada monster, bandit-bandit gunung dan para kriminal lain menjadi masalah yang lebih berbahaya."

"Bandit gunung dan kriminal? Jangan-jangan, kau berasal dari pegunungan Shikoku di propinsi Tosa?" balas Hawkins dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Tosa? Kau berasal dari tempat seperti itu?" tanya Erza_-san_ antusias

Aku tahu, bahwa daerah tempatku tinggal sedikit terkenal. Hanya saja, melihat mereka bertiga bereaksi seperti itu, membuatku sedikit kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak, itu bukan berarti aku bangga atau senang. Justru sebaliknya, itu membuatku merasa miris.

Propinsi Tosa bukan terkenal karena keindahan, kenyamanan, atau kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya. Orang-orang dari luar Tosa, cenderung menyebut propinsi itu sebagai tempat yang menjadi sarang kriminal. Jika propinsi Kai terkenal sebagai tempat yang berbahaya karena banyaknya monster yang bersarang di pegunungan Akaishi. Maka, propinsi Tosa adalah tempat yang terkenal berbahaya karena banyaknya kriminal yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Tosa.

Pegunungan Shikoku, secara harfiah, berarti Pegunungan Empat Negara. Sama seperti namanya, pegunungan tersebut juga menjadi perbatasan dari empat negara—termasuk kerajaan Codafata. Jika dilihat dari letak geografisnya, seharusnya propinsi Tosa menjadi daerah yang sangat potensial untuk sebuah jalur perdagangan, karena memiliki akses yang dapat menghubungkan empat negara sekaligus.

Akan tetapi, menjadi daerah yang sering dilalui pelancong luar negeri, itu berarti juga harus siap menerima dampak negatifnya. Dampak buruk dari perbatasan yang sangat bebas dan terbuka, itu berarti bahwa kemungkinan orang-orang dari dunia bawah dan orang-orang dengan kepala batu juga dapat berlalu lalang sesukanya. Karena terlalu bebas itulah, yang membuat Tosa jatuh sejak seratus tahun yang lalu dan menjadi sarang para kriminal. Ditambah lagi, para bangsawan—mulai dari _count_ yang mengurus pada tingkat propinsi hingga _baron_ yang memerintah desa—pun hanya sibuk menggelembungkan perut mereka masing-masing.

Perkelahian di jalanan umum atau bahkan pembunuhan sekali pun, adalah sebuah perkara yang mudah dijumpai sehari-hari. Bahkan, meskipun desaku berada di kaki gunung dan jauh dari keramaian kota, itu bukan berarti kami aman dari para krminal tersebut. Hampir setiap hari, pasti ada saja bandit yang berusaha merompak seluruh harta yang kami—orang-orang desa—miliki. Jika tidak ada kakek dan nenek yang melindungi, aku yakin pasti hidup orang-orang desa sangat menderita.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau berasal dari tanah orang-orang bar-bar itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku rasa aku mengerti dari mana tenaga monstermu itu berasal," ucap Bikou dengan antusias. Suasana hatinya saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah … _ahahaha_ … begitukah?"

Setelah aku keluar dari propinsi Tosa dan pergi ke Edo, aku mulai mengerti bahwa orang-orang luar sering menyebut propinsi Tosa sebagai tempat orang-orang bar-bar berada. Hanya saja, berpikir bahwa kekuatan fisikku ini ada hubungannya dengan Tosa, aku rasa itu benar-benar salah.

Bahkan, jika aku tidak tinggal di Tosa, aku pasti tetap akan memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan fisik yang sering Bikou sebut sebagai tenaga monster ini, sepenuhnya berasal dari neraka yang disebut sebagai _latihan kasih sayang oleh seorang nenek._

"Katakan padaku, Naruto. Apa di sana benar-benar menganggap, bahwa tangisan seseorang bagaikan nyanyian keberanian?" tanya Erza_-san_ yang juga tidak kalah antusias.

"A- apa? Benarkah? A- aku baru mendengar hal itu."

"Eh, apa tidak? Kukira, orang-orang di Tosa adalah orang-orang yang berani,"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Erza_-san_. Logika seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu bertahan hidup di Tosa," balasku sambil menghela napas.

Orang-orang Tosa tidak mengenal omong kosong seperti keberanian atau pun kebanggaan seperti yang sering diucapkan oleh kesatria. Hal-hal naif seperti itu, hanya akan memperpendek nyawamu jika kau hidup di Tosa. Bahkan, ibuku yang merupakan seorang yang sangat idealis, juga tetap memiliki perhitungan-perhitungannya sendiri yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup di Tosa selama 16 tahun—sebelum akhirnya ia merantau ke ibukota, Edo.

Keberanian tanpa dasar hanya akan menyebabkan berbagai masalah, kekuatan juga masih dapat dikalahkan dengan jumlah, jumlah dapat ditundukkan dengan kekuasaan, dan kekuasaan dapat dikendalikan dengan uang, dan orang yang licin sangat sulit dijerat oleh uang. Artinya, tidak ada yang pasti jika kau ingin bertahan hidup di Tosa. Jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan, bergabunglah dengan kelompok yang besar. Jika kau tidak diterima di kelompok, jilatlah sepatu para penguasa. Jika kau tidak ingin menjilat, jadilah orang kaya dan mainkan birokrasi di balik layar. Jika kau tidak ingin semuanya, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menjadi orang yang dapat melarikan diri dari setiap situasi apa pun.

Dengan kata lain, seorang pengecut terhebatlah yang dapat bertahan hidup hingga akhir di lingkungan yang keras seperti Tosa.

Kecuali Sasuke yang telah mengetahui latar belakangku, mereka semua banyak bertanya tentang rumor-rumor yang sering beredar tentang Tosa. Tentu saja, aku akan sebisa mungkin menyanggah dan memperhalus kenyataan tentang propinsi Tosa. Maksudku, separah apa pun kondisi kampung halamanmu, kau tetap ingin kampung halamanmu itu terlihat baik di mata orang lain, 'kan?

Di bawah tekanan misi yang sulit seperti ini, menikmati percakapan santai di kala istirahat adalah sesuatu yang baik. Memberikan otakmu waktu istirahat bukan berarti kau lengah, tetapi itu untuk mengisi kembali tenaga, lalu menyusun rencana yang lebih efisien lagi. Di tengah-tengah percakapan santai ini, Sasuke pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan itu menarik perhatian seluruh orang, termasuk diriku.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Buang air besar," balasnya singkat.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, aku pun dengan segera menghentikannya sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantungku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke."

Setelah Sasuke berhenti, aku menyemprotkan parfum yang kuambil dari kantungku tersebut. Parfum itu kusemprotkan ke badanku dan juga ke berbagai tempat di sekeliling kami beristirahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit pucat.

_Ughh_ … aku rasa, dia sudah menahannya dengan baik sejak tadi. Aku menjadi sedikit bersalah karena mengganggunya. Akan tetapi, ini demi kebaikannya.

"Kau harus mengingat bau ini. Jadi, meskipun kau tidak tahu arah, kau bisa mengendusnya hingga sampai ke sini. Ah, dan kau juga bisa menyemprotkannya di sepanjang perjalananmu mencari tempat yang nyaman," balasku sambil menyerahkan sebotol parfum.

Suara decihan sebal terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Tangannya yang terlihat mengepal pun seakan menunjukkan usahanya untuk menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu saat aku kembali nanti," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang berat.

"Oh, itu motivasi yang bagus, _teme-kun_. Jadi, jangan sampai tersesat, oke?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Aku cukup yakin, aku mendengar sesuatu yang samar seperti _'bukan teme-kun, tetapi Sasuke'_ dari arah bocah unik itu. Saat aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, aku pun seketika sadar kalau dia tidak menerima parfum yang aku sodorkan.

"Apa kalian benar-benar berteman?" tanya Hawkins.

"Apa kami tidak terlihat seperti seorang teman?"

_Yah_, aku tahu yang tadi itu akan terlihat seperti aku yang sengaja berbuat jahil kepada Sasuke. Namun, niatku ini sebenarnya baik, kok. Y- _yah_, setidaknya, a- aku memang merasa ingin mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak tersesat, meskipun sebagian besarnya berasal dari niat tulus ingin mengejeknya, sih.

Saat Hawkins hendak membalas, Erza_-san_ sudah mendahului, "jika kau sebegitu khawatirnya kalau dia akan tersesat, kenapa tidak kau temani saja dia?"

Napasku seakan berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Kedua bola mataku bahkan secara spontan menatap Erza_-san_ dengan pandangan yang horor. Bukan hanya aku, Bikou dan Hawkins pun turut memandangi Erza-_san_ dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih sama sepertiku.

"Erza, jika ada laki-laki yang senang hati menemani laki-laki lain buang air besar itu … bukankah sedikit menyeramkan?" balas Bikou dengan nada yang sedikit jijik.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah kepergian Sasuke dan bahkan sekarang sudah hampir satu jam lamanya. Tidak perlu mengundang orang super cerdas atau melakukan deduksi yang rumit untuk menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan, orang bodoh pun pasti tahu situasi saat ini.

"Dia … tersesat? Aku sudah mendengar rumornya, tetapi dia benar-benar tersesat?" tanya Bikou yang harus merasa takjub atau miris.

Eskpresi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Erza_-san_ dan Hawkins. Bagi mereka yang tidak telalu mengenal Sasuke, pasti akan sangat heran dengan kelakuan bocah pantat ayam itu. Akan tetapi, bagiku itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Bahkan, sejak awal pun aku sudah tidak ada harapan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali dengan benar.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto?" tanya Erza_-san_.

"A- apa? A- apanya yang bagaimana, Erza_-san_?"

"Dia tersesat, aku tidak menyangka kalau rumornya akan benar!" ucap Erza_-san_ dengan gelisah. Sambil menghela napas, ia melanjutkan, "jika tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengajak Sasuke."

Jika dipikir-pikir, sangat masuk akal bila aku pada akhirnya akan ditanyai pendapat seperti ini. Meskipun Erza_-san_ adalah seorang kapten, tetapi dia tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan begitu baik. Setahuku, bahkan mereka hanya menegenal dalam lingkup sebatas teman _sparing_ di kelas seni berpedang saja. Jadi, bertanya kepada orang sepertiku yang merupakan teman terdekatnya, itu adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal.

Hanya saja, berpikir bahwa aku akan dimintai pendapat tentang situasi konyol ini, sedikit membuatku merasa bahwa aku terbawa arus bodoh yang diciptakan Sasuke.

"Ba- baiklah, karena yang kita bicarakan ini Sasuke, aku rasa, kita tidak perlu khawatir," balasku.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini, Bikou-lah yang bertanya.

"Maksudku, setidaknya, kita tahu bahwa Sasuke tersesat di tengah pegunungan ini. Jika kita panik dan tanpa pikir panjang mencarinya, kita hanya akan ikut tersesat. Jadi, pilihan paling bijak adalah, segera menemukan desa yang berada di pegunungan ini dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari Sasuke. Selain itu, kita mungkin secara kebetulan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti," jelasku.

Sejujurnya, masih ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa kuberitahukan kepada mereka. Tidak, ini bukan karena itu sangat rahasia atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, itu adalah alasan yang tanpa dasar sehingga tidak akan cocok untuk diucapkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Meskipun terdengar seperti omong kosong, tetapi aku percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah orang dengan tingkat keberuntungan tertinggi di antara kami berlima. Keberuntungan yang aku maksud di sini bukan berarti bahwa hidup Sasuke dipenuhi hal-hal yang menyenangkan atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, setiap kali dia tersesat, dia selalu sampai di tempat tujuannya, entah bagaimana pun caranya.

Jadi, aku pun tidak akan kaget jika nanti Sasuke sampai ke tempat Kokabiel berada.

Setelah menarik napas pajang, Erza_-san_ berkata, "benar, tidak ada untungnya panik untuk saat ini. Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat, aku tahu itu. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, aku yakin dia mampu bertahan dari monster-monster _rank_ B. Jika dia tidak nekat, dia mungkin juga dapat kabur jika harus berhadapan dengan monster _rank_ A."

Setelah memantapkan hati, kami pun akhirnya kembali menjelajah belantara hutan yang terasa seperti tidak memiliki ujung ini.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

Setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, entah bagaimana caranya, akhirnya kami dapat menemukan desa yang akan menjadi _check point_ pertama kami. Butuh usaha yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan mental untuk dapat sampai ke sini, kami bahkan harus berkemah satu malam di hutan. Selama perjalanan itu pula, kami masih tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. _yah_, seperti yang sudah aku duga.

Melihat gerbang desa yang disinari oleh cahaya jingga dari sang mentari sore, seolah membuat itu adalah sebuah harta yang telah kami cari dengan susah payah sejak kemarin. Jika saja tidak ada Erza_-san_ dan yang lain di sini, mungkin aku sudah bersujud syukur dan mamanjatkan segala puji syukur untuk para dewa di langit.

"_AIM Energy_ di tempat ini lebih stabil. Aku dapat mengerti kenapa mereka dapat hidup di sini," ucap Hawkins.

Bukan hanya itu, aku pun merasa bahwa tekanan di tempat ini jauh lebih ringan daripada di tempat lain. Sejak kami melihat sebuah ladang tadi siang, aku sudah merasa bahwa tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan kembali.

Erza_-san_, dia terlihat mulai mengeluarkan surat misi jika saja nanti di depan sana kami dicegat oleh warga yang menjaga gerbang desa. Ini adalah sebuah persiapan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali melewati protokol-protokol yang sama. Akan tetapi, ini terasa berbeda. Saat kami sampai di depan gerbang, tidak ada satu pun warga yang berjaga di sana. Bahkan, saat kami menyusuri jalanan desa, kami juga tidak menemukan satu pun warga yang berlalu lalang.

Aku tahu ini sudah sore. Hanya saja, ini tidak sesore itu sampai-sampai kami tidak melihat satu pun warga yang melintas. Sebenarnya, bisa saja kami mengetuk pintu rumah salah satu warga. Namun, itu tidak sopan karena kami harus pergi dan melapor ke kepala desa terlebih dahulu.

Menurut informasi yang kami dapat saat masih di kota, kepala desa di sini adalah seorang bangsawan dengan gelar _baron_. Jadi, seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan rumahnya.

Saat kami berjalan dengan tenang, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tidak hanya aku, rekan-rekan lain pun turut menyadari sosok tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami semua segera menghampirinya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku, saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah mayat.

Yang lebih membuatku terkejut, adalah kondisi mayat itu yang beberapa bagian pada pergelangan kaki dan jari-jari tangannya menghitam. Entah apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, tetapi aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Semuanya, tolong mundur dan jaga jarak," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan masker dan sarung tangan berbahan _latex_ dari gulungan penyimpananku.

Setelah aku memasang masker dan sarung tanganku, aku pun mendekati mayat itu dan segera mengeceknya.

"Mayat ini berjenis kelamin perempuan, usianya mungkin sekitar 20-an tahun, dan dia baru saja meninggal," ucapku.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia baru saja meninggal?" tanya Erza_-san_.

"Tubuhnya masih belum kaku," ucapku sambil menggerakkan tangan mayat tersebut.

Jika persendiannya masih dapat digerakkan seperti ini, itu berarti waktu kematian mayat masih berada di bawah kisaran dua jam. Terlebih, aku dapat mengayunkan sikunya ke depan dengan baik. Dengan kata lain, mayat ini benar-benar baru saja meninggal.

Saat manusia meninggal, metabolisme pada tubuhnya juga ikut terhenti. _Adenosia trifosfat_—atau yang sering disebut sebagai ATP—yang dapat memisahkan ikatan _aktin_ dan _myosin_ pada otot sehingga otot dapat berelaksasi, pun turut berhenti diproduksi jika tidak ada metabolisme yang terjadi pada tubuh. Itulah penyebabnya—seiring berjalannya waktu—ATP akan perlahan-lahan menghilang dan membuat tubuh jenazah berangsur-angsur menjadi kaku.

"Apa itu pembunuhan? Kaki dan tangannya terlihat menghitam seperti luka bakar," tanya Bikou.

"Tidak, ini bukan pembunuhan. Ini adalah penyakit," jawabku serius.

Hanya dengan melihat kondisi jenazah tersebut, tentu tidak dapat menyimpulkan begitu saja penyakit apa yang dideritanya semasa hidup. Akan tetapi, melihat pergelangan kaki dan jari-jari tangannya yang menghitam, itu sudah membuatku memikirkan beberapa penyakit yang cocok dengan kondisi ini.

Karena kebiasaan buruk seorang dokter adalah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi, secara otomatis pun otakku telah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa mayat ini. Namun, aku sengaja menepisnya jauh-jauh. Karena kemungkinan terburuk itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kulitnya menghitam seperti itu?" tanya Erza_-san_ kembali.

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Erza_-san_, aku membuka kembali gulungan sihir penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan kacamata _google_. Tidak lupa, aku mengeluarkan lagi tiga buah masker dan segera memberikan kepada yang lainnya. Meskipun mereka ragu, tetapi mereka tetap memakai masker tersebut tanpa harus kuminta lebih lanjut.

"Gejala ini dinamakan _gangrene_. Sebuah kondisi di mana jaringan tubuhnya tidak mendapat pasokan darah atau karena terinfeksi oleh bakteri dan menyebabkannya menjadi jaringan mati," jelasku tanpa melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. "Ah, tolong menjauh, setidaknya beri jarak satu hingga dua meter dari mayat. Semakin jauh akan semakin bagus."

Setelah aku memakai kacamata google, aku pun memeriksa rongga mulut dan rongga hidung dari jenazah tersebut. Jari telunjukku yang telah terlindungi oleh sarung tangan, kumasukkan ke dalam hidungnya dan kuraba-raba rongga tersebut seakan tidak ada sudut yang terlewat. Hal yang sama juga kulakukan saat aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Seperti yang aku duga, terjadi pendarahan pada rongga mulut dan hidungnya. Meskipun darahnya sudah tidak mengalir, tetapi aku dapat merasakan darah yang mengering pada hidungnya. Juga, saat aku membuka rongga mulutnya, aku melihat bekas darah di sana.

Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih valid, aku pun memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuh yang lain seperti ketiak, perut, leher, paha, mata, telinga, dan lainnya. Saat aku memeriksa perut, aku merasa bahwa perutnya sangat kecil, mirip seperti orang yang kekurangan cairan akibat terkena diare parah.

Posisi mayat yang sebelumnya tengkurap, sedikit aku ubah hingga mayat tersebut menjadi berbaring ke samping. Setelah itu, aku mulai melepas kancing yang mengaitkan rok mayat tersebut dan mulai menurunkan roknya.

"Tu- tu- tunggu, Naruto! A- a- apa yang ka- kau lakukan, dasar mesum?!" teriak Erza_-san_.

Hatiku sangat sakit saat wanita yang kukagumi memanggilku mesum. Akan tetapi, itu dapat diterima karena orang awam seperti dia tidak akan mengerti prosedur yang aku lakukan.

"Aku bukan mesum. Ini prosedur, percyalah padaku, Erza_-san_," ucapku sambil memasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam lubang dubur mayat tersebut.

Sama seperti pada rongga hidung, jari tengahku kumasukkan hingga seluruhnya tertelan oleh dubur mayat ini. Jariku kugerakkan ke sana ke mari berusaha menjangkau seluruh sudut yang bisa dijangkau oleh jariku.

Saat aku keluarkan, lagi-lagi dugaanku benar. Terjadi pendarahan di dubur mayat ini.

Kondisi kematian di tengah jalan, mengalami gejala _gangrene_, pendarahan hidung, mulut, dan dubur. Selain itu, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kering seperti kekurangan cairan dan perutnya kecil seperti terkena diare parah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak menemukan gejala kelenjar getah bening yang terlihat mengalami pembengkakan. Tidak, itu masuk akal. Jika gejala utama yang muncul adalah _gangrene_, itu berarti memang seharusnya tidak disertai gejala pembengkakan pada kelenjar getah bening.

Sial, kenapa tanda-tanda kematiannya begitu cocok dengan itu?

Secara tidak sengaja, rahangku kurapatkan untuk menahan rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dapat kukontrol ini.

Kutatap satu-persatu rekanku dan berkata, "teman-teman, aku mempunyai berita buruk. Namun, pertama-tama kita harus menemui _baron_ yang mengelola desa ini terlebih dahulu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : halohalo, saya kembali dengan chapter 17 yang masih anget-angetnya haha.

Rencana-nya sih ini chapter mau update bareng-bareng sama The Way of Otaku dan spin-off one shoot yang nyeritain Kushina buat memperingati hari Kartini kemarin. Tapi, karena ada berbagai kerjaan kampus, jadi gak bisa kelar deh haha. Aku pun tencana update terpisah, setelah kemarin The Way of Otaku, sekarang ini, dan selanjutnya spin-off tentang Kuhsina yang sudah setengah jadi.

Oke, yang pertama ingin aku bahas adalah Tosa dan pegunungan Shikoku. Di jepang, khsusunya di akhir zaman Edo, Tosa ini menjadi tempat yang strategis karena mereka memiliki pelabuhan dagang sendiri. Dan yang paling mencolok di sana adalah sosok Sakamoto Ryouma, samurai sekaligus pedagang yang menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam menggulingkan shogun saat itu.

Shikoku ini salah satu nama pulau di Jepang. Kalau diartikan, Shikoku (四国, 四 : yon / empat, dan 国 : kuni / negara ) ini dapat diartikan sebagai empat negara. Tetapi, karena merujuk ke masa lalu, arti yang sebenarnya itu empat propinsi. Sejak zaman Nara—atau enggak Kamakura atau Heian, aku lupa karena itu udah pelajaran dari SMA—pulau Shikoku disebut pulau Shikoku, karena di sana ada propinsi Tosa, Sanuki, Iyo, dan Awa (Awa di sini berbeda sama Awa yang aku sebutkan di chapter sebelumnya, karena propinsi yang punya nama Awa itu ada dua). Tentu saja, di sana juga ada pegunungan yang juga dinamakan pegunungan Shikoku.

Di fict ini, aku hanya memasukkan Tosa sebagai propinsi yang memiliki perbatasan di pegunungan Shikoku. Selain itu, di fict ini, Tosa itu gabung di pulau utama kerajaan Codafata, bukan pisah dan mempunyai pulau sendiri. Oh ya, untuk tempat orang-orang bar-bar, itu sepenuhnya hanya fict. Jadi, gak ada hubungannya sama Tosa yang asli haha.

Kenapa sih aku dari chapter kemarin kok bahas wilayah Jepang? Karena, aku hanya ingin membuat semua clear. Aku memakai nama daerah-daerah Jepang pada masa lalu. Jadi, aku memberi penjelasan ini supaya tidak adanya kesalah pahaman atau campur aduk antara sejarah asli dan fict yang aku buat.

Kedua, tentang bangsawan dengan gelar count dan baron. Mungkin beberapa ada yang sudah familiar. Tapi, aku ingin memperjelas saja. Secara hirarki, gelar baron adalah gelar terendah dari bangsawan. Sedangkan count adalah gelar yang cukup tinggi. Count bisa saja mengelola suatu kota atau bahkan propinsi, semua tergantung keputusan raja. Lalu, apa bedanya count dan marquess kalau keduanya sama-sama bisa mengelola propinsi? Pertama, bedanya ada pada tingkatan hirarkinya, marquess tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari count. Yang kedua, seperti yang aku bahas di chapter kemarin, bahwa marquess itu adalah keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, entah itu dalam militer atau dalam politik, dan selalu dipercaya menjaga perbatasan yang sangat strategis.

Dalam chapter ini, dikatakan bahwa di propinsi Tosa yang merupakan perbatasan empat negara sekaligus, justru dikelola oleh count, bukan marquess. Alasannya simpel. Karena Tosa sudah dianggap sebagai tempat yang jatuh dan sarang kriminal. Kalau dilihat dari segi bisnis, tidak akan ada investor yang mau menanamkan modalnya di tempat yang kacau seperti itu. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada alasan bagi pemerintah untuk mengangkat count yang mengelola tempat tersebut menjadi marquess dan tidak ada untungnya bagi kerajaan untuk menghibahkan wilayah tersebut ke tangan marquess yang sudah ada saat ini.

Untuk baron, seperti yang aku bilang, mereka adalah bangsawan kecil. Baron kebanyakan dihuni oleh golongan bangsawan muda atau bangsawan baru. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga lebih tertarik pada bisnis daripada mengelola wilayah. Yah, tetap aja, ada beberapa dari mereka yang mau mengelola daerah kecil seperti desa. Bagaimanapun, menjadi birokrat itu banyak untungnya, tidak perlu susah payah untuk meraup banyak uang.

Untuk tingkatan bangsawan, bisa diurutkan seperti ini, Duke – Marquess – Count – Viscount – Baron – Kesatria. Khusus untuk kesatria, itu sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya bangsawan sih karena gelar mereka gak bisa diwariskan dan mereka juga gak punya hak untuk mengurus tanah. Simpelnya, menjadi kesatria itu bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan pintas untuk mendapat gelar bangsawan yang sesungguhnya.

untuk pertanyaan tentang apakah Azazel bisa mengeluarkan murid bangsawan, ya tentu saja bisa. karena dia adalah pemegang tertinggi otoritas. tapi, tentu saja itu gak mudah kalau yang bersangkutan itu dari bangsaean tingkat tinggi yang bisa memanipulasi bukti. untuk karakter naruto lain, aku sudah ada beberapa yang akan masuk.

terakhir, yang ingin aku bahas itu tentang metode yang aku gunukan untuk mengidentifikasi mayat dan seluruh teori-teori yang muncul. Jika ada yang salah, tolong koreksinya. Karena aku menulis ini dengan pemikiran aku ingin meringkas dan membuatnya semudah mungkin untuk dipahami. Selain itu, aku hanya mahasiswa teknik elektro, dan semua yang aku tulis yang berbau kedokteran ini murni aku peroleh dari temanku yang kuliah di FK dan beberapa literasi yang aku jamin sumbernya terpercaya.

Mulai dari chapter depan, konflik di babak pertama arc ini akan mulai naik. Jadi, nantikan terus perkembangannya ya? Hehe. Kalau ada yang bisa nebak penyakit apa yang Naruto diagnosa itu, silahkan ditebak-tebak sendiri hahaha. Nanti jawabannya bakal muncul di chapter depan.

Oke, itu saja dariku. Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan baca cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sekian dariku, stay at home dan jaga kesehatan yaa. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.


	18. Chapter 18

Kondisi kematian di tengah jalan, mengalami gejala _gangrene_, pendarahan hidung, mulut, dan dubur. Selain itu, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kering seperti kekurangan cairan dan perutnya kecil seperti terkena diare parah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak menemukan gejala kelenjar getah bening yang terlihat mengalami pembengkakan. Tidak, itu masuk akal. Jika gejala utama yang muncul adalah _gangrene_, itu berarti memang seharusnya tidak disertai gejala pembengkakan pada kelenjar getah bening.

Sial, kenapa tanda-tanda kematiannya begitu cocok dengan itu?

Secara tidak sengaja, rahangku kurapatkan untuk menahan rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dapat kukontrol ini.

Kutatap satu-persatu rekanku dan berkata, "teman-teman, aku mempunyai berita buruk. Namun, pertama-tama kita harus menemui _baron_ yang mengelola desa ini terlebih dahulu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

* * *

**High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**And other characters are not belongs to me**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat dengan seluruh kekacauan dalam negeri ini. Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu seluruh kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya akan mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi.

Chapter 18 : Dan Seperti Itulah Akhirnya.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Iruka Umino, _baron_ yang sekaligus menjadi kepala desa di sini. Maaf, aku hanya dapat menyuguhkan air putih untuk kalian. Jadi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Naruto, Erza, Bikou, dan Hawkins saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah ruang tamu di kediaman orang yang bernama Iruka Umino tersebut. Di depan mereka, juga duduk sosok seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang terlihat ramah. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, dia memiliki rambut yang terbilang panjang, meskipun tidak sepanjang milik Hawkins. Codet yang menggaris di batang hidungnya, membuat orang akan berpikir, bahwa pria tersebut mungkin saja merupakan pria yang liar saat ia masih muda.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, pria bernama Iruka tersebut memiliki garis rahang yang terkesan tegas. Setidaknya, itulah kesan yang seharusnya terpancar dari sosok tersebut. Namun, di baik itu semua, di balik wajah ramah yang berusaha ia tunjukkan, siapa pun pasti dapat menyadari ekspresi lelah yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Bahkan, idiot sekali pun akan mengetahui betapa kusut wajahnya itu.

Dengan perasaan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa, Naruto pun menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Karena memakai masker, itu membuat pernapasannya sedikt terganggu, tetapi itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kami tanyakan. Pertama-tama, kami ingin tahu kondisi desa ini," ucapnya. "Sebelumnya, kami menemukan tiga mayat di tengah jalan. Mayat pertama menderita sesuatu seperti luka bakar di jari-jarinya dan pergelangan kakinya. Mayat kedua juga memiliki kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama. Sedangkan yang ketiga, ada benjolan-benjolan di sekitar ketiak dan selangkangannya."

Naruto tidak tahu, sejauh mana _baron_ yang duduk di depannya itu mengetahui kondisi yang menimpa penduduk desanya. Karena itulah, ia hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata telanjang. Meskipun mimik wajah Iruka terasa ramah dan kondisinya saat ini terlihat begitu tertekan, tetapi itu bukan berarti Naruto harus menyingkirkan segala kecurigaannya pada _baron_ tersebut.

Tidak mengatakan temuan-temuan penting dan segala diagnosanya adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Ia berniat untuk membiarkan Iruka menjelaskan segala kejadian dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan mengerti, apakah _baron_ tersebut hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri atau dia memang peduli dengan kondisi rakyatnya.

Sambil meremas celananya, Iruka berkata, "aku tidak mengerti, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa orang yang mengeluh flu, demam, dan sesak napas. Aku kira, itu hanya karena efek belerang yang terbawa angin, sama seperti biasanya. Namun, hanya berselang beberapa hari, mereka meninggal. Bukan hanya itu, tiba-tiba juga muncul penyakit-penyakit lain seperti yang kau sebutkan."

Erza, Bikou, dan Hawkins memiliki ekspresi yang rumit di wajah mereka. Awalnya, mereka bertiga berpikir bahwa itu hanya kasus kematian biasa karena sebuah penyakit. Namun, jika _baron_ tersebut mengatakan _banyak kasus serupa_, kurang lebih, memang seperti itulah keadaannya. Meskipun mereka tidak mengerti, _banyak_ dalam hal ini itu berapa, tetapi meraka paham, bahwa jumlah tersebut sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkan ekonomi desa.

'_Sudah kuduga, pasti ada gejala pada paru-paru. Mengingat aku menemukan gejala pada pembuluh darah dan limfatik, itu tidak akan aneh jika gejala yang ketiga juga muncul,'_ batin Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan, tuan? Saya tidak menemui satu pun penduduk saat perjalan kemari," tanya Naruto kembali yang ingin memancing untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi.

"Saat satu persatu orang mulai mengalami gejala yang sama, aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu mungkin adalah penyakit yang menular. Jadi, aku mulai mengisolasi mereka yang terkena penyakit pada satu tempat," balas Iruka dengan suara rendah.

Erza yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Mengisolasi pada satu tempat?"

"Aku menggunakan sihir tanah yang sederhana untuk membuat tempat isolasi di lapangan yang tidak jauh dari sini," balas pria tersebut sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Erza.

Rumah tempat tinggal Iruka Umino, tidaklah sebesar yang mereka kira. Meskipun _baron_ adalah gelar bangsawan terendah, tetapi bangsawan tetaplah seorang bangsawan. Oleh karena itu, setidaknya akan terlihat normal jika mereka memiliki sebuah mansion—meskipun tidak besar dan mewah—yang dijadikan sebagai kediaman utama.

Namun, rumah ini berbeda dengan rata-rata properti milik bangsawan lain. Rumah ini hanya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah-rumah di desa dan juga hanya memiliki dua lantai saja. Di ruang tamu yang berada di rumah ini pula, suasana yang terasa seperti membeku seakan menggigit kulit-kulit mereka sehingga menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman.

'_Mengisolasi, ya? Dia lebih tanggap dari yang kubayangkan,'_ batin Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya.

Meskipun masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin Naruto tanyakan, tetapi ia segera membuang semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyarang di kepalanya. Lagi pula, itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi yang ditujukan untuk mengetahui isi pikiran pria di depannya itu. Bagi Naruto, ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi, karena ia telah mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dan juga keputusan.

"_Bubonic plague_ atau pembengkakan pada kelenjar getah bening, _septicemic plague_ atau infeksi pada pembuluh dan aliran darah, dan _pneumonic plague_ yang merupakan infeksi pada paru-paru," jelas remaja berambut pirang itu.

Iruka, Erza, dan Bikou yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba, tentu membuat mereka merasa kebingungan. Berbeda dengan mereka bertiga yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebingungannya, Hawkins justru semakin menyipitkan matanya untuk menyimak lebih jauh tentang penjelasan Naruto.

Karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya, baik Iruka, Erza, dan Bikou pun melemperkan pertanyaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu, Namikaze?"

Diamnya Naruto membaut napas mereka terasa semakin berat. Meskipun meraka telah terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak tahuannya, tetapi itu tidak membuat bocah pirang itu menjawab begitu saja. Pemilihan kata yang tepat agar mereka semua dapat mengerti penjelasan Naruto, merupakan kendala utamanya saat ini.

"Ini adalah penyakit menular yang dinamakan pes. Tiga gejala yang kusebutkan tadi, adalah tiga gejala utama yang dapat diketahui dengan mudah. Tentu saja, untuk benar-benar memutuskan apakah ini memang pes atau tidak, diperlukan uji laboraturium terlebih dulu. Namun, karena sudah banyak korban berjatuhan dan semuanya memiliki gejala yang cocok, aku yakin ini adalah pes."

"Pes? A- aku tidak pernah mendengar pe- penyakit itu. Selain itu, ba- bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Orang-orang di desa sebelumnya sehat-sehat saja," tanya Iruka dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh bakteri yang dibawa oleh hewan pengerat seperti tikus atau tupai—tidak, lebih tepatnya, ini dibawah oleh kutu pada hewan-hewan pengerat tersebut," jawabnya. "Tikus-tikus yang berada di sini bisa saja bermigrasi atau tidak sengaja terbawa oleh orang lain. Dalam proses itulah, tikus-tikus itu hidup pada berbagai macam daerah dan menyebabkan bakteri tersebut berkembang biak."

Erza yang mulai memahami situasinya pun bertanya, "jadi, maksudmu adalah, orang-orang di sini terinfeksi tikus yang bermigrasi atau semacamnya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menjwab, "tidak selalu bermigrasi. Pada intinya, tikus di daerah ini mungkin saja telah menjadi tempat berkembangnya bakteri atau bisa saja kutu-kutu dari tikus lain telah berulang-ulang berpindah dan berkembang biak, hingga sampai di desa ini."

"Jika memang seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti daerah lain juga seharusnya terkena?" tanya Hawkins.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Semua tergantung bagaimana tingkat kebersihan dan daya tahan masing-masing orang. Meskipun hingga saat ini tidak ada berita yang menyebutkan tentang kematian masal, tetapi untuk menghadapi skenario terburuk, akan aman jika mengasumsikan bahwa daerah lain juga memiliki kemungkinan terdampak," jelasku.

Jika dilihat dari sisi sejarah, ini bukanlah kali pertama penyakit pes melanda. Sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu, pes pernah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi seluruh negara yang ada di benua ini. Hampir tiga per empat penduduk benua, meninggal karena disebabkan oleh pes. Bisa dibilang, tragedi yang kemudian dinamakan sebagai _Black Death_ tersebut, merupakan seleksi alam besar-besaran yang pernah dialami oleh umat manusia.

Saat ini, di depan matanya sendiri, Naruto benar-benar melihat mimpi buruk tersebut. Ia tidak tahu, harus merasa lega karena kasus yang ditemuinya ini di tengah hutan belantara sehingga kemungkinan menularnya menjadi lebih rendah, atau harus sedih karena tidak adanya peralatan dan tenaga yang memadai untuk merawat mereka yang menderita.

"Na- nama anda Naruto Namikaze, bukan? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan? Rakyat saya sedang menderita, hampir seluruh penduduk desa akan meninggal jika terus dibiarkan. Selain itu, istri saya sedang mengandung. Jika anda tahu sesuatu, tolong ulurkan tangan anda kepada kami," teriak histeris Iruka sambil melompat dan bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Karena tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti itu, remaja berambut pirang itu pun secara refleks segera meminta Iruka untuk berdiri. Dilihatnya, secercah cahaya harapan seperti menyala di kedua bola matanya yang nampak kusam tersebut.

Secara logika, situasi sekarang sudah seperti sebuah _checkmate_ bagi Naruto. Meskipun memiliki jalur aman yang sering digunakan untuk keluar pegunungan dan memiliki hubumgan yang bagus dengan daerah lain. Akan tetapi, desa ini sudah hampir terisolasi sepenuhnya dari dunia luar. Naruto masih ingat betul, bagaimana respon para kesatria dan para petualang setempat saat mereka mereka meminta untuk diantar ke desa ini kemarin. Selain itu, butuh waktu sekitar seharian penuh dengan berjalan kaki dari _check point_ pertama pegunungan Akaishi hingga sampai ke desa ini.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto tidak tahu, apakah desa ini memilki fasilitas medis yang memadai atau tidak. Jika di tempat ini terdapat sebuah klinik yang sama seperti yang dijalankan oleh neneknya di kampung halamannya, mungkin itu akan menjadi sedikit bantuan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Namun, kembali lagi ke awal, Naruto tidak tahu, apakah desa ini memiliki fasilitas kesehatan atau tidak.

Masalah lainnya adalah, dibutuhkan banyak perawatan yang harus dilakukan setiap saat untuk mengatasi penyakit pes. Karena bagaimanapun, kasus ini adalah sesuatu yang berpotensi menjadi bencana tingkat nasional. Jika itu hanya di tangani oleh Naruto seorang, semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

'_Pasti ada jalan keluar. Pikirkanlah sesuatu, Naruto,'_ batin Naruto.

Sebelum ia mendapatkan jawabannya, sebuah suara perempuan yang sangat khas dengan nadanya yang berat, menyeruak di telinga semua orang yang duduk dalam ruangan. Secara otomatis, kedua netra birunya melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto sangat terkejut, itu adalah kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut gadis tersebut.

"Saya mengerti dengan penderitaan anda. Namun, dengan berat hati, kami harus menolaknya. Kami masih memiliki misi yang jauh lebih penting. Sebagai ketua tim ini, saya minta maaf," ucap seorang Erza Scarlet dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

Di belakang rumah milik _Baron_ Iruka Umino, mereka berempat kini berkumpul dengan ekspresi yang mengeras, yang terpampang di wajah mereka. Lahan hijau dan sejuknya udara pegunungan, serta indahnya mentari sore yang memberikan warna jingga pada langit, sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan suasana antara mereka bermpat. Jika dilihat dari jauh, Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Erza, Bikou, dan Hawkins, seakan-akan seperti seekor tikus yang dikepung oleh sekumpulan kucing.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, mereka justru lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai orang yang siap untuk saling menghajar satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, hanya Naruto dan Erza-lah yang saat ini berada pada tensi yang sangat tinggi. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan rasa khawatir yang tinggi.

Penolakan tegas dari Erza, membawa sebuah ketegangan hebat di dalam tim. Khusunya untuk Naruto yang tidak setuju atas penolakan dari ketua tim mereka. Baik Erza maupun Naruto, mereka melihat kasus ini melalui sudut pandang yang sangat berbeda. Karena itulah, tidak ada satu pun titik temu dari argumen yang mereka utarakan.

"Erza_-san_, apa kau tidak lihat, mereka sangat menderita dan bahkan dapat meninggal kapan pun?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, bukankah itu berarti desa ini sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi?"

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu jika masih ada orang yang hidup di sini. Selain itu, meskipun berbahaya, bukan berarti pes tidak dapat disembuhkan," jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau berpikir, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kau dapat melakukan sesuatu? Desa ini adalah desa terpencil. Kita tidak tahu, apakah mereka memiliki fasilitas kesehatan atau tidak. Bahkan, meskipun mereka memilikinya, itu masih belum tentu fasilitas mereka dapat menudukung penanganan wabah ini," balas Erza yang masih setia dengan argumennya.

Rahang Naruto serasa mengeras ketika mendengar jawaban dari Erza. Sebisa mungkin, remaja kuning itu berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak. Urat-urat yang muncul secara samar di pelipisnya, menjadi bukti betapa kerasnya ia menahan perasaan yang berusaha membeludak tersebut.

Di antara semua yang ada di sini, Naruto-lah orang yang paling mengetahui tentang besar dan kecilnya kemungkinan yang sedang mereka hadapi. Menurutnya, argumen Erza tidaklah salah. Namun, ia tidak dapat begitu saja menyetujui keputusan yang diambil oleh kaptennya. Tidak, bahkan jika Erza akan terus bersikeras seperti ini, Naruto tidak berpikir keputusan yang diambil gadis berambut merah itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Jika berbicara tentang _benar_ dan _salah_, itu akan terus menuntun pikiran manusia kepada sebuah kondisi yang membuat seseorang menjadi kesulitan dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. _Benar_ dan _salah_ adalah sesuatu yang samar, sesuatu yang tergantung atas sudut pandang manusia secara individu. Karena itulah, mengambil keputusan di antara _benar_ dan _salah_ bukanlah sebuah solusi bagi Naruto.

Di antara _benar_ dan _salah_, masih terdapat sebuah celah kecil yang bernama _tepat_ dan _tidak tepat_. Terkadang, apa yang dianggap _benar_ bukanlah sesuatu yang _tepat_ untuk dilakukan. Juga, yang dianggap _salah, _belum tentu itu sesuatu yang _tidak tepat_ untuk diambil. Jika mengambil keputusan berdasar antara _benar_ dan _salah_, itu hanya akan menjadi keputusan yang kaku. Karena itulah, meskipun Naruto selalu mengedepankan logika akal sehatnya, tetapi ia juga tidak pernah menolak variabel-variabel lain yang berasal dari luar pikirannya.

Dengan berdasar dari segala pertimbangan yang telah ia buat, keputusan untuk meninggalkan warga desa ini merupakan sebuah keputusan yang tidak tepat. Secara logika, tentu Naruto menyadari bahwa situasi saat ini sudah mendekati sebuah kemustahilan. Namun, saat Naruto mempertimbangkan kembali tentang harga dirinya dan sumpahnya sebagai seorang dokter, itu menuntunnya untuk dapat melihat sebuah kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

"Aku tahu, tetapi meninggalkan mereka dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, aku tidak dapat menerimanya," tolak Naruto untuk mengakui argumen lawan bicaranya.

Kedua alis milik Erza menyatu membentuk sebuah sudut siku-siku saat terus mendengar penolakan dari Naruto. Baginya, keputusan rekan kuningnya itu benar-benar berada di luar logika.

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Kau mau menghabiskan waktu yang kita punya untuk merawat orang yang bahkan hampir mendekati kematian?"

"Tentu saja, karena itu tugas seorang dokter, sialan! Tenaga medis adalah orang-orang yang tidak boleh menyerah, bahkan setelah semua orang sudah kehilangan harapan sekali pun!" bentak Naruto

Hawkins dan Bikou sedikit terkejut saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Tidak, mereka tahu, bahwa siapa pun dapat marah dan berteriak terhadap sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa jengkel. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang dengan lantang berteriak di hadapan seorang Erza Scarlet secara langsung, itu membuat kesan yang sangat tidak biasa bagi mereka berdua.

Bahkan, meskipun Bikou adalah siswa yang cenderung memiliki sifat blak-blakkan dan sedikit kurang ajar, dia akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk berteriak di hadapan gadis berambut itu.

Siapa pun tahu, Erza adalah siswa terkuat di angkatan mereka. Bukan hanya itu, fakta bahwa Erza adalah pemegang pedang Benizakura—senjata kelas _longinus_—menegaskan bahwa gadis tersebut berada pada liga yang berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya. Dari fakta tersebut, jelas sekali bahwa siapa pun akan berpikir berulang kali untuk berteriak tepat di depan muka gadis berambut merah itu.

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Naruto pun melanjutkan, "aku tahu, ini mungkin terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Namun, aku memiliki rencana. Tolong percayalah padaku."

Tatapan serius yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, sejenak dapat sedikit menggetarkan keteguhan Erza. Raut wajah dari gadis tersebut sedikit melunak dan itu membuat bibir Naruto mulai menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Akan tetapi, seperti yang aku bilang, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini," balas Erza. "Bergabung dalam misi ini, itu berarti kau telah diakui sebagai kesatria masa depan yang layak. Dengan begitu, seharusnya kau bersikap selayaknya seorang kesatria dan mempertaruhkan semuanya atas nama tanah air."

Sesaat setelah merasa gembira karena berpikir bahwa Erza akan menyetujuinya, Naruto pun harus terpaksa menelan pil pahit kembali. Setelah berpikir bahwa ia mendapat sebuah angin harapan, tetapi ia justru harus merasakan dinginnya rasa putus asa. Pada detik ini, Naruto sadar, tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang Erza Scarlet.

"Misi ini membawa langsung hubungan dengan Negara Suci. Bukan hanya itu, putra mahkota sendirilah yang memberikan misi ini dan itu atas perintah dari raja. Sebagai seorang kesatria—tidak, sebagai rakyat kerajaan Codafata, kau seharusnya merasa terhormat, Naruto. Perintah raja adalah mutlak dan itu unuk masa depan negeri ini," lanjut gadis berambut merah itu.

Sejenak, pikiran Naruto menjadi kosong seketika saat mendengar dalih dari Erza. Rasa kecewa dan sakit hati begitu menggerogoti perasaan bocah kuning itu. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, ia selalu menganggap bahwa Erza adalah sosok yang sangat hebat dan sangat ia kagumi.

Datang dari golongan budak—golongan terendah dari strata umat manusia—hingga menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat disegani seperti sekarang, membuat Naruto menaruh rasa hormat yang begitu besar kepada gadis tersebut. Selain itu, Erza yang selalu dengan lantangnya menyebut bahwa ia akan menjadi kesatria terhebat dan seorang pahlawan, sering kali membawa getaran aneh pada diri Naruto.

Namun, melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu ia puja dan kagumi itu justru dengan entengnya bilang untuk meninggalkan orang-orang tak berdaya ini, membuat bibirnya menjadi kelu hingga tidak tahu harus merespon dengan baik.

"Kesatria, putra mahkota, raja, … hentikan semua omong kosong itu, sialan," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ap—kau bilang ap—,"

Sebelum Erza menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan suara yang terkesan begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Tugas seorang kesatria bukanlah untuk melindungi raja, tetapi untuk melindungi tugas raja. Sedangkan tugas raja adalah memastikan, untuk mengurangi penderitaan rakyatnya sebanyak mungkin. Jika seorang raja sudah tidak mampu untuk menjalankan tugasnya, tidak ada alasan bagi kesatria untuk mengikuti perintahnya."

Dengan sedikit tarikan napas, Naruto melanjutkan, "selain itu, bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan, Erza_-san_? meninggalkan mereka yang membutuhkan, tidakkah kau malu dengan impianmu sendiri?"

Mereka bertiga terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, khususnya Erza. Dia yang datang dari lapisan terbawah umat manusia, merasa begitu terpukul tatkala melihat Naruto yang memasang ekspresi yang sangat rumit.

"Tentu saja … tentu saja aku serius ingin menjadi pahlawan, bodoh," jawab Erza dengan lirih.

Tersirat banyak sekali emosi yang tidak dapat dijabarkan di balik kalimat pendek yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Erza. Seluruh perasaan di dalam dirinya terasa begitu diaduk dan dijungkir balikan tanpa henti. Hati nurani dan pikirannya menginginkannya untuk pergi menolong mereka. Namun, kondisi dan situasinya memaksa gadis tersebut untuk bersikap sebaliknya.

Seperti terdapat banyak sekali dinding yang mengurung pikirannya. Meskipun ia sudah bukan lagi seorang budak, tetapi hati dan pikirannya tidak dapat bebas dari sebuah tekanan yang membelenggunya. Rasanya, begitu banyak rantai berduri yang tak kasat mata, yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya hingga seperti mati rasa.

Pada akhirnya, seorang Erza Scarlet yang terkenal dengan sebutan Sang Ratu Peri itu pun, tidak lebih dari gadis biasa yang tidak sanggup melawan gelombang arus yang sangat besar dan kuat.

Sebagai seorang mantan budak, gadis berambut merah itu sangat memahami dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Namun, ia juga paham, dunia tidaklah sebaik angan-angannya di dalam fantasi. Entah itu Erza atau pun Naruto, mereka berdua melihat dunia dari sisi yang begitu berbeda.

Itulah kenapa, tidak akan ada hal yang baik jika perdebatan ini terus berlanjut.

Dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan suara yang terasa seperti tidak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya, Erza pun membuat keputusan terbaiknya.

"Naruto Namikaze, karena rasa egoismu telah menghambat dan memecah keharmonisan tim, aku akan menggunakan wewenangku sebagai ketua untuk mengeluarkanmu. Dengan begini, kau bebas melakukan semaumu. Namun, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari rekan yang telah ia buang, Erza berpaling begitu saja dan berjalan menjauh dari bocah kuning tersebut. Meninggalkannya yang tertunduk dengan berjuta perasaan yang campur aduk. Dengan hati yang seolah telah membeku, Erza benar-benar mengabaikan seluruh perasaan putus asa yang sejak tadi ia rasakan dari seluruh penjuru desa.

'_Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat 'kan, Naruto? Sejujurnya, aku sangat iri denganmu, kau tahu?'_ ratap Erza di dalam hatinya.

Meskipun demikian, meskipun ia mengalami gejolak batin yang begitu kuat, tetapi seorang Erza tidak pernah menampakkan sisi lemahnya itu. Bagi orang lain, _Erza The Titania_—Sang Ratu Peri—adalah sosok yang begitu mengagumkan dan dapat melewati segala macam rintangan. Bagi beberapa orang tertentu, Erza yang memegang Benizakura, merupakan aset dan kartu as milik negara. Namun, jauh dari itu semua, Erza Scarlet hanyalah gadis biasa yang dipaksa tumbuh untuk memenuhi harapan tinggi dari orang-orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

Memang, tubuh fisik dan status yang dia miliki sudah lagi bukan seorang budak. Namun, hati dan pikirannya, masih jauh dari kata merdeka.

Hawkins dan Bikou yang hanya bisa diam mengikuti keputusan Erza, sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan kondisi Naruto. Meskipun mereka berdua juga sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan yang telah diambil oleh ketuanya, tetapi mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Rasa inferior yang mereka rasakan ketika melihat intimidasi dari Erza, membuat mereka terdiam dan hanya tetes keringat sajalah yang menjadi petunjuk tentang rasa gelisah mereka.

Jarum jam berlalu dan detik terus berganti menit. Seiring berjalanya waktu, sosok tiga orang yang pernah menjadi rekan Naruto itu telah sepenuhnya tertelan oleh jarak. Sejauh apa pun ia berusaha memandang, ia tidak dapat melihat kehadiran dari tiga orang tesebut.

Dengan suasana yang ia rasa cukup tenang, Naruto berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memberikan suplai yang cukup kepada otaknya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk larut ke dalam kegelisahan. Karena saat ini, masih ada sebuah bencana yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"_Ettoo_, … Namikaze … _-san_?"

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Naruto pun segera berbalik untuk memastikan orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Umino_-san_? Ah, benar, maafkan saya karena sudah membuat kegaduhan di halaman anda," balas Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak, justru saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena saya, anda harus bertengkar dengan teman-teman anda," ucapnya sambil melakukan gestur yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak, tidak perlu sungkan. Itu memang sudah keputusan saya," balas Naruto dan memberi jeda sejanak. "Langsung ke intinya saja. Umino_-san_, apakah anda bisa mengirim pesan untuk _count_ yang memerintah Propinsi Kai?"

"A- ah, iya. Saya tidak memiliki alat sihir untuk komunikasi. Namun, saya dapat menggunakan merpati untuk mengirim pesan."

"Bagus. Apa pun itu, siapa pun itu, tolong ingat-ingat seluruh orang yang pernah datang ke desa ini hingga dua minggu yang lalu. Kemudian, tolong beri tahukan kepada _count_ yang berkuasa, untuk memeriksa kesehatan mereka dan melacak kesehatan orang-orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka. Juga, beritahukan bahwa pes telah melanda desa ini"

Jika ada satu hal yang belum sempat Iruka beri tahu kepada Naruto, itu adalah tentang pesan darurat yang telah ia kirim sejak minggu lalu ke ibukota propinsi yang hingga saat ini, masih belum mendapat balasan sama sekali. Ia tidak memberitahukannya bukan karena lalai atau lupa. Namun, karena memang Iruka dengan sengaja untuk tidak memberitahukan Naruto masalah tersebut.

Itu bukan berarti ia berusaha membodohi Naruto atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, itu adalah hasil dari sebuah rasa putus asa yang menggerogoti Iruka. Jika saja remaja kuning tersebut mengetahui, bahwa _count_ telah mengisolasi seluruh pegunungan Akaishi tanpa alasan yang jelas, Iruka tidak yakin, apakah Naruto masih bersedia membantu mereka atau tidak.

Karena itulah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan fakta tersebut agar satu-satunya harapan mereka yang tersisa, tidak meninggalkan mereka karena merasa tidak mendapat dukungan dari bangsawan yang memerintah Propinsi Kai.

"Ah, tolong tulis, itu adalah permintaan dari Tsunade si Putri Siput," imbuh Naruto yang sepertinya mengerti dengan duduk masalah yang ada.

"Tsunade si …—tunggu, beliau adalah legenda dalam bidang medis, 'kan? Ba- bagaimana bisa, saya yang hanya seorang bangsawan desa, dengan lancangnya menyebut nama beliau?"

'_Legenda di bidang medis, ya? Yah, tidak salah, sih. Namun, nenek tua itu lebih cocok disebut bencana alam yang berjalan, menurutku.'_

Naruto sedikit mendengus dan tertawa ringan di dalam hati. Ekspresi rancu yang ditunjukkan Iruka, menjadi sebuah hiburan kecil bagi dirinya setelah mengalami ketegangan hebat dengan Erza beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tenang, Umino-_san_. Jangan khawatir dan lakukan saja. Karena bagaimanapun, nenekku pasti akan segera datang kemari setelah aku memberi tahu kondisi desa ini padanya."

Raut wajah Iruka berubah menjadi jauh lebih rumit setelah kembali mendengar pembelaan dari Naruto. Kata-kata seperti _nenek, Tsunade, kemari, dan lain-lainnya_ terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Berapa kali pun Iruka berusaha berpikir, ia selalu berakhir pada satu kesimpulan yang sama. Meskipun ia berusaha menolaknya, tetapi kata-kata ambigu yang diucapkan Naruto, selalu menggiringnya ke arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak, itu bukan berarti Iruka berpikir bahwa Naruto hanya akan mempermainkannya atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin terjebak dengan harapan, seorang Tsunade akan datang ke desa ini untuk menolong mereka.

Saat ini, dia sudah tidak lagi memiliki banyak harapan. Hanya Naruto seoranglah yang dapat dia andalkan di tengah kegelisahannya dan seluruh warga desanya. Jika dia diberi sebuah harapan kosong seperti _'Tsunade akan datang'_, itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi orang lemah sepertinya.

Dengan kata lain, semuanya sangat sederhana. Seorang Iruka Umino, hanya takut menjadi tamak dan meminta harapan lebih dari yang dapat ia jangkau.

"Tsunade adalah nenekku, tidak perlu khawatir. Dialah yang mengajarkanku tentang ilmu medis. Jadi, aku yakin, dia pasti datang," ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto segera mengaktifkan sihir _summoner_ miliknya untuk memanggil Katsuyu. Bagi Naruto, Katsuyu adalah _familiar_ yang begitu serba guna. Tubuhnya dapat dipecah menjadi banyak bagian dan masih dapat terhubung dengan tubuh utumanya.

Selain itu, Katsuyu juga dapat muncul dengan sendirinya dalam keadaan terdesak, meskipun sang pemanggil tidak memanggilnya. Memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu, membuat Naruto berpikir, bahwa Katsuyu adalah pembawa pesan terbaik antara dia dan neneknya. Karena itulah, ia yakin bahwa Tsunade akan segera pergi mendatanginya.

'_Yah, karena ini nenek, dia tidak akan pergi menggunakan kereta uap. Terlebih, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Menggunakan kuda pun akan memakan waktu lama. Jika meningat tenaganya yang bahkan melebihi monster, aku yakin nenek akan berlari dengan kecapatan penuhnya menuju kemari,' _batin pemuda tersebut yang seolah menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan akan orang yang telah membeserkannya.

Setelah ia selesai menyampaikan pesannya kepada Katsuyu, Naruto pun kembali menatap jalan yang dilalui Erza dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih tidak percaya dan tidak menerima sikap Erza yang seperti itu. Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Naruto selalu percaya, punggung yang dimiliki Erza adalah punggung kokoh yang tidak akan pernah hancur meskipun telah megalami benturan berkali-kali pun. Meskipun kenyataan yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan buah pikiran yang selama ini ia bayangkan, hati kecil Naruto tetap menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Namun, melihat sikap Erza yang seperti itu, Naruto mulai memikirkan kembali semuanya dari awal. Sebelumnya, ia selalu melihat Erza sebagai sosok yang sangat mengagumkan. Naruto tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Erza. Selain itu, fakta bahwa gadis tersebut dapat naik dari yang awalnya hanya seorang budak hingga dapat menjadi sosok Erza yang saat ini, menjadi bukti betapa mengagumkannya gadis itu.

Akan tetapi, ketika Naruto mulai menata kembali pikirannya dari awal dan melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, ia pun menyadari satu hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Dengan begitu, sebuah kesimpulan baru mulai muncul di kapala kuning tersebut. Sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya menghancurkan pemikiran-pemikiran lamanya tentang sosok Erza Scarlet.

'_Erza-san, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti …,'_ batin Naruto dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note : **Halo, apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu. Saya datang dengan chapter 18 setelah terlantar beberapa minggu karena perkuliahan online mulai aktif kembali dan memasuki masa-masa UAS.

Yah, sejujurnya, saya sedikit kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Karena saya tidak dapat menulis semua ide-ide yang saya kumpulkan. Saking banyaknya ide dan penjelasan yang saya kumpulkan, mungkin chapter ini bisa lebih dari 8k atau 9k. Karena itulah, saya memangkas beberapa penjelasan dan membuatnya agar tidak mengurangi inti dari cerita ini.

Hal yang membuat saya kecewa, tentu saja karena saya sangat menyukai bagian ini, tetapi gak bisa mengeksekusi dengan baik hahaha.

Oke, poin penting dari chapter ini adalah, saya berusaha menekankan, bahwa bertarung itu tidak harus berada di garis depan. Setiap orang punya perannya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dia memiliki medan tempurnya sendiri yang tidak bisa dia tinggal, dan tidak dapat dilakukan oleh rekan-rekan setimnya itu. Khusus pada misi ini, tim Erza pun pecah jadi tiga bagian, Sasuke yang tersesat, Naruto yang menetap di desa, dan Erza dkk yang melanjutkan misi.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja, Sasuke dan Sona juga akan memiliki medan perangnya sendiri-sendiri. Karena itulah, di bagian pertama dari arc ini, nanti akan lebih berfokus pada bagaimana mereka bertiga 'bertarung' di medan mereka masing-masing.

Yah, masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Namun, karena tiba-tiba pikiran saya menjadi blank, jadi saya sudahi di sini saja. Sorry hehe. Jika ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditanyakan langsung di kolom komentar atau kirim via PM.

Oke, itu saja dariku. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki cerita ini ke depannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto selalu percaya, punggung yang dimiliki Erza adalah punggung kokoh yang tidak akan pernah hancur meskipun telah megalami benturan berkali-kali pun. Meskipun kenyataan yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan buah pikiran yang selama ini ia bayangkan, hati kecil Naruto tetap menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Namun, melihat sikap Erza yang seperti itu, Naruto mulai memikirkan kembali semuanya dari awal. Sebelumnya, ia selalu melihat Erza sebagai sosok yang sangat mengagumkan. Naruto tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Erza. Selain itu, fakta bahwa gadis tersebut dapat naik dari yang awalnya hanya seorang budak hingga dapat menjadi sosok Erza yang saat ini, menjadi bukti betapa mengagumkannya gadis itu.

Akan tetapi, ketika Naruto mulai menata kembali pikirannya dari awal dan melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, ia pun menyadari satu hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Dengan begitu, sebuah kesimpulan baru mulai muncul di kapala kuning tersebut. Sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya menghancurkan pemikiran-pemikiran lamanya tentang sosok Erza Scarlet.

'_Erza-san, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti …,'_ batin Naruto dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

* * *

**High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**And other characters are not belongs to me**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat dengan seluruh kekacauan dalam negeri ini. Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu seluruh kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya akan mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi.

Chapter 19 : Seperti yang Diduga, Anak Itu Pun Tetap Takut Dengan Neneknya.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah perkara mudah. Kekuatan mental adalah sebuah pondasi yang harus dibangun seorang dokter sejak awal. Gagal menyelamatkan orang lain dan melihat mereka meninggal di depan mata, menguatkan hati untuk melihat orang-orang terbujur lemah karena sebuah penyakit, harus menyerah akan keadaan hanya karena sebuah ketidak sanggupan, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang harus diperhatikan.

Di kerajaan ini, keberadaan dokter masih terbilang cukup sedikit. Biaya pendidikan yang sangat mahal dan tingkat kesulitan kurikulum yang harus dikuasai, menjadi faktor utama akan sedikitnya tenaga medis di negara ini. Tentu saja, hal itu pun akan berimbas kepada beberapa faktor, salah satunya adalah beban kerja seorang dokter yang sangat berat.

Dalam setiap konsultasi tentang kesehatan, para ahli medis akan selalu mengingatkan tentang menjaga pola makan dan pola tidur. Namun, pada kenyataannya, para dokter itu sendirilah, orang-orang yang mengabaikan pola hidup sehat mereka. Pekerjaan yang dikerjakan oleh orang-orang seperti itu, merupakan sebuah pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk tanggap dalam setiap waktu.

Karena itulah, terjaga hampir setiap malam, merupakan sebuah makanan sehari-hari yang selalu dicerna oleh para tenaga medis.

Itu bukan berarti aku mengeluh atas profesi yang selama ini aku impikan atau semacamnya. Tidak, aku tidak mengeluh akan hal tersebut. Satu-satunya pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan, tolong bekerja samalah dengan baik bersama para dokter dan jajarannya, untuk saling menjaga kesehatan masing-masing.

Seperti yang aku bilang, terjaga hampir setiap malam adalah makanan sehari-hari kami. Tentu saja, itu juga berlaku untukku.

Sejak kedatanganku di desa ini kemarin sore, aku tidak dapat tidur sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, ini bukanlah pertama kali aku mengalaminya. Dulu, aku pun pernah tidak tidur seharian penuh, saat klinik nenek kedatangan rombongan karavan yang ditemukan cidera di dekat desaku. Berbagai operasi dan perawatan yang hanya dilakukan oleh nenek dan aku, membuatku harus terjaga hampir dua hari penuh. Tentu saja, itu hanya satu dari sekian pengalamanku terjaga semalaman untuk menggeluti bidang ini.

Jadi, setidaknya, aku tidak akan mengalami keterkejutan parah jika harus mengalami hal-hal serupa.

Sejak memutuskan untuk membantu desa ini, hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah memeriksa kediaman Umino-_san_. hal ini aku lakukan, dengan tujuan untuk memastikan keadaan istri dari _Baron_ Umino. Dia sedang memasuki masa-masa kandungan di minggu ke-34. Itu merupakan usia yang sangat rawan, terutama dalam sebuah wabah seperti ini. Jika aku terlambat menyadari apakah beliau terinfeksi atau tidak, nyawa bayi dan sang ibu menjadi taruhannya.

Namun, aku bersyukur karena Umino_-san_ adalah orang yang tanggap. Dia segera mengisolasi istrinya di dalam kamar, agar tidak berinteraksi langsung dengan orang luar. Bahkan, dia juga mengatur para pelayannya, untuk menentukan siapa saja yang boleh merawat sang istri dan siapa saja yang bekerja di luar.

Meskipun aku tidak dapat melakukan tes laboratorium untuk menentukan apakah mereka terinfeksi pes atau tidak, tetapi aku merasa yakin bahwa mereka bebas dari wabah. Penyakit pes adalah sebuah penyakit yang dapat segera diketahui dengan kasat mata. Penderitanya memiliki tanda-tanda fisik yang sangat khas, sehingga itu akan mudah dikenali jika aku berfokus pada gejala-gejalanya.

Selain itu, jika mengingat klinik yang dikelola _baroness_ memiliki _CT scan_, sejujurnya itu juga dapat digunakan untuk mengetahui, apakah istri dari Umino_-san_ terinfeksi atau tidak. Namun, karena mempertimbangkan kondisinya yang hamil tua, yang rentan terhadap paparan radiasi sinar x, itu membuatku berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya.

Alasan lainnya adalah, karena jarak klinik dan rumah _baron_ Umino cukup jauh, itu akan terlalu memakan waktu untuk menggunakan _CT scan_. Sedangkan dalam kondisi ini, kami sedang diburu oleh waktu itu sendiri. Jadi, dalam perspektif pribadiku sendiri, menggunakan _CT scan_ tidaklah terlalu efisien dalam hal waktu.

Setelah selesai memastikan keadaan rumah _baron_, aku segera memeriksa klinik yang dimiliki oleh desa ini. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat fasilitas kesehatan yang tersedia. Bahkan, mereka memiliki beberapa peralatan operasi hingga tabung hiperbanik yang biasa digunakan untuk terapi oksigen. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun orang di desa ini yang dapat menjalankan peralatan tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, ini merupakan sebuah modal berharga yang dapat digunakan untuk merawat para penderita penyakit pes. Walau hanya terdapat satu buah tabung hiperbanik, tetapi itu akan sangat berguna untuk menurunkan tingkat kematian dalam kasus ini.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto_-san_?"

Setiap kali Umino_-san_ memanggilku dengan honorofik _-san_, tubuh ini serasa seperti diterbangkan hingga menembus atmosfer bumi. Dari 17 tahun aku hidup, ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk dipanggil seperti itu. _Yah_, memang, itu hanyalah sesuatu yang sepele. Akan tetapi, diperlakukan selayaknya orang dewasa, membuatku sedikit bangga.

I- ini bu- bukan berarti aku senang a- atau semacamnya, ya! Se- seperti yang aku bi- bilang, ini hanyalah sebuah kebanggaan kecil, i- itu saja!

"Ah, tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa," balasku singkat.

"Namun, setelah melakukan pengarahan singkat kepada para suster di gereja, kamu belum istirahat sama sekali," ucap Umino_-san_ dengan khawatir.

Sekarang, terdapat 176 orang yang sedang dirawat. Tentu saja, jumlah itu tidak termasuk dengan jumlah korban meninggal. Jika jumlah seluruh orang dirawat dan yang telah meninggal dijumlahkan, itu akan menjadi 268 orang yang telah terinfeksi. Dengan begitu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tingkat persentase tingkat kematiannya mencapai angka 60 persen.

Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tetapi total penduduk di desa ini berada di kisaran angka 450 jiwa. Itu berarti, sudah setengah lebih orang yang telah terinfeksi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Dengan jumlah populasi yang hanya berada di angka 450-an dan jumlah keseluruhan orang yang terinfeksi, ini merupakan kasus penyebaran yang sangat cepat.

Aku memang pernah membaca dari beberapa jurnal tentang _Black Death_ yang mewabah pada seratus tahun yang lalu. Namun, aku tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi secepat ini. Rendahnya kesadaran masyarakat akan kebersihan, memang menjadi katalis yang membuat wabah ini menyebar begitu cepat.

Jujur saja, pada tingkat ini, itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan jika aku terus menyanggah bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Keterbatasan tenaga manusia, merupakan faktor utama yang harus aku perhatikan dengan baik.

Karena itulah, salah satu konsentrasi utamaku kemarin, yakni memberi arahan singkat tentang bagaimana cara merawat para pasien kepada para suster dan pastor di gereja. Memang, mereka tidak akan dapat membantu banyak saat melakukan operasi kecil untuk pengangkatan sel mati yang belum terlampau parah. Namun, tetap saja, sekecil apa pun tenaga bantuan yang tersedia, itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sungguh, ini bukan masalah besar untukku," balasku dengan senyum tipis. "Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang saya ucapkan? Apa semua sudah dilakukan?"

" … ya? Maaf, tetapi aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar suaramu."

Aku sedikit menghela napas lelah. Ini bukan salah Umino_-san_ jika memang dia tidak dapat mendengarkanku dengan baik. Bagaimanapun, mendengar suara orang yang berbicara dari dalam pakaian APD level tiga, memang tidaklah terlalu jelas. Dengan seluruh badan yang tertutup_ jumpsuits_ yang terbuat dari bahan serat sintetis serta masker model N-95, tentu akan membuat suara yang dikeluarkan tidak akan terdengar dengan sempurna.

APD sendiri dibedakan menjadi tiga level. Level pertama adalah baju standar dengan masker bedah yang umum digunakan tenaga kesehatan di saat jam-jam kerja biasanya. Lalu, level kedua merupakan baju kerja dengan tambahan gaun operasi, kacamata, serta kain penutup kepala. Umumnya, APD tingkat kedua digunakan bila ingin memasuki ruang operasi, laboratorium dengan tingkat _biosafety_ level dua, atau tempat-tempat dengan tingkat kebersihan yang harus selalu steril.

Menyadari bahwa masker yang aku kenakan menghalangi suara yang keluar, aku pun segera melepas keseluruhan APD level tiga satu persatu. Dimulai dari melepas sarung tangan luar, melepas _jumpsuits_, melepas masker dan kacamata google, hingga akhirnya melepas sarung tangan dalam serta kain pelindung kepala.

Meskipun tidak ada angin yang berembus, tetapi hawa sejuk seketika menghampiri tubuhku dan segera memberikan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Keringat-keringat yang menetes dari kulitku yang berubah menjadi belang dalam beberapa sisi, menjadi bukti betapa tersiksanya berada di dalam bungkusan kain super tebal tersebut.

Setelah merasa lega dengan udara sejuk yang dapat aku hirup, aku pun dengan segera membuang seluruh pakaian pelindung diri tersebut yang memang hanya digunakan untuk sekali pakai.

"A- apa tidak masalah membuang itu begitu saja? Ma- maksudku, bukankah masih dapat dicuci dan digunakan beberapa kali lagi?" Tanya Umino_-san_.

"Tidak, ini memang harus digunakan untuk sekali pakai."

Aku mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Umino_-san_ saat ini. Persediaan APD level tiga yang desa ini miliki, tidaklah terlalu banyak. Jika dihitung dengan tenaga yang saat ini kami miliki, mungkin persediaan APD level tiga akan habis dalam kurun waktu antara tiga hingga empat hari.

Namun, apa pun kondisinya, APD level tiga adalah pakaian yang harus digunakan untuk sekali pakai. Mereka yang menggunakan pakaian ini, selalu bekerja sambil bersentuhan langsung dengan cairan tubuh pasien terinfeksi.

Bahkan, sejak aku menggunakannya kemarin malam, aku sudah berkali-kali melakukan operasi pengangkatan jaringan mati kepada para pasien dengan gejala _septicemic_. Tentu, secara otomatis, pakaian tersebut sudah berkali-kali terkontaminasi dengan darah pasien terinfeksi. Meskipun aku sudah mencuci dengan sabun agar darah yang menempel menghilang, tetapi itu bukan berarti ada jaminan bakteri yang menempel pun telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Belum lagi, saat aku melakukan prosedur-prosedur untuk membantu pernapasan pasien bergejala _pneumonic_ seperti melakukan intubasi, trakeostomi, bronkoskopi, endoskopi, dan lain-lain hingga memasang ventilator, juga membuatku bersentuhan langsung dengan air liur pasien.

Karena itulah, dengan tingginya tingkat interaksi langsung terhadap cairan-cairan tubuh yang dapat menginfeksi orang lain, itu membuat APD level tiga harus segera dibuang ke pembuangan khusus, sesaat setelah selesai dipakai.

"Tenang saja, nenek pasti datang kemari dengan membawa logistik yang diperlukan," imbuhku untuk menenangkan Umino_-san_.

Meskipun kecil dan terbatas, klinik ini memiliki fasilitas medis yang cukup lengkap. Dari apa yang aku dengar, istri Umino_-san_ merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paham akan betapa pentingnya kesehatan bagi orang-orang yang hidup di daerah rawan seperti desa ini. Meskipun begitu, banyak peralatan medis yang tidak dapat beliau operasikan, sehingga kebanyakan dari alat-alat tersebut, hanya menjadi pajangan di dalam klinik.

Namun, tetap saja, melihat orang yang memiliki usaha begitu besar di tengah keterbatasan pendidikan di negara ini, membuatku menaruh hormat yang besar kepada istri beliau.

"Umino_-san_, mari pergi ke dalam klinik untuk mendiskusikan _progress_ yang telah berjalan," ajakku sambil berjalan menuju tempat klinik berada.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku juga ingin bertanya beberapa hal dari arahan yang kamu berikan, Naruto_-san_."

Setelah kami memutuskan untuk membahas hal-hal lainnya di dalam klinik, aku dan Umino_-san_ pun segera keluar dari blok bangunan yang dibangun menggunakan sihir dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Blok ini sebenarnya merupakan pengembangan dari bangunan isolasi yang telah dibuat oleh Umino_-san_ sebelumnya. Beberapa ruangan dan berbagai penyesuaian pun ditambahkan untuk menunjang keberhasilan tingkat penanganan wabah yang melanda.

Jadi, jika aku boleh memberikan nama, mungkin aku akan menamakan bangunan ini sebagai rumah sehat v2.0! Tidak, aku tidak akan menamakan bangunan ini sebagai rumah sakit atau semacamnya. Rumah sakit untuk orang-orang yang sakit? _Yah_, itu tidak salah. Namun, akan jauh lebih keren jika menyebutnya sebagai rumah sehat untuk tempat orang-orang yang ingin menjaga kesehatan mereka, 'kan?

Jarak dari bangunan isolasi dari klinik tidaklah terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar kurang dari 100 meter. Karena itulah, bukan masalah yang besar jika aku ingin meninggalkan tempat isolasi dan menuju ke klinik.

Sesaat setelah kami berada di luar bangunan, kami mendapati seorang perempuan yang sedang berlari kemari. Dari pakaiannya, dia adalah seorang suster dari gereja. Namun, aku tidak dapat mengenali wajah suster tersebut dengan baik karena ia menggunakan masker kesehatan yang menutupi batang hidung hingga mulutnya.

"Naruto_-san_! Naruto_-san_! Ada seorang wanita aneh yang datang dan dia sekarang berada di klinik!" ucap suster tersebut dengan napas yang memburu.

"Wanita aneh?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan berasal dariku, melainkan datang dari mulut Umino_-san_. Alisnya yang sedang menekuk tajam, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin dapat memperburuk suasana.

"Benar sekali, Iruka_-sama_. Wanita itu sangat muda, tetapi dia mengaku sebagai nenek dari Naruto_-san_!" balas kembali suster tersebut.

Itu benar, kau tahu? Wanita yang barusan kau sebut aneh, itu memang betul nenekku, aku yakin itu. Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi tidak akan ada seorang nenek-nenek yang memiliki bentuk fisik wanita muda selain nenekku di dunia ini.

Selain itu, jika nenek sampai mendengarmu menyebutnya sebagai wanita aneh, mungkin kau akan mendapat salah satu _lovely punch_ miliknya, suster_-san_!

"ah, … ma- mari kita te- temui saja wanita itu lebih dulu," ucapku kikuk.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

Setibanya kami di dalam klinik, di sana telah ada seorang wanita muda—tidak, wanita tua bangka dengan paras yang menipu—yang menunggu kedatangan kami. Seperti yang sudah aku duga, dia benar-benar nenek. Dia datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

Jika saat ini aku tidak berada dalam kondisi serba suli, mungkin aku sudah menangis tersedu-sedu karena sangat merindukan sosok yang telah membesarkanku tersebut. Sial, aku benar-benar berharap dapat memiliki waktu yang indah untuk berkumpul bersama nenek dan juga kakek.

"Apa hanya ini _log history_ yang sudah kau tulis, Naruto?" ucap nenek dengan ketus.

Tunggu, apa aku tadi baru saja berbicara bahwa aku ingin menikmati waktu yang indah bersama nenek? Jika iya, aku benar-benar akan menarik ucapanku barusan, serius ini. Hanya karena perasaan nostalgia yang menyambangi hatiku, aku menjadi melupakan satu hal yang sangat mendasar. Wanita di depanku ini adalah monster—tidak, dia adalah ratu monster di antara ratu-ratu monster lainnya!

Lihat saja barusan! Meskipun dia tidak melirikku sama sekali, tetapi aku sudah merasa bahwa aura tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ia arahkan langsung kepadaku.

"Y- ya, begitulah. A- aku baru saja memasuki ruang i- isolasi tadi malam dan ba- baru keluar tadi. Jadi, a- aku hanya baru se- sempat menulis skema rencana garis besarnya," balasku dengan gugup.

Berbicara tentang _log history_, itu merupakan sebuah laporan kerja yang wajib ditulis setiap setelah melakukan pekerjaan atau prosedur. Umumnya, itu sangat berguna untuk sebuah kelompok tim dokter, agar petugas yang bertugas selanjutnya dapat mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan yang sudah dilakukan.

_Log history_ dan _medical report_ adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Medical report hanya berisi tentang kondisi kesehatan dan riwayat penyakit seseorang, hingga perawatan atau operasi-operasi apa saja yang orang tersebut pernah jalani. Sedangkan untuk _log history_, itu lebih spesifik untuk laporan yang berisi tentang seluruh prosedural tindakan medis yang telah dokter atau sekelompok dokter lakukan dalam menangani setiap kasus.

Karena itulah, tidak jarang jika kemudian berdasar _log history_ tersebut, akan mudah dilacak jika dokter itu melakukan sebuah malpraktik atau semacamnya. Bahkan, dalam beberapa kasus, jika mereka melakukan sebuah inovasi dalam penanganan pasien dan itu berujung pada sebuah kesuksesan, _log history_ bisa diangkat menjadi sebuah jurnal yang dapat dipublikasikan secara internasional.

Dengan kata lain, penting bagi setiap tenaga medis untuk dapat menulis sebuah _log history_ dengan baik.

"Tidak adanya waktu bukan menjadi sebuah alasan, Naruto," ucap nenek dengan tajam. "Di sini ditulis, kau memberikan _briefing_ singkat kepada enam suster gereja dan delapan _maid_ agar dapat bekerja di klinik dan ruang isolasi. Lalu, apa kau tidak memberitahu mereka, untuk menulis _log_ history, _hm_?"

Ah, sial, ini menyebalkan. Karena pikiranku tidak sepenuhnya jernih, aku melupakan beberapa hal yang benar-benar mendasar untuk dilakukan. Sebagai seseorang yang mendaku dirinya akan menjadi dokter yang melebihi seorang Tsunade, tetapi justru melakukan kesalahan mendasar seperti ini, hal tersebut benar-benar sangat membuatku kesal dan merasa malu.

Dengan koreksi dari nenek yang menyerang tepat di titik-titik kesalahanku secara langsung, membuat suasana ruangan menjadi membeku. Perasaan berat yang seperti menimpa belakang leher ini, membuatku terus menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap langsung ke mata nenek. Mataku yang melirik-lirik lingkungan sekitar, juga mendapati bahwa si suster_-san_ yang memberitahu tentang kedatangan nenek, pun merasakan ketakutan. Hal itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari jari-jari tangannya yang terlihat bergetar.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan sederhana untuk nona suster," ucap nenek dengan sedikit jeda, "apa kau benar-benar memberi _ciprofloxacin_ sebanyak 400 miligram ke setiap pasien?"

"Y- ya, sa- saya memberikannya dengan me- menyuntikkan ke selang infus. Sa- saya melakukannya se- sesuai arahan Naruto_-san_."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa membuktikan pekataanmu itu? Di laporan ini, tidak ada namamu atau nama-nama suster dan maid lainnya," balas nenek sambil mengibas-ibaskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia pegang.

Karena tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari suster tersebut atau bahkan diriku, nenek pun mendesah dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Naruto, kau tidak menganggap sepele _log history_, 'kan?"

Seperti yang sebelumnya aku sebutkan, _log history_ merupakan sesuatu yang harus sangat diperhatikan. Laporan yang mungkin terkesan sepele itu, nyatanya dapat menjadi bantuan hukum jika saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan saat penanganan pasien. Mungkin, seorang dokter dapat mengobati pasiennya dengan prosedur-prosedur yang benar tanpa kesalahan. Namun, kematian adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat diprediksi dengan tepat. Kejadian seperti kematian pada meja operasi atau tidak dapatnya seorang pasien melewati masa kritis, sangat sering terjadi di dunia kesehatan. Jika melihat kasus tersebut dari kacamata para anggota medis, itu merupakan kematian yang sulit untuk dihandari.

Akan tetapi, manusia bukanlah makhluk yang sesederhana itu. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang di luar harapan mereka, manusia akan mulai mencari-cari apa pun yang bisa dijadikan kambing hitam untuk melampiaskan rasa marah dan kecewanya. Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk beberapa keluarga pasien yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki uang mungkin tidak akan banyak bertingkah. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka yang bergelimangan harta, mulai bersuara dan membawa kecelakaan itu ke meja hukum? Tentu saja, urusannya akan menjadi sangatlah rumit.

Dokter dan semacamnya adalah profesi yang menuntut kewajiban untuk melindungi orang lain. Akan tetapi, siapa yang bisa diandalkan jika diri mereka sendiri justru merasa tidak terlindungi? Oleh sebab itulah, _log history_ yang berisi laopran-laporan yang telah disusun dan ditandatangani oleh pihak-pihak terkait, dapat menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat, jika memang dokter tersebut tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam prosedurnya.

'_Jika kau tidak dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang lain'_, itu adalah salah satu ajaran yang nenek berikan kepadaku. Kesalahan ini membuatku sadar akan satu hal, yaitu betapa masih kurangnya kemampuanku selama ini.

"E- _ettoo_ … Tsunade_-sama_, to- tolong jangan menyalahkan Naruto_-san_. Di- dia datang saat se- semua sudah menjadi sa- sangat sulit. Ja- jadi, wajar baginya untuk melakukan satu atau kesalahan," ucap Umino_-san_ yang berusaha membelaku.

"Menyalahkannya? Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan satu-satunya cucuku yang sangat aku sayangi? Yang aku lakukan hanyalah, mengoreksi sedikit kesalahannya agar tidak terluang di masa depan."

Mendengar nada suaranya yang berubah menjadi jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, membuatku tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan sudah kutahan. Suasana berat yang menyelimuti ruangan pun juga perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan seiring terdengarnya langkah kaki nenek yang berjalan mendekatiku.

Tanpa sempat mengdongakkan kepalaku, sesuatu yang lembut pun telah terlebih dahulu meyapa dan mengusap-usap rambutku dengan halus.

"Entah itu tentang ilmu pengetahuan, teori, atau praktik, aku tidak akan pernah meragukanmu," ucapnya sambil terus mengusap rambutku. "Namun, kesalahan seperti ini, hanya bisa diperbaiki dengan menambah pengalaman-pengalamanmu. Karena itulah, kau harus melihat luasnya dunia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Naruto."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi, nenek," balasku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

"Benarkah? _Yah_, jika dibandingkan denganku, kau itu hanyalah seorang bocah."

Tanpa memedulikan reaksiku, nenek segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lain. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kumpulan-kumpulan alat yang sebelumnya tidak ada sana. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan oleh tua bangka itu, aku pun tahu, itu adalah peralatan-peralatan medis yang telah ia bawa entah dari mana saja dia mendapatkannya.

Di klinik yang dikelola oleh nenek di desa, kami hanya memiliki masing-masing satu buah alat medis seperti selang ventilator, monitor tanda vital, _CT scan_, USG, dan lain-lain. Namun, di sana aku melihat, peralatan-peralatan seperti itu, semuanya memiliki jumlah yang rata-rata lebih dari dua buah. Jadi, tidak mungkin alat-alat tersebut nenek bawa dari klinik kami yang berada di Tosa. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa yang memang ia bawa dari sana. Akan tetapi, tidak semua peralatan yang ia bawa tersebut milik nenek pribadi.

"Selain barang-barang yang bisa kau lihat ini, aku juga membawa sekarung batu sihir yang berisikan elemen listrik. Dengan jumlah yang aku bawa, setidaknya itu dapat digunakan untuk mengoperasikan alat-alat ini selama tujuh hari," ucap nenek sambil menunjuk sekbuah karung yang terisi penuh serta tertali rapat dan diletakkan di sebelah meja.

Listrik merupakan salah satu komoditas paling berharga di dunia ini. Dengan memiliki kegunaan yang sangat beragam, membuat batu sihir yang berisi elemen listrik menjadi barang dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Selain itu, karena hanya penyihir tingkat tinggi saja yang dapat mengisi batu sihir tersebut, membuat komoditas yang satu ini termasuk ke dalam golongan barang langka. Pemasaran yang semuanya dimonopoli langsung oleh keluarga kerajaan, memperburuk jaringan distribusi untuk batu sihir tersebut di negeri ini.

Oleh sebab itulah, pasokan sumber daya yang telah nenek bawa, itu jauh lebih baik dari apa pun yang bisa aku lihat. Jika ditambah dengan persediaan yang desa ini miliki, setidaknya kami tidak perlu khawatir untuk sepuluh hari ke depan.

Menjadi orang terkenal yang memiliki koneksi sana-sini, nenek benar-benar sosok yang sangat mengagumkan. Jika saja dia mau memperbaiki tempramennya yang sangat buruk dan metode latihannya yang kejam, mungkin dia akan menjadi orang paling sempurna di bumi ini.

Sayangnya, salah satu hal yang paling kuharapkan tidak dapat nenek bawa, yaitu adalah tenaga ahli manusia. Jika saja ada tambahan seorang profesional di sini, itu pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat meningkatkan moral seluruh penduduk desa. Aku yakin, nenek pasti juga menyadari kondisi tersebut dan berusaha mencari tenaga profesional untuk diikut sertakan kemari. Hanya saja, melihat fakta yang diterima tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, itu membuatku menjadi terpikir oleh sesuatu.

Provinsi Kai adalah sebuah propinsi yang dipimpin oleh seorang _count_. Memang, gelar _count_ adalah gelar yang bisa dikatakan tinggi dalam struktur kebangsawanan. Namun, jika itu hanya seorang count, seharusnya nenek masih dapat bernegosiasi dengannya. Aku dapat berkata seperti itu, memang karena nenek dan kakek sering melakukan negosiasi untuk mengamankan persediaan klinik dengan tuan tanah di Provinsi Tosa, tempat kampung halamanku.

Akan tetapi, melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa aku pikirkan yaitu, terdapat kekuatan yang memiliki pengaruh lebih besar dari seorang _count_ di belakang semua ini. Jika berbicara tentang gelar yang lebih tinggi dari count, di atasnya masihlah ada _marquess_, _duke_, dan juga _royal family_.

Meskipun aku telah berusaha mengerucutkan sosok yang mungkin menjadi pelakunya, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Masih terlalu banyak kepingan-kepingan yang tidak aku ketahui untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Selain itu, sejak awal pun, semuanya memang sudah tidak masuk akal. _Guild_ petualang yang enggan menerima tawaran misi dari kami untuk mengawal masuk ke pegunungan Akaishi, juga tidak adanya bantuan untuk desa meskipun Umino_-san_ telah berulang kali mengirimkan surat merpati ke tuan tanah. Dari dua hal tersebut, ada seseorang yang seolah-olah tidak ingin siapa pun masuk ke area pegunungan Akaishi sejak awal.

Bahkan, jika aku berpikir lebih jauh ke belakang, misi ini pun sudah terasa tidak masuk akal. Aku juga ingat, bahwa Hawkins_-san_ juga mempertanyakan perihal misi ini. Meskipun ada Erza_-san_ yang merupakan pemegang kursi ke sepuluh dari _Elite Ten Council_, tetapi itu bukan berarti misi pengejaran komplotan Kokabiel ini menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicurigai.

Maksudku, memang, anggota _Elite Ten Council_ dapat menerima misi dari kerajaan, meskipun itu berada di luar jadwal yang telah ditetapkan oleh pihak akademi. Hanya saja, misi yang bisa diterima oleh mereka hanyalah misi-misi yang berhubungan dengan masalah nasional saja. Sedangkan Kokabiel, orang itu merupakan buronan internasional. Dengan kata lain, misi ini berada di luar koridor yang dapat dijalankan oleh _Elite Ten Council_.

Jika aku tarik sebuah kesimpulan, aku rasa, orang yang berada di belakang semua ini memang sejak awal ingin kami menari-nari di pegunungan Akaishi. Akan tetapi, apa dan siapa yang sedang ia incar?

"Terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang jauh di depan matamu, itu tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu," ucap nenek yang seolah mengerti dengan pikiranku.

Kuembuskan napasku dengan kasar dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dari dalam otakku.

Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, manusia yang hanya memiliki dua tangan yang menempel di badanku. Masalah yang bisa kuatasi pun hanya terbatas dengan kapasitas beban yang dapat kugenggam dengan tanganku. Oleh sebab itu pula, manusia membutuhkan sebuah tim yang akan saling berbagi beban bersama dan menutupi kelemahan satu sama lain.

Memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sebuah konspirasi rumit bukanlah keahlianku. Aku mungkin dapat menarik garis besarnya, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat keseluruhan skenarionya. Jadi, mari simpan hidangan ini untuk si monster logika yang mungkin saja sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain saat ini di kampung halamannya.

Yang sekarang dapat aku lakukan, hanyalah menggapai tangan-tangan penduduk desa yang berusaha melawan nasib mereka menghadapi wabah ini.

"Benar, aku terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak," balasku lirih.

Tanpa menghiraukan balasanku, nenek pun berjalan ke tempat di mana kami menyimpan seluruh set alat pelindung diri. Ia mengambil dan memakai baju super tebal itu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Umino_-san_, meskipun _baron_ muda itu adalah pemilik sah dari tempat ini. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada raut keberatan atau tersinggung yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

_Yah_, tentu saja, itu sangatlah masuk akal. Selain yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah Si Putri Siput yang sangat terkenal itu, Umino_-san_ tidak mungkin menunjukkan perasaan tidak sopannya kepada orang-orang yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan para penduduknya.

"Naruto, istirahatlah selama satu jam. Kemudian, pergilah untuk melihat kondisi orang-orang dengan memakai APD level dua."

Kedua mataku sedikit menyipit saat mendengar titah dari nenek. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalaku saat ini.

"Level dua? Kenapa tidak level tiga? Apa kita tidak akan bekerja bersama?"

Bila aku mengenakan APD level dua, sedangkan nenek mengenakan yang level tiga. Itu berarti, kami pun akan berada pada ruangan dan _job desk_ yang terpisah. _Yah_, aku tahu, itu akan menjadi lebih bijaksana jika ada masing-masing satu orang yang memiliki pengetahuan pada tiap tingkatan level.

Hanya saja, untuk mereka yang merawat, memberikan obat, memantau kesehatan pasien, atau yang lainnya, sudah ada orang yang setidaknya berpengalaman akan hal itu. _Maid _yang dulunya sering membantu _baroness_ untuk menjalankan klinik ini, cukup bisa dipercaya untuk melakukan tugas dan tanggung jawab sebagai pengawas dalam bidang tersebut.

Oleh karenanya, jika berpikir tentang efisiensi pekerjaan, aku rasa itu akan lebih efisien, jika aku dan nenek bekerja di tempat yang sama dan saling membagi tugas.

"Apa kau pikir, orang-orang yang perlu kita perhatikan hanya ada di dalam tempat isolasi saja? Jika kita berdua berada di tempat yang sama dan sedang menggunakan APD level tiga, kita tidak akan bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk tempat isolasi untuk keadaan yang sangat mendesak. Harus ada orang yang memiliki pengetahuan dan kemampuan dalam bidang medis yang dapat pergi ke sana-sini dalam situasi seperti sekarang."

Dengan badan yang tertutup sempurna oleh alat pelindung diri, nenek pun melanjutkan, "Bekerja secara cepat dan efektif memang penting. Namun, kau tidak boleh mengorbankan satu pun pos hanya untuk mengejar target pekerjaanmu. Karena pekerjaan kita, adalah untuk memastikan orang-orang yang selamat sebanyak mungkin. Di dalam sana, mungkin ada banyak orang yang telah terinfeksi. Akan tetapi, di luar juga terdapat banyak orang yang masih harus diperhatikan."

Lagi-lagi, aku harus kembali dijejalkan oleh fakta ketidakmampuanku untuk mengatur pekerjaan dengan baik. Di dalam hati, tentu aku merasa kecewa dengan kapasitas diriku sendiri. Namun, di sisi lain, aku juga lega karena aku mengetahui, bahwa aku pun masih memiliki banyak ruang yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku mungkin telah membaca banyak buku dan menghafal seluruh isinya. Namun, jika aku tidak menuruti perkataan nenek dan kakek untuk datang ke ibukota, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadari kelemahanku. Jika aku tidak berteman dengan Sasuke dan Sona, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pengalaman ini. Lalu, jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki motivasi dan keberanian untuk bergerak maju.

Karena itulah, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sangat bersyukur dengan semua hal yang telah aku lalui.

"Aku mengerti, nenek."

Dari balik kacamata google yang ia kenakan, aku dapat merasakan sebuah tatapan mata yang sangat hangat. Sebuah tatapan yang dapat menembus dan menggenggam seluruh hatiku. Aku selalu mengingat bagaimana cara nenek memandangku ketika aku telah belajar atau menguasai hal baru. Dan tatapan itulah, tatapan yang sama yang selalu nenek perlihatkan saat aku mulai tumbuh perlahan-lahan.

Hanya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, nenek membalas perkataanku dan kemudian berbalik pergi. Di belakangnya, diikuti oleh suster gereja yang mengantarnya dengan pakaian yang sama persis. Kepergian dua orang itu, hanya menyisakan kami—aku dan Umuno_-san_—di dalam ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang hanya berisikan kami berdua, membuatku kembali mengingat dengan sesuatu sebelum kami datang ke klinik.

"Umino_-san_, bukankah tadi anda bilang, anda memiliki sesuatu yang perlu anda bahas?" tanyaku kepada _baron_ tersebut.

"A- ah, sebenarnya, itu hanyalah tentang penyemprotan desinfektan. Namun, karena Tsunade_-sama_ tidak mengomentari apa pun tentang itu, mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang tidak memiliki masalah," balasnya.

"Begitukah?"

_Yah_, jika memang Umino_-san_ tidak lagi memiliki keluhan, aku tidak akan mengoreknya lebih dalam. Selain itu, jika itu tentang melakukan pembersihan lingkungan desa dengan desinfektan, aku yakin tidak ada masalah tentang hal itu. Seperti yang ia ucapkan, bahkan nenek pun tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa.

Desinfektan yang aku gunakan pun merupakan desinfektan yang aman dipakai. Dengan cairan dari Katsuyu_-san_ yang dapat mengatur derajat keasamannya menjadi di atas tujuh, itu membuat desinfektan tersebut memiliki sifat basa. Selain itu, Katsuyu_-san_ sendiri juga telah menambahkan bahan-bahan lainnya agar cairan tersebut semakin ramah dan tidak menyebabkan iritasi berlebih pada manusia.

Tentu saja, yang melakukan semua itu bukanlah aku, tetapi murni menggunakan kemampuan Katsuyu_-san_. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengatakan kandungan-kandungan desinfektan secara spesifik ke Katsuyu_-san_, kemudian ia akan membuatnya berdasar dari permintaanku tersebut.

Dalam tingkatan ini, aku sangat bahagia memiliki Katsuyu_-san_ sebagai hewan kontrakku.

"Kamu istirahat saja, Naruto_-san_. Aku akan menata semua barang-barang ini," ucap Umino_-san_ sambil mulai membereskan satu-persatu perkakas yang dibawa oleh nenek.

Tanpa diperintah pun, aku sudah merebahkan diri ke sofa panjang yang tersedia dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku benar-benar terbang dan berenang ke alam mimpi. Rasa pegal di seluruh tubuhku, seperti menghilang di udara.

Namun, kenyamanan itu hanya bertahan sekitar 30 menit saja. Karena setelah itu, aku mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka secara paksa. Suara yang terdengar keras itu, sukses membuat kedua mataku membola seolah akan keluar dari lubangnya.

"I- Iruka_-sama_! Nyo- nyonya, … nyonya …,"

"Tenanglah, apa yang terjadi dengan istriku?"

Wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengalir di mana-mana dari tubuh _butler_ itu, turut membawa kepanikan yang sama untuk Umino_-san_. Melihat bagaimana nafas _butler_ tersebut yang terputus-putus, perasaanku pun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Nyonya, beliau terjatuh dari tangga," ucap si _butler_ dengan lemah.

Seperti dihantam palu tepat di ubun-ubun. Pupil mata yang mengecil dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan betapa Umino_-san_ sangat terkejut dengan berita yang ia terima. Sejujurnya, aku pun sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Hanya saja, aku dapat kembali menguasai emosiku dengan baik.

"A- apa yang te- terjadi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Umino_-san_ yang masih belum berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Ka- karena di ma- mansion se- sedang kekurangan orang, nyo- nyonya pun turun sendiri untuk melakukan se- sesuatu yang ka- kami sendiri tidak ketahui. Sa- saat ini, _maid_ dan _butler_ yang a- ada, sedang membawanya ke klinik."

Wajah Umino_-san_ terlihat mengeras dan seperti ingin melampiaskan amarahnya ke si _butler_. Itu sangatlah wajar, mendengar istrimu yang sedang mengandung mengalami kecelakaan di rumah, siapa pun akan sangat marah kepada orang-orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab di sana. Terlebih, jika sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada sang istri dan calon anaknya, itu pasti akan menjadi pukulan menyakitkan bagi Umino_-san_.

Namun, itu adalah sebuah emosi sesaat. Meskipun aku dapat memahami perasaan itu, tetapi tidak seharusnya seseorang terjebak dengan mudah dalam perasaan sesaat.

Menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi Umino_-san_ akan meledak-ledak, aku pun segera memegang bahunya.

"Tenanglah, Umino_-san_. Marah dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun," ucapku yang kemudian melirik ke arah si _butler_. "Kau bilang, _baroness_ sedang dibawa kemari, 'kan? Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk menyiapkan kasur dan segala peralatan yang diperlukan untuk melakukan perawatan terhadap _baroness_."

Dengan suara yang tergagap, si _butler_ itu pun segera mengikuti perintahku. Bersama dengan dirinya, aku pun mengambil segala obat-obatan dan perlengkapan yang sekiranya akan aku butuhkan.

Begitu pula dengan Umino_-san_. Dia nampak telah dapat menguasai kembali emosinya. Tanpa perlu mendapat arahan, Umino_-san_ pun mulai mengikuti langkah kami untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Namun, tenaganya tidak aku butuhkan di sini. Hanya dengan aku dan si _butler_ ini, kami sudah dapat menyiapkan semuanya.

"Umino_-san_, bisakah anda pergi ke isolasi dan membawa dua orang kemari? Aku masih butuh tenaga lain di sini," perintahku singkat.

Tanpa perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Umino_-san_ segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sudut bibirku pun tanpa sadar tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum simpul di balik masker yang aku kenakan. Seperti itulah seorang ayah, akan pergi ke mana pun jika itu untuk keselamatan keluarganya. Jika saja aku menyuruhnya terjun ke neraka, mungkin Umino_-san_ akan menurutinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Melihat semangatnya yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau, aku pun juga harus dapat menyemangati diriku sendiri. Meskipun aku hanya tidur setengah jam, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang setengah-setengah.

Aku masih belum tahu, seberapa parah kondisi istri dari Umino_-san_. Namun, jika melihat raut wajah dari _butler_ itu, membuatku berpikir bahwa kondisinya saat ini pastilah sangat serius.

Dengan tidak adanya nenek di sini, itu berarti, nyawa dua orang manusia, sekarang berada pada tanggung jawabku secara langsung.

—**Bersambung—**

* * *

**Author Note :** Halo selamat malam, bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Semoga semuanya dalam kondisi baik. Jika ada yang sedang sakit, semoga cepat diberi kesembuhan. Dan bagi yang sehat, tetap jaga kesehatan kalian dengan baik. Maaf banget karena baru bisa update sekarang

Sudah cukup lama tidak mengupdate fict ini. Yah, sebenarnya, setelah aku update one shoot yang judulnya "Hei, Apa Kau Tahu?", aku berniat untuk secepat mungkin menulis cerita ini. Tapi, saat iu, karena PSBB di Surabaya sudah mulai dilonggarkan, aku pun dapat project di luar kota dan baru pulang ke Surabaya hari kamis kemarin. Jadi, bisa dibilang, karena saat itu masih sibuk banget ngurusin project di luar kota, aku jadi gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Lumayanlah, uangnya bisa dipakai buat tambahan biaya tugas akhir a.k.a skripsi nanti hahaha.

Oke, seperti biasa, aku akan membahas beberapa poin di sini.

Pertama, adalah tentang CT scan. Aku rasa ini penting, karena ini juga pengetahuan umum yang harus diketahui. Sebisa mungkin, hindari penggunaan CT scan terhadap wanita hamil dan anak-anak. Beberapa dokter, apalagi dokter magang yang masih baru, masih ada beberapa yang melakukan kesalahan dengan menggunakan CT scan ke anak-anak. Padahal, itu berbahaya karena anak-anak jauh lebih sensitif terhadap paparan radiasi dan berpotensi menyebabkan kanker.

Makanya itu, meskipun sama-sama memiliki fungsi untuk memindai, dokter akan selalu menggunakan USG ke wanita hamil daripada CT scan. Jika CT scan menggunakan radiasi sinar, maka USG menggunakan pantulan suara. Makanya, USG lebih aman untuk wanita hamil, meskipun kedalaman hasil memindainya jauh lebih buruk dari CT scan. Omong-omong, ini adalah pesan dari temanku yang sering aku tanya-tanyai sebagai salah satu sumber referensiku.

Untuk alasan kenapa Naruto bilang CT scan dapat digunakan untuk memeriksa apakah orang sudah terinfeksi atau belum, itu karena di hasil pemindaiannya, akan tampak apakah ada masalah di organ-organ yang rusah akibat bakteri tersebut. Jadi, yang dilihat bukanlah bakterinya, tetapi kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh bakteri itu. Tentu saja, untuk benar-benar memastikan apakah itu bakteri atau tidak, harus dilakukan uji laboraturium dahulu. Namun, seperti yang dia bilang di chapter sebelumnya, keterbatasan sumber daya adalah masalah utama. Karena melakukan uji darah harus berada di laboraturium dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

Yang kedua, APD sendiri memang dibedakan mejadi 4 jenis. 4 jenis itu harus digunakan sesuai dengan tingkat biosafety-nya atau pekerjaan si penggunanya. Jadi, meskipun biosafety nya ada di level 3, tetapi kalau dia gak masuk ke laboraturium atau terlibat langsung dengan pekerjaan yang dapat berhubungan langsung dengan cairan tubuh si pasien, nakes tersebut disarankan untuk memakai APD level 2 saja.

Jadi, jangan heran kalau melihat nakes di rumah sakit pusat covid-19 yang hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti gaun operasi atau gaun transparan. Karena itu berarti, jobdesk mereka gak masuk ke dalam orang-orang yang bersentuhan langsung dengan cairan tubuh pasien.

Tentang biosafety, itu adalah pengelompokan yang diguanakan untuk menentukan tingkat berbahayanya suatu virus dan bakteri. Covid-19 yang sedang merajalela saat ini, digolongkan ke dalam biosafety level 3. Untuk biosafety level 4, ada ebola dan hanta virus.

Yang kedua, tentang istilah baroness. Bagi yang bingung, baroness adalah sebutan untuk istri baron. Jadi, bukan berarti kalau nama istrinya Iruka adalah baroness. Tidak, baroness hanyalah gelar. Seperti halnya duchess sebagai sebutan untuk istri duke.

Yanng ketiga, untuk kabar Sasuke yang melesat entah kemana. tenang aja, dia memiliki perannya sendiri di arc ini, dan peran itu terlepas dari Naruto dan Erza. Intinya, trio NaruSasuSona akan memiliki peran mereka masing-masing di arc ini.

yah, aku bingung mau nulis apa. Karena ini juga sudah malam dan mata sudah mulai ngantuk. Intinya, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, bebas untuk menanyakan langsung. Saya akan menjawabnya.

Oke, sampai itu saja ya. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini. Akhir kata dariku, terima kasih dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	20. Chapter 20

"Umino_-san_, bisakah anda pergi ke isolasi dan membawa dua orang kemari? Aku masih butuh tenaga lain di sini," perintahku singkat.

Tanpa perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Umino_-san_ segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sudut bibirku pun tanpa sadar tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum simpul di balik masker yang aku kenakan. Seperti itulah seorang ayah, akan pergi ke mana pun jika itu untuk keselamatan keluarganya. Jika saja aku menyuruhnya terjun ke neraka, mungkin Umino_-san_ akan menurutinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Melihat semangatnya yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau, aku pun juga harus dapat menyemangati diriku sendiri. Meskipun aku hanya tidur setengah jam, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang setengah-setengah.

Aku masih belum tahu, seberapa parah kondisi istri dari Umino_-san_. Namun, jika melihat raut wajah dari butler itu, membuatku berpikir bahwa kondisinya saat ini pastilah sangat serius.

Dengan tidak adanya nenek di sini, itu berarti, nyawa dua orang manusia, sekarang berada pada tanggung jawabku secara langsung.

* * *

**High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

**And other characters are not belongs to me**

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Friendship, Romance.

**Summary** : Demi mewujudkan mimpinya dalam bidang ilmu medis, dia siap terlibat dengan seluruh kekacauan dalam negeri ini. Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga menginginkan sebuah revolusi, mereka akan mengadu seluruh kemampuan, siasat, dan tipu daya. Semuanya akan mereka lakukan, untuk sebuah revolusi.

Chapter 20 : Seperti Biasa, Sona Sitri Selalu Memiliki Pemikiran-Pemikiran Rumit Di Dalam Kepalanya.

* * *

—**XxXxX—**

"_Baroness_ datang, cepat bawa ke kasur yang telah di siapkan!" Teriak seorang _butler_ yang sebelumnya telah membawa kabar buruk untuk Naruto dan Iruka.

Istri dari Iruka Umino—Tsunami Umino—memasuki klinik dengan diangkatkan ke atas tandu beroda yang didorong oleh para _butler_ dan _maid_. Salah satu _maid_ yang menyertai istri Iruka yang telah mengalami kecelakaan, terlihat terus memompa dada wanita hamil tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Nampak keringat dan ekspresi khawatir begitu menghiasi wajah mereka yang sedari tadi mengantar tuannya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istriku? Bagaimana keadaan kandungannya? Kenapa kalian membiarkan Tsunami berkeliaran di luar ruangannya tanpa pendampingan?" Teriak Iruka dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, Umino_-san_. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi, "Siapa pun, tolong bawa Umino_-san_ keluar ruangan ini."

"Te- tetapi, Naruto_-san_, beliau …,"

"Kondisi kejiwaannya sedang tidak stabil. Keberadaannya di sini hanya akan mengganggu," jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

Setelah melihat Naruto yang nampak tidak ingin mendapat penolakan atas perintahnya, empat orang _butler_ yang turut membawa sang _baroness_ ke dalam klinik pun dengan terpaksa menyeret tuan mereka sendiri.

Meskipun mendapat perlawanan dan makian oleh Iruka, mereka berempat tetap memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Naruto. Iruka memanglah tuan yang mempekerjakan mereka. Akan tetapi, dalam kondisi yang serba tegang seperti ini, ucapan Naruto yang penuh dengan ketenangan dapat lebih dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan nyonya besar mereka.

"EKG akan segera dipasang dan USG sebentar lagi akan siap," ucap salah seorang wanita di sana.

"Berapa lama beliau sudah gagal jantung?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak jatuh hingga sampai di sini, mungkin sudah sekitar 12 hingga 15 menit," ucap salah satu _maid_ yang kini telah naik di tepi ranjang sambil terus melakukan CPR ke _baroness_.

Gagal jantung selama 15 menit bukanlah hal yang bagus, jika mereka tidak dengan sigap memberikan pertolongan pertama berupa CPR, sudah dipastikan bahwa _baroness_ tidak akan selamat dalam perjalanan menuju klinik.

Mengetahui langkah sigap dari _maid_ yang berada di kediaman _Baron_ Umino, membuat Naruto dapat sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Pengetahuan para _maid_ yang telah terbiasa membantu _baroness_ menjalankan klinik, sangat membantu Naruto dalam keadaan darurat yang benar-benar tidak terprediksi seperti ini.

"Tolong beri _epinefirin_ sebanyak satu mililiter tiap tiga menit melalui jalur infus," perintah Naruto kemudian, "Jangan berhenti melakukan CPR dan beri aku tabung _endotrakeal_."

Tanpa menunggu perintah lebih lanjut, salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat memberi sebuah tabung panjang yang lebarnya tidak lebih dari sebuah pensil.

Dengan sigap dan tetap mempertahankan konsentrasinya, Naruto pun segera memasukkan tabung tersebut ke dalam mulut _baroness_, dengan dibantu pencahayaan dari senter khusus—yang bernama _laringoskop_—yang ia gunakan untuk melihat jalur tenggorokan saat melakukan intubasi.

Melakukan intubasi seperti ini merupakan langkah yang harus segera dilakukan dalam penanganan keadaan darurat. Seseorang yang mengalami gangguan pernapasan atau tersumbatnya jalur pernapasan, harus segera menerima tindakan intubasi _endotrakeal_ agar dapat menghubungkan paru-paru sehingga mampu menerima oksigen kembali.

Setelah prosedur pemasangan tabung _enotrakeal_ selesai, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Seorang _maid_ yang menjadi perawat dadakan untuk menangani wabah pes, mengambil alih posisi Naruto dan menghubungkan tabung _endotrakeal_ tersebut dengan kantung pompa oksigen.

"Monitor telah terhubung dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda vital sama sekali," ucap salah seorang suster gereja yang juga masuk ke dalam tim dadakan ini.

"_Asystole_! Jangan kendurkan CPR-nya, ganti dengan yang lain jika kau sudah merasa lelah, jangan memaksakan diri! Lalu, atur ukuran tabung _endotrakeal_ menjadi 20 centimeter," ucap Naruto tegas.

_Asystole_ merupakan sebuah keadaan yang tidak adanya tanda-tanda aktivitas listrik dan juga mekanik pada jantung. Entah itu ventrikel, denyut, dan curah jantung, semua itu tidak ada sehingga EKG tidak dapat menangkap sinyal yang menunjukkan jantung bekerja.

Mengikuti instruksi dari Naruto, _maid_ yang sedari tadi pun meminta rekannya untuk mengganti posisinya. Dengan cekatan, mereka berdua segera bertukar posisi. _Maid_ yang sebelumnya telah terus-menerus melakukan CPR dengan sekuat tenaga, melangkah mundur untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

Setelah prosedur intubasi _endotrakeal_—penanganan darurat yang harus segera dilakukan pertama kali—Naruto pun telah bersiap untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Potong baju atasnya dan lakukan USG. kita periksa, apakah janinnya masih hidup atau tidak," ucapnya.

Mengikuti instruksi Naruto, orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan peralatan yang memiliki nama _ultrasonography_ itu pun segera menyerahkan sensor _probe_ kepada Naruto.

Remaja berambut kuning yang memimpin prosedur ini segera menerima sensor yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dengan cekatan, ia segera meletakkan sensor _probe_ tersebut pada permukaan perut dari Tsunami. Remaja itu mengarahkan sensor ke segala arah di sekitar perut istri sang _baron_, agar sensor tersebut dapat menangkap gelombang dari dalam rahim.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya monitor pada USG menunjukkan sebuah gambar siluet yang tidak begitu jelas. Meskipun begitu, bagi Naruto yang telah memiliki pengalaman dalam menjalankan sonograf tersebut, hasil itu sudah cukup untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Fetusnya masih hidup, tetapi detak jantungnya terlalu lambat. Ini … _solusio plasenta_," ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Dalam hal ini, meski kita terus mengompresi dadanya, darahnya tidak akan mencapai plasenta," kata seorang _maid_ khawatir. Dari gelagatnya, _maid_ tersebut nampak memiliki ilmu yang cukup mengenai kesehatan.

_Solusio plasenta_, sebuah kondisi di mana plasenta—yang seharusnya menjadi penyalur nutrisi dan membuang limbah hasil metabolisme pada janin—terlepas dari dinding rahim.

Fenomona terlepasnya plasenta dari dinding rahim merupakan situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Dari sisi janin, sang janin akan kehilangan pasokan nutrisi dan oksigen dalam waktu dekat yang sangat sulit untuk diprediksi. Sedangkan dari sisi si ibu, terlepasnya plasenta akan menyebabkan sebuah pendarahan yang hebat pada rahim jika tidak segera diatasi.

Dari sudut mana pun kita melihat, _solusio plasenta_ dapat menyebabkan kematian untuk ibu dan janin.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melakukan PMCD," ucap Naruto tegas.

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu merasa terkejut dengan keputusan Naruto. Beberapa lagi ada yang merasa tidak mengerti, karena tidak familiar dengan istilah yang remaja kuning itu jelaskan.

PMCD merupakan singkatan dari _perimortem cesarean delivery_. Untuk orang awam, prosedur ini lebih dikenal dengan sebutan operasi cesar. Sebuah tindakan pengangkatan janin sebelum waktu kelahirannya karena terdapat kondisi-kondisi yang serius.

"Akan tetapi, Naruto_-san_, bukankah melakukan PMCD juga terlalu berisiko untuk ibu dan janinnya?" tanya salah seorang suster gereja yang menjadi perawat dadakan.

Rasa khawatir dari wanita itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tanpa dasar. Pasalnya, angka kematian untuk sang ibu dari operasi cesar memanglah sangat tinggi. Tentu saja, Naruto sangat memahami kekhawatiran tersebut. Namun, baginya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Jangan khawatir, dengan pengetahuan ilmu medis zaman sekarang, dan ditunjang dengan peralatan yang ada, kita masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawa _baroness_ dan bayinya."

Penyebab utama kematian pada operasi cesar adalah minimnya pengetahuan orang-orang akan ilmu anestesi dan kesadaran terhadap sanitasi. Dengan menggunakan jenis anestesi dan jumlah yang tepat, rasa sakit dari operasi bedah tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan oleh pasien. Selain itu, rendahnya kesadaran akan tingkat kebersihan atau sanitasi, sering menjadi penyebab utama kematian pada janin yang seharusnya belum siap untuk melihat dunia karena faktor kebersihan.

Dalam hal ini, pengetahuan yang Naruto miliki akan menjadi modal berharga untuk menjalankan prosedur PMCD ini.

Selain itu, ketika Naruto berbincang dengan sang _baroness_ kemarin, istri Iruka itu mengatakan, bahwa ia telah membeli seperangkat NICU sejak tahun lalu untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi kejadian serupa terhadap ibu hamil.

Bagi sang _baroness_, hidup di dalam pedalaman seperti ini dapat mengancam nyawa setiap orang tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Meskipun warga desa tidak mengalami kesulitan ekonomi karena hasil alam dan tambang mineral yang melimpah, tetapi masalah kesehatan yang dapat terjadi dari sebuah penyakit atau kecelakaan tidaklah dapat dihindari.

Karena itulah, dengan kesadaran akan risiko hidup warga desanya, sang _baroness_ pun mulai menginvestasikan hartanya untuk membangun klinik sebagai pusat kesehatan di desa ini. Meskipun tidak ada satu pun dokter yang bersedia memasuki pegunungan Akaishi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya ini, meskipun ia tidak dapat menemukan seorang guru yang bersedia mengajarinya, tetapi sang _baroness_ tetap dengan semangatnya mempelajari semua yang ia bisa dengan otodidak.

Ia memiliki impian, ilmu kesehatan yang ia dapat, akan ia wariskan ke anak-anaknya. Dengan begitu, anaknya kelak akan belajar dan mendapat ilmu yang jauh lebih baik dari Tsunami. Tentu saja, jika memungkinkan, Tsunami akan memasukkan anaknya ke dalam sekolah kedokteran. Dengan begitu, harapan hidup penduduk pedesaan seperti para warganya, akan mengalami sebuah peningkatan yang signifikan.

'_Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, tetapi nyonya Tsunami benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang maju,'_ lanjut Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kami akan menyiapkan NICU segera!" teriak salah satu _maid_ dan dengan cekatan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto dan seluruh orang yang berada di sana telah memakai pakaian gaun operasi berwarna serba hijau dan lengkap beserta penutup kepala, sarung tangan, serta masker bedah.

Kondisi _baroness_ yang terbujur lemah di kasur pun, ditutupi dengan sebuah kain hijau yang hanya menyisakan lubang pada bagian yang seharusnya menutupi perutnya.

Meskipun klinik ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap dan ruangan khusus yang ditujukan untuk melakukan pembedahan, tetapi Naruto tidak memilih untuk membawa _baroness_ ke ruangan tersebut. Memaksimalkan waktu serta tidak perlunya peralatan lain yang berada di dalam ruang operasi, menjadi faktor utama pengambilan keputusan tersebut.

Ada sekitar lima orang yang mengelilingi sang _baroness_, termasuk Naruto. dua orang berperan menjadi asisten Naruto, satu orang yang bertugas terus memantau tanda vital sang _baroness_, dan satu orang lagi terus melakukan kompresi pada dada Tsunami.

Tentu saja, di luar tim lima orang itu, masih ada orang-orang lain yang berdiri sedikit jauh. Mereka akan selalu _stand by_ di sana jika terjadi sesuatu atau lima orang tenaga utama tersebut memerlukan bantuan tambahan.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, kita akan melakukan prosedur PMCD," ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"CPR telah berlangsung selama 21 menit dan masih berlanjut," timpal salah seorang yang berada di sana.

Sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping, ia berkata, "Baiklah …, _mes_."

Menanggapi ucapan Naruto, seseorang yang berada di samping kanannya segera memberikan pisau bedah ke tangan kanan Naruto yang terulur.

"Aku akan memotong kulitnya secara vertikal, lalu melanjutkan dengan memotong uterus secara transversal," ucap Naruto dengan menjelaskan prosedurnya.

"_Cut_," lanjut remaja tersebut.

Tanpa keragu-raguan sedikit pun dan ditambah dengan tingkat konsentrasinya yang sangat tinggi, ia segera memotong kulit purit Tsunami. Darah berwarna merah gelap segera merembes keluar mengikuti jalur potongan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dengan panjang sekitar 20 centimeter itu.

"Kain kasa," seru salah seorang asisten Naruto saat melihat darah yang mengalir dan segera mengelapnya saat ia telah menerima kasa.

"Aku akan masuk ke rongga perutnya, pegang yang erat dan bantu aku menariknya," perintah Naruto.

Mengikuti ucapan Naruto, asisten yang berada di depannya itu segera memegang dengan kuat bagian kulit yang telah Naruto potong. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya, remaja kuning itu juga memegang kulit lain dan bersiap untuk menarik agar ia dapat masuk ke dalam isi perut Tsunami.

"Satu, dua, tiga, tarik!" ucap Naruto yang memberikan instruksi.

"Aku dapat melihat rahimnya."

"Gunakan _retractor richardson_," perintah Naruto.

Dengan segera, dua asisten yang berada di samping dan depannya, menarik kulit perut _baroness_ itu menggunakan alat yang memang digunakan untuk menjaga kulit agar tetap terbuka saat operasi tersebut.

Setelah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat rahim, Naruto segera melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan memotong rahimnya, … _cut_."

Rahim yang menjadi rumah dari sang janin selama berbulan-bulan itu ia potong secara horizontal dengan cepat dan teliti. Sebuah cairan bening yang umum disebut sebagai air ketubah pun, nampak mengalir keluar melalui sisi rahim yang telah Naruto potong tersebut.

"Singkirkan alat-alatnya," lanjut Naruto.

Setelah mendengar instruksinya, dua asisten dadakan Naruto itu segera menyingkirkan _retractor richardson_ yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk membantu menjaga agar kulit yang telah dibedah tetap terbuka.

Setelah semua peralatan-peralatan yang menghalangi itu disingkirkan, Naruto dengan lembut dan cepat mulai merogoh dinding rahim yang sebelumnya telah ia potong. Meskipun telah dipotong, lantas tidak dapat membuat remaja itu dengan mudah dapat memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rahim. Celah yang terbilang kecil dan perhitungan yang matang agar tidak melukai sang bayi, merupakan kendala yang harus diperhatikan oleh Naruto dengan baik.

"Dorong perutnya ke bawah," ucap Naruto.

Sesuai perkataan Naruto, salah satu dari asistennya itu mulai mendorong perut itu ke bawah agar kepala bayi dapat lebih mudah diraih oleh remaja kuning itu.

Setelah kurang dari dua menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto mulai dapat memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rahim dan meraih kepala bayi. Dengan tenang dan penuh kehati-hatian, akhirnya kepala bayi itu pun mulai nampak keluar dari sobekan rahim yang dibuat oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

Pupil mata berwarna biru yang dimiliki oleh remaja itu mengecil dari ukuran biasanya. Hal tersebut menunjukkan betapa tingginya konsentrasi yang ia curahkan untuk menyelamatkan nasib dari dua nyawa yang saat ini berada di tangannya itu.

Dimulai dari kepala yang telah ditarik keluar, seluruh badan dan kakinya pun mengikutinya tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

"Bayinya keluar, tepat pukul 13:21."

"Potong plasenta-nya menggunakan gunting _kelly_," ucap Naruto yang di kedua tangannya tengah menggendong bayi tersebut.

"_Cut_," ucap salah seorang asisten tersebut sambil memotong dengan cepat.

Meskipun bayi telah berhasil dikeluarkan, bukan berarti ketegangan yang ada belum berakhir.

"Bayi masih belum menunjukkan respon, teruslah memeriksa."

Setelah bayi keluar dan dipindahtangankan ke asisten Naruto yang berada di depannya, ia segera meletakkan bayi tersebut ke meja khusus yang telah disiapkan. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya hanya berdiri dan melihat pun, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu merawat sang bayi.

Salah satu dari orang yang datang, membawa sebuah kain hangat dan segera membersihkan sang bayi menggunakan itu. Punggung sang bayi itu pun digosok secara terus-menerus dengan harapan agar sang bayi segera memberi respon dan menangis. Namun, meskipun punggung telah digosok dan ditepuk-tepuk berkali-kali, tidak ada tanda-tanda respon sama sekali dari sang bayi.

Menyadari hal itu, si asisten pun segera mengambil stetoskop untuk memeriksa keberadaan denyut jantung dari sang bayi.

"Kumohon … kumohon," ucap asisten dadakan tersebut khawatir.

Mengetahui bahwa denyut jantung dari sang bayi sangat lemah, ia pun segera meraih kantung pompa oksigen yang telah disiapkan. Asisten tersebut dengan kecepatan yang konstan, terus memompa agar oksigen dapat masuk ke paru-paru bayi sehingga bayi dapat segera memberikan responnya pasca-persalinan.

Namun, respon yang diharapkan tidak kunjung segera datang. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, dipaksa untuk menahan tekanan berat yang mengelilingi mereka.

Rasa cemas itu juga turut dirasakan oleh Naruto. Meskipun ia dapat menutupi wajah tegangnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menjahit luka bedah yang dilakukan, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, remaja itu juga merasakan perasaan cemas yang sangat besar.

Ditambah lagi, dengan belum kembalinya detak jantung sang _baroness_ secara normal, membuat semua orang yang berada di sini tidak dapat bernapas dengan lega.

"Kita harus melakukan intubasi," ucap asisten yang tengah merawat bayi.

Salah seorang yang membantu asisten tersebut, segera menyerahkan tabung _endotrakeal_ dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil, ukuran yang disesuaikan untuk bayi.

Saat tabung itu telah dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan memastikan bahwa jalan masuk udaranya telah terbuka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rengekan yang khas dari seorang bayi.

_"Eeehhh … ehh hhehhh … uh eehh heeehhhh."_

Semakin lama, suara tangisan tersebut semakin bertambah kencang. Mereka semua yang berada di sini, merupakan orang-orang yang sudah cukup sering melihat sebuah persalinan, khususnya bagi Naruto yang sudah berkali-kali turut membantu Tsunade. Namun, di antara mereka semua, tidak ada satu pun yang pernah menyaksikan seorang bayi yang menangis sekencang ini.

Tangisan tersebut bahkan terdengar hingga keluar dari bangunan klinik. Jika berbicara tentang angka kasar, mungkin tidak akan berlebihan jika suara tangisan itu dapat mencapai radius hingga lebih dari 200 meter.

Semua orang yang berdiam diri di rumah, orang-orang yang sedang berjuang menghadapi wabah pes di dalam tempat isolasi, serta seluruh orang yang tengah putus asa akan kehidupan mereka, mereka semua dapat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari keturunan _Baron_ Umino itu.

Naruto yang merupakan tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka kebisingan, merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan tangisan super kencang yang tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini. Pun dengan seluruh orang yang dapat mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi.

Mereka semua memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda-beda sebagai tanggapan dari kejadian tidak biasa yang saat ini tengah berlangsung. Namun, terdapat sebuah kepercayaan yang sama, yang saat ini tengah mereka yakini.

Kelahiran sebuah kehidupan baru di tempat yang nilai harapan kehidupannya sangat rendah seperti desa ini, menjadi sebuah motivasi yang sangat hebat sehingga dapat menggerakkan hati semua orang. Satu hal yang mereka percayai adalah, kehidupan yang baru saja menyapa dunia luar itu, merupakan sebuah momentum berharga untuk melewati badai yang menerpa desa ini.

"Naruto_-san_, denyut jantung _baroness_ kembali!"

Lamunan remaja kuning itu harus terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara salah seorang yang sedari tadi terus memberikan CPR kepada sang _baroness_. Selama beberapa detik setelah tangisan pertama dari si bayi, konsentrasi tinggi yang selama ini Naruto pertahankan, buyar seketika. Menyadari keteledorannya itu, Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, meskipun ia telah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran yang sempat hilang selama beberapa detik, tetapi masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak remaja itu mengerti.

"Bagaimana … bisa?"

Sejak awal, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir tentang kembalinya denyut jantung _baroness_ dan tanda-tanda vital lainnya. Oleh karena itu, prosedur yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya setelah mengangkat sang janin adalah melakukan _DC shock_ kepada _baroness_. Itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar, mengingat istri dari Iruka Umino itu telah mengalami gagal jantung selama hampir setengah jam.

"Bukankah itu sederhana, Naruto_-san_? Nyonya kembali setelah mendengar tangisan dari buah hatinya. Sudah menjadi naluri seorang ibu untuk menenangkan anak mereka yang menangis, 'kan?" ucap _maid_ tersebut dengan lembut.

'_Naluri seorang ibu, ya?'_

Seperti ingin melepas beban yang sedari tadi terus menghantam tengkuknya, Naruto pun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit.

Kata-kata dari _maid_ yang selalu melakukan CPR terhadap _baroness_ itu terus meresap di kepala Naruto. Baginya, ia yang ditinggal oleh sang ibu selama-lamanya ketika masih berumur satu tahun dan harus hidup bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya, merasa penasaran dengan satu hal.

'_Banyak orang yang bilang, orang-orang yang mengasihi kita akan terus mengawasi kita dari langit meskipun mereka telah tiada. Lalu, apa ayah dan ibu juga sedang mengawasiku saat ini?'_

Naruto segera memijit pelipisnya dan berusaha membuang pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak berdasar itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama dia merasakan perasaan sentimen terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal. Namun, untuk saat ini, masih banyak pekerjaan di depan mata yang sedang menantinya. Karena itulah, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbawa dengan perasaan-perasaan sentimentil atau semacamnya.

Lagi pula, Naruto memiliki Tsunade yang merupakan figur nenek sekaligus ibu terhebat baginya. Meskipun nenek tua itu sering melakukan pelatihan yang sangat ekstrem dan jauh di luar nalar manusia, tetapi Tsunade akan selalu datang, entah dari mana, ketika Naruto berada dalam situasi yang tidak dapat ia atasi seorang diri seperti saat ini.

* * *

**—XxXxX—**

Kota Awa, merupakan ibukota dari Provinsi Awa. Berbicara tentang Provinsi Awa, daerah itu sangatlah terkenal sebagai salah satu tempat dengan ekonominya yang berjalan baik. Jika ditinjau dari tingkat kualitas hidup penduduknya, Provinsi Awa menempati peringkat kedua setelah ibukota Edo.

Stabilitas ekonomi dan politik di daerah ini, tentu saja tidak lepas dari pengaruh tangan dingin yang dimiliki oleh _Marquess_ Sitri. Meskipun selama ini keluarga Sitri selalu dipandang sebagai orang yang dapat memanfaatkan apa pun dan siapa pun dengan menggunakan otak genius serta pemikiran rumitnya demi kepentingan mereka sendiri, tetapi fakta bahwa Sitri adalah keluarga yang dengan sukses dapat memerintah daerah kekuasaannya dengan sangat baik, tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapa pun.

Karena itulah, pengaruh dari _Marquess_ Sitri sangatlah besar dalam peta politik Kerajaan Codafata. Bahkan, ada beberapa pendapat yang mengatakan, keluarga Sitri memiliki peluang yang besar untuk menaikkan gelar mereka menjadi seorang _duke_, jika Serafall Sitri telah benar-benar sah menggenggam tongkat estafet kepala keluarga Sitri yang selanjutnya.

Tentu saja, hal tersebut tidak luput dari prestasi-prestasi yang pernah dilakukan Serafall. Salah satu yang paling membekas di ingatan semua orang, adalah saat Serafall berhasil membekukan lebih dari tiga per empat Teluk Edo dalam upayanya untuk menangkap para pemberontak yang kabur melalui pelabuhan Awa. Atas tindakannya itu, orang-orang mulai menyebut Serafall sebagai _Leviathan_ atau Sang Iblis Lautan.

Seperti yang telah disebutkan, Kota Awa adalah pusat dari seluruh roda ekonomi dan politik di Provinsi Awa. Oleh karena itu, di salah satu sudut yang berada di pusat kota ini, berdiri sebuah _mansion_ yang sangat megah dan menjadi tempat tinggal utama untuk _Marquess_ Sitri dan keluarganya. _Mansion_ setinggi hingga lebih 20 meter itu memiliki tiga lantai, yang masing-masing lantainya memiliki kegunaan tersendiri.

Bukan hanya itu, di sisi belakang yang berjarak hingga 70 meter dari bangunan utama, juga terdapat sebuah kandang serta padang rumput tempat kuda-kuda dirawat.

Di sebuah beranda yang berada di lantai tiga, nampak seorang gadis yang dengan tenangnya duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati tehnya di pagi hari yang cerah. Meja di depannya yang telah tersusun satu set lengkap camilan-camilan ringan, menjadi pendamping sempurna bagi gadis itu dalam menikmati teh favoritnya

Pada dasarnya, kediaman Sitri memiliki jarak sekitar 10 kilometer dari garis laut. Oleh sebab itu, angin laut yang berembus dari Timur di pagi hari dan selalu membawa aroma yang khas dari perairan asin tersebut, selalu menjadi harmoni yang unik yang membuat gadis tersebut sering merindukan tanah kelahirannya ini.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya yang indah, sesekali akan ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambut pendeknya yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Gaun berwarna biru muda yang biasa ia kenakan untuk aktivitas di rumah, pun ikut berkibar saat sang angin datang menyapa gadis muda tersebut.

Dengan bermandikan cahaya pagi, embusan angin yang terkadang menari-nari di sekitarnya, serta burung-burung yang bernyanyi di sekitar rumahnya, tidak membuat gadis tersebut merasa terganggu sedikit pun dalam menikmati teh dan buku bacaan kesukaanya. Bahkan, gerakan jemarinya yang sangat lembut ketika ia membalikkan halaman, seakan menjadi sebuah fenomena indah yang dapat mengaburkan seluruh harmoni yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jika ada seorang seniman yang secara kebetulan melihat gadis tersebut, mereka pasti merasa bahwa sosok yang di depannya itu, pastilah sebuah karya seni yang keindahannya tidak akan bisa dilukiskan dalam sebuah kanvas yang ada di dunia ini.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka, di balik keindahan dan keanggunan yang selalu nampak pada gadis itu, terdapat sebuah rencana-rencana rumit yang tidak akan bisa diikuti oleh orang biasa. Rencana-rencana rumit yang mengerikan, yang dapat membawa kerajaan ini jatuh dalam pemberontakan besar-besaran.

"Anda membaca buku itu lagi, Sona_-sama_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang suaranya telah familiar di telinganya, gadis itu pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut berasal. Tepat di arah tatapan gadis itu tertuju, terdapat sebuah gadis lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam beranda kamarnya dan hendak menutup kembali pintu beranda tersebut.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku benar-benar menyukai buku ini," ucap Sona sambil menaruh sebuah pananda halaman, lalu menutup bukunya kemudian.

Buku tersebut merupakan buku yang berisi tentang kisah hidup seorang Kushina Uzumaki, kumpulan surat-surat yang pernah Kushina Uzumaki kirim ke para bangsawan, dan juga kegilaannya yang dengan lantang menyuarakan ketidakadilan di negeri ini. Meskipun saat itu seluruh bangsawan ibukota jelas-jelas ingin menyingkirkannya dan hingga membuat Minato Namikaze—si anjing setia milik raja—tetapi itu tidak membuat ciut nyali seorang Kushina Uzumaki.

Bahkan, berkat kegigihan dan keras kepalanya itu, membuat seorang Minato Namikaze yang terkenal berhati baja dan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu pun jatuh cinta dan berbalik mendukung Kushina. Kisah dua orang yang awalnya saling berseberangan hingga akhirnya dapat menjalin hubungan kasih itu, menjadi salah satu kisah asmara yang paling terkenal di seluruh negeri ini.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sona tertarik dengan buku bacaanya. Fakta bahwa Kushina yang berasal dari keluarga entah-berantah, tidak memiliki sihir, dan tidak mendapat pendidikan formal dari sekolah mana pun, tetapi dapat membuat perubahan besar pada tirani negeri ini, merupakan poin utama yang membuat seorang Sona Sitri sangat mengidolakan sosok Kushina Uzumaki.

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang membawamu kemari, Tsubaki?" Tanya Sona.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya, Tsubaki pun terlebih dulu maju mendekat ke arah meja dan meletakkan sebuah amplop di sana dengan gestur yang sopan.

"Naruto_-kun_ mengirim surat dari sebuah desa yang berada di dalam pegunungan Akaishi," balasnya tanpa menurunkan sedikit pun sopan santun.

"Naruto_-kun_ mengirim surat?"

"Seperti itulah, Sona_-sama_. Suratnya baru saja datang pagi ini menggunakan burung. Itu berarti, surat ini dikirim sejak kemarin siang atau sore."

"Desa di pedalaman pegunungan Akaishi …, itu berarti dia berada di kediamannya _Baron_ Umino, 'kan?" gumam Sona dan kemudian menyesap tehnya.

Meskipun mendengar pertanyaan pelan dari Sona, itu tidak membuat Tsubaki segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Karena gadis berkacamata yang memiliki dada besar itu tahu, pertanyaan itu hanya sebuah gumaman biasa yang tuannya tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gesturnya yang sangat elegan seperti biasa, Sona Sitri pun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan segera mengambil amplop yang sebelumnya telah diletakkan Tsubaki. Kedua iris violetnya secara bergantian membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas tersebut. Terkadang, akan muncul kerutan di antara alis gadis tersebut, lalu kerutan itu hilang beberapa saat kemudian, dan kemudian akan muncul lagi.

Pola-pola seperti itu terus berulang-ulang hingga pada akhirnya Sona selesai membaca seluruh isi surat yang dikirimkan Naruto.

"Sampai anda membuat ekspresi seperti itu, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Naruto_-kun_ dan Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Tsubaki khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari _maid_ yang selalu menjadi tangan kanannya itu, Sona pun menghela napas sejenak sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, ia gunakan untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berkedut.

"Memang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap mereka, tetapi alasanku seperti ini bukan karena itu," balas Sona, "Kamu sendiri pasti tahu, tulisan tangan Naruto_-kun_ sangatlah jelek. Itulah yang membuat kepalaku sedikit pening saat berusaha memahami apa yang sedang ia tulis."

Tsubaki yang mendengar balasan dari tuannya, merasa tidak mengerti harus membalas seperti apa. Dalam hal ini, Tsubaki baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Seorang Naruto Namikaze adalah orang dengan tulisan tangan terjelek yang pernah ia temui.

Dalam tes tulis atau tugas-tugas sehari-harinya di akademi, Naruto memang beberapa kali mendapat nilai 100. Namun, tidak jarang pula teman kuningnya itu hanya mendapat nilai 70 atau bahkan 50.

Tidak, itu bukan berarti Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh atau semacamnya. Jika Tsubaki boleh jujur, Naruto justru merupakan orang yang sangat luar biasa, yang dapat mengingat materi-materi dalam buku hanya dengan sekali baca. Dengan kemampuannya yang seperti itu dan ditambah dengan hobi membacanya, membuat Tsubaki paham, bahwa temannya itu memiliki ilmu pengetahuan dan wawasan yang sangat luas.

Bahkan, dalam urusan kemampuan mengingat sebuah buku, Tsubaki berani bertaruh bahwa kemampuan Naruto itu berada di atas Sona.

Jika mengetahui fakta bahwa orang dengan pengetahuan luas, seperti Naruto, mendapat nilai 50 dalam sebuah tes tulis, tentu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, itu adalah sebuah fakta dan alasan dibalik jatuhnya nilai remaja kuning itu adalah tulisan tangannya.

Dengan kata lain, itu bukan berarti Naruto menjawab sebuah persoalan dengan jawaban yang salah atau semacamnya. Justru sebaliknya, jika Naruto membacakan jawabannya, pastilah itu akan menjadi sebuah jawaban yang benar. Hanya saja, karena tulisan tangannya yang sangat-sangat buruk, membuat guru yang mengoreksi jawabannya sering kali tidak dapat membaca tulisannya. Karena itulah, guru tersebut menyalahkan jawaban Naruto.

Dalam hal ini, hanya Kakashi dan Sona saja yang merupakan orang yang dapat membaca tulisan tidak jelas milik Naruto dengan baik. Bahkan, itu pun dengan catatan, Sona akan merasa seperti ingin memukul sesuatu setiap kali ia selesai membaca tulisan tangan milik Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang Naruto_-kun_ sampaikan?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Intinya, ada orang yang berusaha menyabotase misi mereka. Lalu, Naruto_-kun_ berpisah dengan Scarlet_-san_ karena berselisih paham dengannya dan dia juga terpisah dari Sasuke_-kun_ karena anak itu tersesat," balas Sona yang berusaha menyampaikan inti dari pesan Naruto.

"Tersesat …, ya? _Yah_, kita semua sudah menduga akan hal itu, sih," timpal Tsubaki dengan nada setengah tidak percaya.

Jika Naruto memiliki masalah pada tulisan tangannya dan kemampuan untuk mengingat wajah serta nama orang yang baru saja ia temui. Maka, Sasuke mempunyai sebuah masalah serius dalam mengingat arah. Bahkan, bungsu Uchiha itu akan tetap tersesat meskipun dia berjalan di jalan yang lurus.

Kombinasi unik yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, terkadang menjadi tanda tanya, apakah dua orang itu benar-benar dua orang hebat atau hanya sekedar dua orang idiot belaka. Terlebih, jika Tsubaki menambahkan tuannya dengan seluruh pemikiran rumitnya itu ke dalam formasi dua orang aneh tersebut, mungkin tidak akan berlebihan jika ia menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai sebuah _kekacauan dalam harmoni_.

"Kesampingkan saja tulisan tangan yang berantakan ini dan idiot yang entah pergi ke mana itu. Ada masalah-masalah yang masih harus diperhatikan."

Dengan menarik napas dalam, Sona pun melanjutkan, "Menurut apa yang disampaikan Naruto_-kun_, di desa tersebut sedang terserang wabah pes. Lalu, meskipun _Baron_ Umino berusaha mengirim surat bantuan ke bangsawan setempat, beliau pada akhirnya tidak menerima satu pun bantuan. Bukan hanya itu, tidak adanya seseorang dari _Guild_ Petualang yang bersedia memandu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam pegunungan Akaishi, itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh baginya. Ditambah lagi, bangsawan yang mengelola Provinsi Kai menolak bernegosiasi dengan Tsunade_-sama_. Padahal, dia hanya bangsawan setingkat _count_, itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa menurut Naruto_-kun_."

Setelah selesai melakukan penjelasan panjang tanpa terhenti barang sedetik pun, Sona akhirnya menghela napas yang sedari tadi sedikit tertahan itu. Sorot matanya yang terlihat menajam, menjadi tanda bahwa situasi yang dialami Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diremehkan.

Tsubaki yang mulai memahami duduk permasalahannya pun turut dipaksa untuk memeras otaknya, agar dapat menarik benang kusut yang menghubungkan situasi ini kepada si pelaku utama.

"Jika memang misi mereka telah disabotase sejak awal, siapa yang merasa diuntungkan dari itu?" tanya Tsubaki.

Untuk menarik sebuah benang permasalahan antara kasus dan si pelaku utama, itu tidaklah terlalu sulit bagi Tsubaki yang sudah terbiasa berdiri di sisi Sona yang memiliki daya kerja otak yang sangat luar biasa. Entah itu kasus pembunuhan, konspirasi, atau sebuah sabotase sekali pun, pelaku utamanya pastilah orang-orang yang mendapat keuntungan paling besar atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada beberapa nama yang berada di kepalaku sekarang. Namun, di antara nama-nama itu, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal," ucap Sona yang meminum tehnya kemudian.

"Tiga? Saya hanya dapat memikirkan dua nama yang mungkin menjadi pelaku."

"Yah, jika hanya berbicara tentang _siapa yang paling diuntungkan_, akan masuk akal jika kamu memikirkan dua nama. Namun, jika kita mengesampingkan itu dan memakai metode praduga tak bersalah, lalu memikirkan motivasi-motivasi yang membuat pelaku melakukan tindak sabotase, kamu akan menemukan setidaknya tiga nama yang paling masuk akal untuk kasus ini," jelas Sona.

Metode praduga tak bersalah yang dimaksud Sona, merupakan sebuah metode yang menganggap semua orang tidak bersalah sampai pengadilan memutuskan siapa orang yang bersalah sebenarnya. Dengan kata lain, jika menggunakan metode ini, orang tersebut harus mencurigai bahwa semua orang dapat melakukan sebuah kejahatan tersebut tanpa terkecuali. Karena siapa pun yang tidak bersalah, akan dapat menjadi pelaku kejahatan jika bukti telah mengarah pada orang tersebut.

"Akan tetapi, Sona_-sama_, bukankah kita tidak memiliki bukti-bukti yang bisa digunakan untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan atau bukti yang dapat menuntun kita ke pelaku? Jika dilihat dari isi surat Naruto_-kun_, semua yang ditulis hanya berdasar keanehan-keanehan yang ia rasakan saja," ucap Tsubaki yang merasa tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sona.

Seperti yang Tsubaki katakan, metode praduga tak bersalah akan lebih efektif jika seseorang memiliki bukti-bukti dan saksi yang dapat menuntun ke sang pelaku. Jika hanya salah satu dari dua hal itu tidak terpenuhi, jalannya investigasi pun akan berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Dalam kecurigaan Naruto terhadap sabotase misi mereka, semuanya berdasar dari perasaan-perasaan aneh Naruto saja. Meskipun terdapat saksi berupa _Baron_ Umino yang mendukung keanehan tersebut, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki satu pun bukti yang bisa mereka gunakan. Dengan kata lain, jika menggunakan metode praduga tak bersalah, mereka harus menyelidiki satu-persatu pelaku yang ada dan itu tentu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Metode tersebut sangat berbeda dengan metode mencari orang yang paling diuntungkan atas kejadian. Karena jika mencari orang yang paling diuntungkan, nama-nama yang didapat pun akan secara otomatis mengerucut dan jika memulai penyelidikan dari nama yang telah mengerucut itu, efisiensi yang didapat pun akan sangat tinggi.

"Untuk menguraikan sebuah kasus, terkadang memakai satu metode saja tidaklah cukup. Memang, aku menggunakan metode praduga tak bersalah. Namun, alih-alih memikirkan bukti apa yang bisa kudapat, aku langsung melompati fase itu dan memikirkan motivasi apa yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang kucurigai itu. Jika kita mengeleminasi satu-persatu motivasi yang ada, nama-nama yang kita miliki pun akan semakin mengerucut."

Tsubaki hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kikuk. Seperti yang diduga, saat dia hanya memikirkan dua atau tiga langkah ke depan, Sona justru sudah melompat jauh meninggalkan Tsubaki di belakang. Itu bukan berarti Tsubaki adalah gadis bodoh atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, seorang Sona Sitri-lah yang terlewat luar biasa dalam menggunakan otaknya.

Entah itu menganalisa sesuatu, menyusun perencanaan secara terperinci, mengatur siasat, atau bahkan tipu daya sekali pun, Sona Sitri selalu dapat melangkah lebih jauh dari orang lain. Darah Sitri yang memang terkenal sebagai politikus dan pengatur siasat handal, jelas mengalir dan mengental di dalam diri Sona.

"Jadi, siapa saja menurut anda yang berpotensi?" tanya Sona.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, orang yang dapat menyabotase perintah raja secara langsung, pastilah orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran penguasa dan sangat berpengaruh dalam kerajaan. Keempat keluarga _marquess_ sekali pun, tidak akan mampu melakukan sesuatu seperti ini dengan mudah," jelas Sona.

"Itu berarti …—,"

Sebelum Tsubaki menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sona terlebih dulu menyelanya. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pendek itu seakan sudah tahu, apa yang ingin pelayannya katakan.

"Benar. Orang yang memiliki kemungkinan tertinggi adalah Putra Mahkota Gilgamesh Yazid Codafata. Motivasinya sangat jelas. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kita berusaha memprovokasinya dengan dalih gerakan di Klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern, sudah sangat wajar jika dia menggigit umpan milik kita. Namun, jika melihat dia melakukan sesuatu hingga sejauh ini, itu berarti kita harus bersiap atas kemungkinan terburuk yang akan datang di masa depan."

Sona menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang kedua adalah si pemegang kursi ketiga Elite Ten Council, Obito Uchiha."

"Eh? Obito Uchiha? Bukan Mavis Vermillion, tetapi Obito Uchiha? Tanya Tsubaki dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir, kalau pelakunya adalah Vermillion_-san_?"

"Y- _yah_, ada beberapa gosip yang mengatakan, bahwa putra mahkota berusaha menarik Mavis Vermillion agar masuk ke dalam fraksinya. Selain itu, posisi Vermillion-_senpai_ yang bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan dan pemberdayaan murid, membuatnya memiliki akses yang mudah untuk menyabotase misi. Ditambah lagi, jika Vermillion-senpai sukses mengacaukan misi Naruto_-kun_ dan Sasuke_-kun_, itu berarti putra mahkota akan semakin tertarik untuk bergabung dengannya," jelas Tsubaki.

Sebagai pemegang kursi keenam _Elite Ten Council,_ Mavis Vermillion memiliki tugas untuk menganalisa seluruh potensi yang dapat dikembangkan oleh para murid. Selain itu, sebagai bentuk untuk memenuhi fungsi pemberdayaan siswa, Mavis Vermillion juga memiliki hak untuk mengatur misi yang akan dilimpahkan ke siswa lain saat para murid sudah memasuki masa praktik lapangan.

Ditambah lagi, keluarga Vermillion yang merupakan satu dari empat bangsawan yang memiliki gelar _marquess_, tentu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengotak-atik isi dari perintah raja, meski itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Ditambah lagi, dengan kuasa Mavis sebagai pemegang kursi keenam, hal tersebut membuatnya semakin mudah memanipulasi misi tersebut.

Meskipun Sona mengatakan bahwa bangsawan setingkat _marquess_ sekali pun akan mengalami kesulitan untuk menyabotase perintah raja, tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan bila memiliki perangkat dan koridor yang tepat untuk memuluskannya.

Dengan mengikuti logika yang digunakan Tsubaki, tidak salah memang untuk mencurigai pemegang kursi keenam itu. Hanya saja, menurut Sona, ada beberapa celah yang dapat mematahkan logika Tsubaki.

"Kenapa Vermillion_-san_ harus membuktikan dirinya layak, jika yang berminat menarik dirinya bergabung adalah Gilgamesh_-sama_ itu sendiri?" tanya Sona sebagai bentuk sanggahan dari logika pelayannya itu.

Jika mengikuti logika secara umum, mengesampingkan seluruh gelar yang ada, orang yang tertarik akan sesuatulah yang seharusnya berupaya melakukan pembuktian agar dapat meyakinkan sosok yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

Hanya saja, karena posisi Gilgamesh adalah seorang _royal family_ sekaligus putra mahkota, terkadang membuat pemahaman tersebut menjadi bias. Alih-alih mengikuti logika secara umum, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang layak di hadapan seorang putra mahkota yang kelak akan mewarisi posisi raja.

Poin tersebut jugalah yang membuat Tsubaki terkecoh untuk sesaat.

Merasa bahwa teori yang dimiliki olehnya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah menggunakan logika sederhana, membuat Tsubaki merasa malu dan tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"Motivasi Obito Uchiha cukup jelas. Jika melihat situasi politik dalam internal keluarga Uchiha yang tidak stabil, tentu membuat seorang Obito Uchiha—yang berasal dari keluarga cabang—tidak akan ketinggalan kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi. Melihatnya yang sangat bernafsu ingin menempati posisi kursi pertama _Elite Ten Council_, itu tidak akan membuatku heran jika nantinya dia juga mengincar posisi kepala keluarga _Grand Duke _Uchiha," jelas Sona.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sona, membuat kedua alis milik Tsubaki tertekuk hingga ujungnya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk mencubit dagunya, seakan menjadi penanda bahwa saat ini otaknya sedang bekerja secara maksimal untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Itu berarti, tujuan utamanya adalah Sasuke_-kun_?" tebak gadis pelayan itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan—atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai tebakan—dari Tsubaki, membuat Sona hanya mengangguk puas sambil meminum sisa-sisa tehnya yang mulai dingin. Tidak ada niatan dari gadis mungil itu untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Baginya, Tsubaki yang dapat menebak target utama dari Obito, membuat Sona yakin, bahwa pelayannya itu sudah tahu ke mana semua ini akan mengalir.

"Lalu, yang ketiga?" tanya gadis berkacamata dengan dada besar itu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa teh yang berada dalam cangkirnya, Sona pun meletakkan cangkir tersebut dengan perasaan yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang dapat membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Ini mungkin bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Akan tetapi, kita juga tidak bisa menutup mata begitu saja. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini tidak akan ada masalah. Namun, bisa saja ke depannya akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan. Jadi, aku ingin menyimpan ini dan membahasnya dengan Naruto_-kun_ dan orang itu di saat yang tepat."

"Membahasnya dengan orang itu? _Orang itu_ yang anda maksud …—tidak, maksud saya, apakah anda akan membahasnya hanya dengan Naruto_-kun_ dan _orang itu_?"

Sona menggeleng pelan dan membalas, "Tidak juga. Jika kamu atau Sasuke_-kun_ ingin ikut terlibat dengan diskusinya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Justru, mungkin masalahnya ada pada Naruto_-kun_. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, jika diskusi itu berjalan lancar, _orang itu_ pasti akan menjadi sekutu yang sangat bisa kita andalkan."

Inilah salah satu sisi yang tidak akan pernah bisa Tsubaki ikuti dari seorang Sona. Meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, meskipun ia berada pada situasi paling tidak menguntungkan baginya, meskipun ia memiliki banyak kartu di tangannya, tetapi dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kartu-kartu tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar perlu untuk mengeluarkan.

Bahkan, bisa saja situasi buruk yang sedang ia alami, juga salah satu metode yang sedang Sona lakukan dalam upayanya untuk mengeluarkan kartu selanjutnya.

"Omong-omong, apa nee_-sama_ ada di ruangannya?" tanya Sona.

"Iya, Serafall_-sama_ berada di ruangannya."

Mendengar jawaban Tsubaki yang mengonfirmasi keberadaan kakak perempuan sekaligus anak tertua dari keluarga Sitri, Sona pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk semula.

Melihat gelagat dari tuannya yang akan meninggalkan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu sebelumnya, Tsubaki pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membereskan cangkir dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan lain yang Sona gunakan untuk menikmati _tea time_ miliknya.

"Apa anda akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakak anda, Sona_-sama_?"

"Begitulah. Kita harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Entah itu dari Gilgamesh_-sama_ atau Obito Uchiha_-sama_, aku akan memastikan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat mengusik kita, para anggota Klub Perkumpulan Masyarakat Modern."

Sambil mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Sona berjalan dengan langkahnya yang elegan. Seolah mengikuti langkah dari gadis itu, angin pun seakan menari-nari di sekelilingnya sehingga membuat gaunnya berkibar pelan mengikuti irama langkah kakinya.

Saat ia telah sampai di pintu beranda kamarnya, gadis berkacamata itu pun berhenti sejenak. Dalam otak briliannya, tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu yang menurutnya harus segera ia ketahui.

"Benar juga. Apakah Yang Mulia Putri Asia_-sama_ sudah mendapat undangan _itu_?" tanya Sona sambil berbalik ke arah Tsubaki.

"Saya sudah pastikan, Asia_-sama_ akan datang ke pesta anda. Dengan begitu, seluruh elemen yang anda inginkan, sudah tertata dengan rapi untuk pagelaran pesta ulang tahun anda," jawab Tsubaki dengan senyumnya yang penuh makna.

Mengikuti Tsubaki yang sedang tersenyum cantik, tetapi memiliki banyak makna di balik senyumnya. Sona juga menampilkan wajah lega, yang terlihat seperti wajah anak kecil yang sudah tidak sabar menanti mainan barunya.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, pesta ulang tahun ke-17 Sona Sitri adalah salah satu ajang yang bagus untuk digunakan meningkatkan relasi keluarga Sitri dengan bangsawan lain. Namun, bagi Sona Sitri, pesta ulang tahunnya yang akan diselenggarakan dalam empat hari ke depan itu, hanyalah sebuah papan catur dengan segala bidak yang berdiri di atasnya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Author Note** : Yahallo, akhirnya saya selesai mengetik chapter 20 ini. Serius, aku gak menyangka chapter ini akan berakhir dengan jumlah word sebanyak 6.5k.

Yah, pertama-tama, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang bagian pertama chapter ini. Di awal-awal arc ini, aku mengangkat tema tentang wabah pes. Namun, fokus utama pembahasan pes justru berakhir di chapter kemarin.

Hal tersebut tentu ada alasannya dan memang sengaja aku buat seperti itu. Pertama, penanganan wabah dalam level BSL 3 kurang lebih seperti yang aku tulis kemarin dan akan terus seperti itu. Karena aku tidak ingin terus mengulang kejadian yang sama, sejak awal aku memang berniat memasukkan beberapa kasus selain wabah pes untuk show off kemampuan medis Naruto. Bahkan, aku masih memiliki satu konsep di kepalaku yang bisa aku gunakan lagi. Namun, untuk sekarang masih aku simpan dan aku gak tau akan memakai untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya atau tidak.

Lalu, jika ada yang merasa tidak paham atau tentang prosedur Naruto, atau ada mahasiswa kedokteran, kesmas, atau keperawatan yang membaca ini dan menemukan kesalahan, feel free untuk segera mengkritik saya. Sekali lagi, saya tekankan, saya bukanlah mahasiswa kedekoteran atau semacamnya, dan semua yang tertulis di sini yang berhubungan dengan praktik kesehatan, semua berdasar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang saya tanyakan ke teman saya yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran dan sisanya saya mencari literasi-literasi di internat.

Jadi, tolong dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam prosedut-prosedur yang saya tulis. Saya hanya hanya mahasiswa elektro, yang sehari-harinya bermain dengan listrik dan angka, bukan dengan tubuh manusia. :(

Yang kedua, seperti yang pernah saya bilang. Arc ini akan berfokus ke NaruSasuSona yang masing-masing akan menunjukkan kebolehan-kebolehan mereka dalam beidang mereka masing-masing.

Jika beberapa chapter yang lalu fokus ada pada Naruo, maka untuk sekarang akan berfokus ke Sona, dan untuk chapter-chapter yang akan datang, akan membahas tentang Sasuke yang sekarang entah berada di mana orang itu.

Oh, satu lagi. Di bagian kedua chapter ini, timeline nya itu sehari setelah Naruto mengoperasi istrinya Iruka. Itu berarti, ini sudah hari keempat sejak mereka memulai misi pencarian jejak Kokabiel.

Ketiga, yah. Daripada pembahasan, mungkin ini lebih tepat dianggap sebagai pengumuman. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin aku akan hiatus sejenak dan tidak mengupdate fict-fict ku yang lain. Jika biasanya aku akan mengupdate minimal dua minggu sekali untuk salah satu fict ku, mungkin ke depannya aku tidak tahu kapan bisa update kembali.

Karena sejak minggu ini, saya sudah harus difokuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan skripsi. Karena kesibukan mengerjakan skripsi, saya tidak yakin dengan waktu luang untuk mengetik fict ini. Tetntu saja, itu bukan berarti saya akan menelantarkan fcit, saya akan kembali mengetik jika merasa jenuh saat mengerjakan skripsi. Tapi, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter.

Oke, itu saja dariku. Kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak jelas atau semacamnya, kalian bisa menanyakan via review atau langsung menghubungi mealului PM. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak bagi siapa pun yang membaca fict ini. Tetap jaga kesehatan dan patuhi protokol kesehatan yang berlaku. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
